Crimson Flames of a Dragon
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: Natsu and Erza have gone back to Edolas to retrieve their companion, Erza Knightwalker, so that she may live a new and permanent life back in Earth Land. The adventures have just begun!. A sequel to 'Two Titania's and a Dragon'.
1. Homecoming

**Happy: Guys! guys! This is a sequel to 'Two Titania's and a Dragon' Remember!? AAAHHHH It was so cool! FIRST Natsu and Erza were out doing jobs but then KABOOM happened at the guild! And then! Edo Erza SOMEHOW came back here to Earth Land, and the whole Guild was after her for being the 'Fairy Hunter'! But! It was fine because Natsu and Erza kidnapped her and locked her up in their home for MONTHS, and when she finally broke out, she challenged Natsu to a fight for her freedom! It was amazing! There was punching...and fire... but she didn't win and neither did he. BUT THEEENNNN, ANOTHER LEVY appeared! Wow... I wonder if there's another me... I bet he has more fish than I do ;w; But then! Natsu and erza were being mushyyyy (Psstttt... They llliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee eachother ^w^) about worrying about another and then! A MASSIVE MONSTER ATTACKED AND KILLED GRAY... but he was fine apparently... Then Natsu went DRAGON FORCE and saved his kidnapped victim! Together they all became fish food until *I* the amazing Happy swooped in to save them! Then Other Levy left... oh wait... did I mention 'other' Levy 'decked' Gajeel in one-hit? *stifles a laugh* But then Edo Erza left... and I guess she came back because Natsu and Erza kidnapped her... again... *contemplates*  
**

 **Natsu: ...Is any of that true? x_x**

 **Edo Erza: Maybe...15%... or well... it's hard to tell...**

 **Erza: Sorry everyone, hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **| Homecoming |**

* * *

 _ **~Natsu's House; in the middle of the forest || Erza Knightwalker~**_

The fire was hot as she stared him down for their little re-match and as she saw the Dragon Slayer engulfed with flames, dark red scales that were etched onto his face, she knew that this was going to be the same kind of power that had fought somewhat 'even' ground against that terrifying monster that ambushed them just a month ago. Erza, the one from Earth Land, had told her about this power, as he had displayed it at least twice in his other encounters, and it was a form that temporarily gave him a large increase in strength and speed. Though, she didn't need for her other counter part to tell her that. She had seen for herself, up against what was called a 'Berserker', he had stood there able to fight on more or less 'even' grounds with the creature, and was able to greatly damage it before his exhaustion came back around and drained him completely of his energy. Seeing that he was able to summon it without the need of any reasoning, she had come to the conclusion that he had spent at least this month doing this so that he could use it whenever it called for it. Though, seeing that he was displaying it for their 'Rematch', she could tell that he was a little more than excited to 'show off' what he had learned.

Calming herself, she didn't want to get a little too excited to see what new power he had acquired since they last met, all the while trying to repress the light terror he was having onto her. She was by no means 'scared' in the terms of terror as most people would find, but even as if she weren't a Mage, she could 'feel' the amount of strength he was radiating just by presence. It was a large change from the time when she called out to him in the middle of the night for a mock battle. Just then, he was just a simple person that she felt were on even ground, and the atmosphere around him was calm; this was radiating wrath and strength. The feeling and presence she wanted to feel, and the one that gained her respect from a person she had previously looked down on just for using the concept of love as his strength.

"All right,... We'll go by our standard 'Mock Battle' rules" she began to announce between the two, "The match will end with one person standing, and the winner will get to 'decide' what to do with the 'loser' for a set period of time" she had re-explained, just doing her job as referee, "Do both parties agree?" asking as she looked to face the two of them.

Shrugging, she didn't seem to find any faults with that. "Sure" passing off a confident smile, "It's not like there's anything he can do or demand anyways" she had begun to point out, "My King had asked of me to join this 'gang' of yours regardless of the outcome,... though..." thinking, keeping to herself, there was 'something' she had wanted to do if she won, but what that was, she was going to save for when it happened. "How about it, Dragneel?" paying attention towards him.

"Oh yeah..." loosening the kinks in his neck, stretching out and getting his joints all nice and loose, "Well... I do got something in mind, but that'll wait till I beat you this time" increasing the intensity of his flames, "Trust me... You ain't even gonna see me comin'..."

That 'confidence' he gave her really shook her, "Oh... You better keep your word, Dragneel... I'm a pretty pissy person when people fail to deliver on their words" cocking that smile perhaps just a little more.

"If you guys are done..." sighing just a little, she held her face in her hand. While she did love a little tough fight chat between people before a fight broke out, especially in a competition, "...just start already."

Nodding to that, the two of them braced themselves for what was going to happen, and before anything else of the sort had happened, she quickly took on the offensive. "Silfarion!". It was then the tip of her spear changed into a triangular tip with a silver outline against the edges, and a yellow swirl just at the base of the blade. Knowing now, having experienced for herself, she was going to 'cut' any of its forms that had any chance of a fire property, meaning she was going to rush him. "Get ready Drag-"

Cutting her own self off, she was caught off guard as in a fiery launch, he had rushed straight at her, closing the distance between them before she had a chance to realize it. Like she had known, he knocked her face with a strong enough left straight to push her and knock her off her balance before finishing it off with a 'stronger' right punch. His fist pulled back, had thrown it straight at her, throwing her back with immense force, almost reminding her of the time that monster had almost kicked the life out of her. For a slight moment, she had felt the air literally 'punched out' of her as she was flung back, forcing her to quickly regain her ground and try to regroup and attack later. As she held her own self, there was a 'decent' burn that singed the stinging pain that was left from the Dragon Slayer's sudden assault.

She didn't have a moments rest, as she knew that he was either going to rush in as well, or wait for her. Either way, staying in this position was more harm to her than good. Luckily with her increased speed, there was no doubt she could avoid, or at least 'keep up' with what ever crazy speed Natsu had been displaying in that single moment. Still, if she remembered right, he could only maintain it for so long before it would fade away on its own and draining the rest of his energy, meaning she was going to have to 'wait him out' if he came to it. Though, how long it would take she wasn't sure of as her sense of time normally wasn't 'too good' and while on the run, it was significantly worse.

" _Tch... have to admit..._ " she though to herself, " _Dragneel really hasn't been skipping out... that hit was definitely much harder than the last time_ " trying to find an opening if she could. " _I'd hate to just 'wait' this out, but one more hit like that might be-_ " against her thoughts were cut off as many sphere of flames were launched into the air, homing in after her.

While they weren't necessarily striking her head on, they were homing decently enough that they'd crash into the spot she had just left, making each of them a close call. It was his 'Fire Dragon's Meteor Shower', and by the looks of it, he was able to tweak it a lot better than when they had last fought. Each of them had a sizable ***CRASH*** upon impact, as she tried avoiding it as best she could. Of course she could easily just have used 'Rune Save' to make her life a little easier, she knew doing that would work against her as she'd sacrifice her speed just for the ability to cut through magic. His 'ability' must have been running out, meaning she would have to wait just a little longer and once he collapsed from the lack of power, would mean that she would finally win and then have her 'wish' granted. Though, something had just then began to catch her attention.

For the longest time, she had been constantly being forced to keep pressing forward since if she was even struck by any of the meteors she would definitely stumble and he would catch up to her location and 'finish it', but... she failed to notice that not 'all' of them were aimed directly at her. It was almost like she was caught up in not trying to get struck or him catching up to her, that she was actually being 'led' around the house. And as she came to that realization a powerful ***thud*** had struck her in the stomach once more, this time ceasing all functions for just a short moment. Fallen against 'someone' she looked up to have seen him smiling at her, his cheeks and side of his face covered in slowly retreating scales as they both fell to the ground, slumped up against another as she tried breathing just a little more.

"Sorry..." catching his breathe, "Looks like... we've tied again... haven't we?" smiling, "I was planning... to end it all in one-shot, but... well... you know the rest."

Smiling, just a little to herself, she pushed herself off of him with what strength she could use, "Nah..." looking up at him, "You beat me, Dragneel..." telling him with a light smile, "Kind of fucking sucks though..." sighing, seeing as Scarlet, Mira, and Happy were making their way over as the end of the mock battle came to a quick close, "I was planning on making you do all sorts of training... but... fine... what'll you have me do?" asking him.

"Call me 'Natsu' for today" telling her, crossing his legs, his hands resting on his knees, "You always call me 'Dragneel' and while I get it the reasoning,... you've never 'once' called me 'Natsu', so... that's what I want" smiling large and sheepish, "For the rest of the day... you'll have to call me 'Natsu' and..." her heart fell in terror as she realized there was 'another' request, he had in store for her, "Hmm..." falling a little dull, he wasn't sure what else to think of. "Dunno..." coming to that conclusion with a contemplative look. Looking over to the arrived 'Titania' and 'Demon'of Fairy Tail, he wondered if they could give him any advice, "Erza...Mira, what should I do?"

However, the exceed was the first to come up with an answer, "How about make her get me a lot of yummy fish~" smiling with a happily expression on his face.

"No" narrowing a light gaze at him, "I JUST got you a bunch of fish before we left for Edolas... what happened to all of that?" lightly wanting to scold the exceed.

A little ashamed, he hid himself behind the silver-haired barmaid that was living at their estate, "...Mira made me train so I wound up eating them all already..."

"Well... I get that..." sighing, the pinkette rested a little with a nervous smile, "How about you, Mira?" asking the Demon.

The look the 'Demon' of Fairy Tail gave didn't really make things easier for her to take, as she knew that behind the smile could be a fairly cruel demon who enjoyed to make others 'suffer' before her. "You could always have her dress up in 'just' an apron~" suggesting with a smile, "And have her serve the entire guild for a day~"

"Hmm... that is true..." thinking about it, the Dragon Slayer had ACTUALLY considered it, "What about yo-"

Before he could answer, the Scarlet Knight had 'struck' him for thinking of doing something like that, "Nonsense!" somewhat scolding him, "Besides... remember Natsu" reminding him, "You may have 'won' this time, but your Dragon Force was just about gone by the time she traced back around the house" telling him, "Meaning if she had been a couple seconds off, you'd have lost" crossing her arms.

"Fine finee..." standing up. The sudden action was 'too much' as it caused him to wobble and stumble just from standing him, causing the Titania to quickly support him with herself, "Well... I guess that's it" smiling at her. Despite the exhausted condition he was in, "Just call me 'Natsu' for the day...oh!" suddenly remembering something, "It's still early! So let's go to the guild and get you situated... and you can meet everyone...or somethin' like that" holding his hand out to her.

Seeing his hand outstretched to her, she hesitated for a moment as she reached for it. In that light pause, she felt something different that stemmed from the hand that was held out for her, and as she looked up to see the faces of the three of them smiling warmly at her, four if she counted the exceed, it was a different one she had before everything had happened. Looking up at them, she could tell that without a doubt, she could 'trust' these people after all they had been through. It wouldn't be a lie if she had she was a little unsure about the future that held while she was still here in Earth Land, but as long as she was with these, especially with Scarlet and Drag-. No. With Erza and Natsu. There was no doubt that she could learn to understand the bonds they had, and perhaps find what it was she was looking forward. With that feeling inside of her, she had ceased her hesitation and grabbed hold of his hand firmly, and was pulled up among them.

* * *

 _ **~At the Guild~**_

Standing there at the Guild front, the four of them, alongside the exceed, sat at the front of the bar as Mira finalized Erza Knightwalker's Guild papers, certifying her as a legitimate Guild Member. Just before they had made their way, Knightwalker had 'refueled' the Dragon Slayer with her 'endless' supply of flames provided by her 'Blue Crimson', fire spear. It didn't seem to bother her that much, considering she had planned to do it if he had won, as it was in good nature and a sign of her honor as a 'Good Sport' despite having chosen to lose. Though, she was still getting used to the concept of a person 'actually' eating flames like it was a genuine meal for them. Seeing as she had her Guild Mark already on her, something that was 'forced' onto her from Mirajane before she left, all that really needed to be done was her papers being filed, and since she was 'technically' Erza, she had decided change her name just for the sake of making it easier for everyone to either call her or not to get the Magic Council ease their suspicion. For her permanent 'sentence' here, she decided to go under 'Zera Scarlet', posing and solidifying herself as Erza Scarlet's 'twin sister', even if it were only on paper. It wasn't as long as a process as she had thought, but it was definitely a little more work.

Sitting there at the bar, everyone was 'partying' of sorts, though from what she heard and had seen the last time she was here, this was something 'normal' for the Guild. People were drinking, eating... chatting and having a fun time with another. Though perhaps since her experience back in Edolas, she was able to enjoy the atmosphere this time, starting to feel a little more relaxed with having to deal with it. Beside her, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, were sitting, eating and getting their fill as perhaps they had actually just gotten back from their trip and the latter, being he just got out of a short fight between them. Although, if he were 'that' hungry still, there was a chance that his Dragon Force, was still a work in progress, and that it either drained a lot of energy, physically exhausted him, or some mixture of the two.

Looking at him a little more, she still wondered, "Hey Drag-" stopping herself short, coughing to hide it, "I mean,... Natsu" calling out to him. The look of light happiness on him from when she called him by his first name didn't go unnoticed, "I hadn't had the time to ask... but... how'd you get that scar on the right cheek of yours?" asking. It was probably the 'first' thing she had noticed about him when they first called out to her back in Edolas, the 'slightly' big jagged scar that tore from the spot next to his nose, and went diagonally down his right cheek to just his jaw line.

"Huh...?" looking at her a little blank, wondering what she had meant, "Oh... this?" pointing out to the obvious scar on his face, "Funny enough... I got it JUST after you left" smiling, he scratched the back of his head a little nervously.

Her expression fell just a little, hearing about it, "Really...? What did..." it was a little confusing for her what had happened since she left, wondering if it was just from when he was on a job. "I mean it must have been really bad if it left that much of a mark on your face..."

"Yeah... see..." saying as he began to begin, "Mira and Erza...uh... were really mad" feeling a little dreadful just reminiscing about it, "Like... scary mad... I mean YOU were lucky! I was stuck here!" drained of even more energy.

Thinking back, she wondered what could have happ-. Ah. That was right. Just before she left back for home, she had kissed him pretty hard and jumped through, leaving him to his own devices, "...And that was part of your punishment...?"

"Not really..." telling her, "See... I REALLY wanted to do 'that' again... but I couldn't necessarily remember what I did... so Mira and Erza went all out on me until I figured it out..." a little lifeless, it was a bit 'terrifying' remembering that time. Looking back, he had remembered that the two of them went into their 'strongest' forms in order to recreate that scene with the Berserker. "Mira was in her 'Satan Soul', and for added measure, Erza was using her 'Purgatory Armor' accompanied by the mass of blades she had summoned to amp up the terrifying situation as they could, trying to give the same dreadful atmosphere as when we fought that powerful monster" mentioning, "And well... I didn't really think too much but... Mira's 'Darkness magic' mixed with Erza and her 'Purgatory State'-"

Having an idea, "Let me guess... that 'Unison Raid' sort of thing?" remembering back when he and Scarlet used something like that, which turned the field of Dark Mages and Rune Knights into a bloody graveyard of burning flames. "I'm guessing it worked though, seeing that you managed to use it as well against me".

"Yeaahh... but still" stretching out a little, "If I **hadn't** , there was a chance I could have died... no wait, scratch that, I **definitely** would have died."

From behind, the Scarlet Knight had pulled him against her, "I wouldn't go that far" smiling, "Besides, because we had, you managed to 'tame' that power of yours to use whenever you need to" reminding him, "Now we can work on getting you to use it carefully so you don't just burn through it all with no problems... I mean, you can't turn it off, and that can hurt you in the upcoming exams."

"I knowww" groaning just thinking about, he let himself rest against the Titania, "Well! I guess that's more things I'll have to do then" smiling bright despite knowing how much more he needed to go, "Maybe tomor-"

Before he could finish his statement, he quickly threw a punch, shattering an incoming bucket that was thrown at him before burning it into flames. Facing the direction of the thrown projectile stood a young man with wild pitch black hair, and a mean demeanor, he had a gray shortsleeved top with what looked like bolts on the sleeveless edges. It was Gajeel Redfox, presumably 'issuing' a challenge from one Dragon Slayer to another, probably because he had just come back and noticed 'his rival' was already here. Everyone in the guild fell a silent, hearing and seeing what was happening, as if they were waiting to see who would make the first move, knowing that these two still had something of a 'score to settle'. The aura was intense, filling the air in the Guild Hall with a 'light' blood lust.

"Salamander!" he called out to him, readying himself, "I've come to challenge you!"

Putting up a determined smile, he soon just sat back down, "I'd love to... but right now I don't wanna" probably still a little worn out, "Go fight with Gray or somethin'... or I dunno... Wendy."

"No excuses!" leaping at his rival, ready to strike, "I've been training and I want to see where I stand!" he was just like Natsu, full of the 'love to fight' but perhaps in a more condensed way, "So come right at-"

Cutting him off, Natsu struck him from the air back into the ground, "I said I don't wann-" before he could he had realized that he had struck the Iron Dragon Slayer into the the Ice Mage, adding to his problems. Some people were a little surprised to have seen the Fire Dragon Slayer knock down the other, but knowing how this was going to end up, it probably wasn't much.

"Natsu!" calling out to him was his beloved, "Dial it back" telling him, "We still have to get things for Knightwalker so don't play for too long."

Sighing, seeing as he 'riled up' two of the people he didn't want to deal with at the moment, he stretched as much as he could as the two Mages were eagerly getting ready for both 'a counter attack' and 'revenge'. Realizing there was no point any more, the Salamander had entered the fray, and began to brawl with the two mages. Though, it didn't take long before things began to rapidly escalate out of control, as Natsu had caught a strike from the Ice Mage and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach, crashing him against the largely build man with flared up silver hair. This in turn had caused him, in anger to treat the thrown Mage like a barrel and throw him back, only for the Fire Mage to have used Gajeel as a stand-in and let him take the fall as they crashed up against another table. Before they knew it, a full-out guild brawl began to ensue as everyone wound up fighting at one point because of a scuffle between the two Dragon Slayers.

Though, even with everyone fighting the two Dragon's were ignoring the atmosphere around as the Guild broke into a fight. Elfman was punching and throwing Jet, as Droy was somehow caught and sent crashing into Cana's barrel of alcohol. Smiling a little to herself, she felt a twitch in her forehead as her drink was spoiled, "That's it..." with a smile, she cracked her knuckles before picking up the other male of Team Shadow Gear and throwing him straight into Jet, "I was planning on just drinking all day but this'll have to do!" getting herself involved.

"See what you did, Flame Brain!" the Ice Make had said, "That's it, I'm freezing your ass!" striking the Dragon Slayer in the face.

Catching his fist, he struck him once with his own before crashing his foot up against his stomach, sending him back off without a moments pause, "I think I just toasted yours" snickering a little.

"...Welcome to Fairy Tail" Mira had said with a kind smile on her face as she faced Knightwalker. "What's wrong, you're not gonna join, Erza?" asking her red-headed friend, Scarlet.

Smiling, she scooped up a piece of her strawberry cheesecake, "It'll be fine, Mira" assuring her, "Natsu can hand-" though, before she could finish, Nab had somehow been flung over to her location, destroying her treat, causing her to reel in from the shock as noted by the distraught look on her face as the remains of her treat was destroyed so cruelly. "THATS IT" in a fit of rage, she grabbed the silver-haired barmaid and threw her at whoever had damaged her treat, regardless of the action she had just taken.

"Ooh... I'm gonna have to tell Natsu he has a new owner" smiling, the 'Demon' was released as she picked herself back up, smiling, but giving off a terrifying aura around her as she threw one of the tables at the Fairy Queen.

Twitching already, the Titania was already ready to take her on as she avoided the thrown table and went back at it, completely reigniting her rivalry with the Take Over Mage. And before she knew it, everyone was fighting, beating each other down against the walls and tables without a worry in the world, making her sigh just a little with a faint smile. A thought began to drift in her mind as she wondered what course of action she should take, considering Natsu wasn't having that much of a problem against the two Mages, and her counter-part was doing fairly well against the silver-haired She-Demon. It was still a little surprising that people who 'cherished' and 'loved another' had no problems beating each other senselessly and casually have a drink with another the next day.

"U-Um... Miss Knightwalker-?" catching her attention was the young Dragon Slayer with long blue hair, accompanied by the white female Exceed, "Is it true that you're going to stay?" asking. She wasn't sure whether or not she was shy or afraid, but she still needed to ask.

Curious, she wasn't sure how to answer, "Those were the orders of my King" telling her straight. She had done her best to sound in less 'terror' tone, and the more shy look of the young girl told her she had managed to succeed just a bit, "I was 'sentenced' to live out my life here protecting the Fairy Tail of Earth Land" telling her.

"Ahh! You mean Mystogan" remembering the kind man with azure hair who had helped her when she was young and alone, "Well... I hope you enjoy your stay" telling her with an earnest smile, "If Mystogan trusts you, then I do as well" smiling a little more.

A little suspicious, the female Exceed looked at her, "I dunno, Wendy" passing a careful gaze at the Fairy Hunter, "She WAS Edolas' ruthless killer... she could be using this as a cover for revenge."

"But Charle,..." smiling a little awkwardly, "If Mystogan trusts her to be here, then sure we can-"

Though, something had come to knock the tiny Dragon Slayer into a dazed state, "Wendy!" a little worried, the female Exceed cushioned her fall.

"All right..." Seeing the little girl in a dazed state, got her a little 'worked up' as she got off her stool and eagerly loosened herself up a little, "No one knocks out the baby Dragon Slayer while the 'Fairy Hunter' is here" passing off a light sadistic look to the brawling Guild, "My King ordered my 'sentence' to watch over this 'family' of his so...-" catching a glimpse, seeing that Natsu had finished off the two Mages, it brought up an idea, "Natsu! Better get ready for Round 2!"

Jumping into the fray, the Fairy Hunter began a 'competition' between her and the Dragon Slayer, seeing who could out last the other in a one on one brawl despite the situation going on. During the midst, the two of them began punching another into other people, and if someone got in their way they went into a 'temporary' truce with another to inflict double the damage against them before resuming their 'own' fight with another, bringing in more people into their mess. Just feeling the thrill of being in a brawl was enough to satiate her, especially since the people here fought a better fight than any of the soldiers back in Edolas. Somehow though, it stopped being a one on one, and fell back into a battle royal, as the four of them, wound up fighting off everyone else with a smile on their face. Eventually though, the fight 'temporary stopped' as the guild doors were kicked open bring everyone's attention towards to, revealing the appearance of a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair, usually kept slicked back, and a stubbly beard. He had the same 'confident smile' most of the Guild Members had, as if he found something fun to do with his fellow Guild Mates.

* * *

Eventually, somehow, the Guild finally died back down as everyone in the Guild fell asleep from everyone fighting, something that was brought on originally from the two Dragon Slayers. The place was wrecked, tables were smashed, holes were broken in all over the walls and grounds, as she regained conscious, she found herself resting up against some part of the wall. Scarlet was up against a broken table, with the Fire Dragon Slayer resting soundly against her with a smile on his face. Both of them were battered from having fought everyone in the Guild, but the smile and content look on their faces told her that this was 'a little normal' for them. Thinking for a moment, she and Scarlet also fought, something about how she was going to 'use this time' to get back at her for kissing her boyfriend, at least that was what she said. Mirajane and her two siblings were all tuckered out at what was left of the bar. The Ice Mage was oddly up against the blonde celestial. Remembering just faintly, the blonde had stumbled in near the end of the brawl just for her to get knocked out by the Iron Dragon Slayer who wanted Round 2 against Natsu. Though, that had led to more 'revenge' to which annoyed her, the Fairy Hunter, personally as she was at the receiving end of that sometime during it.

Regardless, as she stretched out, she could feel pain radiating through her body just a bit, thinking that just a night's rest should be enough to get her back into prime condition. Gazing over at the two, she stumbled a little, just making her way over to the Dragon and Scarlet Knight and dropped back down against the table, feeling it was 'enough' to be near them. Yawning just a little bit, she felt her hunger take her over, noted by the light growl coming out. Although, considering the pinkette had a much larger appetite as well, there was a slight chance that it was coming up from him instead of her. Nevertheless, it was enough to get his attention, as he had begun to stir a little in his rested state, until finally, he had woken up from his slumber and yawned out loud, stretching a little.

"Is it dinner yet...?" thinking aloud, yawning a little more, "Erza... food..." saying, plopping back up against her, "We should go get something... somewhere..." saying with his eyes closed, a little worn out still.

Opening her eyes just a bit, she took a look around, "It's still the afternoon..." telling him, passing a gentle smirk to him, "Come on... we got things to do... sleep can wait" saying as she rested back onto him, completely ignoring her own words.

"All riighhtt..." sighing, she, Knightwalker, rose up from her spot, seeing that she was going to have to be the 'responsible' one of them, "Let's get a move on you two" saying as she 'lightly' kicked at them, just enough to get their attention, "I don't got anything, and I'd rather not have to borrow any more of Scarlet's clothing while I'm here."

Stirring a little, "Knightwalker,... it's going to take a while for us to get you situated at Fairy Hills..." murmuring in her light sleep against the pinkette, "Plus we still need to get you more clothes... things situ-"

"Eh?" Interrupting her, the Fairy Hunter held her hands on her sides as she looked down on them, "You're not tossing me out in some strange place, Scarlet" calling out to her, disagreeing with her ideas, "It's nice and all, but I've already decided to live at Natsu's house whether you like it or not."

The Titania's eyes suddenly opened with a discontent look on her face "What makes you think I'll allow that?" narrowing her gaze at her Edolas counterpart.

"Don't need your permission" telling her, "Besides... you let that silver-haired Demon over there live there, dont'cha?" asking as her dully pointed over to the passed out Mirajane, "It's nice there. Away from the city... nice and peaceful quietness... unless I have to hear you both fucking... AND, you guys have your own personal Training Grounds out there" stating a few of her reasons, "I say it's perfect for the former Head of his Royal Highness's Army if I do say so myself."

Sighing, as much as she didn't want her counterpart to live with them, she realized the longer they waited this out and argued, the more likely a chance Mira would wake up and want to tag along as well, "Fine" taking a moment to wake herself up, she turned to face the Dragon Slayer, "Natsu... Come on, you gotta get up..."

"Got it..." slapping his own cheeks to get himself going, he let out a huge yawn, "Where to?" wondering as he got up, helping his girlfriend up.

Despite 'being awake' she stumbled just a little, "I'm going to go find Levy and see what she can do about this" saying, she pulled out the blue-print for the 'Magic Lacrima' - that would allow a normal person to be a mage - from her spatial storage, "I was going to do it when we got here... but..." remembering that somehow, one thing led to another, which caused the Guild to enter another of their infamous brawls. "She's probably at Fairy Hills working on some stuff, but hopefully she's not too busy" saying with a gentle smile.

"I'll head on over to home then" the Dragon Slayer said, his hands tucked into his pockets, "Probably take a nice nap before you come back" smiling a little sheepish.

Seeing no problems with it, "All right then" quickly pecking him on the cheek, "After that we'll all head on out to get Knightwalker some supplies... and well... get ' _that_ ' replaced" falling a little embarrassed.

"No worries, I got it covered" smiling at her, "Though it's gonna cost us a pretty jewel...but hopefully this one lasts."

Curious, she was a little interesting to know what had gotten Scarlet so flustered, but had decided to just momentarily pause on it seeing that they didn't want to waste time since she didn't want to get the silver-haired barmaid caught up in their endeavors. If she needed to, she could just have easily asked the Dragon Slayer as he really didn't have a 'set of boundaries' when it came to the relationship between him and the Scarlet Knight, the only thing now was to wait until the person in question had left so that she could ask all she wanted without any interference. Though, a part of her did wonder about how uncaring he was about the situation before her. Unlike the Scarlet or Mirajane, he wasn't that affected or seemed to have had any complaints about their actions since they last had met, and wondered if he was the type to just go along with it, or if he was bothered at all. He hadn't treated her any different, though, seeing as how the two of them were, there was probably no need to do any of that since he probably took it as a 'friendly' gesture, or well, probably didn't think too much about it. It suited her fine, as she was relieved she didn't need to worry about any unnecessary drama over something trivial, though Scarlet was particularly a different story, but even then, she was just firm in 'what was hers'.

* * *

 ** _~Home~_**

The three of them had eventually made their way back to the Dragon Slayer and Titania's home in the middle of the woods, it was still a shock to her how much they had been able to improve on the small house that she previously was in while she was last here, though if she took it literally when he had said 'I hadn't a wink of sleep in the past month' it was a little possible they could have worked out the structure of the house, especially given with how strong he and the male Strauss' both were, it probably only took them a small while to build up the place since they had a working frame already. And with the situation they left the Guild in, she could safely assume that 'building' was something trivial for the group of Fairy Tail as there was a chance they'd have it patched up like new within the next few days. Still, it was completely different than she remembered, especially the fact there was a second level to the house. She couldn't necessarily tell, as far as she knew, the first floor was still more or less the same, just expanded a little more. There was a new kitchen area that was at the opposite end of the house, separated by a light wall dividing it from the living area, which acted as also a dining area, and the living area was half dedicated to more of his 'Wall of Memories' as pictures from things like Gray and Lucy in skimpy maid outfits, the Fantasia Parade, even records or souvenirs of Jobs he had gone on with his friends were there.

He had shown her her 'room' as one of the extra rooms they have build on the second floor, and since Mira had been known to spend the night here and there, it wasn't too much of a shock there'd be a couple extra rooms lying around. Unlike his, which was apparently 'his and Scarlet's' room, the guest bathrooms were just between the two rooms on the side, while theirs was installed in their room for what she felt was 'obvious' enough. Though, after 'splitting off', she had head straight for the showers, thinking he'd be doing the same after their mock battle, and further more, after the Guild brawl that had gone down, seeing that whenever Scarlet was done with her business she'd be coming back over and taking them out to go see what they were going to do for the rest of the evening. It was a nice change up since she had practically spent the entire day fighting in some means, so having a nice warm relaxing shower was enough for her to relax and let her body do the same. While she didn't have a change of clothes, he had mentioned the clothes they had gotten her while she was here earlier was still here, so she was relieved that there was that. Though, aside from that, she probably could use some supplies for her stay since she was now an official resident.

Thinking, that ferocity that he had displayed her stuck with her, feeling the roaring flames and how he had knocked her with enough force to temporarily cut off her functions lingered, " _He's really gotten strong..._ " saying aloud in her mind, "...I have to take it as a sign that I'm still lacking discipline" thinking, it was a little amazing how the more she stayed here, the more she began to understand Scarlet's reasoning for wanting to keep that gap between her and Natsu to be how it was. If she wasn't strong enough, there wasn't a way she could prevent things from happening, like that day, and he would wind up shouldering it all on his own.

Looking at her hand, she felt her response as she felt she was 'lacking' something, and while she didn't forsake anything of the strength she currently had, she knew there was still a long road for all of them to travel on. She could get stronger, and to do that, she had to obtain any means necessary to 'get that power', much like when she was younger. She didn't know why, but for some odd reason she had taken her King's words to its fullest when he told her she was to 'protect' the Fairy Tail that he grew up with here in Earth Land. And when Erza Scarlet had told her there was a 'means' to make her a Mage, much like herself and Natsu Dragneel, perhaps this was the source of 'Power' she had wanted to take for her own as well. There was no doubt there way she stood she far stronger than she had been when she first fought the Titania back in Edolas, but it was her Magic Weapon that had given her that power, and when she fought up against Natsu Dragneel just a couple months ago, perhaps the conclusion of their battle wasn't simply either or, but some truth in the mixture of both.

* * *

 ** _~Fairy Hills || Erza Scarlet~_**

The truck back to the female-only dormitory was a little odd as she usually had only made trips back here when she and Natsu were moving her belongings back to 'their' house situated in the middle of the forest. She remembered it being a little work some, but the two of them had managed to clear out all of her belongings and bring them over to her new place and set things up, though perhaps the difficult part was finding a 'replacement' Dorm Mother, as before she was working here while she rented out several rooms for her and her belongings. It wasn't easy, but eventually she had passed on the responsibilities to Kinana who more than happily agreed to take her place as she was the only one she trusted with the position. Sure there was Evergreen, but she knew that woman wouldn't want to spend her free moments going around tenants, or seeing what needed to be fixed and what not, and most of the others were busy with their own things, such as getting ready for the S-Class Promotional Exam, or weren't that well involved, such as Juvia. Actually, from what everyone had heard, the Water Mage hadn't shown her face for a short while, so no one exactly knew what she was up to. All they knew was that she hadn't been around for a slight while so some people have begun to think that she took a job that was just taking a while for it to be completed, though, it was a little unnerving considering she was the other candidates selected to take the Exams. She doesn't even think the Rain Woman knows.

Eventually, she had made her way to Levy's room, and knocked a little on the door hoping that the Solid Script Mage was still there, seeing as she wasn't around when the made their way over to the Guild, thinking she was still tinkering with her device. Though, luckily for her, the Scarlet Knight had heard some hurried and rushed movements over to the door before opening it, and to her surprise, it was Levy herself, looking like she still hadn't slept in a while. It wasn't bad or full of stress, the Book Mage had just been working on other projects or studies so that she could understand a little more about the 'other universes' that Levy McGarden from 137-C had helped her with since the accident. However, considering that she was currently the Guild's smartest, she was hoping that she could make some sense over how to 'create' this Lacrima for Knightwalker.

"Ah, Erza!" saying with a happy yet exhausted look on her face, "You guys came back already?" questioning, "I was thinking you guys would be off getting everything settled for your new guest,... what brings you here?"

Smiling, she had retrieved the blue print for the 'Magic Lacrima' from her spatial storage, "This..." handing it over to her, "When we came back from Edolas, Mira had said someone had dropped off this alongside a lot of texts,... We took it as a sign that it was for Knightwalker to function as a Mage for Fairy Tail" she began to explain to her, "As you know... Knightwalker is from Edolas,... so she doesn't necessarily normally have the capacity to 'absorb' or use magic aside from her Magic Weapon."

"Yeah... but this..." her eyes lit up just looking over the blue prints, "It's amazing...! Think about it, Erza. With this there are so many applications we can use... I mean... Magic Weapons... Allowing people with damaged Magic Conta-"

Before she got too enveloped in the future, "But... is it possible?" asking, "I mean if there was a means of 'How to Make' it should be easy, shouldn't it?"

"Hmm..." taking a good look at the steps and schematics, "I mean... sort of..." explaining, "This is literally creating an artificial means to implement a person with 'no magic' as if they had containers..." roughly explaining what she gathered from looking at it, "It's not difficult... I mean 'least not for me" saying, full of confidence, "I've been working on some of the concepts 'other' Levy had given me, so maybe... a week or so?" estimating, "Again... This is 'almost' rewriting her cells to develop a magic container like a normal Mage, and allow the Ethernano in the air to be absorbed by her... are you really sure you want to do this?" asking.

Thinking, she had a point. If something had gone wrong there was a chance it could definitely put her Edolas counterpart into serious danger, maybe even threaten her life, "Well... I'll talk to her about it" she said, "She and Natsu are resting back at home while I ran this errand."

"I see..." contemplative, "Well... I'll start working on it" she told the Scarlet Knight with a light smile, "Even if she doesn't want to use this, it would make good to see how else I can apply this concept, I mean... perhaps with, the concept of 'Magic Consumption' for anything would be a problem of the past!" explaining.

A little dulled, she looked at her fellow Guild Mate a little off, "Levy... just what have you been doing...?" a little curious, but the way she was talking began to intrigue her, even if it was just a little bit.

"Ehehehe" smiling, she laughed a little as she nervously scratched the back of her head, "Just... some experiments and concepts here and there..." vaguely answering her, "Besides! I'm sure that you wanna get back home as soon as possible... don't wanna leave Natsu alone with 'another you'."

Suddenly her mind came to a screeching halt. While it was true that she had intended to leave Natsu alone with Knightwalker just until she finished her trip here to Fairy Hills, she had completely forgotten everything that had occurred on the last couple days of her Edolas counterparts visit. And while there no means that Natsu would confuse the two of them so easily, saying as he hadn't had a problem when she was originally here, there was still the factor that Knightwalker does whatever she wants, regardless of her own feelings on the matter. Twitching just slightly, she left the schematics for the Lacrima with her friend as she requiped into her 'Black Wing Armor' and took off as fast as she could, ignoring that she had forgotten to thank her friend for the face she was still going to work on the Artificial Magic Container for her 'twin'. While this was easily consume more than she had wanted to use for the day, she felt that it was more important to get there as quickly as possible, just in case 'something' would happen.

* * *

 _ **~Home~**_

There was no doubt she was a little concerned, seeing as the Fairy Hunter had no problems 'getting close' if it was within what she had wanted. Natsu on the other hand, she knew wouldn't just go off on any girl that was around him, though it helped that he was a little clueless about it, especially when it came to Mira. Though, as she closed in on the house in the middle of the woods, she wondered a little about herself, if she should be overreacting 'like this'. It had happened quite a few times that her sudden action had led to a lot of 'dreadful' occurrences in her memory, and perhaps this would be one of those, hell, she just bolted out the room after Levy had offered to work on the Lacrima regardless of how it turned out. Hell, being hasty was what made it hard for her and the Dragon Slayer to even move on from being friends to lovers when she thought about it. However, the more she thought about her, she felt that her jealousy was just the fact that he was hers, and she just wanted to make sure that no one would take him away from her. Knightwalker was going to live with them from now on after all, and a part of her felt that if her envious nature would prove to be dominant, it would just make things a little harder for the three of them to live together. Still, at the very least she needed to at least talk it out with them, probably thing it was a better route to go than to just blatantly attack them, though, perhaps that part of her wouldn't change.

Making her way down to the front of the door, she had 'requiped' out of her armor and back into her 'Heart Kruez' set just as for added measure as she made her way into the house. She could hear talking going on from the upper level, and while she tried to repress any sort of thing that could possibly be happening, she quickly made her way up to try and assume the 'best' of them, knowing that Natsu was asleep... Knightwalker would be-. Struck with that thought, all sense of her inner thoughts about her 'jealously' ceased for a moment and kicked full gear into 'possessive' mode, making a made dash, lightly crashing into the steps below her feet as she made her way up the steps. Immediately, she made a sharp turn towards 'their' room, and noticed that they were talking about 'something'.

Trying to calm herself, she tried to refrain herself from further jumped conclusions before opening the door, "I'm back" announcing her return as she made her way through, "I trust everything was-" though as she came to a halt, she was able to tell what was going on. Knightwalker was doing push ups on the ground as he was sitting on her back, cross-legged, "...What's going on?" confused, her eyes fell half way.

"Ah..." calling out, the Dragon Slayer was the first to answer, "Edo Erza came in saying she felt a little 'angry' I was holding back on her today..." he began to explain to her, "She told me she figured it out when she compared the first two strikes, and the fact I hadn't bothered using most of my magic in the mock battle, so she told me she'll feel better about it if we trained."

Making any attempts to process it was a little difficult, "...So" her mind coming to another halt, she began to feel nervous, realizing she was a little ashamed she, again, had jumped to such conclusions. Sighing, she tried to feel a little at ease.

"By the way, Scarlet" catching her attention was a smile she didn't want to see, "Someone here told me why there's no bed in here" causing Scarlet's heart to drop just a little, "Really? Using his Dragon Force for 'that'? I have to say, you have some interesting ideas" smiling a little mischief.

Her face flushed deep, "...You told her?" a little taken back. Right now she wanted to deck him for revealing such personal information, to her DOPPEL of all people.

"Actually Erza, I told her~" popping from behind was the silver-haired barmaid, who looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, noted as the towel was around her, "Welcome Home~" smiling large and bright.

A little annoyed, she started getting angrier, "How do **YOU** know?!" getting even more flustered, if that was even possible, "AND PUT CLOTHES ON IN MY HOUSE!"

"Eh?" looking at her a little blank and curious, "How could I not?" asking her simply, "My room is _literally_ at the end of the hall remember?" reminding her, "I was showering that night and heard you saying 'Natsu!...Let's try using your Dragon Force' and he was like '...Um Erza... I don't think the highest power for a Dragon Slayer was meant for this...' and then somehow it happened and I heard loud noises...followed by a loud crash" remembering how 'lucky' she was primarily because the Scarlet Knight was out for the count after that, "Besides, very cruel to just leave me at the Guild" attempting to give off a sad face, "I help build half, so it's technically my home too~"

She wanted to cry. While she should have known something like that was possible, she didn't think MIRAJANE of all people would have heard that, perhaps it was why she was a little more persistent than usual as of late. "Natsu..." turning to face her Dragon Slayer, she rushed over to tuck herself in, hoping that it would all go away.

Even though things had taken a turn for the worse in her case, feeling his arms around her was enough for her to feel a little more comforted that at least he would help her through this. It was assuring her that regardless he was hers, no matter who else was around, she was going to do her utmost best to uphold that policy, even if she was going to be against Knightwalker and the eldest Strauss. Nothing was going to stop her from keeping him all to he-. Though, coming to a sudden realization, she was beginning to sound and act a lot like Juvia, bringing to her notice that perhaps she needed to settle just a little or else she'd turn into Juvia Lockser V.2.

"By the way, Erza" calling out to her, she looked to see the Dragon Slayer facing her, "What did Levy say about the Magic Lacrima?" asking.

Taking a little while for the dots to connect, having been caught off guard from everything, "Ah!" remembering, she swerved and re-positioned herself so that 'she' was the one possessively holding onto the pinkette, "Levy said... it could potentially dangerous..." saying as she looked over at Knightwalker, "Mage's, such as myself, 'my' Natsu here, and the she-Demon over there" smiling, Mira just took that as a compliment, "Have an internal storage that's structured in that it allows us to absorb the Ethernano around us and 'refill' our containers with magic... having such an artificial means could be potentially life threatening if something went wrong..." telling her with a serious look on her face, "But with it... you'll undoubtedly be able to 'be' a Mage like us..."

"...If that's what it takes... then I'll do it" telling her with a straight determined look on her face, "I told you... for me, I would 'take' power if it meant I could use it, no matter how,..." reminding them, "I've already shown you what I can do 'without' magic,... and if it means the skies above would be boundless, I will do so..."

Smiling, the barmaid made her way over and 'snatched' the Dragon Slayer and held him tightly against her with a light blush, "Well! With that settled, I'm sure you both have a lot of talking to do about the living arrangements, and about the whole magic stuff... while you both go ahead and do that, I'm gonna go have a light snack, and then make food~" without warning, she rushed off with him, leaving the two of them a little stunned.

Caught off guard, the two of them stood there, stunned at what had just happened. The Demon had effortlessly snatched the Dragon Slayer away from them without anything of a warning to them. It was then as if there was a silent 'alliance' that was formed between the two of them just then. Regardless of whether or not there were any actual deep feelings for the pinkette coming from Knightwalker's side, the fact Mirajane herself had already made a rival of the two of them was enough for her to 'settle' what jealousy she could have with her Edolas counterpart. Right now, she-, rather, they, needed to retrieve Natsu Dragneel from the 'foul clutches' of the Take Over Mage. Requiping into her 'Punish Mira' armor, also known as, her 'Purgatory Armor', she handed Knightwalker her 'Ten Commandments' as she kept it in storage for her Edolas self for the time being, and the two of them made their way to 'defeat' the demon once and for all. It was a little refreshing, she felt, that perhaps it wasn't going to be too bad having to share Natsu if it came to it. Well, currently perhaps the only 'other' was her Edolas self as she was still technically 'Erza'. Some means, her mind came to an 'odd' conclusion that perhaps she was perfectly okay since it was still 'Erza' with him, well. The real reason would probably have to be because it wasn't Mirajane.

* * *

 _ **~3 Weeks Later... || Erza Knightwalker ~**_

As promised, Levy had finished what she felt was a 'nicely' made 'Magic Lacrima' to implement and crate an 'artificially created' Mage, and gave her the ability and capacity to used and absorb magic like every other Mage. Though it was a grueling process as usually when a Mage implements or imbues themselves with any 'special' Lacrima, such as Laxus and Cobra, whom both were 'Artificial Dragon Slayers' given their power from a Lacrima instead from being taught like a Dragon, with her, it was essentially 'changing' her biology to match the ones like those in Earth Land. At first, there wasn't a noticeable change, but soon after she had fallen fatigued and a near death state as if 'all' of her magic had been drained essentially from her body, much like when Aria had drained Makarov of his back against the fight against Phantom Lord. Because of that, she was bed ridden for a week, hoping that the Ethernano around would soon stabilize around and begin entering her body, and with Wendy at her side, she was able to make it through the initial week, and recover. Still, it was a strange new concept for her, having a 'strange power' inside of her, and wondering about how much she could do with it, she had hoped that her new found ability with magic would prove to help her reach even higher heights. Though, being that essentially her Magic Container was just as newly given, meant she had to train harder to catch up to everyone as hers wasn't 'as developed', which made sense to her. Luckily, the same person who left behind the blueprints, had also left behind a guide on 'healthy' ways to increase ones own Magic Container, something the four of them had held off on until she was ready to join them. And perhaps, take a look on that 'Spatial Magic for Dummies' book.

Lately, as time went on, Knightwalker found herself among the other four, Happy included, as they partook in training exercises that would help develop their Magic Containers, as well as working on physical exercises. Practicing Requip had been a challenge, even with that book, making her pissed that it was insinuating that she was 'much less' intelligent than a dummy as the book was labeled. And to make her suffering more bearable, she had forced Dragneel to accompany her, even if there was no real use for him to learn it as he was a brawler and importantly, a Dragon Slayer. Seeing as the Titania herself was a 'master' of such Spatial Magic, she had taken it upon herself to act as a sort of instructor for them both to practice the concept of a 'Spatial storage' and learn to eventually use it at least on a passable level where it was usable in combat or other 'immediate' situations. At first, they had practiced with 'rocks'. Summoning them and sending them away until they could do it with fairly little effort and 'immediately' on cue. It wasn't a shock that she and the pinkette had a 'difficult' time learning the concept, since both of them wondered what was worse, the Titania explaining it, or using the book. Though, as time went on, they managed to grasp the concept 'fairly' easy, after spending extra hours together trying to figure it out.

"Good..." Scarlet had said, watching the two of them summoning and 'sending the rock' away. Before, she had remembered how Natsu panicked because the 'rock had disappeared' and he couldn't remember how to bring it back, "Now that the two of you have 'grasped' the concept of 'sending' and 'retrieving' what you've placed in your spatial storage, just remember that with 'items' its a lot easier because there no need to worry. Think of it as 'bringing' the item to you, and as such 'sending it away' without physically moving your hand" she reminded them, "Now... 'clothes' are the tough part, because unlike items, you have to 'mentally' strip yourselves down while simultaneously replacing them with what you've stowed away."

Raising his hand, Natsu then spoke, "So you mean like Popsicle Princess when he just 'somehow' strips" he asked.

"Popsicle Princess?" curious, Knightwalker turned to him, "We've a female Ice Mage?"

Looking at her, "No no... you remember Gray right?" asking, "He's the guy at the Guild whose clothes just 'somehow' disappear when you blink or somethin'..." stating, "You know? The guy that's dating that Blonde girl that I punched at the beach?"

"Ahh, Stripper, then" Remembering. The first time she had met him, she beat and knocked them both out before turning them in, and when she was here earlier training Natsu, she hadn't really asked his name and gave him the name 'Stripper' because as far as she could tell, his clothes were on in one instance, and in the next, they were gone. "So basically,..." turning to face Scarlet seriously, "You want us to strip mentally like Popsical Stripper, and replace our clothes at the same time?"

Scarlet's eyes deadpanned for a moment as she wasn't sure if she liked her beloved teaching Knightwalker the improper names of their Guild Members, "Something like that..." sighing, she tried to get back on topic, "Watch."

Getting into a position where the two of them could both see her, she calmly exhaled her breath as she both 'sent away' her current attire, which was noticed in a blinding yellow light that enveloped her body, and 'replaced' it as if she were 'mentally' selecting everything that was in her storage. As such, she went from her normal Heart Kreuz armor, into a simple maid outfit - along with the addition of her hair being placed up into twin-tails. She then explain the 'concept' is remembering everything you have and 'think' of it whenever you activate this particular type of magic. This had no doubt earned her more praise from the two as the realized how much she's had to remember, considering her massive armory of swords, armors, and all about weaponry on top of that.

"Ohh! That's amazing Erza!" smiling in awe at her ability. Surely he had seen her do it many times over the years, but perhaps it was because it was now he was learning how to do that he began to truly appreciate her ability, "So you remember each and every armor you have in storage?!"

A little taken back by the sudden glimmer in her eyes, she felt a little flustered, "Y-Yeah..." startled a little. He had seen her use this many times before, but perhaps it was because he hadn't known how 'complicated' it could be, "I never know what situation may call for so I need to be prepared at all times."

"I see I see..." taking it into thought, "All right! I'm ready for 'clothes' requip!" saying, full of energy, "You ready, Edo Erza?!" turning to face his 'training buddy' again.

Smirking at his eagerness, she got up, "Definitely!" not wanting to lose to the Dragon Slayer.

"W-Wait you tw-" Scarlet had tried to 'warn them' considering they had forgotten an 'important' step.

Ignoring her simple out of them being persistent, the two of them tried to recreate the same procedure as the Titania had. All they had to do was 'imagine' their clothes were sent into storage, and to 'mentally' select another outfit they had placed in their storage. However, that was the main part they had neglected to remember to do. Place another set of clothes in the Spatial storage for them to 'Requip' into. Because of that, the two of them were stripped all the down to their bareness, aside from the scarves the two of them had around their necks. Seeing as they both screwed up, they were a little embarrassed of the fact, well primarily only Natsu was, that they forgot the spare set of clothes. Seeing this, she could see the Titania's face fall into a light shock that the two of both must have gotten a little too excited about 'Requiping' clothes, since they had just learned how to summon and store items, not thinking they'd be at this step so easily. Personally, Knightwalker had thought Scarlet had just 'switched' out armor from her closet or storage, though it was a simple mistake that they surely wouldn't be making again.

"Huh...looking nice there, Natsu" Knightwalker had spoken, seeing him in all his glory aside from the scarf, "Never really got a good look at you the last time because Scarlet was in the way" commenting as she crossed her arms under her breasts. The last time she could recall was just before they left, in their little 'infirmary fight'. Now that she's gotten a closer look, she could see the definite physical work he's been under that backed up his physical strength.

A little dulled, he just smiled at her, "Thanks!" flashing her a large grin and thumbs up, "Not too bad yourself, Edo Erza" returning the compliment, "Though, you're a little more toned than Erza is... must've been all the years relying on physical strength aside from magic" theorizing. It wasn't like there was much left to the imagination anyways, as her outfit was fairly revealing in the first place.

"Natsu! Knightwalker!" scolding them both, "Don't just stand there like that! This isn't the place for this!" a little bitter about it.

Thinking, now that she had this opportunity, she crept over and pressed herself against his back, "Jealous, Scarlet~" taunting her, "Just think, I'm sure all the other women in the guild would like a glimpse of the Dragon" giving her a sadistic look.

"Like hell they're going!" getting a little angry at the thought, though, she also couldn't deny this was perhaps half the reason why she was so possessive of him. "Natsu! Requip back into your clothes!" slightly demanding them.

Drained of energy, "...this concept is a little more annoying than I thought" letting Knightwalker continue to 'rest' on him, "can't I just go back in the house and put them on?"

"It does seem easier... or maybe we should go put on different clothes and 'Requip' into those" throwing out another idea, "Maybe then we'll understand more about how Scarlet's Magic works."

Excited, "Even better! Let's go!" sheepishly, he agreed with her.

Like that, the two of them made their way back into the house to find some other clothes for them to change into and then 'Requip' back into their old ones to understand the concept better. Unfortunately, the two of them weren't on the same page, as the moment they got upstairs, Knightwalker had decided to just drag him back to 'her room' and abruptly threw him onto the bed, locking the door behind them. While it was true it was her 'intent' earlier to find other clothes for them, she had changed her mind halfway through seeing as Scarlet was kind going to 'let them' walk off on their own with her supervision, and she thought they 'may as well' considering they were already at this state. The last time she hadn't gotten to fully 'thank him' for all he had done, so she was going to take this opportunity to pay him back in full so that she wouldn't 'feel' indebted to him, at least that was how she took it. She had already heard from the barmaid that he knocked out Scarlet by it, so she was wondering if she would fare any better than her Earth Land counterpart.

"You know I'm dating Erza, right?" looking at her a little taken back by her approach, "I mean, isn't this-"

Curiously looking at him, "I'm 'Erza' too" telling him bluntly, "So technically, it's fine" sneaking in a loop-hole like that, "Besides, Natsu, It's like I said... I. Do not. L-"

"Damn it Knightwalker!" interrupting them was Scarlet, having broken down the door, "I swear I can't leave my eye off of you."

Sighing, "You're always getting in my way" narrowing her eyes at her Earth Land counterpart, "Look, I agreed and shared last time" telling her, "But I've yet to have my 'one on one' thank you for Natsu here, so I'd like to get it done with already."

"Again!" Scarlet felt the need to reiterate, "He's Mi-"

Before she could finish another ***CRASH*** occurred, only this time it was a hole on the side of the rooms, this time it was the Silver-Haired barmaid in her 'Satan Soul', "Erza's, it's cheating to just go ahead and assault poor Natsu like this."

"DEFINITELY NOT YOU" the two Erza's glared at her.

Sighing, he fell back against the bed as now the door was destroyed, and that there was also a hole blown open on the side of the house, meaning that he was going to be having to work even harder to keep up training and repairing the house, again. The S-Class Promotional Exams were coming up fairly soon, and he could already tell that he was going to have a harder time than he would like to to pass the exams and become S-Class.

Thinking, she had a feeling that days like these were going to only get more complicated as she realized from the first day what was awaiting her from when she first was 'ordered' to live here in Earth Land, as per noted by her King. Though, seeing the way everyone looked and 'enjoyed' each other's company, she felt that it couldn't be too bad. She was a Mage, and have a lovely home where she knew it wasn't going to bore her anytime soon. There were people around that could challenge her, those who could help her reach new heights and perhaps give her a new outlook she couldn't find no matter how far she looked out in Edolas. One thing she knew, being around Dragneel, Scarlet, and as much as she detested the thought, the Eldest Strauss sibling, they were going to continually push each other to new heights, spurring her to try just as hard. The world before her now had limitless possibilities for her to take. And as long as she takes one step at a time, there was no telling what she was going to encounter with her stay here. Although, she couldn't doubt that while she had initially 'teased' Scarlet about Dragneel possibly attracting more of the women around Fairy tail, there was an odd feeling inside her that told her it was going to be far more difficult than she would like. After all, the Fairy Hunter does have a habit of making enemies.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone! (Yay, Darky we're back!) I know right? (: But yes, this is my new story. I kind of wanted this chapter to be a sort of 'insight' to how its going to be, I meean... format and what not. I also wanted to spend this chapter kind of setting up the idea because I've gotten a few PMs about Mira and I was like (Ehh... doesn't sound too bad) But there may be more. If there'll be more, I'm NOT going to add them until they're actually 'officially' part of it all, but for now I wanted to just set up. I AM going to be covering Tenrou... GMG...Tartaros... but with AU (Obviously) I've wanted to do this for a while so I hope I can work AU-Canon plot stuff. There IS a poll on my page where YOU the lovely people get to decide if I add anymore to Natsu's group. But be warned I'm only going to insinuate the concept, and not fully write smut scenes (Darky apologies those who wanted smut) And also I'm keeping this 'M' because theres A LOT of things I wanted to put in my last story that I couldn't because it wasn't 'M'. And 'M' is just to let me feel relieved and less stressed so I can write with far less restrictions. But yeah. I wanted to explain that I DID skip the first week of when Edo Erza gets her magic because HONESTLY I COULDNT FIGURE OUT HOW LACRIMA INSTALLATION WORKED. xD I literally looked up manga pages...anime... NOTHING HELPED ME. xD So... yeah... Anywho Navia is half finished. I hope you liked this intro, and I also hope you look forward to more! ;w; :heart: :heart: :heart: Let me know what you thought with a review~ and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me~ ^^**


	2. Prelude

**Authors note: Important note on the bottom.**

 **| Prelude |  
**

* * *

 _ **~Home||**_ _**Natsu Dragneel~**_

* * *

It had been a rough sort of experience for the entire living occupants since Erza had pushed him and Knightwalker into learning 'Requip', well, not that he was going to use it for the upcoming Exams. If he had to be honest, he wasn't sure what use he could use it for. Though, he had to admit he was glad to have learned a 'bit' of Erza's magic, as the fact she used different types of armors and weapons, and how she just 'carries it around like nothing' because of her Spatial storage always intrigued him just a little bit. However, there was also the fact she had remembered everything she puts in it: Swords, Armors, Clothes,... almost everything she had requiped into over the time he knew it, he didn't realize she kept a constant track of it all, and now that he knew, he realized how much more amazing his lover is. She was a strong S-Class Mage, with every bit of power and magic behind to back her up, and looking down, he wished there was something he could do. However, that wasn't the reason he liked her, well, loves her. The slumbering Titania, tightly clung to him, was a strong woman with a heart full of love and care for others, even if a bit of it was directed towards her former love. Everything of her, the way she fought, look, her strong sense of loyalty to those around her and how tall she stood, yet even she had her cute moments like this. Telling her he wants her to stand with him at the top, meaning he had to first reach the same level as her. That has been his drive to pass this year.

Though, as the sun continued to peak through the windows, feeling the rays grow wider as the second passed, he knew that the slumbering Scarlet Knight beside him was going to sleep as much as possible. Before, he could remember that she was fairly adamant of a 'strict' sleeping and morning schedule, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that his habits must have rubbed off onto her someway or another. Although, seeing the Mighty Titania sleep so peacefully like this also had its advantages, after all, she always looked so happy when she slept, wondering if it had anything to do with their relationship. For a short while, he was a little worried that since Mira moved in on her own, then with Knightwalker, that Erza would be a little stressed out, but it didn't seem like it, at least to him. He could only hope that he could continue to give her that assuring mindset that 'nothing wrong' would happen.

"Erza..." finding some means, he was able to move in closer to her despite her arms possessively tightly clung to his own. It wasn't entirely bad, it just made it a little harder as the 'next step' was usually having his entire half of his body 'claimed' by her, luckily she was probably a little tired out to do so, "C'mon, Erza..." calling out to her a little more, "Don't want to sleep the entire day..." though to be honest, if the Exams weren't coming up, he wouldn't have said that and would have just gone back to sleep.

Stirring around in her sleep, she mumbled a little incoherently as she tightened her hold onto him. He was beginning to wonder how she got out of bed on her own back when she lived in Fairy Hills. Running his hand through her scarlet hair, brushing it out of her face, he was beginning to remember all the times she had cried in her life. It wasn't the kind of memories he liked to see, it was just at times like these where she was at peace that they often dug their way back from the depths of his mind, making it harder for him to shake them off a little more. Even though he could say without a doubt he was far stronger than he was back then, he knew there was still a ways to go before he could feel at a 'content' point where he wouldn't have to worry about that. Perhaps it would be then he could uphold Simon's promise. It wasn't just a promise to a late friend of hers though, but was also because he never wanted her to feel so much pain if he could stop it.

It wouldn't be long after, that he began to hear footsteps throughout the rest of the house, thinking that it was either Mira or Knightwalker just waking up and getting ready for the day. Though, considering Knightwalker had a tendency to make her way out earlier in the morning there was a chance she was already awake and busy working on getting used a little more to her magic, meaning it had to be Mira.

"Time to wake up,... Erza" calling out to her once more, lightly shaking her gently. With a light smile on his face, he lied back down, facing her as he hadn't any other choice considering his situation. "Dont'cha wanna get a headstart to the day?"

Mumbling a little more, she unwillingly let go of him as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, shielding herself from the sun a bit more thoroughly, "Don't wanna..." grumbling a little. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty that perhaps being with him had caused her to develop some bad habits, "Sleep is important too... for an S-Class Mage..." Now she was saying something completely wrong.

"...I have a feeling something about that is very wrong..." dulling his eyes at her. There was no doubt she was just making an excuse to continue on sleeping, and while he was free from her grasp there was still an issue that she didn't like him leaving her alone in bed. "C'monn..." saying in a kind tone, he pulled the blanket off in one fell swoop, "Can't have the mighty Titania in bed all day" smirking at her.

Rising up, a little tired she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Natsu... gimme back the blanket..." grumbling a little. Her hair was a mess, though it was no surprise as she moves around a lot when she sleeps.

"Nope" tossing it to the ground so that she had no means to get it, "Morning is morning... you made that perfectly clear to me before that 'one mustn't waste a perfect morning' remember?" smiling a little sheepish at her.

It was then she tackled him off the bed, eliciting a loud ***THUD*** as they crashed to the floor, using him to break her fall. "Now we're perfectly away from the evil Sun that aspires to destroy the Beautiful Knight's rest..." resting on top of him.

"Would you get out of bed for a ki-" before he could finish, she had already taken his lips with her own.

Falling slump ontop of him, he rested his hands on her waist as their kiss deepened, feeling her hands clasped and trying to grasp onto his bare chest, feeling a little possessive. Their kiss lasted for a few short moments before breaking slightly, burying her head into the crook of his neck, nestling a little more into him as she felt his hands run up her back. It was her 'ultimate plan' to assure that the two of them couldn't leave and be stuck like this. This had meant that no matter what he did, there was no hope for him once she fell ontop, which would result in just having him to 'deal with it' until she felt a little more wanting to wake up.

"Natsu..." calling out to him, murmuring a little more in her half-sleep state, "Do you love me?" asking him, nestling a little more.

Taken back by her question, she pushed her up slightly to look her in the face. "Of course I do" telling her a little oddly, wondering what could have brought that up. "We've been together for... for..." his eyes dulling a little as he tried to think back to how long it had been. Thinking he had to remember how long it had been. It was after the mess with Oracion Seis, then some strange stuff with Daphne had happened and he was locked in a large robot...and it was definitely some point before they had went to Edolas... then Knightwalker came to Earth Land. "Maybe five or six months...?" thinking a little clearly, "Least... I think so...could be seven..." keeping track of time wasn't his forte.

"But you never tell me" lowering her gaze at him, using her hands to support her, "Not once."

Dulling his gaze over at her, "You haven't either..." telling her straight. "Remember? You just dragged me away from Mira saying 'You're mine. Not Mira's. Or Cana's. Mine. End of story'" recalling the beginning of their relationship. He knew it wasn't the truth though, knowing he HAD said it at some point in their relationship, it was just for them words didn't pass much as much as how they displayed it.

"...!" a little flustered, she looked away. "The books say the man is supposed to say it first. Meaning it's **your** fault."

Sighing a little, he simply smiled. It wasn't hard to see what she was getting at, and while he'd love to fight her to get her to say it, he held her face and moved her to face him. "I love you, Erza."

"..." even though she was smiling, feeling her heart beat and race harder than she's even felt, her face burned redder than her hair, "I love you too, Natsu."

Happy, she let herself fall onto her without warning and nestled into him more. Even though he thought he had finally gotten her out of bed, it turned out to be the complete opposite as she went back to resting on top of him. He could just have easily pushed her off, but considering he knew how she could be, he almost always opted to choose not to. Though, at some point during their little 'scuffle' he was a little distracted it seemed as he caught the scent of another person in the room aside from the two of them. It was familiar, and if it was who he thought it was, it meant that it wasn't going to end well for some people.

"Awww~ So Cute~" hearing the chipper voice could only belong to the Eldest Strauss sibling, Mirajane. Making her way over, seeing the two cuddled on the ground, she had her hair down, wearing a rather large shirt that covered everything, "I love you too, Natsu~" smiling large and bright.

Hearing the voice of her rival, she perked back up, alert. Turning her expression she glared a bit at the Silver-haired Demon standing in the door way, "I thought I had that lock changed..." annoyed.

"You did~ But you're forgetting that I know how to pick locks" carelessly smiling, holding her hands behind her. "Originally I was going to sneak Natsu away while you slept, but unfortunately you woke her up" pouting, puffing her cheeks a bit as she narrowed her eyes at the Dragon Slayer at the end of her sentence.

He wasn't sure how to take that expression. For a slight moment he had forgotten that Mirajane was also in love with him, something he had known for a short while even though she was the one who helped him and Erza get together. Though, the only real reason he caught onto her feelings was because she was _very_ public in displaying it. Since 137-C Levy dropped the 'big secret' that in her universe her Natsu was dating four women: A woman named Sam, Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia; Mira, well, 'this' Mirajane, had taken this as an opportunity to see her previously unrequited love start to get well, required. For a bit of it, it wasn't too bad, but it was Mira, the only person his beloved Erza has ever 'truly' considered to be her rival. He was lucky at the least that Juvia wasn't involved, knowing the Rain Woman for stalking and obsessing over his frie-, well, rival, Gray. Though, since the Ice-Make Mage started a relationship with Lucy, shockingly, the Water Mage had been 'oddly' absent, making him wonder what happened to her. Time to time he feels a 'little' afraid she had taken what 'other' Levy said to heart, but as far as he knew, she was probably just doing something to get herself back on her feet.

"Anyways~" she had changed her tone, "I made a lil' something to start the day" saying with a bright smile, "Y'know~ 'Cause that's what the 'perfect' wife can do~" reinforcing the fact that aside from Erza, she could cook, and to be honest, there _was_ quite a difference.

Shaking a little, the Scarlet Knight wasn't sure which emotion she wanted to process first between embarrassment and frustration. "Ta... Take..." the shaking as getting worse, and he knew from experience this wasn't good, "I'M GONNA GET YOU MIRA!" in a rush she got up from her Dragon Slayer.

"Try and do so, Red~" playfully antagonizing her, she stuck out her tongue while pulling down her cheek, running off way before the Titania could catch up to her.

Things like this had almost been a daily occurrence since Mira 'completely' made her way to live with them, and while there was a little problem with the two of them 'fighting' a lot like they had in the old days, there wasn't a doubt that Erza probably enjoyed having another person 'with them'. Though, he couldn't necessarily say the same in the case when the Barmaid would purposely flaunt her affections onto him. The way those two fought, from what he could remember, is a lot like when he and Gray fought on a daily basis. Though with things with how they have been, it was a little strange that he hadn't really 'fought' with his rival in a while, despite having done so not too long ago. It was probably because they were all busy with the S-Class Promotional Exams coming up, and they all had taken their own means to train on their own. And with Erza Knightwalker being here, she, alongside Mira, wound up being the ones to go on jobs with them from time to time if it meant they could all spend a bit more time together. It was fun, he couldn't complain, though he hadn't known it was going to cause such a weird change just from a couple other things happening. As long as everyone were happy though, he would do what he could to preserve that kind of happiness.

* * *

Eventually, the two of them calmed down, more so because Knightwalker had made her way down, a little angry she was awoken from the two of them running all over the place, causing a ruckus. Without any sort of hesitation, she 'punished' them both by a combination of both hitting them both, something made feasible as she had been practicing 'Teleportation' a little since learning Spatial magic. It wasn't perfect and still took quite a bit out of her, but nevertheless it was something she wanted to hone, thinking it suited her for being a 'Huntress'. Using that, and threatening she was going to find a point to make it so 'no one', well aside from her, could touch Natsu, in any sort of way, which eventually got them to stop fighting. That being said he didn't get off the hook either, as it was all technically his fault for not doing anything about it, and while he knew that to be true, he had a little difficult trying to convince her why he didn't want to get stuck trying to stop the 'Demon' and 'Titania' from fighting, as back from his own memory when they were kids, it never ended good for anyone that stood between them. A little contradictory considering Erza Scarlet is usually the one to tell him he 'shouldn't fight with his Guild Mates' despite her having done so quite frequently with Mira, especially as of late.

After it was all settled, they all managed to finally settle down at the table for them to eat breakfast and begin to start the day. Since it was just the four of them, it was a small table, in which Natsu sat at one side, while both Mira and Erza sat on a side of him each, leaving Knightwalker to sit at the opposite end. While the air was still a 'little' tense from the two of them fighting another, food time was unanimously decided to be 'neutral peace time' declaring that no fighting will be allowed, and if anyone starts, they've lost their right to have whatever meal it was that was being presented during the time of assault. This wasn't hard for either the Dragon Slayer or the Huntress, but considering that early mornings were often a bad time for both the Demon and Titania, one of them usually often went without meals.

"So what's everyone up to today~" asked the Silver-Haired Barmaid with a light smile on her face just before she neatly began to eat the breakfast she prepared, "I'm guessing we're taking a day off from training, right?"

Yawning, stretching a little, the Pinkette tiredly felt his sore arms, "That would be a good idea..." stating as he slowly ate his meal, "Mmm... good job, Mira" smiling, he flashed her a large smile, "Even though I've had your cooking for years now, it always feels like its the first time with every bite."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" a little bitter, the Titania lightly 'stabbed' a spoonful of cooked rice into the Dragon Slayer's mouth. Cooking was a couple of the things Erza Scarlet wasn't good with. Almost perfect in every aspect, except for a few minor things. Though, it seemed to be 'more than minor' when it came to a Dragon Slayer who loves to eat.

Stifling a little, Happy couldn't help but hold in a laugh, "Erza's just jealous 'cause she can't cook to save lives... instead her cooking ends lives..."

"...Don't make me cook you a sweet fish and say is from Mira" Scarlet had glared at the Exceed.

Darting her eyes across the table, she then turned her attention to Knightwalker who didn't want anything to do with this, "Doesn't that count as assault?" asking, wanting to get the Scarlet Knight to get in trouble.

"..." ignoring the two, Knightwalker continued to eat her food. She had to admit that the Silver-Haired Demon's cooking was practically the peak of the tallest mountain compared to her Earth Land counterpart, well, not like she herself tried too much. "By the way, Natsu" calling out to him, "This S-Class Promotions you keep talking about..." she added on, "Does this mean you're qualified to be the 'same rank' as these two over here?"

Excited, he was full of energy, "Damn straight!" excited, "...Though... Gray was elected as well..." a little dulled by it, "By no means am I going to fail this year... I'm going to beat that Ice Princess."

"Remember, Natsu" Scarlet had wanted to calm'his rising behavior, "The S-Class Promotions are more than just strength... you'll be tested on a few other things... and don't forget, Mira and I are both proctors, as is Gildarts."

Suddenly his expression changed a little, "Yeah... uh..." this drew everyone's attention as usually when it came to the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail, the Dragon Slayer was usually more than eager to boast how he's going to just rush at Gildarts, "I'm gonna avoid all three of you guys if I can help it."

This had suddenly destroyed whatever tense atmosphere as everything fell into a 'pause', as if by some means time had come to a stop as all three women stared over at the Dragon Slayer in shock. It was especially shocking for Mira and Erza, considering that since they both had known the pinkette from the very first moment he joined Fairy Tail when they were all young, and since then he made the declaration he was 'going to beat Gildarts' whenever the opportunity arose. For once in a while, the two of them stared at another as they suddenly went into a massive frenzy, Mira rushing over back to the counter, and Erza running frantic to see if he was okay.

"No... I didn't use anything weird..." Mira had exclaimed, double checking to see all the ingredients that had been used when she prepared breakfast, "Everything's how they normally are... It shouldn't be any different!"

A little panicked, the Scarlet Knight felt his forehead, his cheek, "Ah hell with it!" flushing up her cheeks against his, and her forehead against hers, "You're feeling normal..." coming to a conclusion, before darting over to Mira, "What did you put in his food!?"

"Nothing abnormal, I swear!... well this time..." uttering that last bit to herself, "But that's not the point!"

He was a little confused, prompting him to speak out, "What are you two complai-" though, cutting himself off mid sentence, his brain processed what Mira tried to hide, "Wait. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING IN MY FOOD?!"

"Natsu, now's not the time for jokes!" Scarlet had declared, "You're obviously ill, tell me what was the las-"

Finding it a little bothersome, Knightwalker brought order back to the eating table, by lightly hitting the table with both of her hands, "Okay, before you both lose your shit... more than you already have..." sighing a little, "Natsu" facing him, "Explain what you meant by your statement earlier."

"What?" a little taken aback, "It's true... as much as I want to be S-Class right now, I don't want to have to fight either of you, or Gildarts" telling them, "There's no other meaning I could state..."

The exceed, catching wind of the situation spoke up, "Yeah... I was pretty shocked too when Natsu made up his mind" he told them, "...I ran away thinking he was an impostor."

"Natsu... isn't your dream to beat Gildarts?" asking, Scarlet looked at him, a little worried.

Agreeing with her rival for once was the Demon, "Yeah... Your dream was to beat Gildarts to prove to Erza you're 'the strongest' or so you've said."

"True... that hasn't changed either" he honestly told them, "It's just... I honestly don't think I'm 'ready' to beat Gildarts..." telling them with a large smile, "I mean remember what that 'other' Levy said...? her Natsu is far stronger than I am, and THAT guy can take on Gildarts" reminding them, "...I've been training for months as it is, and she still says he's 'that much' stronger..."

It was a little shocking at first, but for the first time they supposed they understood how much he had changed after all that had happened as of late, "That's surprisingly smart of you, Natsu" Knightwalker was the first to reply, "Considering how important this exam means to you, you woudln't want to recklessly throw that all away to satiate your own ego" pointing out, "Though... this better not mean that you're chickening out either" giving a light glare, "I don't like men who act like scared little bitches despite putting up a front."

"Of course not" meeting the glare with his own hardened look, "I'm still going to beat Gildarts, and if I have to fight him against my wishes I'm going to go all out without holding back."

Smirking a little, she liked the look in his eyes. They were full of fire, the same she saw within the fiery dragon that was presented to her the first time that she had confronted. "Good... That's the kind of man I fell-"

"Wait... I thought you've been saying to him you 'Don't love' him" Mira caught on, interrupting the Huntress' words as she began thinking back to all their previous 'love escapades', "Remember? You always say 'Remember... I. Do. Not. Lo-"

Cutting the Demon off, "I don't" hastily cutting her off, "I mean to say that to 'encourage' Drag- I mean, Natsu over there..." a little frustrated, she sat up, "I'm going to the Guild. Thank you, for the breakfast, Mira" kindly paying her respects over before gathering her empty plates and stacking them at the sink, "Natsu!" calling out the Dragon Slayer, "It's your turn to do dishes" saying just before leaving out of the Kitchen.

"Hmmm~" intrigued a little, "I got work today" sighing just a little, "Sorry, Natsu~ Just look forward to dinner~" saying in an almost cute and loving tone, just before she followed suit, leaving just the two of them.

It was a little odd, seeing that it was just the two of them once more, and although they were used to this, it was even rarer considering with all the 'forced' company they were having with Mirajane and Erza Knightwalker. Thinking it over, he stretched a little, wondering what to make of the situation. He didn't think it was too much of a deal, considering that he was trying to be 'mature' for once, and not wanting to rush out like he used to. There was a without a doubt that he would have done so some point back in the past, but after all that had happened, he had realized just now where he stood, and furthermore, there was more important matters he wanted to attend to first.

"Say, Erza..." calling out to the Scarlet Knight, the only one that had stayed, "It's been a while... but since we're taking a day off, you wanna go out to town?" sheepishly smiling at her.

Hearing that, her body twitched a little, jumping a little in her spot, "...it has been a while" a little flustered, "You do owe me... and there's a new cake shop I've wanted to se-" before she could respond, he pulled her up against her.

"Well... we can see them all" smiling a little more, pulling her in for a full embrace, "Whole day... jus' you an me."

Popping up, "What about me~" the Exceed popped up.

"Urm... Happy..." Erza called out, trying to say with a light smile, "I think Natsu and I want to be alone, if that's okay."

Trying to piece it together, he looked back and forth between the two before finally letting it 'click' in his mind, "Ah!" coming to a halt, "You guys are gonna be mushh-"

"Not THAT!" a little flustered and embarrassed she struck the Exceed, "I mean..." her face continued to fluster at the thought. In a rush of emotions, she unknowingly struck her boyfriend, feeling her emotions reach a peak before before burning a little more.

Rising up, trying to shake himself back to conscious, he could only smile a bit. It was odd a little, her 'outbursts' like this were often moments she couldn't explain but simply 'her emotions breaching their peak'. Smiling a little, the two of them shared the current moment with another as she helped the poor pinkette with the dishes that the other two had left for him even it was his job. Although he could manage to at least do that, he understood the implications as the Titania wanted to take hold of the day and make sure she was able to 'keep him' all to herself for as long as she could under the 'interruptions' would come back. He couldn't complain either since it had been a while since it was just him and her, and since they had a nice break from all the training they were doing there was no real reason for him to push aside her kindly assistance. It was a little exciting, being able to spend time with her like this, and perhaps after everything he was going to be able to clear his thoughts a little more of what he 'needed to do' about everything. Looking at that smile of hers as she helped him wash the plates was something he needed to assure stayed. Little steps. Though, he couldn't help but wonder about it. Was Erza happy with how things are currently? Even if it wasn't just between the two of them, it didn't evade his mind as he wondered how she felt about Mira and Edo Erza living with them. A part of him wanted to believe that under all that 'rivalry' fighting that's increased was just a little bit of fun Erza could have.

* * *

 _ **~At the**_ ** _Guild_ ||** _ **Mirajane Strauss~**_

* * *

As much as she enjoyed working, it was slightly 'slow' as most of the Guild Members were off training for the upcoming exams, or frantically finding more jobs to do since they wanted to make the cut next year and get a head start. Though, that wasn't to say that some of the 'regulars' were still there. As she kept watched at the bar, Cana was still on her side of the bar she claimed being 'her spot' as it was nicely to the side away from the others and she could keep to herself if she wanted. She was among the others that qualified for the S Class Promotional Exams, alongside, Freed, Juvia, Gray, Levy, her younger brother Elfman, and of course, Natsu, and like the latter, she assumed Cana was 'already' ready for the Exams and was trying to just cool her nerves as the Take Over Demon knew how many times she had taken it. Other people like Bisca and Alzack were among those who were working up to get ready for the next years exam, in hopes at the least one of them would be able to participate. Aside from those, others that had no real interest in the exams for one reason or another were namely still present, such as Reedus who was painting as per usual, and Macao and Wakaba, both who were chatting away while passing idle glances at the Scarlet Huntress, who was minding her own business with a novel.

It wouldn't be long, however, until she caught wind of the Demon and bitterly tried to ignore her, keeping to herself as she continued reading, though, what caught the Barmaid's attention was actually what the one from Edolas was reading. She hadn't placed a finger on it, but she had seen that kind of book somewhere recently, as well as it being part of a larger collection-Ah. Right. It was one of Erza's 'secret' smut romances that the Titania kept and sort of 'used as a guide' to determine relationships and emotions. By 'secret' she meant not so cleverly hidden, as the Scarlet Knight had just stacked it in a safe place, not being anywhere in their room considering that the two could wreck it simply by being in love.

Love. Sighing, the barmaid realized a little where she might stand. "What's wrong Mira?" hearing a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Lucy, who was surprisingly alone.

"Ah, nothing~" putting up a front, "What about Gray?" asking, "Usually you're both walking in together, more or less."

Groaning, she limped on the table, "He's off training...again" she told him, "I told him he was fine enough as it is but since Natsu wiped the floor with both him AND Gajeel he's been a little moody about it, especially after McGarden's visit."

"Hehe,... those two will never change" giggling a little, she leaned parallel to the blonde, "Though it's only natural Natsu had the edge" she began to tell her, "I **WAS** the one who had been training him. I've been working him down to the bone since the beginning, plus since dating Erza and Knightwalker over there, they've been pushing him even harder."

A little exhausted, "I'm surprised he hasn't died yet..." dreading just thinking what it must be like to train under not Mira, but also two Erza's at the same time, more or less.

"He's a tough lil' dragon~" commenting, "I couldn't help it though, he was so driven to protect Erza, and now he has the higher goal of reaching 'that other' Natsu's strength" Sighing a little, she revisted that memory of when it was 'just the two of them'.

Looking over, the Celestial Mage couldn't help but notice something, "Mira... are you 'actually' in love with him?" commenting.

"That is actually a fairly interesting question" surprising them was Knightwalker, who decided to join. She had a crimson tanktop, exposing a decent amount of cleavage as well as the black Guild stamp above her right breast, alongside black cargo pants, with light gray trims lining around to accentuate pockets and the sort, and accompanied with black combat boots, "By the way, Mira, anything good to drink?"

Pondering, she looked over the list she could think of to please the Huntress, "Well... what would you like?" asking with a light smile.

"Water would be nice" asking, taking a seat. "Reading Scarlet's secret book stash is fairly interesting... never thought the 'Proud Knight' would have a collection of this."

Handing her a large class of ice cold water, the Demon simple smiled, "Erza's just like that~" poking at her friend, "She never admits to anything upfront unless it's anger, which I suppose is cute in itself~"

"Tell me about it..." a little full of dread, the Celestial Mage could only reminisce about it all, "She punched Natsu with enough force to almost give him a concussion for accidentally kissing her... well... it's debatable if he had one."

Knightwalker found it a 'little hard to believe' that her counter part could be like that. Well, just a tiny bit. For the entire time they've been together, all four of them, it was a little obvious to tell that Scarlet had her 'own way' of handling emotions when she couldn't necessarily process them perfectly or right. It wasn't like Erza Knightwalker, who simply chooses her ways and had complete control of it, most of the time. Though, that did bring up the lingering question that made her wonder a little about the Barmaid.

"That reminds me... Blondie over there..." Knightwalker announced, not really knowing her name.

Sighing, "It's Lucy" correcting her.

"Either way" shrugging it off, "Luce over there asked out about if you 'actually' love Natsu or not" commenting, "You and Scarlet fight every morning so I am a little curious if you do it just to annoy her."

Smiling, she didn't know what to say. Honestly there were a number of reasons why, it's just that she hadn't necessarily 'gone through' with any of them, at least not directly being up front to the Dragon Slayer about it, "It's a bit of both" telling her, shocking only the blonde, "I'm just a little spiteful is all~ Erza snatched my sweet lil' Salamander away from me. Well... First I snatched him away from Cana~"

"...!" shocked even more, they turned their attention to the brunette who spit out her drink, choking a little, "What th- I never liked him!" complaining, "He was just sad so I thought of taking him out for a drink... or ten..." though her face grew a little concerned, "...actually to be honest, I don't remember what happened later... we were drinking... and I woke up in the backroom the next morning with the worst hangover I've ever had..."

Grinning a little, "That's not what I got from you~" commenting, "Right when McGarden told us 'her' Cana had been fantasizing about their Natsu, you seemed a little 'shocked' as if she spurted out _**your**_ secret to the rest of the Guild."

"..." unable to find the right words, she merely tensed her expression as she stood up, "I'm going out. My **_boyfriend_** is waiting for me to meet up with him since he's gonna help me train for the exams" stating as she began to make her way out to the door.

Watching her, the Barmaid simply waited until she reached the door, "Well~ You should bring him over sometimes~ I'm sure Natsu and Erza would love to double up~" causing the Card Mage to stumble on her way out.

" _It's so obvious..._ " the three of them thought almost simultaneously.

Though, with that out of the picture, and more or less content with her answer, Knightwalker pursued, "I'm guessing the exams are that serious if even the alcoholic is taking a break."

"Yeah,...Mira, what is all that about anyways?" added Lucy.

Realizing this was both Knightwalker's AND Lucy's first time with the exams, "The S-Class Promotional Exams?" pondering if that was what they meant, "Oh right... this the first you'll both be viewing it" she understood, "Every year, registered Guild's across Fiore undergo an exam to allow one of the 'lower-rank' Mages a chance to be an 'Elite'" she began to explain, "The trials change every year, but there are three tests each candidate is to go through if they're 'qualified' to be an S-Class Mage" adding on, "They can have partners, even candidates are allowed to work together, but it doesn't change the fact that only **one** can advance to S-Class."

"Hmm... I see..." taking it all it, "I'm assuming you're going to be that Ice Princess' partner?" she asked, turning to the blonde beside her.

A little dulled, realizing she may have been around Natsu a little 'too' long, "Yeah..." telling her with a light nervous smile, "At first I was terrified about that... considering Juvia and all..."

"Juvia..." raising an eyebrow, "Who... who is that?"

Everything around them fell a little silent, "Y-You don't know her!?" a little startled, "She's the Water Mage with tight blue curls, wearing an almost thick coat? Stalks my boy-" though it came to her realization, "Wait... speaking of Juvia... I haven't really seen her since Gray and I started dating" saying as she faced Mira, "Is... is she okay?! Am **I** going to be okay?!" beginning to panic. Realizing that the Rain woman hadn't really been bothering her like she thought she would, she began to fear for her life. Fearing that this was just to get her 'unguarded' and met with possible torture and death.

"What is she talking about?" baffled, she faced Mira.

Giggling a little, "Nothing... Juvia is just one of our 'special' members" she lightly joked, "Before she had a massive obsession with Gray, but it is true that we haven't seen her since you two starting dating..." saying as she faced the Blonde.

"Stalks... Gray..." letting it process. Looking back through her memory, she tried to see if there was any instances, "Actually... I think I may have heard of her" getting everyone's attention, "She was all distraught when she heard that her 'other' wasn't in love with Gray and instead dated Natsu alongside you and Er-..."

Everyone for a moment paused for a moment, even Edolas Erza who took the moment to cut herself off as they tried to piece together all that had been said since everything 'changed'. It wasn't hard for anyone to think about what was the possible thought on everyone's mind, namely: 'Perhaps she took what McGarden said to heart and decided to pursue her new found _possible_ happiness she heard from McGarden, the Levy from Universe 137-C'. Though, the idea that someone like Juvia would pursue such a hot-headed Dragon Slayer seemed too much for it be a possibility. Each of them sitting at the table, namely Mirajane and Erza Knightwalker, had their 'own' reasons for liking and possibly smitten with the Pinkette, and to be fair all of them was built through time spent with him. Considering that Juvia hadn't really interacted with Natsu for the most part, there was little doubt that such a possibility had existed, and surely it was only just mere coincidence that the Rain Woman had been absent from Gray's life, like Lucy was worried about. However, the ones who did know her, were a little worried considering there was no telling what that woman was capable of.

* * *

 ** _~South Gate Park_ || _Erza Scarlet~_**

* * *

Having such a rare occurrence, especially for herself, the two of them made their way over to the park just to take in the fresh air and relax a little with one another. With all the mess of intense training and jobs, it was a little tiresome for pair to enjoy any moment of peace, even if you include the occasional bouts of 'war' that goes around the house. Though, it wasn't all bad. Even though having to deal with Mira and both her Edolas counterpart on a longer basis than she would have liked, there was also just a little sense of 'relief' she had just being around people she could bond with a bit more since the two of them had begun to date. Before there was still Gray and Lucy, and after a while it did come to her attention that for some odd reason, she had focused a little more only on Natsu with his training, and while she had enjoyed their team, it was a little depressing that their own lives took a slight turn away. Sure they still saw each other at the Guild, but it was just a weird feeling since they began to go out on their own lives. Perhaps having Mira and Knightwalker around was a nice fill in, especially since she considered her Edolas counterpart to be her 'twin'. It felt they were just a 'dysfunctional family' of sorts. Though, she couldn't help but feel a little clingy, especially considering all she went through back...

Shaking the thoughts away, she didn't want it to cloud her wonderful date with the sweet Dragon Slayer she knew. Lying up together against one of the trees in the work, she passed a light glance to see him resting, as if he was 'doing all he wanted' since they were free today. He didn't necessarily dress any different, but seeing as it was something special for her, he at least threw on a pair of casual dark pants, accompanied with a crimson shirt with a black abstract dragon design, with his scaled scarf around his neck. For her, she enjoyed these moments as they allowed her to wear a casual sundress once in a while, white in color with red floral designs. This time she had a sun hat that was resting just beside her, and although they had asked the Exceed for a 'day alone' he still stuck along.

Seeing that he was asleep, she curiously poked his cheek, seeing if he would react. Though, as she came to realize that he wasn't, she took a little more 'advantage' of him by latching onto his side, nestling up against him. A light blush tinged her cheeks as she was able to outwardly express her inner childish behavior since it was just him around. It was then her thoughts began to drift a little. " _7 months...huh?_ " thinking back to how long it had been. To be honest, she hadn't really thought about how long it had been, as she hadn't really thought about how long it had been because she was focused so much on spending time and everything that had happened in the last few months. " _Meaning... in about 5 months... we'd have just been together for a year_ " thinking still.

It caught her off guard that she would be in a relationship like this, happy and full of just feeling 'safe' after all that had happened. Even with the other two, it hadn't changed, but she began to wonder what was in store for her. They've already had sex, something she didn't think would happen so fast, but thanks to her Edolas counterpart it happened far sooner than she would have liked. Leaving the only step left. Marriage. Well, Kids as well if she thought that far ahead, but for the Scarlet Knight, marriage was the 'big' milestone, and she wondered if Natsu had been thinking about that as well. She didn't want to feel 'obsessive', something Juvia was like, but at the same time it didn't pass her thoughts, wondering what it would be like if she were married to the Dragon Slayer.

" _Erza Dragneel_..." just saying the name aloud in her thoughts was enough to send her into a flustered mess. Looking up to the slumbering pinkette, she wondered. Would he propose? How would he do it? The beginning of their relationship wasn't necessarily 'like the books' but, it was more 'them', if she had to place a word on it.

Smiling, she reached over and placed her lips softly against his, gently kissing him. Though, she hadn't realized that it was going to be getting his attention, noted by him stirring around in his sleep. She had felt a little guilty, disturbing his peace a little, but the way he was moving made it look like he would have woken up on his own. However, something began to break her attention, as she felt they were being _watched._ A part of her felt like it was only natural, considering the two of them were out in the open, but it felt more intense if anything. Hearing the Dragon Slayer stirring a little more, it wasn't long after until he stretched out, yawning a little loud.

Rubbing his eyes a little, "Sorry, Erza..." yawning a little more, stretching out, "It's just been a little relaxing being out here with ya" smiling large and sheepish, scratching his cheek a little.

"...Idiot" finding it unfair that he would say such a thing, "It's all right though" smiling she rested up against his chest, "You've been training hard, so you've earned little breaks here and there" telling him.

Stretching a little more, he wrapped one of them around her, "Well... I suppose you're right" grinning a little more, "Though... even when the exams are over I need to keep aiming high..." remembering a couple things, his face fell into disarray a bit.

"Natsu...?" a little concerned, "You all right?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh...? Of course" putting up a smile, "I was just thinkin' about how long it'll take till I can reach Gildarts' level" trying to assure her.

"...If you say so..." she knew for a fact that for a long while he was haunted by his past failures, and while he said he felt assured that everything was better now, she still wasn't entirely sure. "You know I'm here...right?" asking, "If you have any fears... I'll help you just like I always have" smiling gently, resting her hand on his face.

Smiling back at her, he gently held her hand, "I know..." showing a sign of relief, "But a Dragon has to be brave and strong" smiling largely at her, "Especially to protect 'its treasure'."

The fight with the Berserker left a large impact on him, and she wondered if his past fears were replaced with a much bigger one. For the past time since Knightwalker was in Edolas, she hadn't talked to him about it upfront, though as much as she wanted, there were moments where when she had mentioned 'that time', he passed it off as nothing and just smiled. There was no doubt that she wished she hadn't have to leave so he didn't have to 'fight it alone', and even though he had Knightwalker with him, even when she, Scarlet, alongside Mira and the rest came back, he was already beaten pretty bad, and furthermore he was in 'Dragon Force', meaning _something_ had happened to cause that power to drag itself out.

Before warning him, she cupped his face and stared into his eyes, gazing to try and tell him 'I'm here' even if he wouldn't just out right say anything, she knew him far too long to just accept that nothing was bothering him. And she was right. She wanted to believe that everything that had happened prior was 'in the past', but she learned later that they were just as in the present as the moment they were sharing. Though, unlike his words, his smile was just soft enough to show that he was happy of her actions, and without uttering a word he fell forward, resting his forehead against hers. For her, this meant 'I know...Thank you'. There were no real words spoken, but it was just how they felt when it they felt it happen. Both of them were people of 'action' meaning most times they expressed themselves through gestures and moments, instead of just words. Maybe that was why she felt a little worried sometimes, she wasn't used to being this vulnerable with someone, and the last person before Natsu had left behind years of pain.

* * *

 _ **~Magnolia's New Cake Shop~**_

* * *

Eventually after that, the two of them had walked around the place. Their hands either locked and entwined with another, or her arm pressed and locked around his as they went around to take in the sights. Magnolia was always a place they were both familiar with, but it was just the feeling of being with another she had enjoyed. And while she had him to herself, she would going to exploit as much of it as possible. During the midst, it wasn't shocking that they would wound up at one of the Cake Shop's, as Erza always enjoyed stopping by and picking up a slice of strawberry cheesecake whenever she could, and since there was a new store opening up, basically another store to increase business, she had wanted to be there for the trip even thought it was still 'technically' the same store more or less. There wasn't much of a difference, if anything there were more chairs out and a nice place outside the shop for them to eat instead of having to stuff themselves inside in a small place, and from what she saw, there were at least three new variants of her special cake, causing her eyes to light up, just finding it hard to believe they could keep surprising her with something so tiny and simple. Considering there was no hurry, she had immediately ordered three slices, one slice each, as she couldn't hold herself back from trying out which one was the best.

It wasn't a little odd she felt a little out of sorts, considering that the Dragon Slayer wasn't big on sweets, but nevertheless he enjoyed seeing her all excited over them. Though, it was trouble, just a little, as she eyed the three different slices in front of her, the trouble being? She didn't know which one she wanted to try out first. Of course to someone she'd consider 'an amateur', they would simply decide to choose at random, but the proud Titania? There was an order to these things. There were three slices in front of her, each of them a Strawberry Cheesecake variant. The first one she labeled (A) had slices of strawberry in it. Strawberry cheesecake with strawberry filling decorating the top. (B) had little chunks of strawberry ornamenting the top, with an extra filling of strawberry 'filling'. And Strawberry Cheesecake (C) was a mixture of both, but with added strawberry cream. The decision was hard.

"You okay there, Erza?" asking, smiling at her as he watched from the spot across from her, "You seem like you're having trouble figuring out which one you want to eat first."

A little startled, she looked at him seriously, "It is!" trying to get him to realize, "My judgement can be skewed if-" though, cut off, she realized that he was looking at her a little off, "...Did I lose you somewhere?"

"Uh... what's scued?" smiling a little nervous at her, scratching his cheek, "Sorry..." a little embarrassed that his girlfriend had to use 'normal' words or 'dumb them down' just a little so that he could understand. He knew the 'important' words, but it was just basic words considering he already had trouble when Igneel was teaching him as a kid.

Realizing what he must be thinking, she smiled just a little gentle and rephrased, "Basically... all three of them look very delicious, and I don't think I can just choose which one I want to start with because they might make the others seems 'less' desirable, or make the others seem MORE desirable... does that make any sense?"

"...Not really" just deciding to smile large and bright at her, "But if you want, I can use my scarf to wrap around your face and feed you them" saying as he unraveled the scarf around his neck, "Happy can help keep track of what one I use, right buddy?" saying as he faced the Exceed who was munching on his own treat.

Smiling, he hopped on the table, "Aye!" raising his paw.

"That's a brilliant idea!" amazed by his 'master planning', "This way, I don't have to decide, and YOU can just feed me them" smiling.

Grinning, he got up and made his way over to her lightly, wrapping the scarf carefully around her eyes so that her vision was blocked. He made sure that while he wrapped it around, he didn't tighten it too hard, and assured there was no other pressure that would otherwise make it uncomfortable. For her, it was a little embarrassing, not by the act of what he was doing, well, not entirely. Being blindfolded was something 'interesting' as it made her senses slightly stronger; the tiniest of touches was a like a jolt of electricity through her body. She didn't know if it was just because it was the scarf that he always wore, or there were some things about her she had yet to discover; and this wasn't the place for it.

"Yoo hoo~ Erzaaaa..." saying as he waved his hand in front of her face, "Can you see me?"

Aimlessly, she just followed the voice, "No..." moving her hands around 'feeling for him', she soon landed onto his head, "But I found you" smirking just a bit, she faced around a little, feeling around as she traced her hands down to his shoulders, not wanting to let go as she was a little more afraid than she would have liked. "All right, Natsu... I'm ready."

"Good" chuckling just a little under his breath, "The first one is coming right up!" announcing, he took her fork and scooped a bit from Strawberry Cheesecake (B), having decided at random, "Open-" though, he froze just a little realizing what was going on.

She had waited for a bit before taking a chance to calling out to him, "Natsu? What's wrong?" curious why he was taking so long.

"N-Nothing..." shaking himself out of it, "Here you go...!" resuming normal pace.

Feeling it breach her mouth, she bit down before chewing on it. "...!" coming to a shocking realization, the taste was far better since her sense of sight was blocked off. "This one is amazing...!" commenting, "It feels like..." trying to find the right words to describe it, "Well... a very big strawberry sandwiching it...!" saying as he gave her another bite from the same set, "Definitely amazing" nodding with a grin on her face.

"All right! Uh... Happy you remember what one that was, right?" asking his friend.

Nodding, "Yup!" assuring him, "Natsu! Natsu! Do this one!" saying as he pushed up the plate of Strawberry Cheesecake (C).

"Sure!" agreeing, "You hear that Erza? There's another one. Get ready" this time he took the scoop from the third plate and brought it towards her mouth, again, trying to... " _Wait... what?_ " his thoughts distracted, he turned and looked around, feeling a rather 'intense' gaze on them "That's weird..."

Curious, the Titania followed up, "What is...? Is something wrong?" asking, a little tempted to remove her blindfold.

"No, it's nothing" assuring her, at least he hoped it was nothing. "...?" noticing though, there was a nice pocket of steam engulfing the place outside, noted by the cloud, " _...I should just focus on this..._ " convincing himself, he managed to bring up the fork with Strawberry Cheesecake (C) and bring it over, "Open wide, Erza~"

Again, she followed suit, and waited until she could 'sense' its presence in her mouth before clamping down, chewing on it, tasting it. "Hmmm..." putting some thought into it, "This is good, very good" she began to say, "A lot like the first one... but a more 'explosion' of strawberries clashing against each other trying to find dominance but it winds up amplifying each other."

"Huh..." both the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed were a little 'shocked' at how well she was doing, "Never thought there was more to it than that."

Smiling, she let go of him for just a bit, shaking her finger, "Of course there is, Natsu" beginning to lightly lecture him, "Taste and texture is very important... you should know, 'Mr. I love my girlfriend's rival's cooking'."

"...That's completely different though" drooping, "Besides, you love Mira's cooking too."

Stunned, she failed to realize that bit. She had to admit, her rival's cooking skills WERE top-notch, wondering that if there was anyone who could top Mira would mean Natsu would be lost **forever**. "...Just gimme the last one" realizing there was nothing she could say, as she refused to acknowledge such a thing about her rival.

"All right" smiling, he scooped up the last bit, "Last one~" announcing as he motioned it into her mouth.

One last time, she waited, and as she bit down, and almost immediately she was assaulted by the sweet juiciness of the strawberries. For a moment, it felt like her whole body was just punched as the flavors came at her from the get go. "This definitely is one of the better variants" she said, relishing a little in what was going on, "The artificial icing just beats you before the real strawberry flavor kicks in and adds the final punch, knocking you completely off guard" astounded by the sudden flavor attacking."

"Huh... you talk a lot about it" curious. Sure he's had some of Erza's cake from time to time, but honestly he still never got it. "Happy, which one was that again?"

Pushing the cake of Strawberry Cheesecake (A), the Exceed smiled, "This one, Natsu!" saying.

"Thanks" patting his head, he took a scoop and had a taste for himself, "Huh, you have to admit, you really do know your cake, Erza" smiling catching her off guard as she slid the scarf up.

Smiling, she crossed her arms and fell into a 'thinking pose', "Well of course~" saying with a voice of proud and vigor, "I am the Queen of Strawberry Cheesecakes."

"You got that right" smiling, "You smell and taste like it... Wait... do you become what you eat?!" a little shocked, coming to that conclusion.

Realizing what Natsu was getting at, even Happy was shocked, "You're right!" realizing, dropping the fork, "Erza eats Strawberry Cheesecake all the time! Maybe she's secretly becoming one!"

Her eyes darkened at the two. There were multiple reasons for this, and not any of them were pleasant. One of them was that Natsu was inadvertently stating something 'fairly private' out in the open, even if he meant it in an innocent way. While she wanted to get more into that train of thought, there were other pressing matters such as the Exceed who easily took it and added onto it, while also making the assumption that the only thing Erza ever eats is Strawberry Cheesecake. While she couldn't necessarily fault the Dragon Slayer, because he was often clueless about these things, but it was bad enough that the Exceed joined in, and when that happened it usually meant that Natsu would delve further down that wrong path of 'misunderstandings'.

Before she could necessarily react, however, another voice came popping in, "What about you, Happy?" turning, the three of them noticed Cana was there at the counter, seemingly waiting for an order, "You eat fish all the time, doesn't that mean you'll turn into a flying fish instead of a flying cat?"

"Ah!" shocked, his eyes opened wide before tearing up and facing Natsu, "Is that why you feed me fish?! I don't wanna be a flying fish..." crying.

Dulling his eyes at his friend, "...No worries Happy!" telling him with a sure smile, "If that happens I'll just feed you cat stuff and you'll be a flying cat again!" cheerily telling him.

"..." Erza had held her head against her palm, realizing she should have nipped the problem before Cana popped in. Facing the Card Mage, she was a little curious, "So, Cana" calling out to her, "What bring's you here?"

Curious, she shrugged, "Mira chased me out the bar" sighing a bit, "Went back to my apartment... was bored... thought I'd pick up a treat since I had nothing better to do" telling her, "You and Natsu on a date?" asking.

"Yeah" smiling, leaving Natsu and Happy to their own devices, "It's his reward for working hard the past weeks" stating. Though, it then dawned to her about what happened earlier, "...You didn't see anything did you?" narrowing her gaze.

Chuckling a little, "Nah... you're good" shaking her hand, much to the Titania's relief, "Anywho, I'll be heading back to the Guild...or Fairy Hills" having finally received her order that she was waiting for her, she began pondering which one of the two sounded better, "Have fun~" smirking.

"Take care" smiling a little soft as her friend made her way off.

Just as she made her way out the door, she stopped at faced for a moment, "By the way, I wonder if Natsu's gonna taste the strawberries he just fed you~" snickering a little before making her way out.

Right then she felt an arrow just pierce through her, as the realization that everything was seen and noticed as much as she didn't want anyone to. It was bad enough Wendy and, most notable Gajeel, were giving them all questionable looks considering a Dragon Slayer's heightened sense of smell; leaving little doubt of the scents plastered all over another, but she had wanted to try and be a little discreet with their relationship, thinking that it should be something for just the _two_ of them, disregarding the fact that Mirajane and Edolas Erza had 'more or less' forced their way into the relationship. Though, it seemed like Natsu hadn't noticed that, at least not entirely, or it was likely he was just trying to find a situation to where 'no one' got hurt. She knew he and Mira, while not exactly a couple, had sort of a 'close' friendship of sorts, being that they both may have bonded over her youngest sibling's former passing, and later, a great friend in helping him get to where he's at now. As much as she hated to think about it, she was at least thankful for her rival doing that, as she herself was a mess at the time, and things with Jellal didn't make it easier.

* * *

 _ **~At the Guild...**_ _ **A few hours later~**_

* * *

As the day was growing close to the end, the two of them, three if you included the Exceed, partook in just an adventure of sorts through out the town, or the forest as a whole. She was able to just relax as she watched the Dragon Slayer mess around with his pal, or rested up against him when the two of them went fishing. Just being around him without having to worry about fighting or training was a treat for her, and they would wind up just aimlessly talking about the future, and not necessarily just things about 'them'. Things like what they were going to do if/when Natsu became S-Class, or what kind of additions to the house they should make, if any. Some mentions were brought up that maybe the Dragon Slayer would go out on a 'small' journey just to go ahead to see if he could find his foster father again, as things often made it difficult for her to do that, and even declarations that she was going to follow him regardless as it was within her right to meet her 'father-in-law', though it was a little fortunate that the pinkette didn't necessarily understand it fully as he just happily agreed seeing no trouble with it. There was still a light issue of periodic moments of where they felt the 'lingering' gaze of someone, but surprisingly to themselves it came to a halt, giving them some form of relief.

And as it came to peaking the night, the three of them decided to make their way over to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall to end their day. Normally they would have made their way back home, but considering how late it was and how far away they were from the house, they felt that the Guild was a 'decent' way to end their lovely day. It wasn't the best, but considering she was 'content' with her sole day with the Dragon Slayer, she didn't mind if he ran loose a little around the Guild, especially considering that starting up tomorrow he would be back to training and getting ready to take on the exam. There were still a couple things he had to work on, so he wasn't really in the clear until he can tweak a couple things, and with the revelation he was going to avoid all three of them, there was no telling how it would play out either.

Sitting out on the table of theirs, the two of them were soon accompanied by Lucy and Gray, making the Titania a little happy to feel a little like 'old times' at the moment. "Hey Erza" Lucy called out with a smile on her face, "It's been a little while... how've you been?" asking.

"Things have been good" smiling a little soft, "We've just been busy training for the exams... and well, Knightwalker has been a little busy trying to get used to having magic."

Smiling, "I see that's goo-" however, her attention was cut off as she noticed both Gray and Natsu were in a dead-lock, eyeing another in a tense almost 'vicious' manner, "I'm starting to wonder if this was actually a bad idea."

"I couldn't tell if it was Gray or Loke dying his hair" throwing words, "No way Ice Block would want a rematch so early."

Passing just a look just as tense and 'ready to fight', "I was JUST thinking the same. No way Erza would've kept someone with literal ash for brains."

"That's just their way of saying 'they miss each other' is all" Erza commented, assuring the Celestial Mage, "Good friends have their own way is all."

The two of them just darted their looks at her, "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!"

"You ARE friends if I say you guys are" glaring her eyes at the two of them, "RIGHT, Natsu?"

Smiling, Natsu was the only one who wasn't terrified, "Your glares don't work on me anymore~ After all we're-" before he could finish his sentence the Titania had kicked him straight off the table, crashing up against the wall.

"...How are you okay with 'nearly killing' your boyfriend?" Lucy felt exasperated just thinking of how they are 'alone' or when they're not in the guild, "Doesn't that normally go against the whole concept?"

Curiously, she looked at her, "What do you mean?" a little off, "How else do we train?" asking her, "Besides... just wait..." saying with a smile, "Three... two... one-"

"Damn it, Erza!" in a light eruption of flames, the Pinkette threw himself back up, stomping his way over to her, "Why didn't you hit Gray as well?!" before bitterly sitting back down, crossing his arms.

Smiling, "See? Perfectly fine" saying as she flung her arms around him, lovingly cuddling him on the spot, "My lil' dragon is so tough now~"

The two of the, namely Gray and Lucy were a little surprised and shocked to have seen such a thing, considering usually one of Erza's strikes be it anything, would be enough to at least cripple the Pinkette, bringing to the Blonde's attention that maybe Mira wasn't lying that he's been 'toughened up'. It was a little surprising though, thing's had really felt so 'weird' for a while, during that period when Natsu and Happy weren't around, but neither of them had wanted to say anything because they just took it as 'something random' he was doing. Thinking, maybe the quest with that monster was probably the last time Team Natsu had been together like this.

"Scarlet" catching their attention was the Edolas Counterpart that had brought herself to their table, "Can I borrow Natsu for a moment? Hour tops" she suddenly came out with a request.

Curious, "Why?" wondering, "We're still 'technically' on a date so..."

"I wanted to try out some of these things in this book" dropping the novel in front of her, "I was surprised you had something like this."

The Titania was stunned, recognizing that book exactly since it was one of the books that were stacked on her shelves along with the rest of them. Curious, the Celestial Mage had picked it up, reading the title, "The Knight and her Dragon Prince...?" curious, she wasn't sure what was so bad about it. To her it seemed like a normal book, "It doesn't sound so-"

"It's nothing!" tries to snatch it, only for Knightwalker to have done so. "Damn it..." glaring at her Edolas counterpart in defeat.

Looking at her a little odd, "What? Did ya get some cool training ideas?" asking, the Pinkette looked at her a little eager, "I bet it's something fun."

"...Sure" rolling with it, "But since Scarlet is being a little picky, I can show you later" smirking a little seductively, taking a spot next to the Blonde.

Exhausted, she just rested her head against her hand. There was no real point in trying to get angry or try to do anything, at least not today as she didn't want to spoil her good day she had. This was probably just the kind of life that she was going to have to live with, but...As she looked around, seeing Knightwalker being happy, more or less, Natsu having a fun time discussing the 'hellish training' he was going to be put through, perhaps it couldn't be that bad. For the most part, she knew that her Edolas self wasn't as much of a threat as Mira was, but even then, perhaps this was just the result of having lived with another for a quite a while.

"Alllll Right~" Mira chimed in, popping with a carrier of food, "Fresh lovely food for the destructive couple~" commenting as she dropped down a couple plates, "Have a lovely date?~" smiling as she dropped the plates down.

It was a little startling, especially for the Titania to have seen Mira be 'nice' for once, usually taking this time to snatch Natsu away from her, thinking maybe she should give her a little more credit. "We did... Thank you..." still a little startled.

"No problem~" smiling, "I just get to have 'my turn' tomorrow right?"

Lowering her gaze, "No" keeping a firm hold on him, "The last time Natsu was left unattended with you, I had to burn every copy issue of that week's Sorcerer's Weekly."

"...I was hoping to forget that..." a little drained, even the Dragon Slayer fell a little ill.

Curious, the one from Edolas pressed on, "Forget what?" Though, before she could get an answer back, the six of them were lightly taken by surprise when a young woman came walking over the table.

She looked to be about the same age as Cana, sporting azure hair that was tightly curled at the bottom. She wore a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. It was Juvia Lockser, the Water Mage, a.k.a. the Rain Woman. For a split moment, Lucy was shocked, having seen her approached so fast and out of nowhere, fearing that maybe her time of death is finally coming to pass. Though, for someone she thought was going to to 'rain vengeance' (no pun intended), it didn't quite go as bad as she thought she would.

"J-Juvia?!" A little terrified, the Celestial Mage shook in her seat, using Gray as a shield, "Blame him! He's the one who reall-" though, as she gained her composure that the Water Mage wasn't even **looking** at her, and was likely just blocking her out as if she never existed in the first place.

Though, it was a little weird, as she was just standing there, looking a little shy. "N-Natsu!" calling out to him, "J-Juvia would like you to sign this!" saying, holding out a permanent marker as well as...

"...Where did you get that?" filled with terror and going pale, the Pinkette had noticed she was holding an issue of the Sorcerer's Weekly. And it wasn't really just ANY issue, but on the cover, was a picture of Mira, Natsu, and Happy. "...I thought Erza burned all of those... why are there still more... why..." falling limp on the table, drained of life.

Seeing that, Knightwalker couldn't believe it, "Are you serious...?" taken back, "How... Did..."

"Oh... It's such a sweet story~" Mira beamed, "Natsu had just _barely_ won against Laxus... and by barely I mean he lucked out...and he stumbled in, asking me to take him as my student~" sighing in happy remembrance, "Though... the price he had to pay...along with the 'nightmarish' training, as he called it in his memoirs..."

Barely speaking up, "...I'm still alive..." groaning a little, still distraught.

"...Was simply to do a shoot with me in exchange for toughening him up~" finishing her 'happy' tale, "Then... Erza had to ruin it and burn all the other copies."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she fell in silence, "...You poor soul" as if she were talking to his grave marker, "Don't worry, Natsu" telling him, "It takes considerable strength to live with that shame" crushing his mental strength even further.

"Natsu..." calling out, for a short moment everyone forgot that Juvia was there, "Juvia wanted... to present you this as good nature for the upcoming Exams!" saying, she held out a small box towards him, that was under the magazine.

Curious, he just looked at her, "...Sure" a little curious, everyone was taken aback by the strange gesture given by the Water Mage. As he opened it up, it was a steaming meal of cooked meat on rice. "It smells great!" sheepishly smiling, "Did you make this?"

"Juvia did" smiling a little soft, looking a little antsy, "She hopes we can be all in good sport no matter who wins!"

Poking up, "Urm... Juvia" Lucy tried to get her attention, "Gray's taking the exams too."

"...Don't get that started again!" the Ice Mage turned to face her, "Besides, why are you saying that and STILL hiding behind me?!" commenting how he was still used as a shield to fend off any future attacks by the Water Mage.

Though, all was ignored and passed until the Pinkette took a bite from the meal the Rain Woman had given him, "Wow... this is great!" beaming a large smile, "Watch out, Mira. Juvia might actually be your cooking rival!" smiling, laughing just a little.

"..." smiling, the face of 'Fairy Tail's Demon' continued to grow until she felt something snap. "Juvia~" calling out to the Rain Woman.

Turning to face her, "Yes, Mira?" a little blank to what she could have wanted.

However, the atmosphere in the area suddenly 'changed' as if something far greater than Erza's wrath was unleashed. Rather, the air around the Take-Over Mage had suddenly taken a 'sharp' dive. Before they knew it, Mira had switched into her 'Satan Soul' and dragged the terrified Rain Woman away along with her magazine and marker, leaving all a little baffled to what was going on. A little curious, Erza was looking in to see the kind of meal her beloved was given, and thinking that maybe instead of asking Elfman or Lisanna, there was no harm in asking the Water Mage, as she seemed friendly.

"Hey Erza" calling out to her, the pinkette turned over, "You should really have some of this...it's really good!" saying, as he scooped out a bit and held it out to her.

She couldn't lie to say she was 'angry' that some other woman had made her beloved something to eat, but from what she could tell, and by the looks of it, Knightwalker and Natsu, there wasn't 'that much' to it other than just being a good sport. Well, that's what she thought. "Sure..." reaching out, she took a bite, and felt her taste buds dance all over. There was no lie in what the Dragon Slayer had said. The food the Rain Woman had presented was, without a doubt, some of the best food that she had ever had in her life. "It's amazing...!" her eyes lit a little, turning over to face the Ice- Make Mage, who, along with his girl friend just stared at them a litle off, "You really lost a good woman, Gray" telling him with a soft smile, "Juvia's cooking is amazing,... Well, at least she'll find someone nice to cook for, right, Natsu?" turning to face him.

"Oh yeah..." commenting with a light chuckle, "Man... but I feel bad for the person who'll have Juvia stalking over them" saying as he continued to eat the meal his fellow Guild Mate had nicely made, "Remind me to sign that horrible magazine for her... it's the least I can do."

They couldn't deny that Juvia had a 'tendency' to stalk over and obsess over the person of her current affections, and perhaps now Erza had found a 'new ally' in her fight against Mira, since her cooking was the only thing she had over the Dragon Slayer. And as they sat there, exchanging tales, the four of them were then wondering how the rest of the night would play out, and for the Scarlet Knight, clung to her beloved, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that her day went better than she had hoped. Although Mira had ruined it of sorts in the morning, and there was the issue at the Cake Shop, it was still better, perhaps because she got to see his smile. It was still true that she was worried about him, as there was without a doubt something had 'changed', but for the most part, she was surrounded by her friends, and even Juvia was okay. Closing her eyes just a little, hearing the voices and talk of her friends, the heart beat, and feeling the warmth of her dragon, it slowly soothed her a little. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she thought it was going to be, gripping a little more onto him. Letting out a relaxed sigh, it felt comfortable, the more she held onto him. She didn't want to let go, not for a moment, and perhaps later on down the line she won't have to.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

* * *

It was then, another day had come to be, and the residents of Natsu's home were out and about, training and getting in ready for the S-Class Promotions like they knew would happen. After their usual run around the perimeter of the forest to start the day with, and meditating, alongside other mental focusing exercises, they all partook in a one-on-one mock battle where they would pair up with one of them, and fight for a set period of time until switching partners. In the beginning, Natsu and Edolas Erza fought against another, while Mirajane and herself went at it. It was a little fun, she had to admit, that even though she wasn't participating as anything more than a Proctor for the exam, it was nice to have one on one with her rival and continue to keep her skills sharp. Sure it was challenging and intense going up against her 'twin' and her beloved, but they were still in the midst of catching up to her level completely, meaning she still had the advantage every now and then. Though, it wasn't like she overwhelmed him, both of them had been showing great progress in surviving more rounds with them the longer they trained like this, something she took pride in for.

Eventually, the two of them had finally switched, lining her back up with Natsu, and Mira against her Edolas Twin. The case was still similar, she wasn't going to go easy on her, which prompted her, as usual, to don her 'Fire Empress' armor so that no matter how 'powerful' he was, she would only take half damage. And as of late, she was thankful for it, primarily because as he grew, the more damage she began to feel him inflicting upon her. He had used Dragon Force on her as well a few times, but she was smart about it and stayed her distance, fending him off with her blade so that all she needed to do was wait him out until the power faded. Though, she had to admit there were some instances she was a 'little' worried, but luckily at this stage she didn't have to to worry about him breaking anything of hers for a while.

"Well... don't just dawdle, Natsu" she called out to him in a small smile, "Wasting precious training time can be detrimen- it can be bad for you" changing her words slightly just for him.

Loosening his body up a little, "Yeah yeah..." stretching. His body was already worn a little, a bit cut up, and perhaps a little bruised from going up against the Huntress. "I think I got the hang of it though" smirking, he launched himself at the Titania, using a burst of flames blown from the soles of his feet to jettison himself further and faster than he normally could.

A direct approach was a little typical of him. While she did anticipate this action, she was a little surprised he chose to use magic all of a sudden this early in their fight, especially in a means to increase his own speed right off from the start. Though, this wasn't going to be enough to clash up against her, at least she was just 'waiting' to see when he was going to use _that_.

Just as she readied her blade, waiting and anticipating for him, she watched his movements carefully, waiting for any tells. Observing his movements, she waited until he arrived just at the right point, and swung at him vertically. And that's when it happened. In a moment he had 'summoned' a massive array of darkened crimson scales that covered his forearms, his neck, forehead and cheeks. His eyes became slits as his pitch dark eyes turned yellow. Blocking the blade with his forearm, it had clashed with a ***CLANG*** , feeling her strike up against his hardened scales.

"Really, Dragon Force?" asking him, "You're going to waste in on me when you still have to go up against Mira later?" asking as she tried to press further down onto his scaled arm.

Smiling, struggling just a little, feeling it dig into his arm just a bit. Just because his arm was covered in dragon scales didn't mean he was _completely_ invulnerable to sharp blades, it just made it so that it didn't cut through him or make him bleed. It still hurt like a tiny sting, but it was better than losing his arm completely. "Yeah... well... I've wondered for a while how much damage the increases is... the only thing I've used any moves on was that Berserker, and that wasn't necessarily a good target."

"Well.. just be sure you keep track of your limit..." reminding him, "I'd like my boyfriend to still be in one piece."

It was then the two of them went back and forth. Having a little more 'freedom', the Titania struck at him from all angles and he met those strikes with either a kick, his hand, or a swift dodge leaving just being nicked from a blade stab if anything. But she was right, Dragon Force was a timed limited thing, and the longer he stayed fending her attacks, the more time was going to be wasted as his magic was already burning through his body at a fast rate, not giving him much time nor moves he could use. Though, there weren't that many options he was given as the Scarlet Knight was fiercely relentless, making sure in her movements was met with power behind it, it gave reasoning why she was Fairy Tail's strongest Knight. Vertical. Diagonal. Horizontal. There was no real telling what way she would be coming from, making sure to keep him on his toes, and while they were fairly easy to avoid or block, she would immediately strike once more, the half second after her attack had either been blocked or dodged.

" _...This is going to hurt..._ " Thinking to himself, he bit down on his thoughts and as she swung at him diagonally, he fastened his grip tightly around the blade feeling it cut through as if the scales there were far weaker than the ones on his body, and threw himself forward with the added propulsion from his feet, cocking his right fist back. "Fire Dragon's Flaming Iron Fist: Drilling Talon Rev.!"

Like a spiraling mesh of flames engulfing his entire forearm, they rapidly condensed, giving off a 'drilling' sensation from the light flares that spiraled around his arm. And as he shot it forward, for a split second, she began to feel something weird, and bizarre happen that she hadn't have felt before in the times she had fought with him. A resounding ***CRACK*** had passed her ears as she was flown back by the immense force that was inflicted as she felt herself crash against the ground, tumbling until she found herself crashed up against the tree just on the outer perimeter of the house.

"Oh shit... Erza!" rushing over to her in loud crashing voices, she heard him yell out his worries for her followed by the loud clang of her sword dropped to the ground. But as she looked up, he was still so far away from her but it all felt and sounded that he was so close. No. It sounded like he was right next to her ear screaming his lungs out right out at her.

Holding her head, a little dizzy, she felt around, worried how bad the damage was to her armor, and to her surprise, all there was, was a tiny crack right where he had hit her. " _But..._ " thinking a little to herself, what stability she could, she had assumed that the damage was far worse than she had anticipated. The way it sounded upon him crashing his fist against her armor made her believe that he had blown a hole through her from the sound of her armor cracking, but the realization was that only a tiny bit of it was damaged.

"Erza!...Are you okay?" breaking her out of her thoughts was his voice as he knelt down to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd work! Are you-" just with a simple touch, her heart began to shake, crippling and burning in a race of heat.

Bracing herself, everything began to assault her from the inside as if her body was on fire. Her breath began to slowly grow ragged and hot. The words he spoke were crashing and sending her into a spiral of dizziness from the loud volume constantly hassling her, until just as quickly, it died down. Slowly, her heart began to settle, and the volume was lowering back to how it was supposed to. It wouldn't have been long until her breathing stabled back just a little, and it had passed like nothing. Looking at him, his 'normal' self, everything passed as a cool sweat just fell from her body.

"Yeah... I'm fine... just..." thinking for a moment, she stumbled a little as he helped her her, "You really caught me off guard..." smiling just a bit to ease his worries, "Lucky thing I had this on... who knows what'd hav-" looking at him, there was a sign of distress, "Natsu...?"

He was upset. "I'm sorry..." muttering to her. For a moment, she saw the look of a person who had been terrified he had done something like that, "I won't use Dragon Force on you again..."

"..." she had understood immediately why he had come to that conclusion.

Before, even when he had used his spells without Dragon Force, they were still strong enough to do a 'decent' amount of damage against her. It wasn't great, but she could feel the power behind those spells, but she had also noticed the cost of magic behind it, as he was still working on using them so that it wouldn't take as much. That was why when she watched him fight up against Knightwalker when they returned from Edolas, he hadn't used any of them for a few reasons. One, Dragon Force burns through his magic fast, meaning it was either using that or not. Second, because that state heavily amplified his physical stats, any spells that were also physical amplifiers could be 'dangerous' if not careful. Finally, Third, he still hadn't controlled that state to where he could mix the two very well, meaning its 'almost' not good to use in a real fight, which was the intent for their training.

"...Yeah... maybe you shouldn't" saying just a bit, seeing him react, "At least not until you can control your output" saying. "Remember what I told you, Natsu? You _will_ be the one to surpass me. This is proof of it" she began to tell him, "That just means I'll have to keep helping you learn to control it" smiling at him a little, "To stand at the top together, right?"

She had wanted to see that smile of his again, because him being sad was not who 'Natsu Dragneel' was. The Dragon Slayer who is her friend. Her Guild Mate. Her Team Mate. And most of all. Her Lover. Was not a person who was 'sad'. In fact, he was strong in just about every sense of the word, and just as much, he was kind and loving. She already bothered that he was easily swayed by something like that, the fear of losing her. Perhaps that was still lingering in his thoughts, and there was no doubt that she wanted to ease his mind of his troubles, and his worries. Though, there was something she never had yet told him, was that she felt the same towards him. The fear of losing her would eventually drive him to make the same mistake she almost had made just under a year ago, while he was aware about it or not. Would that mean she would have to be the one to smack sense into him? A part of her hoped that it wouldn't come to that, and as she looked at him, her gazed fixed. The feeling she had felt just after that last attack lingered in her mind. Pulling him into a tight embrace, despite the sudden action and the confusion on his face, she tightened her hold onto him a little more, feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time she felt that.

She had felt something spark...

...Something had been released

* * *

 **Authors Notes: CHAPTER 2 is done! Phew... this turned out longer than I wanted to :zzz: Honestly, I realized there was more I wanted to do, but I cut it off here (: It had taken me this long just because school is back, and classes are kicking me - (Darky said 'ass') thanks. XD. Point is, yeah. It's just I get super tired... I think I had like 2.5 hours... then be on campus for around 10hrs? But you don't wanna hear me moan about it (Yes we do Darky~) SO. Yeah. I wanted to write this 'cause my good friend 'thehappy' told me his 'next' cross-over was going to be of my story (This story) and so I wasn't sure whether to write this chapter BEFORE that, or AFTER because it was still in progress. Soo I waited, and pretty much just set this chapter ' _BEFORE_ ' it. So! If you wanna know extra bits, check out his story one-shot compilation '' Traveling the Multiverse Ch.3: Three Erza's ''. **  
**This is mainly because he wrote some really cool concepts that I wanna use for the future chapters of this story. But it's really optional. Mainly because I WILL be mentioning and 'lightly' summarizing any points I use from that one-shot. I have mentioned his universe in the prequel of this, so really it was just a cool gesture from a good friend. It's pretty funny too. xD. But again, don't have to, but highly recommend for comedy.**  
 **But yeah, there's a lot of things I wanted to do before Tenrou. So while i'm 'basically' setting up to Tenrou I might write a couple more chapters. before Tenrou...so maybe Tenrou exams start at like Ch.5? should be that.  
Also! a lot of you guys like Ultear... and Cana...like... wow. xD**

 **Anywho! Yeah I should also mention some stuff about the 'power' scaling because I was never really that specific. Because my story is an AU after ToH that also means Natsu's strength (As well as everyone) is completely redone. For better measure I'm going to use 'ToH' Erza as a measure. Natsu is currently about 1.54 T.E. leaving Gray at .8 T.E. Gajeel at .9 D.E. 'Current Erza' is about 1.87 T.E. Mira is about 1.7 T.E. Knightwalker is at 1.4 T.E. Elfman is at 1.1 T.E. and just because I'm lazy, everyone else is about .7 T.E, not sure about Wendy... she doesn't really fight that much, any ideas?. This isn't permanent, and really the 'only' reason Natsu is ahead was mentioned in the story (Basically he got a headstart). Later on, they're all going to balance out, more or less. Like you'll see Natsu and Gajeel more evened around (and Gray if you guys really want me to), a smaller gap... etc. but yeah. Just a vague measurement or an 'idea' of how to gauge it all. They never really helped show in the actual manga 'how much' only after the 7 year gap, and that was when Natsu lost to Max... so yeah. the reason I used 'ToH' is because that's when Scarlet Dragon takes place, just AFTER ToH.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Lemme know what you thought with a review** ❤❤❤


	3. The Demon's Love

**Author's Notes: Poll is closed! Thank you so much for voting!** ❤

 **| The Demon's Love |**

* * *

 **~Outside Natsu's Home || Erza Knightwalker~**

* * *

It had only been a few days since the surprise visit from the Fairy Tail from Universe 137-C, and while it was a shock to many, a lot of things had happened in just a day, leaving a lasting impact on the Fairy Tail of 'this' universe. There was no ill intent, as they had merely stopped on by to thank them for helping McGarden, other Levy, when she was accidentally trapped here during an attempt to send her back home almost a couple months ago. Even if the day was spent merely just bonding with another, a lot of great things came out of it. She had made a new friend, Samantha Byrne, who had also given her a valuable weapon as a reminder of their friendship, as well as to use in a time of need. Though, one of the biggest lasting impact was the match between Natsu Dragneel and Corporal Dragneel, the Natsu from that universe. A lot of the Members were taken aback just how powerful and strong that particular Fire Dragon Slayer was compared to his parallel self, easily handling his own against his counterpart from 'this' universe even though he had used Dragon Force to _try_ and close the gap between them. Without using much of an effort, as he too had mentioned he had Dragon Force, Corporal Dragneel had easily beaten his parallel self, but had commended him on his strength, further inspiring him to push himself and get stronger. Watching that, there was no surprise considering all the battle experiences he had gone through, but it was thanks to that she was able to understand 'her' Natsu a little more...

Since then, Natsu had 'sort of' taken Wendy Marvell, the youngest Dragon Slayer of the Guild, as his _sort of_ student, as the two of them had the same kind of magic. There was the other Dragon Slayer, she hadn't known too much, Gajeel Redfox, but he and the Salamander were often rivals, much like he was with the Ice-Make Mage, though whether it was intensified because they were both dragons, she didn't know. What she did know, however, was that it was a little 'fun' for her to be the Training Partner of someone who had a student, because this usually meant she got to have more one on one with him since they both trained together a little more than he does with the Scarlet Knight, or the Demon. Plus, there was no doubt that she enjoyed having the little one 'take after her', it would be her chance after all have an ally if she ever needed to fend off any of the advances, or just when she wanted to mess with Scarlet.

"Come on, Wendy!" calling out to the blue-haired Slayer. They had started the day as per normal, running, push ups, and mental/spiritual training, though as they added the little Dragon Slayer with them, Natsu had taken it upon himself to make sure she could keep up, or at the least push herself as far as she could, "Just a couple more!" saying with a large smile.

A little worn out, struggling, the tiny girl was struggling trying to push herself up, "It's... too much..." feeling her limit hit, she eventually collapsed and crashed to the ground, huffing for air. "I'm sorry... Natsu..." wanting to cry a little.

"That's fine!" picking her by the back of the collar with a sheepish grin, he helped her to her feet, "32 push ups is great! Especially considering you normally don't do much physical stuff to begin with."

Sighing just a little, she began to groan, "I... can't feel my arms..." slumping just a little. The way she moved around and about made it seem like she had lost all control and feeling for her normal muscle functions.

"Gotta take it easy" smiling, patting her back but accidentally knocking her to the ground, "A-Ah... S-Sorry..." grinning nervously, he began to scratch his cheek.

Dulling her eyes, she walked over and wanted to 'settle' this herself. "Natsu, going soft on her isn't going to help her!" she lightly began to lecture him on his misgiving. It was then she turned to face the little Slayer, "Remember what Sam said, Wendy" telling her, "You're a strong independent woman! Emphasize on 'strong' so don't let this fire-breathing gecko beat you."

"Oi..." dropping his gaze on the Huntress, "Since when did I become a gecko?"

Passing a smirk, she tapped him on the forehead, "Since you responded to it". Looking over to the little bluenette, "Your goal is to get strong enough so we can go on to the 'next step', which would be teaching you Dragon Force" telling her 'co-student', "I'm just going to assume all Dragon Slayers can _eventually_ reach that stage, considering Natsu over here had done so in that mock fight he had with himself."

"Aah!" it was then her eyes lit up, "So it WAS Dragon Force!" beaming a bright expression at the Fire Mage, "...I've never really seen it myself..." commenting, "Grandeeney always told me that's a Dragon Slayer's **Final Stage** , it was when they are considered full-fledged Dragon Mages!" reciting what her Foster Dragon parent had told her, or what she could remember.

Snickering just a little, with a large happy smile on his face, "I know right? Wasn't it pretty cool?" asking.

"I-it was!" feeling excited just remembering that feeling. Though, it was then her expression started to fall, "But... that isn't it that much more crushing... having your 'other' beat you even when only you were using Dragon Force?"

Looking at her a little blank, a little clueless, "No, not really" simply answering her question, "But that's besides the point! Didn't it look super awesome?" returning to his large happy expression.

"Completely!" full of energy, "I wanna learn Dragon Force too!" inspired.

Fired up, flames began to burst from around him due to excitement, "That's the spirit!" ruffling her hair, "First thing's first! We gotta get you in super 'Dragon Force shape'! So fight me with all you got!" feeling motivated he let the flames around him burst out as he readied himself into fighting stance.

"Yes!" Agreeing, she readied herself, "Just watch Miss Knightwalker!" telling her other teacher who stood watch.

She didn't know the little Sky Dragon long, but from how she normally looked, and especially how she acted around to her and the others, there was no doubt that she seemed more of a 'support' type Dragon Slayer, with fairly little physical involvement. There was no doubt she had a 'roar' much like the others, but she still wanted to see 'what she could do'. Much like when she and Natsu first started training together, she wanted to see where the little one lacked, so she could draw up a 'special' training schedule for her to work on. Watching, the two Dragons went at it, though she had to admit it was a little humorous to see the tiny girl go up against the young man, throwing all she had with such a determined look on her face. There were no specific rules she had set out for the two of them, but she had thougth the little girl must have wanted to see for herself where she stood. A trait all Dragon Slayers must have when they fought another, considered he and Gajeel had done the same.

Back and forth, the two of them exchanged hits, and for a young girl, she still had a decent amount of power behind those tiny balled up fists, and he responded like he would have any other opponent. With every punch she threw at him, he'd push it aside, following it with a punch of his own, knocking her back as he connected it with a crashing reverse heel strike, sending her tumbling a little. It wasn't surprising considering there was a large difference in strength, but regardless of how hard he struck she would get back up and put herself back in for more. She didn't think the Fire Dragon had it in him to use as much force as he had been using, often staggering her a little before striking her into the ground. A part of her wondered if all dragon raised children were this 'battle hungry', thinking it must be also part of their instincts.

"It's almost like when Erza would beat up Natsu" giggling, she turned to find the Silver-haired barmaid beside her, "I came by thinking lil' Wendy could use a little break, but it seems all Dragon Slayers are just like another."

Not turning to face, but keeping her presence noted, the Scarlet Huntress had her arms crossed as she observed. "You can say that..." commenting, "For a moment I was actually worried that Natsu would've fallen into a slump after getting his ass kicked like that" mentioning the fight between him and his parallel self, "But it seems the opposite... like he's even more inspired."

"That's Natsu~" smiling as the two of them watched the sparring session fold out, "The stronger person he comes across, the more he wants to be stronger... and there's a slight chance he sees that other him as a sibling."

Yes. Much like her and Scarlet, there was a chance that this Natsu saw his 'other' as a sibling he never had, "I'm actually impressed with him..." mentioning, "Just because I've just started as a Mage, I don't necessarily 'know' so much about understanding other's Magic Power, but much like Natsu's, I could undoubtedly feel that Dragneel guy's massive power. I may have been a 'little' scared feeling Natsu's in his Dragon Force... but that guy was on **another** level... I'm starting to think this Dragon Slayer of our's lacks that 'survival instinct' to feel fear, because even that other male Dragon we have was take aback."

"Mmm...I don't think that's it~" looking a little serious, "I'm sure that Natsu even feels fear, the only difference is that after everything he just feels he 'cannot afford' to feel it, thinking that he has no time to waste being scared" thinking, "But you have to remember... sometimes when some animals feel terrified, their response sees it as a threat and they quickly get vicious as a safety measure."

Thinking back, she recalled back to when she and Natsu were the only two fighting against the Berserker, a monster that had somehow made its way over to their dimension. Seemingly impervious to practically anything they threw at it, aside from fire. Sure, Scarlet could have done something against it taking her 'Fire Empress' armor into thought, but at the time no one knew how to handle it, and the Dragon Slayer had took it upon himself to fight it and buy time for her and the others to leave and come back. A monster that easily swatted him away like a little bug, nearly almost killed them, and yet he forced himself to his feet and fought him. There was no doubt she had that he must have 'felt' that terror, the fear driving him mad. That was probably the trigger that forced that 'hidden power' within to manifest as it currently had. Anger and fear. It was a mixture of feelings that could push a person to do things they never thought they could. Most would be driven to kill. The question then,... could he ever forcefully take a life if he was overwhelmed with such emotions?

"Miss... Knightwalker!" calling out to her, she noticed the Sky Dragon was on the ground on her back, breathing to almost save her life with a happy look on her beaten face, "Did... did you see that?"

Just across from her, Natsu was sitting cross-legged on the ground, "Hey, Natsu!" calling out to him, a little annoyed, "Stop treating her like a kid and fight her with **all** your strength!" lightly scolding him, "It's obvious you held back because she can still smile!"

"Hey! She's like HALF my age!" retorting, "Isn't that just cruel to do?!"

Marching her way over with a stern expression on her face, "That's even MORE of a reason not to hold back!" telling him, "She's not gonna get better just because she's half your age!"

"Actually, Wendy is 12 years old" commenting was the female Exceed, Charle, "So that makes her less than half."

Shocked, the Fire Dragon turned to Wendy, "You're 12?!" commenting, "But... you're still so small..."

"...Natsu..." the Blue-haired girl had wanted to cry, feeling her confidence and mental strength crushed before she knew it.

Thinking for a light moment, he pondered over something, "Well... I guess that's not bad..." saying, rising up and wandering around with his hands held behind his head, "Anywho... what'cha think, Wendy?" looking down, "Think you have enough energy in ya for you to go up for another run?" smiling large and bright.

"First! A water break~" commenting, the Take Over Mage popped on over with a bottle of water for the two of them, easily avoiding Knightwalker's annoyed glare for interfering, and letting their student go soft, "Don't forget, Natsu" looking over at him, her hand on her hip with another raising her index finger, "Rest and breaks are important if you're going to be Wendy's training teacher" telling him, "Didn't I give you plenty of rest when we trained together?~" sweetly grinning over at him.

Spilling his drink a little, his face went a little pale, "Actually... to be honest it was all quite a blur..." saying as he remembered the time he used to train solely under Mira, "I can't really remember if I ever rest... or I was just unconscious for most of the time..." feeling dread just overwhelm him.

"S-So... you forgot about when we did _that_?" a little shocked, a faint blush burning her cheeks as she brought her hands to her mouth, "It was such a precious memory... how could you forget...?" tearing up a bit.

Just as he was about to reject what 'fantasy' she was making up, there was a burning rage emanating from _somewhere_ as it was hot enough to even affect HIM, even though he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. Looking over, he noticed that Edolas Erza was a 'little' annoyed and pestered about what could have happened, but he knew for a fact she wasn't 'that' jealous or bothered because it happened _before_ they knew another, so there was no real reason. She was more an 'immediately' possessive person, meaning that it only mattered to her what occurs in the present moment. Though, feeling an intense burning glare trying to pierce its way through the back of his skull, he realized this 'jealous rage' had belonged to one person only. The real question was, what was going to happen in the outcome.

"So... Natsu" even if everyone in the area were blind, they could still tell who this voice and tone belonged to. "Care to enlighten me on what 'precious memory' you had with Mira?"

Seeing no particular threat to her own self, the Silver-haired Demon pulled him into a carefree embrace, pressing herself onto his back, "Oh, Erza~ All that stuff happened _beforeeeeee_ you decided to stop being stubborn with your feelings~" playfully teasing her Scarlet-haired friend.

"..." her face was red, but more in the sense that she was trying to stifle her anger. "But...! But..." steam looked as if it were literally going to pour of her ears just from her.

Though, something strange had happened. As much as they all knew the Demon enjoyed and took pleasure in teasing her red headed friend and housemate, she had done something neither of them thought she would do. "...Sigh..." exhaling out, she lifted herself from the Dragon Slayer, catching everyone off guard. "Actually... I don't feel like playing today..." like that, the 'cheerful' Mirajane that they all knew had a worn out look on her face as she lightly fixed the Pinkette's scarf, having messed it up a little from her 'action', "I'm gonna go lie down for a little... Natsu...? Can you cook tonight?"

"S-...Sure..." he was shocked, probably a little more since from all he knew of her, "Should I make anything special?"

With a light smile she shook her head, "Anything is fine... thank you" and before everyone knew, the barmaid slowly made her way back to the house, leaving everyone stunned.

"Mira...?" questioning, the Scarlet Knight was the most who was stunned by her friend's behavior. Thinking for a moment, she turned to face the Dragon Slayers and the Huntress, "I'm going to go check up on her..." she told them. As much as they two fought, they still considered each other more or less friends.

It wasn't that hard though, Knightwalker had thought, as to what reasons the Demon could have had for acting the way she did. Looking back to when Scarlet and Natsu were on a date, she remembered the 'small conversation' she had with her in the Guild. Just like Scarlet, the Eldest Strauss was in love with the Pinkette, and for one reason or another, it seemed like it didn't come to pass. Even though they were living like they currently were, everything was still more or less the same. Although for her, Knightwalker, things like 'relationships' didn't have much meaning to her. All she cared about was him, and as long as she could have her moments, she was fine with that. Drama wasn't her interest, though, so as much as she wanted to know more about Mirajane's situation, or how to fix it, she felt it was just a trivial mess. However, this wouldn't stop her from having her 'own' way of venting out.

"Natsu!" calling out to him, "Run along with Marvell... I want fifty laps" perhaps a little irritated.

His expression fell to exhaustion, "F-FIFTY?!" taken by surprise, "I wouldn't be able to manage to do thirty! Wendy here barely did the twenty we did this morning!" further diminishing what little self-confidence the Sky Dragon had left.

"No excuses!" Requiping her Ten Commandments, "Blue Crimson!" It was then her spear tip changed into a diamond-shaped blade and split into two. One was burning with flames, and the other gave off an icy cool chill, "I'll actually be 'nice' this time and let you munch on these flames" saying. However, it then dawned to her. "Wait... if Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer and eats 'fire'..." turning her attention to Wendy 'breathing in' a lot followed by swallowing, "Does that mean you..."

Almost like nothing, the tiny Dragon Slayer got back up, "Yup!...I eat 'air'!" smiling a little large.

"...My head hurts..." a little odd she took a seat on the ground as in the corner of her vision she watched Natsu effortlessly breathe in the flames and seemingly eat them to revitalize himself. "You Dragon Slayers... are mind-fucking..."

It was then the white Exceed covered Wendy's ears, "Language! Wendy is still a little girl and I shan't allow you to corrupt her."

"Knightwalker just doesn't understand Dragon Slayers" shrugging a little, the blue Exceed, Happy, smiled a little jokingly, "Imagine when she finds out Gajeel actually can chomp metal like it's bread for him."

Dropping her gaze, she grabbed the Exceed and pulled him close to her, "...Are you telling me that other male Dragon _actually_ eats metal?" feeling her eye twitch from the revelation.

"Ahh! Natsu! Save me!" crying, trying to sacrifice his friend in his place, though as he opened his eyes to face his friend, "AH!" a little shocked Natsu was already off running alongside Wendy, likely not wanting to be involved in Knightwalker's confusion.

Watching the Dragon Slayers run around the house, it was a little odd how she was just now finding this out, but then again, usually her track of mind involved what she was focused on for the moment rather than curiosity. Even for just getting battered around by the eldest Dragon, the little one was still doing fine, more or less, making her wondering a little more how 'fearsome' Dragon Mages are, making her glad at the least Scarlet wasn't one of them. She was the second most anger filled member of the household, with Natsu probably beating her by a short margin. Though, she had to admit that she was at least surprised she defused so easily once her friend was suddenly off, wondering if all of it was just who they were. It wouldn't be a lie to say if she herself was also a little concerned, and although Scarlet had gone off to check up on her there was little belief that a 'pep talk' would be enough to bring her mood back up. The solution was simple, but considering it was Scarlet who went up to check on her, the complexity of the solution had increased. Why? Again, she didn't like being involved with teen drama, finding it a waste of time. However, that was why she would never allow herself to fall into the concept of 'love'. The idea of 'possession' and 'ownership' was far easier for those to understand.

* * *

 **~Inside the house || Erza Scarlet~**

* * *

Sitting outside the door, the Scarlet Knight was waiting to see if her friend would open up, but it seemed like it wouldn't be the case. To be honest, she herself had an idea why the Demon was suddenly so down, and it was because she was being denied any 'alone' time with her, Erza Scarlet's, boyfriend. It wasn't that shocking or horrible to do, after all, he was 'hers', so she had a right in saying who she could trust having him alone with someone, and although she wasn't trying to be extra mean about it, it was just the pathway that led to them wasn't...as romantic as she had thought her first 'real' relationship would start out as. There was no doubt in the back thoughts of her mind, that if she hadn't eventually came to understand her emotions, Natsu would have likely been off with another person. Reason being, there was only so much patience a person could have, and she was fairly lucky he was stubborn as she was, perhaps more. Though it was because of that that she managed to sort everything out, but when she looked a bit deeper, there was a slight chance that she only got 'this far' because Mira had taunted her so much.

It had been a short while since she sat up against the door, hoping that her friend would let her in, but the last thing she was told was 'I want to be alone' making it a little harder for her to do anything about it. Honestly, she could have just easily broken down the door, but considering how everything already was, destroying a piece of the house, again, wasn't going to make anything better. Normally she would have just left it and hoped it would sort itself out, but it made her wonder how long it was going to take for that to happen. Would she just be in her room the whole time? Even if she did come out, there was a chance it would just make things worse on her, considering the only time she had seen her friend 'give up' like she had earlier was a couple years ago, and that was only because of her youngest sibling passing at the time.

Sighing just a little, she got up, and although she didn't want to pester her any further, she still wanted to try once more. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door a couple times, "Mira?" calling out to her, "If there's anything on your mind..." kind of silly to say considering she knew what it was about, "You know you can just talk about it... right?" hoping her words would at least reach her.

There was no response. Was she sleeping? A part of her was starting to get a little angry, she had to admit, considering that she was being ignored even though she was trying to help. The least she could do, Mira that is, would wake up and just tell her she was trying to sleep instead of being silent and making her sit out. Well. Then again, no one was actually telling her to stay. She could leave any moment she wanted, but again, that wasn't going to solve or fix anything.

"Mira..." feeling a vein lightly pop on her head, "Please at least try..."

Though, instead of hearing something she just heard foot steps approach the door, rummaging a little with the lock before opening. Standing in the doorway, the Eldest Strauss was in her sleepwear, namely just a single large shirt. The clip of hair that normally she kept up was off, letting it down. "Yes... Erza?" a little dragged, a little tired.

"Sorry..." a little taken back, "It's just... you seemed a little upset... and I wanted to know if there was anything we could do..."

Lacking the energy, she just pushed her door open, "I really don't feel like standing and talking..." saying as she dragged herself to her bed, sitting on it so that the Scarlet Knight could have some room.

Her room was surprisingly clean, not that she didn't think the model/Demon of Fairy Tail would keep a messy room. Around, she had pictures of 'scenery' hung around, and on her drawer were pictures of her and her siblings, and some others of group shots of Fairy Tail Members. Some of the pictures were of when all of them were younger, and on the other stands and window sills, were a couple flowers, candles on the ones that didn't have any plants of course. There was a nice rug adorned in the middle of the room, alongside a few bits of clothes on a chair.

"So... you wanted 'to talk'?" looking up at her a little exhausted, "Can we just skip to the part where you say 'Natsu is mine' blah blah blah, 'You shouldn't get so down over it all'?" If there was any evidence 'old' Mira had returned, it was this here.

Trying to repress her rage from peaking over, "Well... with that out of the way..." pulling up the chair, she Requiped into her casual sleeveless white blouse, accompanied by a blue skirt and brown boots. Sitting down, she relaxed a little, crossing her legs a little, "Why are you so hung up?" questioning, "You were fine with me and Natsu dating for months... and now you're all depressed about it?"

"It's not that I'm 'now' depressed about it..." a little bothered, "I've always been upset, but I kept to it because he was happy..." mulling over her thoughts a little, "You didn't see him like I had to... when you were being dumb and stubborn... and kind of crushed his heart" reminding him about the situation after they dealt with Nirvana, "Being with you was something he was too dense to know... but something he always wanted."

It wasn't a surprise she felt a stung. There was a bit of 'trouble' around that time. Misunderstandings was a bitch back then. "Then why did you help him?"

"Because as much as I hate admitting it. **You** were the reason he started cheering up after Lisanna had passed" falling against the wall behind her, "Then... when Dragneel and the 'others' came... hearing all that talk about Natsu having more than one person... even one of them being an 'other' me..." she began to trail off of her thoughts, "You can't necessarily blame me for getting my hopes that there'd be 'some' chance for me to be like them."

There was no doubt that 'a lot' of these troubles began when Levy started working on the Interdimensional Viewing Device, all to satiate her curiosity with the world of Edolas. When it first happened, and Edolas Erza fell 'captive' into being on Earth Land, she didn't think the problem was going to spread out of control like it had. All of it. Knightwalker. McGarden. Berserker. So much things had happened that the 'spill' of other universes came to play, and one of it, what the Demon took to be the **most** important bit, was that there was a world out there where she and Natsu were able to be happy together, even if she ahd to share him with another Erza.

"But now Knightwalker steals him away..." mulling over it, "Why are you so fine with Knightwalker taking Natsu places?" dulling her gaze at her friend, "Is it because she's 'another' Erza?" questioning.

Exhausted, "To be honest, there's no stopping that one..." resting her head in her palm, "You tell her 'no' and she still does it... she's like you only worse."

"Heh..." Smiling a little, "Yeah..." exhaling a bit loud, "Well... I'm gonna go take a nap... maybe it'll get my mind off it" stretching out, she lied down on her side, getting under the covers, "Please close the door on your way out."

Shocked, "Just like that you're done?!" wondering if she wasn't going to bother. "Not even going to 'try' and convince me?"

"Not really" yawning just a little, "I couldn't convince you even if I begged and pleaded... and I really don't feel like doing either."

Stunned, there wasn't much she could say without repeating herself. There had been more she had wanted to say, thinking that maybe the two of them could come up with an alternative. Maybe there was something else that she could do that she could cheer her up with. Though, seeing her just sleeping like that made her realize that no matter how much she wanted to continue on, there was no point.

"...All right..." a little down herself, she picked up and made her way back out, closing the door behind her.

She knew her friend wanted to tell her: 'You can borrow Natsu then' or 'We can share him'. But to be honest, she herself wasn't sure why she couldn't bring herself to say that. There were a lot of good points that she had brought up, being that it was fairly rare and honestly _lucky_ that she managed to sort her feelings out, but a part of her felt that if she were to allow something like that, there would be no end. It was already 'stressful' as it was, with Juvia peeking around every now and then since Dragneel pleasured her. Even though she had spent her time with Gray and Lucy, a little ironic because they were the reason she was initially depressed, as they got ready for the exams, she would go out of her way still to separate Natsu from everyone else.

But, the Pinkette was much more to her than simply someone she was in love with. He did more than bring her happiness and warmth, he was the burning light that pulled her out of the depths of her dark past. The smile of his always eased her worries, brought her security and a haven out of the worries she may have had. Peering out of the window, watching him, Wendy, and even Edolas Erza run around the perimeter, she wished she could express the frustration she felt. If the circumstances were different... if she had never suffered like she had in the Tower... maybe things could have been different. No. Perhaps had she never closed herself off for so long, things could have been different...

"...!" feeling her heart suddenly pick up in pace, it began to beat loudly and hard against her chest, crippling her ability to breathe.

Clutching it, her body began to burn a little, feeling a blistering heat that was etching itself into her. It was like something inside was trying to force its way out of her, and she herself didn't know when or how this started. For a while, it had only happened whenever a 'strong' emotion began to confuse her, but for her, it was whenever her mind drifted into what she 'feared'. Her breath would rag, as pain would radiate itself throughout her body, and as she dragged herself up to the window, looking at the panting and out of breath Dragon Slayer, her gaze would fixate on him with a burning desire. The sound around felt magnified, somewhat being able to hear the trio outside a little more. A piercing fire began to grow, intensifying her gaze on him as she tried reaching out. Sure she was drawn to him, it was only natural considering that she was his lover and xxxx. The word blanked from her thoughts, but a bit of her knew what it was. Slowly, eventually, her body would cool down, feeling herself ragged with exhaustion as the entire event took so much out of her.

She didn't know why this happened. Everything was fine until 'that' day, the day when Natsu had struck and cracked her Fire Empress Armor in their training session. He had done something to her, at the least, something he did was pulling something out of her, and it had only been growing since.

* * *

 **~The Next Day || Mirajane~**

* * *

As she awoke the next day, she hadn't realized that she had slept the entire moment from when she sent Erza away so she could 'nap', something that had blossomed into something far more than a quick shut-eye. Dragging herself out of the bed, she turned to see that dawn had come to peak through her windows, and thinking that she was going to have 'another' day where she had to fight with her friend, she simply sighed and stretched. Fiddling around, she grabbed her towel and made her way to the bath, realizing that it was 'oddly' quiet for the time she was up. Normally at this hour, Natsu and Erza would be rustling around their room, or at the least, the three of them would be out training. But aside from what she heard was just Knightwalker and Wendy out around, training, there wasn't anything. Shrugging just a bit, she made her way to the shower and decided to start the way with a morning wake up, and nothing said it better than a hot nice shower. Perhaps if she wasn't intruding, she could make her way out to make something a little quick before making her way back to her room, that was, or the Guild. She didn't have work today, but she still enjoyed popping in here and there.

She had let the hot water ensnare her, relieving her of all her worries for the current moment, wondering how the day would play out necessarily for her. She wasn't picky, but it was a little too much to ask for something 'great' to happen. Even if the Dragon Slayer hadn't turned an eye to her, she felt glad at the least he wasn't 'that' kind of guy, then again, the poor Pinkette probably didn't get or understand how hard a female tries to allure their lover. Perhaps it was just the simplicity she loved of him. Not too complicated in what made him happy, just people he cared about, training, eating, and perhaps just having a fun casual time with the Guild. Thinking it over in the shower, maybe it was a little dumb to just suddenly push people away and fall depress. It wasn't like Natsu had gone out of his way to make her like him, and crush her like this.

"...Maybe I should go apologize" uttering to herself in a low voice, falling slightly up against the glass door of the shower, "I do feel kind of bad... It's not like Natsu cooks often..." coming to a conclusion, that it was probably easier to pretend she hadn't heard anything about the other Universes, It just so had happened they were there at the 'right' time. While she wasn't.

Finishing up, her shower, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her, continuing to finish here early morning ritual. Teeth brushing, face washing, at the very least she felt she had to keep her appearance nice considering she still worked part-time as a model. Finishing up, she made her way out of the shower, trying to get what little water managed to get stuck in her ear out. Though, as she came to her door, she saw two pieces of paper taped to it.

"..." having immediately given up trying to read, her eyes deadpanned. The first letter was hardly legible, thinking not even Levy with all her genius intellect, as well as vast knowledge of runes could decipher, " _...This is no doubt Erza's god awful handwriting..._ " remembering that despite their years growing up, no one had allowed Erza to write anything. Literally. Anything. Having given up, she went for the second letter, something she should have done to save her eyes from such unsavory penmanship, " - Wear something comfortable and come down for breakfast~ :D - " having read. Considering the only other person was Natsu, seeing as Knightwalker probably wouldn't have placed a smiley face on it, she couldn't help put feel a tad curious.

Curious, she couldn't help but wonder why the Pinkette had left her a note like that. Thinking it was it was perhaps she slept through dinner and he thought she could use something to eat. Nevertheless, she had made her way back to her room and pondered a little as she wondering what outfit she could 'consider' to be casual, especially since she didn't know the implication. Feeling she needed to more, she simply slid on her undergarments before putting on the pink sleeveless dress she always wore, leaving her hair down as she felt it was a little much, but since she wasn't really planning on going out, there was no real need until she knew what he meant by 'casual'.

Making her way out, she had caught a strange fresh scent in the air of someone cooking, thinking that Natsu was probably at the helm. Slowly stepping down the stair case, she caught a peek of him in the Kitchen cooking up a storm. "Natsu?" Calling out to him, "Whatchu' doing there?" though it was obvious, she really pondered on the implication. As she got a closer look, Erza was also there, though she looked like she was about to drop as she rested on the table.

"Good, you're here" the Scarlet Knight had said trying to get up, only to wince and fall back to her chair, "Natsu and I have something important to tell you" she began to say. It was then she turned to face him, "Shall I?"

Shrugging, he was busy stirring something in a bowl, "Go for it" seeing no real difference.

"Well..." paying mind to her friend, "Natsu and I have come to a slight agreement that for 'today', you may spend it entirely with him" telling her, "Jobs... sightseeing... I'll allow you to..." growing a little bitter and upset, "You may 'have' my boyfriend...ONLY for today though!" trying to make a stern point about it.

Stunned, she wasn't sure how or if she was hearing this correctly. "...Eh?" a little odd, she didn't think when she fell asleep she'd wake up to this. "You mean... like a date 'date' sort of th-"

"Absolutely no-" instinctively rising out of her seat, she once more succumb to her seat, "Natsu... help..." calling out to help.

Dropping the bowl, he made his way over to her, "Hey... you shouldn't be moving... shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"What happened?" Mira asked, a little curious.

Looking over at her, "Erza was suddenly super frisky last night... so... one thing led to another... and now she's having problems walking..." smiling a little embarrassed. Even though he was given the 'death glare' by the Knight, she was far too worn out to even bother try to get him for just spilling it.

"Ah...AH!" it took her a little longer than she would have liked for it to process, blushing a little. "So that's why Erza seems so 'okay' with it" coming to a conclusion. "Well~" her mood suddenly improving, "I'll be right back~ I need to go change."

Rushing up to her room, she quickly closed and locked it, needing a little privacy for what she was going to do. She needed to figure out the 'best' outfit she could wear for her day with the Dragon Slayer, not wanting to pass it up. Opening her closet, her drawers, she rifled through her clothing, wondering what she should wear, thinking it had to be something _perfect_ , if she was going to make this day memorable. As much as she wanted to keep her thoughts on the present, she couldn't help but drift a little to the future of their day, seeing as she hadn't necessarily planned anything. Jobs. Walking around Magnolia. There were a lot of things that she wanted to do now that this chance had popped up, and not knowing when it was going to happen again, she wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Thinking, she wondered if she should go back to 'that' style, at least for today only. It wouldn't be too long, but with her special day with her special little Dragon, she wanted to do something different.

* * *

As she finished, she made her way down, just in time she felt as the heat bellowed through, knowing that Natsu was already at the 'cooking' phase of what he was going to do. Peering out just a little, she noticed that Erza wasn't around, assuming that he carried her back to the room so she could rest her legs after last night's activity. She wasn't sure herself about the outfit she had chosen, but after all, she had felt this 'best' suited her for today, considering this was how everything had started. With no certainty of when another chance like this would arise again, she went 'all out' just to see how it would fare for her. Giggling a little to herself, just low enough to hope that he couldn't hear, she couldn't imagine that she was feeling _shy_ all of a sudden. For two years she had spent it with him, helping in his goal of preserving memories and assist building up the confidence and strength he had wanted for her friend. All that time she felt as if time was 'paused' and now that she was given this chance, a part of her felt she was starting up back to when it was 'just them'. That was likely the influence behind her outfit for today.

Pushing through, she put on a smile as she presented herself to her 'temporary-shared' boyfriend, even if it wasn't what the Titania had meant. And just as she had, she was greeted to a big sort of display of food that he had been making while she was busy changing upstairs. Everything looked so sunny and delicious, just by looking at it, and the aroma that lingered in the air. It was a little similar to her own, seeing as he mentioned to her back then that Lisanna had taught him how to cook, but there was a tinge of 'Dragneel Style' noted by how it was presented. Even back then, she could tell that he had been practicing a lot, probably just because it was a habit her little sister got him in, giving him a reminder.

"Ahem-" a little embarrassed, she intentionally 'forced' a light cough, "Natsu~" calling out to him sweetly, "Don't you have something to say?" beaming a smile at him.

As he was a little preoccupied, he couldn't help but be a little distracted in what he was doing, "Sorry, Mira" grinning a bit nervous, "I was just getting thing's..." though as he turned to face her, she couldn't help but giggle a little to herself about how cut off he was just by looking at her.

"Like it?" asking, trying to 'show off' as much of her outfit as she could, "I call it 'a bit of the past and present' of Mira" commenting on her look.

There was no lie in her statement. Aside from how she 'normally' dressed, she decided to go back to how she dressed when she was younger, in her 'Demon of Fairy Tail' prime days, though, she updated it a little to meld the two. It was a black shirt, cut at the top, so that the collar was removed, allowing only the left edge sleeve to catch onto her shoulder, as the other trickled down her shoulder just a little. There was a light purple flaming skull in the middle of the shirt, and under, was a light lavender fitting tank top. She had worn a black and purple checkered skirt, under a heavy belt, with black fishnets underneath. Her bangs were down, and strands of her hair were braided.

She enjoyed teasing him, catching him off guard with how completely different she decided to look for today, "It's not very good to stare, Natsu" lightly taunting him, "A good point at this would be to compliment a young woman on her appearance~" finding it slightly amusing she still had lots to teach him of proper etiquette with a significant other.

"You uh...err..." a little flustered, he turned away to scratch his cheek a little, "...Great."

Feeling her heart lightly skip just a little, "Thank you~" thanking just as she made her way over to the Kitchen table, taking a seat. "So, does my temporary-shared boyfriend have anything planned for our little _date_?" saying, gazing over at the Dragon Slayer.

"Not really..." a little ashamed, he scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking we start with food... maybe go on a job... look around?" randomly passing out ideas. "I mean this is **your** day after all" mentioning to her.

Humming, thinking it over in her head there were endless possibilities. "Well... I wouldn't mind going with you on a Job~" she began to say, "However, if it's alright with you, we can save that for later in the day."

"Sure" grinning, he was simply now dishing things onto a plate, "You like your eggs easy done right?" passing over a confident smirk.

A little unsure how to respond, "You mean 'over easy', Natsu" correcting him with a gentle look.

"Ah! Right... Sorry" a bit embarrassed, "I knew what it was, just forgot the naming it all..." saying as he got to getting the eggs prepared, "I'll finish these up and after that all I gotta do is bring up Erza's food and we'll be done~"

And, as per the 'old' Mira, a sudden dark streak began to emanate from her as she kindly sat at her seat. "Natsu~" sweetly calling out to him. Waiting for just a slight moment until she knew she had his attention, "I'll give you a tip~ **Never** talk about other girls when you're giving all your attention out for one of them, okay?~" despite how nice she was being, he knew there was 'death' written all over her, "It's fine for a normal occasion, but when you're spending time solely with one of them, it's rude~"

"G-Got it..." feeling slightly full of dread. While he was more or less fine with Erza's 'menacing glare' he got used to it a little after dating her. Mira, however, was a completely new case as memories of her using Satan Soul during their training was kind of beaten into him.

Releasing the tension in the air, she calmed down, "Good ❤" having that done and out of the way, she continued to enjoy the atmosphere that was bellowing around her.

Eventually, after he had finished making her eggs, he added it to her plate before getting to everything else, such as Erza's food. Since he didn't want her to worry or have to walk around too much, he placed her back in the bedroom, and brought her up her food, leaving the Demon for just a moment to her freshly made Breakfast. It was a 'little' upsetting about the short little moment she had to wait, but she had to figure that even the Titania needed to eat, regardless for her situation. Luckily, he hadn't taken too long and made his way back down so that she could eat with them.

Taking a small bite from the pancakes he had made for her, "You're getting better" commenting, "It's much less burnt... but I can help you if you want" smiling, "Maybe we can make breakfast together one day~" mentioning.

"That'd be great!...I've been trying all morning..." full of exhaustion, "After uh... Well... when I eventually woke up, I wanted to see what I could make" he began telling her, "The normal stuff are 'fine' but I never got how you made pancakes so fluffy!" saying, "I think this is the best version I made all morning" sheepishly smiling a little bit.

It was then she was curious, "Oh?" wondering, "How... many did you make?" wondering.

"Mmmm... let's see..." mulling over it, "Dunno, maybe this is the fifth batch" he mentioned, "I had Happy taste test... so he's tired on the couch."

Giggling just a little, one of the few questions she had was answered, "That explains why I haven't seen him all morning" saying, "Usually he'd be here commenting about something... the poor thing."

"He'll be fine..." assuring her, "It's just I made so much... and he really isn't used to having anything but fish, but he didn't mind it."

As it was just the beginning of the day, she was beginning to enjoy it so far, much better than she thought today was going to be after all the things that happened yesterday. She knew it was just going to be for today, but a part of her wanted to make the most of it, and just spend as much of it as possible being with him, even if it meant them they do nothing. Though, it wasn't going to end like this. With what she can, she was going to spend it and make as much memorable memories as possible. It was already kind enough of Natsu convincing Erza to be 'loaned' for a day, so she needed to make sure his efforts didn't go to waste. Even if Erza was the one who said 'they came to the agreement' she knew the Knight would never easily hand him over, even if she was depressed like she was. The usual Mira would just find ways to 'steal' him from the Titania permanently, but it would just go against the good gift she was given, a day would be enough, if anything, to at least keep her going a little longer.

* * *

 **~Magnolia Town~**

* * *

While the two of them finished up breakfast, they managed to wake the Exceed who was fully rested after having slept for so long, though, given that the Dragon Slayer had fed him a lot, she was surprised that he woke up at soon. It was a little sight to see, as the first thing the flying blue cat did was panic seeing the 'old' her, even if it was just an outfit, but it was kind of funny. As much as she wanted to dress a little like the 'old Mira' she couldn't help but feel a bi comfortable in these kind of clothes. She had really only 'changed' everything about her, as a means to cope and distance herself from everything that linked her with her little sister when she passed. Though, once she pushed passed that traumatic block to defeat Freed with 'Satan Soul', tiny traces of her old self was leaking through. 'This' Mira, was the one that initially began to fall for him, and as such it was only right she felt to be her with the chance she was given.

Gripping a little close to him, she held onto his arm with a soft smile of serenity as they strolled around the town. Just for added measure, she wore black belted boots that ran up her shin a little. It was endearing, seeing him wear something other than the long sleeved crimson tunic she helped pick out when they first started their 'training time'. There wasn't much of a change, but a white undershirt with a black opened collared shirt, both under his trademark dragon-scaled scarf. Even the Exceed wore a little something, thought it was just a simple shirt. Looking over at him, he merely and easily smiled at her, wanting to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming all of this.

"You okay, Mira?" looking a little concerned,"You've been quiet ever since we left the house" commenting, seemingly not minding the fact she was clinging to his arm like a young girl on her first date. Hell, this probably was her first date.

Resting his head against his arm as they continued to walk around, "No... it's fine" simply answering, "I'm just remembering a little is all~"

"Oh?" curious, he wanted to know more, "What about?"

Shaking her head a little, "It's nothing~" teasing him, "We should focus more on what we're going to do today, shouldn't we?" advising him. It was true that while she loved just being around near him, she wasn't entirely sure what they should do to spend time together on. For the longest time she had thought about things she had wanted to do, but weren't able to, "Maybe... I don't know... I'd like to visit Akane Resort, which is only an hour trip by train..."

"Hmm?" a little curious, he looked over at her, "How come?"

A little embarrassed, she nervously made her way to face him, "It's one of the biggest areas for entertainment" she began to say, "...And well... I wouldn't lie, but, we might find some things to do there as well... it's just..." coming back to the major problem. It was by train, and she knew that the Dragon Slayer and transportation didn't really mingle for some odd reason she didn't know of. "It's like I said... it's an hour trip... by train..." she commented, "I know how much you hate it... and all... and I didn't want to ruin it...bu-"

"Eh?" cutting her off, looking at her a little odd, "I don't sick on transportation anymore... at least, apparently."

Her eyes wanted to pop open wide from hearing that statement, "What?!" startled, she accidentally let go of him, "Since when?! How do you know?!" beginning to bombard him with questions.

"Well... when I asked Dragneel why he could ride that vehicle without problems..." recalling, "He said going through those green portal things cures Dragon Slayers... or something?" wondering.

Correcting him, the floating Exceed popped in the conversation, "Well... he said for 'any Natsu'" correcting him, "Gajeel and Wendy are still doomed likely though~" smiling despite how little malicious it may have sounded.

"Damn straight" snickering a little with his flying pal, "Well... I'll tell Wendy eventually... at least her. Only her."

Stuttering and stunned, she wasn't sure what to start with, "Really?...So...we can go?" her eyes lit up.

"Sure" smiling, he instinctively patted her head.

With a large grin, she grabbed on his hand and bolted straight for the Train Station, excited to have a little more fun than she would have imagined. It seemed like it was a secret he hadn't yet told Erza, but either way, she was happy to have at least 'one upped' the Titania in something. She knew it wasn't that much of a deal, but for years his motion sickness had often been a hard factor as the Knight would have had to render him unconscious for the remainder of the trip, and some of the times it had led to her forgetting him on the Train as she would be a little overzealous in wanting to complete the job request, though it didn't help either that Team Natsu also had a less of a helping hand to the Pinkette. Pictures. Rides. All sorts of things were awaiting them now that she was able to have this moment, and furthermore, he could enjoy the sights with her along the way. They just needed to remember to be back at a decent time to be get back before night fell, since she promised Natsu they'd go on a job. Just the two of them.

* * *

 **~Akane Resort~**

* * *

Just like she imagined, the train ride over to Akane was better than she would have thought it to be, especially for the Dragon Slayer who wasn't entirely sure what Dragneel had told him was 'accurate'. Though, perhaps he was a _little_ too excited as he wound up running back and forth from their spot on the train just out of pure enjoyment that the mode of transportation wasn't living him ill at deaths door. She couldn't help but admit that it was a little cute having seen that, even if there was just a hint of guilt that Erza was missing out on it, she couldn't help but take a few pictures here and there, since she couldn't pass up the opportunity to not do so. Though, as she figured out, he was soon forced to sit back down in his seat, given that it was his _fourth_ warning that one of the Rune Knights aboard had told him. A fifth would have been being kicked off the train, and while he could handle them, he had to remember he was spending time with her. Still, he couldn't blame him, as the years she had known him, the Pinkette was often the one who had to suffer both times whenever he needed to take a train, wagon, magic car, any form of transportation (save for Happy flying), so this being the first was probably the best moment in his life currently.

She wasn't disappointed either, as they traveled around the amusement park that the resort had to offer. Rides, Carnival games, Gift shops, this was perhaps one of the few times she was able to fully enjoy this, as she hadn't had any reason or been able to make it out here. Grabbing onto his hand, the Take Over Mage rushed all around like a little kid, taking in the sights as she could and going to every attraction that caught her eye. Considering that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do first, rides or games, he simply told her not to worry about it, since if she wanted, he could store what she needed in his pocket dimension since he learned Spatial Magic.

"Natsu! This one over here!" cheerfully grinning, she dragged him once more, having just finished another game. He had to admit that it was a little adorable seeing the 'terrifying' Demon of Fairy Tail run all over the place like a child, "Let's play this one!" stopping just in front of one of the games.

It was a balloon-dart game, where the participant had to take three darts and try to pop the balloons stapled to the wall. The prizes were easy to guess, as it varied on how many balloons were popped. Three was the big prize, two was a medium, leaving one balloon popped to be a small prize. With a concept like that, it wasn't shocking that it was somewhat easy, the balloons wouldn't be replace until a moment later, meaning being caught in the middle could work against someone.

"All right... First prize here we come!" raring up, Natsu paid the man for a round to go and received three darts, "Concentrate!..." telling himself. While it was easier aiming with his own flames, throwing a projectile was a bit different than he would have liked to do, "Annnddd..." having set up his shot, he threw the first one.

With a ***POP*** the first balloon was popped. "Good job, Natsu!" the exceed cried out, "Though... that was just one..." reminding him, "Think you can pop the rest?"

"Sure!" full of confidence, he picked up the remained darts, "No worries, Mira, I got this~" cheerily smiling.

Feeling a little warm at his gesture, "I know you do" feeling a slight tinge of warmth rush her. Even if he hadn't necessarily gone and won the first prize, she was already feeling like he hit his mark, at least with her.

Moments later, another ***POP*** occurred, as the Pinkette popped another, and then another ***POP*** as he managed to score two balloons for a single hit.  
"WOW! Congratulations, sir!" he commended, "You've scored 4 points, meaning you may choose the following: 1 large + 1 small. 2 medium sizes. Or 4 Small ones" stating, "Which would you like?"

"Hmm... I dunno..." unsure what to choose from the options, "Mira... you're up" telling her, "What would you like?"

Pondering, she wasn't sure herself. She had already gotten so many different prizes that she was already worried that the Dragon Slayer was going to forget what was won if she kept up the large prizes. Though, she had to admit she liked the idea of at least having things to cuddle at night if she ever needed to.

"We'll take the Large and small" answering the man, "Though, if it's okay. Can I have 'that' as the large, and 'that' as the small?" asking, hoping that it wasn't too much.

Smiling, "Of course! I'll be just a second" he had said. Getting the two she had specified, "Heeerrrreeeee you go~" stating as he handed her the two plushies, "Thank you both, and please tell your friends!" tipping his hat in a kindly gesture.

"Hehe~" giggling a little, she handed the smaller one to Natsu, "This one is yours" she said, giving him the small Bat plushie, "And I'll keep this one~" saying, embracing and hugging the large Lizard plushie against her, "That way we both got something out of today" saying.

They already had spent a good amount riding rides and visiting all the other attractions, that she felt a little 'selfish' that only she was getting something out of it, and didn't want it to feel like this was only about her. In the large point of view, it was about the two of them, and at the very least she wanted the Dragon Slayer to have something to remember this day by. Though, there was another reason she got each of them the sizes they are, but she was going to wait until the 'end' for her to tell him what. Even if there was a little chance of him figuring out, she was fairly doubtful it would occur, as he was still unaware of the affections others had for him.

"You really didn't need to, Mira" saying with a gentle smile, "This is your day, remember?" reminding her.

Giving her Lizard plushie another loving squeeze, "I know~" responding with the same about towards him, "But it's no fair if I'm the only one getting something" telling him, "It's just gonna make me feel like you're not really having any fun~"

"O-Of course I am!" telling her with a light shocked look on his face, "It's just... I don't want you to be sad after this" telling her with an earnest smile.

She was stunned. For a moment she didn't really realize that the Dragon Slayer had really put that much thought into wanting to do as 'much as he could' to make sure she had the greatest day. "Sheesh, Natsu..." muttering behind her plushie, "If you're gonna be like that..."

"I've always come to you to help me for my memories..." he began to tell, placing his hand on her head, "For once... let me make help make memories for you."

It was already a hardened fact right now that he wasn't being fair. Perhaps it was because she was just like him, well, both of them. Always taking words one would say and probably not knowing the concept behind it, but because they 'were in love' with them, they took it as a heightened feel of affection, making it harder for them to not fall _completely_ in love with them. A part of her wanted to take him far, go back in time and stop herself from having helped him at all, but... when she sees that happy expression on his face, she couldn't think of doing something so selfish.

"Do you really want to make memories with me today?" asking him, trying to hide her blush, "You can't take those words back once you've said that... it's rude to get a girls hopes like that..."

His expression softening, "I'm very sure."

A warm smile crept to her face, hiding it behind the plush. Looking around a little frantic, she moved around to look for 'something' specific, as she had wanted to at least preserve today somehow. It wasn't like she had a clone of herself skulking around to take pictures, but she was determined to at least get some physical memory.

"Ah!" finally having found it, she went back to the Pinkette. "Natsu~ There's one more thing I **absolutely** have to do while we're still here!" stating.

Curious, he wasn't able to say a word, as the moment his mouth was about to open to respond, she had already grabbed his hand and ran off with him to what she wanted. It wasn't that far away, but what he was dragged over to was a Photo Booth. All sorts of attractions had them, as they had fairly silly themes for borders or things added to make the pictures look fun and interesting.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" a little curious.

Nodding, "You said you'd help make memories" smiling at him, "This way I'll have pictures of today~" smiling, "I'll be my own private 'Wall of Memories'~" telling him.

"I suppose it can't hurt then..." a little nervous. Honestly, he never really liked 'pictures' because they always reminded him of the one time he covered for Sorcerer's Weekly. It was a little pestering to keep having that 'reminder'.

Excited, she ran in, dragging him in. Naturally, Happy had joined in, and seeing there were was no real harm in it, she really just wanted to have pictures like this to commemorate their evening together.

"All right... we're going to take five shots" she told the two, "There's going to be a five second interval between them so let's do all sorts of different poses" smiling,.

His eyes bolted open, "This seems a lot like back when I posed..." feeling a little full of dread.

"Well, it IS Mira..." Happy commented, "Just think, she must have been training you so that when this moment came you'd be perfect!" finding it hard not to laugh at his friends misfortune.

Seeing the two somewhat go at it made her smile, knowing this would have stirred up some kind of memory for him. To be honest, she hadn't really thought of that at all, she just wanted pictures to take with him. And after she had selected the kind of borders for each of the five shots, spending a good amount of time cycling through the options, they were ready. The First shot, was a standard pic, just the two of them smiling with their respective plushies, and the Exceed in the middle. With the Second, the three of them made 'silly' faces. By the Third she pretended to be the sadistic Demon once more, trying to 'seduce' the Dragon Slayer, with the flying blue cat stifling a laugh at the terror in his friends eyes. As the Fourth came along, she playfully latched onto him, catching him off guard. At this point, the Exceed was in the air above the two. Though, it was the Fifth and _Final_ picture that she decided to leap bounds. In it, the Exceed had his mouth over his hand in 'shock' as Mira had jumped and pressed her lips against Natsu's cheek, her arms comfortably around his neck.

* * *

 **~At the Guild~**

* * *

Eventually, they had made it back to Magnolia, and as they did, the sun was already showing signs it was nearing to set, signalling the end of their day together, much to the Demon's wishes. With the bit of light they still had, leaving only a remaining amount of hours, she decided to follow through on what she had said about going on a job, thinking it'd be the best way for the two to end their time together, at least like 'together' as a couple. Taking their time, he had brought her back to the Guild to go ahead and choose what kind of job they could do. It didn't have to be super hard, like an S-Class job, or a fairly difficult A-Class, she just wanted to pick something that would be fun for the two of them, perhaps something fun as well, even if most of the time going on jobs weren't always that fun. Especially since the Exams were just a few days away, she didn't want to unnecessarily overwork or something go wrong during a job so close. After, though, she wouldn't mind trying to weasel another private moment for the two of them, especially just since there would be more time for them. She was so engrossed in dragging Natsu over to the job board, that she hadn't noticed the looks everyone had given the moment the both of them, along with Exceed popped in the front doors.

For the most part, they were shocked to have seen her dress something like she had over two years ago. It was a little updated, but some of them were a little terrified, thinking that she had _completely_ reverted to her old ways. Others though, like Bisca and especially her sister, Lisanna, found it cute that her older sister had changed up her style again. While how she dressed earlier was more familiar to how Edolas Mira was, she knew that she was a little more home, now that she felt she had a 'mixture' of both sisters with her.

"Natsu!" though, not all of them were happy. "Explain yourself! Why are you with Mira?!" it was Elfman, the middle sibling in a little 'rage' mode.

Looking at him, "'Cause we're on a date today?" asking him, "No worries, Elfman" telling him, "I know you're just worried, but I'm taking good care of your older sister" smiling with a grin, flashing a thumbs up.

Of course, from how the Dragon Slayer had said it, there was bound to be misunderstandings everywhere. There was also the sense that Elfman was likely just as susceptible to words spoke like that. This had undoubtedly caused the middle Take Over Mage to fly into a large frenzy, spouting some nonsense about 'beating up Natsu', or 'Stay away from my older sister!'. Either way, the middle Strauss was in a light rage as he rushed over to the Dragon Slayer.

"Elfman~" firming her presence, she popped in between the two with a smile, "You're not about to ruin your Older sister's wonderful evening, are you? ❤"

Frozen, having seen his sisters stand between the, he wasn't able to press forward. Seeing his older sister slightly like he had to in their younger days only amplified the terror she could inflict with her smile. "N-No... It's just..." feeling a cool drip, "I wanted to uh..." it was slightly difficult, trying to find the words he wanted to express, "...Thank? Natsu...for..."

"It'll be fine~" assuring him, "I just wanted to make sure" reaching over. There was no surprise that he hesitated slightly just seeing her hand move over to him, but after a light moment, she had merely ruffled his head, "Now go on~ Natsu and I are going to go on a Job~"

Understanding that was what his sister had wanted, the middle Strauss sibling made his way off, though not before passing a stern 'Better not make her cry, Natsu!' look before angrily making his way back off. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the situation, wondering a little more what it would be like if she went back to her 'old look' completely, but that was for another time. For now, she was a little preoccupied wondering what kind of job the three of them could take. There were many choices, but she also wanted to find something that the Dragon Slayer would like as well. It should be that hard, she felt to find a job like that.

Though, it was then that the doors of the Guild flung open, as numerous Rune Knights came pouring in. It was startling, as usually they're only here on official duty from the Magic Council, and seeing that Fairy Tail was often at ends wits of the Council, it was hardly that surprising that any of this had happened at all. As they stopped mobilizing in, one of them had stepped forward, wearing a metallic set of armor, adorned with a darker shade color armor, and of course, shadowing his face from view.

Holding out a written form of paper that was stamped, "We've come for Natsu Dragneel" he said in a bellowing voice, "We're under orders from Grand Councilwoman, Ultear Milkovich."

"..." feeling a vein pop, the Demon was starting to have her 'good mood', "Under what charges?"

Putting the piece of paper away, "Rest assured, we merely only wish to ask him questions" stating, "We will have him back in a short while... we wish to only confirm something."

"Well~ IF you want to confirm something,..." she was started to get a little angry, "I can vouch to say that-"

Cutting her off, he merely smiled, "It'll be fine, Mira" assuring her, "I'll be back in five minutes tops... right?" asking the Rune Knight that stood out.

"Of course" he answered, "Provided you don't resist and come with us without hassle. We'll have him teleported straight back."

Patting her head, despite her pouting, "See? Now you go pick out a job and I'll be back before you know it~" smiling before turning to his friend hovering in the air, "Well, we should be off~" saying as she made his way back with the Knights.

It was so strange and odd that the would want an issue with him for no real apparent reason, and as must as she wanted to argue with them, she knew it would likely only make things worst considering the relationship between Fairy Tail and the Magic Council was already bad as it is. Biting the back of her thumb back, it was beginning to frustrate her as it was. She knew he couldn't have done anything, considering he was always with Erza, herself, or Knightwalker. At least one of them wouldn't have let him do whatever it was they needed to confirm. Though, he HAD promised he'd be on his best behavior, wanting to be back as soon as possible so he could continue spending his time with her.

Sighing, she made her way back to the job board, trying to find something she could do. That was, until the person she was 'glad' to see had strolled in, oddly enough just a few moments after Natsu had left with the Rune Knights. He was a young man with a lean build and scruffy hair with a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his cheek, and he looked as if he was having a huge headache.

"Mest!" she called out, running over. Stopping for a moment, "Wait.. you do remember that you're 'our' Mest, right? Fairy Tail's Mest?" asking, just to confirm.

Looking at her a little odd. Though, after a couple of seconds passed, his eyes bolted open, "Damn, Mira! What happened to the 'nice' look, you had?...Nearly gave me a heart attack..." groaning, holding his head, "Yeah... I'm 'me' again... though its a pain to keep saying this all the time."

Mest, one of Fairy Tail's top Members, frequently blocked all of his memories of being part of Fairy Tail so he could help keep Master Makarov aware of what the Council was planning. While he worked with the Magic Council, he went under the name 'Doranbolt', but everyone in Fairy Tail knew him as 'Mest Gryder'. He had left reminders 'here and there' to unseal those memories of his if the time ever came to it, though for a while he had to rely on Makarov to do that.

"Sorry..." a little guilty, "I'm on a date with Natsu~ So I decided to spruce up a little" smiling a little soft.

His face falling into dread, "The Titania... that Fairy Hunter-Erza look a like-... and NOW The Demon...?" running through the list of women that his fellow Guild Mate was currently seeing, "Natsu's got balls..." though, something caught his attention, "Wait... if you're on a date with Salamander... where is he?" asking.

"That's what I want to know" crossing her arms, glaring at him, "Why does the Magic Council want Natsu? YOU of all people would know he hasn't done anything... yet."

There was no doubt that there was a possibility that there was a chance later on that he would 'do something' that would catch the attention of the Magic Council. Though, as of now, there was also no doubt that he hadn't done anything. "He hasn't done anything..." saying with a light shock, "I work exclusive with the Rune Knights as well... there's been no warrant or talk of Dragneel... I literally just came back from the Council in time to rest for the Exams..." though it dawned to him a little, "M-Master **IS** still letting me,... right?"

"..." Feeling something in her snap, she began to let her 'menacing aura' pour what, "...Are you sure?" asking, "They said Councilwoman Ultear Milkovich signed the warrant..."

Fearing a little, "...She doesn't work at the Council anymore though..." answering her, fearing a little for his life, "She and Gerard were found to be guilty of 'using' the Magic Council MONTHS ago... turns out she's a strong Dark Mage working for the Balaam Allia-" before he could finish, he was sent back by Mira in her 'Satan Soul', the powerful anger blasting him away and terrifying everyone in the Guild.

She didn't know what a Dark Mage working under the strongest Alliance of Dark Guilds would want with her precious Dragon Slayer, but what she did know was that she wasn't going to let this ruin her day any longer. Taking to the skies, she looked for any traces of him, wondering where they could have taken him in such a short time, surely it wouldn't be too far, even for powerful Mages, there were only a few who could travel long distances in such short times, and she knew that none of them could afford to be in public neither. Anger was beginning to swell within her. Not worry, she knew the Dragon Slayer had grown strong, proof being that he managed to break, even if just slightly, Erza's flame-resistant armor with a single hit. Though, even if that were the case, she had a tiny amount of worry for him, considering she didn't know that this Ultear Milkovich would want with her Natsu. If she could weasel her way into the Council, there was no telling what this 'conniving bitch', as Mira called her in her thoughts, could do. Thinking back, she should have noted how 'weird' it was to see a Rune Knight dressed in armor like that.

* * *

 **~Within the Dead Forest || Natsu Dragneel~**

* * *

Before he knew it, he blinked and he was in the middle of a decaying forest, probably somewhere near the outskirts of Magnolia Town. He wasn't sure exactly how he got here, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to go 'exactly' as planned. While it was obvious from how things were currently, he had wanted to hope his gut was wrong, knowing that Mira wasn't going to be any less happy about the situation if he didn't get back as earlier as he said he would. While it should be considered the least of his problems, he wanted to make the rest of Mira's day to be enjoyable and loving, not wanting to see that desolate sad look on her face, as if she 'would never have what she wanted most'. Looking around, he wasn't necessarily guarded tightly, but they were obviously ordered, by someone, to separate him from Mira. Whoever it was though didn't seem to mind not strapping Magic Restraint cuffs, though, considering he had complied without much of a fuss, perhaps it was good enough he had. Though, that also didn't mean he could just 'burst' all of a sudden without knowing for sure he had a path out. The last thing that he wanted was to blindly attack without knowing much. He had to aim for the right time, and plan carefully. For all he knew these either were Dark Mages or worked for them, it was bad regardless. 'Smart and Cunning'. It was what Edolas Erza constantly drove into his head when 'aiming for greater' heights. Strength was one thing, but if he had lack of a plan he wasn't going to get far, he knew that, and it was something she made sure to never forget.

Soon after, not much to his surprise a cloaked person began making his way towards them, taking it that this was the 'boss' that was sent to break him away a decent ways away so that no one could be out for him. Though, something was weird. It was a familiar scent that he had caught before, but it hadn't been a while. As bad as his memory was, well, remembering 'other things', he knew that he had _at some point_ caught this scent before. Considering with how long it had been, he tried picketing who they were, which he wouldn't be able to if his life depended on it, or placing where he got it, again, something he likely couldn't do if his life depended on it. Though, it was beginning to annoy him, considering he had made a comment about it at that point as well.

"Glad you could join us, Natsu Dragneel" it was a feminine voice, as she pulled the hood back from her cloak to reveal a young woman. She had long dark purple hair, and deep brown eyes. "I trust there were no problems?"

Though, instead of answering her, he was still busy trying to see where he had seen her. "Hmm... you say something?" blankly looking at her. Even if he was a Dragon Slayer, if he wasn't paying attention, it wouldn't do much for his heightened senses.

"..." dulling her gaze, she turned to face the Dark Armored Rune Knight, "Leave us, Argos" telling him, "It would be rude to keep Master waiting, after all, I wouldn't want to eliminate you like I did that one whom's place you're taking."

Without arguing, the Knight fell a knee, bowing in respect, "Yes, M'lady" telling him, "I shall leave my men with you just as a cautionary measure... that Fairy Brat the young man was with likely will suspect something and do something about it."

"If that suits you" uncaring what he had to say, "I cannot promise they'll return with me if anything occurs."

Rising up, "Tis fine... I can always make more" with a cackle, the Armored Rune Knight, named Argos, vanished in a burst of darkness.

Yawning just a little, the Dragon Slayer stretched out, scratching the back of his head. Keeping an eye on what was happening, he at least gained the situation a little. Whoever had led him here under the fake warrant was a Dark Mage of sorts, from what he gathered, but from how they talked, this lady seemed to still be in control, having killed someone that that guy took the place of. Still, that left about ten 'Rune Knights', using that term lightly as the entire moment they had no discernible trait, as if they weren't real. While he didn't get it, he assumed they were probably puppets. Or something.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase..." she told him. "You. Are a problem" she began to tell him. "At first, We, the Guild Argos and I belong to, were thinking of trapping and killing you right on the spot. Taking you out. That Titania. That look-a-like of hers... the whole lot of you guys" stating, "Though... I thought of something great. Namely... I was either going to 'possess' you and make you work for me, but..." recalling his past attention span, "I don't think that would work... So I would like to make you an offer..." telling him.

Trying to keep his cool, "You lay one hand on Erza and the others..." light flares were beginning to burst around him, "I'll cook this entire forest to nothingness..." Though, the way he responded began to alert the fake Rune Knights.

"Halt" ordering the Knights, "You've yet to hear my offer" she began to tell him, "Work for me" telling him straight. "Become a Dark Mage... you won't believe just how powerful you can becoo-" cut off, she was taken back by his sudden closure, taking in her scent.

Thinking, "I swear I've seen you before..." trying to ponder where it could be..."But I haven't that's the thing that's driving me MAD!" ruffling his own hair in frustration, "Happy!" calling out to his flying friend, "Do you remember her?"

"Nah uh..." shaking his head, "I would've remembered all the women Erza crushed you over..." commenting, much to the displeasure of his friend, "But this is the first I've seen her too... are you sure you think you've seen her somewhere?"

Pondering, "Yeah! I even smelled her again!...Definitely got that scent from somewhere..." dropping his eyes in deep contemplation. "...!" Lost in his thoughts, his senses kicked in as he dodged a blue crystal orb.

Jumping around, wondering what was happening. Looking around him he was surrounded by countless blue orbs that began to fly straight into him. Leaping out, ducking behind the Knights, he watched as a single orb was strong enough to strike itself into them, getting stuck. Seeing that, he finally at least solved what the Knights were of. Metal. One by one, more orbs began to fly into them, crushing the Knights as he kicked and punched them away, both infused with fire. Something about this seemed familiar, he had DEFINITELY seen this person somewhere, it was only a matter of time until he figured it out. Annoyed with the set that was going on, he simply exploded a large burst of flames that burned the metal knights and the orbs although, piercing a small pillar of flames into the sky.

"AH! Natsu! I figured it out!" the Exceed shouted out, "Remember Galuna? There was that weird guy who had the same orb!"

Then it all came rushing back to him, "Of course! That masked creeper" saying as he absent-minded caught onto one of the flung orbs rushing at him, "Za...er... Mal...Alt..." dulling his gaze, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Having given up, he turned to face her, "Hey uh... are you related to that masked creeper by any chance?" asking, "I dunno, he smelled a lot like you... and used the SAME attacks...pain in the ass really..."

"..." feeling a vein pop, "THAT. WAS. ME." telling him, furious with him at this point. Not only was he casually ignoring her, but he had basically called her a 'masked creeper'.

This shocked both the Exceed AND him, "WAIT... you're a guy!?" coming straight to that conclusion.

"Natsu!" calling out to him, "Maybe she's using transformation to disguise himself as a woman to lure you!"

Taking her orb, she personally threw it at him. "I'm a- forget it..." annoyed, exhausted, "I'll just kill you... I've wasted enough time as i-" once more, she was cut off as he aimlessly embraced her.

"...No... unless this is a fairly convincing Transformation... I think you're related to that Masked Creeper..." coming to such a conclusion. "You know... I don't think I even got your name" blankly looking at her.

Twitching, a whole surge of emotions were rushing through to her. However, having been lost in her swirl of emotions, she fell late into the 'death threat' that was aiming towards her. Holding her teal orb, "Parallel Worlds!" casting. Soon, once more, several orbs began to manifest just in time to block a concentrated blast of dark magic. Though, most of them had begun to crack and break under the sheer power and strength, luckily it had given her enough time to get out of the way, before the magic punched a hole into the ground.

Descending was a fairly enraged Mira in her Satan Soul. For a moment her eyes looked as if they were glowing red like a demon's, as the dark magical aura thickened and swirled around her. It was a little hard to tell who or what she was so angry at, but as she made her way over, she sent the intention of blackened murder before plucking the Dragon Slayer off of her. As for him, he was a little terrified, realizing he may have taken a little longer than he wanted to get away, but in his defense, his curiosity was killing him. However, if he wasn't lucky, he was going to die an entirely different way.

"Natsu... are you okay?" asking, not facing him, but keeping a firm terrifying glare at the other woman, "It turns out, as you've assumed already... that the Magic Council wasn't involved in this..."

Mulling over the thought, "Yeah... sorry, Mira" telling her, "I wanted to do something about it... but it would've ruined your day even more if I made a scene..." sighing, "Seems like I ruined it already."

"No... it's all right" assuring him, "You were just looking out for me... it's all this Ultear's fault" darting a death glare at her once more. "So. What do you want with 'my' Natsu?" asking, getting herself ready.

She had to admit, it was a little terrifying, which was why she had tried to win the Dragon Slayer over to her side so dealing with this wasn't much of an issue. "I-"

"Wait... your name is Ultear?" popping in. He was having a horrible knack for interrupting the poor woman.

Sighing, his flying friend had agreed, "Natsu... isn't this the third time you've interrupted her speaking?...kind of rude if you ask me" tsking his finger a little.

"Point later..." dulling over, "Well! Nice to meet you, Ultear" smiling a little large, "Now... I'm not sure about this whole 'Dark Guild' thing... or that killing thing you've done..." looking back on all he knew of, "Buuuttt... I can't really deal with that now" shrugging his shoulders, "See... this is Mira's day... and she's already upset as it is... so can we talk about this some other time?" asking. It was then both women were a little stunned in what the Dragon Slayer was saying, leading to Mira taking it as an opportunity to drag him away, "Stop by Fairy Tail sometime!" smiling as he waved away, "Dunno about joining... but I am curious about how I can get stronger!"

Though, with a dark and annoyed look on her face as she dragged him away, "You're never seeing her again, Natsu" telling him with a scowl, "In fact, you're not allowed within the same vicinity as her...ever...again."

He wasn't entire sure what she was getting at, though he was at least smart enough to know that Mira was just going to get angrier if he were to aimlessly try and rebuttal her. Considering that after all the time that had passed already, it was perhaps too late for them to go on a job, and exhausted as everything was, the two of them began to make their way back home. Looking over at her face, he could tell she wasn't happy about it. Less angry now, of course, but all of that was replace with sadness. She had really looked forward to today, and while she had spent a lot of it with just him, she wasn't able to fully enjoy it because of mess involving a Dark Guild. Seeing her happy face the entire day, in the back of his head, began to bite at him now, and he wasn't entirely sure how to fix it. After all, he wasn't sure what lines were okay to cross, even if Erza had 'allowed' Mira to date him, he didn't necessarily want to do 'too' much. Sure, Erza would have had to repress it, or found a way to get back, but he didn't want her to feel forced to. It must have been hard enough as it was just letting her rival of all people have him for a short while.

* * *

 **~Inside Natsu's Home || Mirajane Strauss~**

* * *

They had finally made their way back home, just out of the thick woods that guarded that house and Training Grounds in the middle of it. It was a quiet trip, more or less back, but she wasn't sure what to bring up as a topic to talk about. All of it, every topic in her head at the least was 'But I want to spend more time with you' or 'I don't want it to be over'. Either way, as the day was splitting into night, all she could do was think about her day that had passed, and wondering how the future was going to hold up for her. She had a lot of things to look back on. The plushie's he had gotten her. He must have won her so many, just because everywhere she went she saw a plush she wanted, and because of it, he made it his life goal at the moment to go ahead and win it. There was also the pictures they had taken together. Thinking about how 'perfect' today almost was began to eat at her, realizing that it didn't matter if the situation with Ultear happened or not, the end would still have been the same. Was a couple more hours really going to change the inevitable? As much as she wanted to believe that it did, she knew it wouldn't, because she would have to go back to repressing everything, and pretending she was fine with how things currently were.

Fidgeting a little, she stopped just a bit passed the door leading inside, shaking a little. Biting her lip she was trying to stop herself, but it was to no avail. Tears began to force their way out as she tried harder, only to wind up crying. Just thinking of how tomorrow was going to be, how the day after, and the day next... it was harder than she thought it was going to be, and it had yet to come as it is. Even if she had these memories, it wouldn't change anything between him and her, because he was always going to be Erza's. Surely, deep down, she knew this, but a part of her had also wanted to believe that by some means, some miracle, everything would be different, everything would change. Slowly, her heart was beginning to crack, feeling it drop piece by piece as she forced herself to keep where she was.

"Mira..." hearing him call out to her was painful, but it meant he knew she was crying, and he of all people she didn't want to see like this, "...It'll be okay" having assumed what she was tearing up about.

Covering her eyes, biting down on her lip still, "It won't.." honestly telling him, "I finally had you to myself... and..." cringing a little more, she fell into him. "I should have kept you for myself... that way I wouldn't have to feel this way!" she began to burst into more tears.

"..." holding her a little close, he could tell just from her shaking that she wasn't faking it. Normally, she would have done ANYTHING to keep someones attention, she wasn't below fake crying, but this, he could tell was 100% honest Mira, "...Am I really that big a deal..." muttering a little. "I'm not really great... I wasn't even strong... So I don't get it..." telling her honestly.

Looking at him, her eyes soaked with tears, "How... why would you say something like that...?" asking him, "Of course you are..."

"But I'm not!..." telling her, "Before... I thought surely... you know? But I'm not Dragneel..." telling her a little. "I haven't saved anyone... I'm always late when it comes to protecting someone... and I sure as fuck let a lot of important people cry..."

Holding his face, he turned her to face him. "Natsu... Erza and I... even Knightwalker... we've loved you before all that mess..." telling him. "I..." holding back just a little, she pushed herself, "...I've loved you since 'that time'... two years ago..." telling him, finding it harder to face him a little. "When we'd stumble in at the Guild Hall at night... talk about our days... sometime during that... I..."

"Then why didn't you tell me!" asking her, a little caught up. "I'm not that smart,... Mira... I don't get it when people like me... or don't like me..." admitting.

Smiling just a little despite her tears, "Because I knew you loved Erza" telling him. It was painful to admit that, especially now of all times, but considering this is what she was at, she may as well continue, "Plus... you... we had just lost Lisanna then..." telling him, "I felt guilty as it was, stealing her crush... and I hoped that it wouldn't have meant anything..." falling up against him, a little limp. "You're very kind... Natsu... I don't think anyone else in the Guild loves their fellow Member like you do. You get angry for them... you cry for them... yet somehow... you still find happiness. To put it bluntly... you're warm..." wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Everything you do is warm... and it makes people happy... you make people 'want to change'..." telling him, "At least... that's why I fell in love with you..."

Just revisiting those memories began to warm her on the inside. Despite how painful it was for her to realize the 'truth' she had to admit even more, while tears were gently brushing down her cheek, she felt warm. It reminded her a lot of that night, when he made her that food, and making the bet of where if he lost he had to be her slave. Looking back, perhaps it was then she completely lost to him. Not just the bet. But everything that had built up around her, gone in that same moment. And when Erza slowly began to change the more she hung out with him, the more she understood and realized that's what it was. He could change just about anyone who wanted to change.

"...I really wish now I told Erza it was a bad idea..." muttering, as he fell against her. "She just really wanted to see you happy..."

Then, it was at that moment something 'odd' popped into her head. Pushing just slightly, she looked at him with her tear stained eyes, "What do you mean, wanted to tell Erza it was a 'bad idea'? What was...?" asking, "Wasn't this all your coercing?"

"No..." looking at her honestly, "I mean I had part in it, sure... but..." before he could finish his statement, he was kicked aside. Well, drop-kicked specifically. "Goody... Erza's feeling better."

Having caught an idea, the Silver-haired Barmaid had quickly detached herself from him in just the nick of time it seemed, as the poor Pinkette was piled into the ground from the resurrected Titania. "Natsu!" sternly calling out to him, "What's this I hear about you making Mira cry?!" crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything!" telling her, having gotten up and dusting himself off, "We literally just came back and she started crying!" honestly informing her.

It was a little shocking for her to have heard it all, but she wanted to make sure. "Erza... Natsu tells me this was all _your_ idea... is it true?" asking her, wiping the tears ago.

"..." startled a little, she was hoping she didn't need to physically answer her, "...Didn't you read the note I left you?" darting her eyes at her.

Thinking back, she did recall that Erza and Natsu had left her a note, but considering the former had horrible penmanship, she honestly couldn't tell what the note was detailing, only that...no, scratch that. She couldn't understand a damn thing from it. At the time, she had thought she was just taking the roundabout way of telling her something that Natsu had told her about 'wear something casual', and decided not to press further. Though, if she were honest, she didn't necessarily care too much after, seeing as she was told that Natsu was going to be hers for the day.

"...Sorry... I couldn't" smiling, a little devious, "You had such horrible penmanship, I thought you were just scribbling nonsense just to piss me off" getting at her. Honestly, the whole thing made her happy, but of course, she couldn't tell her that. "I feel so bad for Natsu... has a girlfriend who can't cook... and can't write for shit..." grinning a little impishly.

Feeling a vein thrive, "...Glad to see you're back, Mira" glaring a little at her friend, "It seems you're back to your 'old' self... especially by your outfit."

"Of course~" making her way over to the slightly dizzy Dragon Slayer, "I had such a wonderful time with my **boyfriend** that I feel completely revitalized~" embracing him, "After all... Natsu and I were just thinking about topping the day off with some **_adulterated_** fun... weren't we?" resting up in the crook of her neck.

Her anger was slowly beginning to peak, "I'm thinking it was indeed a mistake..." the Knight had said, "Usually... I would be a little more 'apprehensive' about your idle threats... Mira..." she said, her arms crossed, "But it's like you said earlier...'I don't feel like playing today' so I'm going to have Natsu show you why you can never be his."

"...Say what" dropping his gaze over at his girlfriend, "Can we not get me involved..."

Ignoring him completely, "Oh? And how're you going to do that~" feeling a little more mischief, the Demon embraced him more. "I've been very... very good all day..." saying to her friend, "I think I've a lot of 'bad' to get out just to balance it out..." walking her fingers up his shoulder, "What say you,... Natsu?" sweetly calling to him, "It's still 'my' day... Don't you think I deserve a reward?~"

"...Again..." feeling a little tired and exhausted, especially since his girlfriend was right in front of them, "I... don't think I should get involved..."

Just as confusingly, Erza had added the pressure, "No, Natsu" telling him, "Go on... show Mira why you and I are more compatible and obviously more importantly... to show Mira that she could never handle you enough" shouting out to her, "Then she'll have no choice but to move on with her life without you!"

"I don't think I'll eveerrrr, give up on Natsu~" tightening her hold on him, "But she's right, Natsu~..." commenting, "Let's hurry before another nuisance (Knightwalker) comes on by~"

And before he knew it, she latched her hand onto his rest and bolted off, dragging up all the way upstairs. Originally, she had thought it would've been great to keep him for herself in her room, but just for added spite, she dropped him into his and Erza's room. Pushing him onto his bed, she caught him off guard with a kiss, firmly pressing it against his own. Her first kiss. It sparked through her body as she tensed her hold onto his shoulders, she had never actually kissed him before, today before the only time she had ever. Breaking it softly, out of breath, her kiss had already taken its toll on her, but she was determined to show Erza she had what it took. She was a little amused, though. Shyness overtook her, and as she bit her lip, she realized she had never really been a the front lines like this. Before, she had always waited for Erza or Edolas Erza to 'rev' him up, and she'd always take her chance whenever he was too far in to realize what was going on, and when the other two were sore or too out cold to stop her. Needless to say, regardless, this would still be a _precious_ memory for her at the least.

* * *

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

* * *

Everything was still a blur, more or less, as she stirred awake. Rising up, she looked around, finding clothes scattered all over the place, mainly hers, as she was the only person in the household who didn't know how to use Spatial Magic. Looking around, she noticed that Natsu was a little tired, and on the other side, was Erza. As she tried to recall what had happened, thinking she must have passed out at some point, she came to realize that after she dragged him up stairs, as shy as she was, she had completely threw herself at him. At first he was hesitant about it, considering he had moral issues about not wanting to hurt Erza, but somehow that was resolved when the Scarlet Knight herself, kind of, forced him to go along with it. Though, looking back, she had egged him on saying something of 'I bet Gray is more of a man that you are', and even though it hadn't made sense, the Dragon Slayer had gotten peeved about it and went to prove her wrong. She couldn't complain though, as much as she 'enjoyed' taking the spoils from her other female housemates, it was a rush for once, getting the first 'meal' to herself. Even if Erza had, because of her jealously, jumped in, she was content having her Dragon give her some rough physical love.

Looking on over, she smiled a little, looming over him as she clung to his arm, pressing her bare self against his own likeness. He was warm, even after all that had happened that hadn't changed. Resting up, perhaps feeling a little greedy, with an extra hand, ran it over him, causing her to fluster a little just letting her imagination run. As much as she wanted to say 'this would be enough', she knew that this wasn't going to end with just tonight. Some point, in the future, there was something there for her.

"Mmn... Mira...?" calling out to her, the Pinkette stirred a little, tiredly waking up from his nap, "What's the matter...?" asking.

Smiling a little soft, "Nothing...~" telling him, "But well... I was just thinking..." she began to say, "Can...if it's all right with you... go to the Cake Store and get me a little something?" asking sweetly.

"...Mnngh...That's a great idea..." stirred a little more, the Scarlet Knight herself was waking up, "Strawberry Cheesecake... need it..." slightly sounding a little demanding. "Hurry on,... Natsu... I'm not gonna be happy if you get there and it's closed..."

Feeling worn a little, he looked over at her and his girlfriend, "...Wait... why do **I** have to go?" asking. Rising up he wanted to know what he of all had to move while there were two others just next to him.

"Because~" clinging to him, "Someone was a mean ol' Dragon and crippled his poor ladies 'cause he was so rough" smiling a little devious, drawing hearts on his chest. "I think that calls for him to take some responsibility~ Don't you agree, Erza?"

Following suit, Erza snuggled up against him, resting her head onto the crook of his neck, "Mmn... She has a point, Natsu..." tiredly resting on him, "Take responsibility for your actions."

Dropping his gaze, he realized there was no escaping this situation, considering the two of were terrifying on their own, but working together? God have mercy on whoever dealt with that. And in this situation, Natsu Dragneel was the one they were teaming up against. Sighing, realizing he was a little too worn out to be dealing with this, he bitterly agreed.

"Fine fine..." saying, he yawned just a little before easing himself out and requiping his clothes back on, "Same as usual?" asking them with a small smile.

Smiling over at him, "Of course~" Mira had told him sweetly, "...And Natsu~ ...Thank you ❤" and perhaps for the first in a while, the smile she had given him was full of warmth and love.

Watching as he smiled back, and left, she fell back to the bed, finally having some alone time with the Titania. While it was true that she had wanted something sweet after such a rough activity, she also wanted to find a means to talk to her friend and rival without the possibility of the Dragon Slayer overhearing their conversation. It had bothered her a little, why, after all she had said, she had still gone out of her way to go ahead and allow her, Mirajane, to have Natsu as her boyfriend for the day. Erza wasn't the type to so 'easily' do it, so at the least, she wanted to talk to her.

"Erza...?" calling out to her friend, "Can I ask you something...?"

A little worn out, she cuddled a little in the blankets "Sure..." yawning a little, getting comfortable.

"Why did you let me borrow Natsu...?" asking. "If the roles were reversed... I couldn't say if I would have done the same for you..."

Mulling it over, she thought for a moment before wondering if she could talk about it. It had plagued her, a little, about the whole situation, but perhaps she felt Mira could help. "Well..." starting to say, "I didn't want to..." honestly telling her, "Sometimes... and if you tell Natsu this I'll kill you..." glaring her eyes, just to make herself clear.

"Don't worry... I won't" smiling instead, "It'll be 'our' secret~" giggling a little at the thought.

Relieved a little, "I'm... just scared..." telling her, "Natsu is the best thing that's ever happened to me... I mean aside from joining Fairy Tail" telling her, "But... I feel like if I don't tightly hold onto him... he's going to slip away..." admitting to her.

"But Natsu isn't like that" assuring her, "All he thinks is about is making sure you're happy... but I think... he's worried too... about me... and Knightwalker..." thinking aloud, "I think... he wants to make us all happy... but he's trying to find a way to do it without hurting you. And while it's easy to just 'ignore' other girls... I don't think he knows that any girls like him... well aside from you and I..." remembering she had practically confessed to him. "I feel guilty though... I kind of shove myself onto him... as does Knightwalker... he probably stresses a lot from it..."

Smiling a little to herself, "That does sound like him..." moving around to give her room to stretch a little, "I think Natsu is like me..." thinking aloud, "All we had on our minds were 'eachother' that we never took anyone else in the equation..." stating, "We'll probably have to have a big talk about it after the exams..." sighing a little, "You... me... Natsu... I'd say Knightwalker but we both know she doesn't care... she just takes what she wants."

"I'll be a bit easier until then" smiling, she motioned over and wrapped her arms around her friend, much to the Knight's shock and possibly discomfort, "Besides... we have to think of a way to punish Juvia for what she did to our house earlier. I think the exams will be perfect, don'tcha think?~ ❤" giggling a little.

While she wasn't sure how to feel about her friend's bare form pressing against her, she couldn't necessarily push her away, "You're right..." smiling a bit, "For now let's agree that whoever fights against that Rain Woman, they have to pay her the proper justice!"

"Of Course~" smiling, she quickly moved up and pressed her lips against her cheek, "Thank you, Erza... for today" seeing her friend turn beat red and quickly shove her away.

Despite how sore and tired she must have been, she had found it funny all it took was an 'innocent kiss' to send her friend into a flustered mess and shove her away, making her wonder what kind of things she had been reading. For her, she found it entirely cute that the strong 'Proud Knight' who became the youngest to reach S-Class, persevered skinship among her female Guild Mates, could be so flustered from a friendly kiss. Though, honestly herself was a little taken back, and had merely gone with it, wanting to show her gratitude in what way she could for arranging her and Natsu to be going on a date. And while the person in question was out procuring treats for them, she was going to use this time to think over her day, wondering and thinking that perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. She was lucky to have 'old Mira' back, the her that was confident and persevere. Even though she had really only intended to meld 'old' and 'new' Mira together for one day, she thought it couldn't be bad for her to have it just like that permanently.

* * *

 **~Within Magnolia Town || Natsu Dragneel~**

* * *

Yawning, night probably had just started as he began to make his way back home with a bag full of goodies. Having known the three women in the household for quite some time, not hard seeing as they made it a point for him to acknowledge their existence in some form or way, he knew what things they would like as a treat. Erza Scarlet, his lovely girlfriend. It wasn't hard for anyone to understand that her biggest 'weakness' or 'favorite treat' was Strawberry Cheesecake. Nothing more, nothing less. Mira, the Demon and Eldest Strauss sibling, while she wasn't entirely picky, she had a particular love for Devil's Chocolate Cake. Though, upon thinking about it, it had made sense to him...considering her Satan Soul. And oddly enough Erza Knightwalker didn't really have much of a fascination with baked treats, well, not as much as the other two women did. Though, she did have a fondness for Lime ice-cream, more importantly, she loved Lime Sherbert, something no one would have thought. It was because of this that Mira had decided to keep a fresh stock of Lime flavored Ice Cream or Sherbert at the Guild, just to satiate the Huntress' appetite.

Tired, he tucked his hands into his pockets, bags containing boxes of treats for the 'violent' women of the household. Although, he couldn't necessarily go that far, considering he cared for all them equally, well, he still thought of Erza as more. For a while he didn't think things were going to get as serious as it did, which is why he should have had asked someone for 'lectures on love', and going to Mira wasn't an option. There _was_ Dragneel, his 'other' from Universe 137-C, but he didn't know what he was up to, probably his own Exams. Perhaps he could go to Levy after, and check with her using the IVD and have a 'chat' with his double on his situation. Afterall, that parallel of his was flawlessly dating six women...something he hopes he doesn't have to handle as hell would break loose with him, Natsu of 'this' world, in control. One way or another, he was going to have to do something about it, and honestly he hoped he could push it aside till after the Promotional Exams.

Sighing for a moment, he was glad the streets of Magnolia was fairly nice at night. He had spent some time waiting on the two orders, but it wasn't that bad he felt considering he managed to get there before the shop closed. It was quiet at night... something he thought was great considering it was a chance for him to sort out his thoughts. " _It's just three days away..._ " thinking. It would be a lie if he said he didn't have jitters just thinking about it, " _This is my first time taking it...so I hope I can pass... that way..._ " he began to think of seeing Erza, the Scarlet Knight.

"Nat... su?" cutting him from his thoughts, he heard a voice barely whisper out to him.

Stopping in his tracks for a moment, he looked around, hoping to see if it was just his mind calling out his name, probably reminiscent of the few hours he had just spent with the two young women back home. Dulling his thoughts just a little, trying to process through it, he needed to focus on the situation at hand.

Just as he was about to move on once more, "Nat... ***hic***...su...?" he had _definitely_ heard it this time, and it was somewhere close.

Putting a bit more time into searching around, he finally managed to narrow the constant callings of his name to a single source; the small alleyway between some of the buildings. Looming on against the ground, flushed against the wall was a young woman with light wavy brown hair, and a light tanned complexion. She had a blue bikini top, and darker down capri pants. It was Cana Alberona, and judging by her appearance she wasn't well. Bottles were littered everywhere, and she didn't look to be in the greatest of shape.

"Cana!" Rushing over to her, he noticed she was breathing a bit hard, and her forehead was burning up, "What're you..." though, she was a little unresponsive.

Slumping a little, she was breathing a little hard, "Please don't... take me..." aimlessly telling, "I can't... fail again..."

"..." thinking she was probably assuming he was going to take her to the hospital, there was a chance she'd miss the exams,..."Come on... Knightwalker's with Wendy... she can help you". Thinking back, Knightwalker 'sort of' kidnapped Wendy to stay with them momentarily to properly oversee her training. "Just bear with it... okay?" somehow, he carried her up in his arms, one hand cupped under her knees, and the other on her back.

He was a little hesitant against running with treats in his hands, especially with the three he was carrying, but considering that his friend was in dire condition he forced himself to deal with it. It was a short whiles away from where he was, and though it was perhaps a bad choice in hindsight, but this late and this time, he didn't want to confront any of the medical staff about why his friend was in this condition. She was a little adamant in not wanting to go and see any health professionals, but while he couldn't just leave here there. No. He wouldn't have. Concentrating a little, he placed all his focus into his feet, adding light propulsions so that he could cut the time shorter. Ordinarily he would have used Dragon Force, but right now he couldn't control its explosive power, and there was a light chance he would wind up hurting her more than doing her good.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Auughh... this took foreverrrr... (Darky is upset it took them longer to write this... but they nearly crashed trying to cram it all before sleeping) I've been a litle occupied trying to get on a decent sleep schedule... if anyone forgot, it's god horrendous right now. Also i've been pondering what to do with this story for a while. Nothing's changed, but ...ULTEAR IS SO POPULAR HOW IS IT. xD (Darky... that's not the issue) Oh right, well it IS and was an issue 'cause of her popularity...didn't think she'd get so many votes. Also this is 'kinda' the way I'm going for this 'harem'. Erza-focused, but also a little more actually worked out with the characters? Meh, something like that.**

 **Another thing, yeah I maayyyyyy have breached what I said about 'no smut' but thats because a flying blue cat threw flaming pitchforks at me for joking Mira was gonna get dumped (: Whether or not I expand on more of smut depends. Honestly though it was my idea, because I thought it was a cool date ending... but meh. The mood wasn't so great. Maybe later. Depends how many flaming pitchforks I get thrown at me demanding smut. Again. Depends on mood and what not. (The Erza x Mira was just pure moment LOL)**

 **Uuhhh... oh yeah. I really just 'now' have been experimenting using 'other places' other than in Magnolia... so I don't hate Erza...(Darky is just stupid) yeah that... maybe later i'll do more (: and i'll add more other places for Natsu x Co to go to.**

 **Dunno what else... I may go back to BW and SD, bu for now I wanna play some Danganronpa~ I always feel there's more I wanna say... but eh. I loved this chapter. I may keep Mira's outfit. I always liked her 'Goth/Punk/etc' look to be honest. So Maybe i'll keep it as it, or improve on it. ALSO. I'm gonna throw 'extra' chapters cause im far too lazy to keep track of so many series. All of them are gonna be cross-overs though(thehappy gave me the awesome idea). xD I wanted to do one with my OCs and my original story...(Darky's written 500+ pages of their story) but I'm not sure when I'll start them... Maybe after Tenrou... Depends.**

 **So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: lemme know what you thought with a review. Do you like the direction? Whatre your thoughts on the future like Mira etc... and the Cross-Overs** ❤❤❤❤❤


	4. Calm Resolve

**|| Calm Resolve ||**

* * *

 **~Natsu's Home || Natsu Dragneel~**

* * *

It was a rush, having to have rushed his way all the way back home with the fallen Card Mage in his arms, though, he was just glad Juvia was there, for reasons he didn't want to know of, to assist him in taking her all the way back to his place. Because of if, she willingly held onto the things he had been holing, namely the treats that he had gotten for the feisty young women back at his home, making it easier for him to carry the brunette with more effort than he could have previously. Though, it was a little bad considering he was strictly told by the three at home, that he wasn't allowed within a set distance of the Rainwoman, solely because of the state she and Dragneel had left for the actual residents, which was a steam filled house and a broken bed. Either way, he was just glad enough as it was that she had arrived, as he wouldn't have been able to make it home in the record timing as he did with the fear of accidentally wrecking the treats while he attempted to juggle carrying it AND Cana at the same time. However, it was merely because it was juggling four delicate things that he didn't think was going to 'help' in any situation. It was a one time thing, and seeing as she was more than eager to help him in any means, even though it were to help someone else, he more or less risked the consequences of merely involving himself with the Rainwoman.

It was at that time, unfortunately, that Edolas Erza and Wendy were both making their way back to the house, the latter looking like she was savagely beaten into the ground by the former considering the Huntress was known for 'going all out' without any concern for the person in question. It began to make him wonder about the people who previously were under her, considering that she used to be the Commander of the 2nd Magic War Division back in Edolas. However, that wasn't the 'only' problem, as without a second thought of leetting the information pass through, the Huntress went into immediate 'punishment' mode upon seeing both Cana and Juvia, the most of it being traced to the latter as she hadn't yet forgiven or had the opportunity to 'pass judgment' over the action taken not too long ago. There was a large hint of bloodlust expelling from her eyes as she firmly placed her hands on the Water Mage's shoulder.

"I seem to recall...Natsu" saying in a strangely calm but terrifying tone, "We told you to stay twenty feet AWAY from this woman... am I right?" noting as the grip of hers got worse, "But it's fairly good that she's here now, because we've yet to reprimand her for what she did to our house while we were away."

Fearing a little, not for his life, well, entirely not his own, he tried speaking up, "W-Well... you see..." though it had suddenly struck him, reminding him, "Wait! Where's Wendy?" asking her, remembering the situation.

"Right here, Natsu!" Smiling, the little Sky Dragon popped out, and to be honest he was surprised she even COULD smile seeing as how wrecked she looked. Her face was covered in dirt, cuts, and she definitely looked like she was hit around like a little punching bag. "Miss Kni-"

Interrupting her, "It's 'Captain' Knightwalker" the Huntress told her, "I'm not just some 'other' adult, you will address me with the title, am I clear?" the way she spoke reminded the Fire Dragon that she used to be leader of the 2nd War Division back in Edolas.

"Yes Ma'am!" saluting her as if the little Dragon Slayer was already enlisted in the military. "As I was saying" softening as she faced her fellow Dragon, "Captain Knightwalker had been training me!" feeling pumped up despite her appearance, "But then she instructed we turn in for the niii-"

Interrupting her, "Good Enough! Follow me!" saying as he began to bolt, "W-Wait, before I forget-" remembering, "Juvia! Thanks for the help today" smiles a little bright, "You can just hand the bag to Edo Erza over there an-"

"Hold on, don't just-" Knightwalker began to feel angry, knowing that he was being nice to the person in was then she looked over to the Rainwoman, who was smiling a little more than she had been before, as if she was ensnared by him against. "...Just what're you so happy about" dropping her gaze over at him.

Fluttering a little, "Dear sweet beloved Natsu has noticed Juvia..." saying aloud to herself, ignoring the threat that was just looming over her. "Finally, she's one step closer-"

"...One step close to 'what' exactly" feeling a vein throb, she darkened her glare over at the swooning Water Mage.

Beginning to have made his way off with the little Sky Dragon, "Please play nice (at least for now!) I bought you Lime Icecream!" telling her, "So I'll make it up to you in anyway you want just..." thought it was at that moment he let himself be a 'little' distracted by placing Cana on the couch, and tending to her alongside the Sky Dragon.

"F-Fine..." Seeing that the matter was more important, at least the way the Dragon Slayer was making it seem like it was, that she eventually complied. Taking the bag from the Rainwoman, "...You're lucky Natsu was here" telling her with a large glare, "Now scram before I change my mind."

A little terrified, the Rainwoman made her way off in haste after handing over the bag, not wanting to bother or pester the Scarlet Hunter any longer than she has been already. The fact she had gotten his attention, if only for something like helping her 'love rival' as the look on her face implied, it was going to be enough for now. This allowed Knightwalker to take the bag of treats and take them straight to the freezer, considering this was probably the original intent and purpose behind what he was going to do. With him, he was al ittle more focused on making sure that his friend was going to be alright, and nothing bad was going to happen. Seeing her in the state that he had made him worry over what could have possibly happen. Well, no. He had a general good idea about what had happened, it was just that he didn't know 'why' it happened, moreso because the S-Class Promotional Exams were just around the corner. If anything, she seemed to have been wanting to take it on the most, probably a little more than he did.

"So, are you going to tell us why you were with Cana...?" Knightwalker had pressed, as the two of them sat there watching Wendy take care of the fallen brunette. "I'd ask about that Water Mage... but I'm guessing she facts in based on what happened with this one over here" pointing casually to the one that on the ground.

Sighing, "Well... It's a long story, and I'd rather talk about it when both Erza and Mi-" though it then clicked in his mind what he had forgotten. Well, not necessarily 'forgot' just, with everything transpiring, he hadn't had the chance to go back up and fetch Fairy Tail's two strongest female Mages from their bedridden state, though, their reason was 'his fault', and he didn't think they saw it in a bad way. "Crap, I have to go up and get Erza...and Mira..."

"Eh...? Why?" the look on her face wasn't necessarily a 'pleasant' one to say the least. In fact it was likely worse than the expression she had just when she had to deal with Juvia. "I thought you were wasting your day with the Demon... what does Titania have to do about it a-" though, piecing it together a little, she simply let out a sigh, "Let me guess..." trying to relieve the tension in her head by rubbing her temples, "You were on a date with the Barmaid. Came home. And by either her or Titania's goading, seeing as you're simply 'easy' to convince, she was roughly fucked into the bed...and because the Knight is possessively jealous...she got the same treatment?" dulling her gaze over at him.

Slightly nervous, he began to scratch his cheek a bit, "P-Pretty much..." making a comment.

"Captain Knightwalker?" taking a little absentminded break from healing the brunette, the little Sky Dragon paid mind, "What's it mean to be 'fucked in the bed'?"

Paying no mind, "Hmm..." trying to find the right terms for her 'fully understand', "You're a Dragon Slayer too, right?" asking, "It's basically that Natsu had been 'mating' with his...well, lack for a better terms, 'mates'. However, considering it's Natsu we're talking about, he has a tendency to try and break whatever's around... its easier to say that Natsu likes to 'mate' on the rough side."

"A-Ah!" flustered at the thought, "S-So... the fact his and their scent had been stuck on the other is..." just the thought made her face burn even more.

Nodding, "That's what it means, Private Marvell."

"T-Though... does that mean **you're** his mate too?" a little fearful for her life, "I mean...it's a little faint... but I can still-"

Before she could finish that sentence, the Huntress darkened her glare, "You don't want to finish that sentence" promptly quieting the little Slayer with little effort.

Though, perhaps it was just him, but it seemed that Natsu had noted that Knightwalker was still a little 'uneasy' about all that concept about relationships. While he wanted to comment about it, considering it was a major contradiction, he felt he had already pushed the ex-Fairy Hunter to her 'tolerance' point, what with bringing Cana and Juvia without any notice. Sighing just a little, he had hoped that there was nothing serious going on, at least, hoping that everything would diffuse itself out and that his fellow Guildmate would get back up with little to know problems. He had known her to drink quite a lot in his time at the Guild, but somehow this seemed 'dangerously' worse than the usual, slurring drunken Cana who just passes out with a happy grin on her face. Never had anyone seen her in that kind of condition, making him a little concerned about what was going to happen.

"Natsu..." calling out to him. It was Edolas Erza, who still had a stern look on her face, "It's been a long day... training the little Slayer over there got me a little worked up, seeing as I partook in the training as well of course."

It was a little strange how she had said that out of the blue, "...Yeah?" unsure what she was getting at, "Well... if you want, I can maybe whip you something to eat for dinner?" thinking aloud, remembering they hadn't necessarily eaten anything since lunch. "Actually, I could use a bite myse-"

"I'm going to shower" cutting him off abruptly, "And you're coming with me... unless you want me to spill the news of someone to the other two upstairs..." blackmailing him, "Understand me?"

Sighing just a little, he realized the trouble he'd be in. It wasn't bad enough that Knightwalker of all were goading him into doing this, but she felt mighty confident when she pieced together the fact that both the Titania and the Demon likely didn't have the strength to physically go after her. And if they did, she'd still have the upperhand, as, like he figured before, the other two were physically worn out because of him.

"Fine..." groaning just a little, not liking where this was going. Turning to face Wendy, he paid her attention, "If Cana wakes up, or anything... let me know all right?" smiling a bit.

Passing an innocent grin, "Sure!" though, she did her best to hide her blush, knowing that her 'Captain' was going to be with her 'Eldest brother' of a Dragon Slayer.

"You shouldn't worry or complain" the Edolas Knight had mentioned as they made their way up the stairs, "After which I'll help take the Titania and Demon down the stairs so you can 'explain' the situation..." trailing off just a little, "Though, it would have been a little easier perhaps just to **at least** tell me what was going on."

Yawning just a little bit, "Yeah..." scratching his head tiredly, "It's just been sort of a long day is all... and I'd rather not have to explain the same thing twice... or three times..." commenting, "That way too, Wendy can focus solely on healing up Cana just incase."

"Hmm..." a little curious, "Well... no matter" shrugging, "You can tell me all about your 'long day' when we're in the shower" telling him, "It'll be a nice opportunity for us to bond as well."

Dulling his gaze at her, "You know we can just go for a walk..." pointing out a situation that was better, "Or something... if you just wanted to 'bond'."

"I could also do many things" replying to his comment, "But a hot bath is usually always a good reliever after a tough day."

With little to no resistance, knowing that Juvia being over was the 'worst' thing that could happen, given how angry the three of them were, the Fire Dragon simply just complied with the Hunter's request and followed her up the stairs and into her room. And, oddly enough, it wasn't like how he thought it'd be. It seemed normal, nothing different of it aside for calenders and papers labeled about 'routines' or training written on it. This was likely just something she'd do while on her own, thinking and drawing up different records with either her training, or if she were to coach others through it. It was the complete opposite of his and Erza's room, which was decorated a bit to the Scarlet Knight's liking. In their room was a nice mirror on a table, something she'd use to brush her hair or check her outfits, and drawers for both his and her clothes. There were also a couple pictures taped on the borders, some of which she didn't want others to see, but really just depicted him and her when they began as a couple and such. I didn't bother him in the least, considering as long there was a bed and her, he wasn't too picky with how she organized it.

Like she had demanded, the two of them were in the hallway shower, much to her desire considering he had no other choice unless he wanted her to spill the fact he broke the 'rule' of being within the set distance of the Rainwoman. Though, he had just taken it as just 'another' thing that she had wanted, seeing they should have left Wendy to tend to Cana. It was a little odd not seeing Charle with her, but there was a chance that she was with Happy back at the Guild, considering once Mira dragged him up the stairs, his little blue friend probably rushed off, as he usually disliked being around when things like that had occured. He couldn't necessarily complain, though, it must have been just weird to be around a friend when things like that were happening. Knowing his little friend, he was probably going to peep back in by the time he and Knightwalker finished their shower and gotten the rest of them group so he could explain what had happened.

Luckily, since the two of them had learned [Requip Magic], it was simple not needing to always bring in a towel or a spare set of clothing, as they've always stored an extra clean pair incase a situation called for it. Everything else was just a matter of discarding their old clothes of the day, and getting into the shower. Although, when it came to the one from Edolas, things were a little different, and had come to a 'light' shock to the Dragon Slayer.

"What?" looking at him with a light annoyance, she found the pinkette just stopped in his tracks as he'd stare at her, "You've seen me naked before, so it's not the first time you're laying eyes on them" commenting.

Broken out of the light trance he was in, "No...it's not that..." disregarding that, "I just forget sometimes that you're Erza's 'Edolas Counterpart' is all."

There was a lot of truth to that, as before they had mentioned how annoyed she was being tied and only known for her similarities to Scarlet, though while they dressed different and worn their hair different, there was no doubt similarities. This was especially true when both Scarlet and Knightwalker would be in the same room, albeit lacking their clothes. Their bodies were 'nearly' identical, as were their hair, leaving only the personalities and their Guild Stamp color and Location to be different. However, he had commented their 'scent' was different as well, but it didn't account for much in terms of physically distinguishing them.

"...I'm really not that sure if that's a good thing...or if I should beat your ass into the ground...Natsu" a little bitter about his comment. The reasoning for it, though, was primarily because she had let her hair down, letting it fall similar to the Scarlet Knight, "You know how much I hate it when she and I are compared..."

Stretching a little, he began to take his clothes off, "I know, I know..." feeling just a little bad as it was, "I really only commented on it because your hair... and well... other stuff, I guess."

"Well... now's the time for showering, so hop in" looking at him with light annoyance, almost as if she was going to toss him in the shower if he wasn't going to walk in freely.

With no complaint, he made his way in, having stripped himself of his worn clothes and await for the 'demander' to make her way, well, not before making sure the door was locked that is, and made her way to join him. It was a little odd for him, just a little, as he had never done more than she her stripped during her 'thank you' activities, but even then, her hair would still be up. Though, as she turned on the hot water of the shower, he took full brunt of it, feeling it slowly began to ease him just a little, completely forgetting that she was actually there. However, he became fully aware once she brushed him out of the way so she could some of it as well.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" commenting with a content look on her face, "A hot shower is the best thing after a tough day..." doing her best to unwind, "Don't just sit there, start washing."

Dropping his gaze at her, "What...?" it didn't take a genius to figure out. The biggest reason she must have brought him in was to give her a personal scrub down, seeing as she may have been a bit more physically exhausted than she would have liked, "...That's the reason you dragged me in here?"

"Oh?" passing a sly smirk, "Were you expecting a little 'shower action'?" teasingly poking at him. The sudden fluster on her face the moment she had said that amused her to no end, " look at you... Mr. Contemplative about multiple women is distraught he isn't getting fucked in the shower."

It was just getting worse, "N-That wasn't the point!" trying to come up with an argument, seeing as she had gotten the concept entirely off, "If all I was going to do is scrub your back you could easily have done it yourself!"trying to come up with his reasoning.

"And I'm tired as fuck..." dulling her gaze at him, "Now be a good Dragon and get to work~" turning her back to him, pulling her long scarlet hair to the front to give him easy access to her back.

Letting out a soft sigh, he soaped up the scrubber and began to getting to work, As he did, he caught noticed that her back was particularly strong as well, often forgetting that she had relied solely on her physical self since the other half was her Magic Spear. There were also tiny scars and nicks he hadn't necessarily noticed, wondering a little to himself how she had gotten them, thinking it must have been back in Edolas before he and the others came to 'save' it, back when she was their enemy. It seemed possible as he never really paid much attention to her back, even more so because she was more of a 'in your face' kind of person, in almost every aspect. Not that she was a pest, but she really loved a 'challenge' in any sense, and both of them continued to fight for first in whatever they did.

"Yeah... that's the stop..." relaxing a little, "Say... Natsu" calling out to him, "Tell me honestly... me or Scarlet, who's given the better view?" grinning a little to herself.

Sigh just a little, "Does that really matter right now?" a little off by how casual she was talking about it, "What does it matter anyways?"

"Well... it doesn't" answering him a little honest, "I was curious because after knowing you, her, and Mira went at it... I'm still a little shocked your flagpole there gone's full mast."

A moment of silence fell for a second, namely because the whole time he had been trying to ignore that. Whether he could have wanted to or not, he couldn't lie in the sense that he didn't admit her body. Even though he hadn't been touching it directly, he remembered how toned it was with still a light mixture of being toned in the right places. Well, he also had to admit the tiny scars around her back looks fairly 'badass', at least, that was how he would put it anywho.

"That silence is good... or bad..." shrugging, not really caring. For the most part she just enjoyed the free scrub down she was getting, even if it was gotten out of possible blackmail. "That Wendy is a pretty determined kid" aimlessly telling him, her cheeks a little flushed from the wash, "I'm surprised you haven't decided to take her already for training..." commenting.

Enjoying that she had changed the topic, making it easier on him, "Well... I didn't really think Wendy would have thought too much of it..." telling her, "Charle doesn't like Wendy having to get beaten aimlessly... though I suppose she's just protective is all..." randomly saying, "Oh right..." remembering, "What happened to her? I didn't see her stroll in when you guys came."

"Ah... The white cat?" thinking aloud, "She flew off... didn't really like me beating the living daylight out of the little dragon, so she went to see what Happy was up to... and I'm guessing he scramed the moment you three went at it?"

Thinking for a moment, "Yeah... that seems about right" commenting as he scrubbed away at her arms, "Though, Happy might be back soon... he's probably been fishing an whatnot, or going poking a fight with Lily back at the Guild,...though he did mention he was gonna hang with Lisanna."

"Seems about right..." feeling him scrub around. "Don't forget the legs. I really don't feel like bending over... Who knows what the Dragon might do,"

Slamming the soaped scrubber to the floor, "Damn it! I told you that's not the case!" feeling a mixture of being flustered and irritation.

"Relax" squatting down to pick up the scrubber, "You're tense, Natsu" commenting as she rose up, "What? Stressed about the Exams?" commenting.

A little worn out, he fell back against the shower wall, "Well... I guess that?" unsure how to put it into words.

"Well.. Since I've gotten 'my' turn, go ahead and turn around" telling him, "Come on" encouraging him, "If I have to ask again-"

Cutting her off, "You need to give me more of a moment!" making a light complaint before turning around, "It feels like you give me no time at all!"

Hands against the wall, the Dragon Slayer just stood there as he felt her scrubbing away at his back, doing, what he felt, was actually a pretty thorough job. She had put a lot of focus into her movements, trying to make sure she got every bit, often scrubbing in a circular moment to ensure she did a good job. Though, as good as it was feeling, he felt his mind drifting once more. Wondering how Cana was doing, wondering what had happened with her and if she was going to be okay. How he was going to handle things with Erza and this whole situation with Mira and Edolas Erza. A part of him didn't think it was going to be 'that' serious, but after seeing Mira cry like that, he had wondered,...could he let them all feel that way? Though, he had to agree as well, with what the Huntress had said. With the Exam just a couple days away, he wasn't sure how it was going to be, if he could safely pass, or if he'd have to wait again till next year. After all of his training, he didn't think it was going to be difficult, at least strength and combat wise. However, he knew the S-Class exams were 'more' than that, just making things a little more stressful on his part.

"You should clear your thoughts" as if she read his troubles, "I don't know what you're so bothered by, but your whole body is tense" commenting, touching his torso and his back directly with her hands.

Feeling a little jolt pass through his body, he tried to keep focus, especially so he wouldn't do anything rash, "That obvious?" keeping his mind on her.

"Well... you're stressed... and doing so, your body tenses up" informing him, "Butt... if I had to guess..." aimlessly thinking, "You're worried about that brunette downstairs...maybe the Exams...and I guess the whole deal with Mira an I?" randomly throwing out. Though, the way he refused to answer just made it a bit more clear to her, "Well... I'm not going to lie, they're all pretty shitty things to worry about" telling him, running her hands up his toned back. "But what's important now?" asking him, "I'm sure your friend downstairs is fine" though he knew she didn't really care that much, "What's important **now** is the Exams...and even that I'm confident you'll make it through."

Trying to clear his thoughts, he tried to close his eyes a little, "I'm not so sure about tha-"

"Don't give me that crap, Natsu" without hesitation, she flipped him over, and stared him dead in the eyes, pressing him against the walls with her hands, "If anyone has worked and deserved it, it's **you** , the stuff with everyone is probably not a big deal either" telling him. "I'll tell you upfront. I don't care who you fuck to be honest. Well, as long as it's not that Rainwoman..." still peeved and annoyed with that whole deal, "Scarlet is probably different about that..." thinking aloud, "That's something the two of you are going to have to discuss later... but for now, focus on getting through the S-Class Exams, you can do it" lowering the tensed look on her face, "Now... if you're still gonna be doubtful..."

Sighing, letting out, he flashed her a smile, "Thanks... Erza" calling out to her. It wasn't that hard calling her 'Erza' in private, well, if it was 'just' them, "Sheesh..." groaning a little, "When you put it like that..."

"You sound like a dumbass?" once again, taking relish in her smirk, "Well, as long as you understand that now, there isn't too much of a problem anymore" relaxing a little more, "Now, abou-" before she could reply she was cut off.

In a sudden moment, he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a firm embrace, "Thanks" smiling large, "I'm starting to feel a lot be-" Though this time, before HE could finish, she had struck him hard in the stomach, keeling him over, "I take... it back..." grunting, holding the area of impact, "Damn.. it.. what was that for-"

"..." thrown and pinned against the wall with enough force and impact to elicit a loud ***THUD*** resonating through the area, her lips firmly pressed against his, forcing her way into his mouth until finally, she broke it, 'glaring' at him with light annoyance and a little fluster, "...You know I hate it... when you start getting mushy and all that shit with me..." telling him.

Though she had said that, there was still a light blush on her 'glaring face', "Yeah yeah..." passing a smirk, "Well, if you were expecting more, I don't think now's the time..." commenting. "We have a couple guests over... and I already went to town on the Erza from this world AND Mira... it'd be a bit rude wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't have to tell me twice" shrugging, she passed a light smirk, before firming her lips against his a little more, a little more passionate, "I'll let it slide till after you become S-Class" informing him, "But, if you act like a little bitch again... I'm going to be super pissed, you got that?"

His hands on her waist, "Yeah Yeah... painfully clear" not forgetting how she just easily knocked the wind out of him with that surprise punch.

"Well... That's enough for now" simply breaking herself away, especially from his hold, "Now be still" telling him, "If I don't do this now Scarlet is going to get on my ass... and honestly I'm way too tired to deal with her" say as she went back down to reach for the scrubber.

Shrugging just a little, "Fine fi-" though something felt off, "Erza (Knightwalker)... I don't think that's the scrubber..." dulling his eyes down on at her, a little flustered.

A part of him should have figured this would happen, after declaring how there wasn't 'time for this', especially given the circumstances of what was happened, the Huntress was using it as a means to 'make it even'. Though, there she was, her hand fastened around his length as she started motioning her hand up and down, keeping her eyes fixed at him. Something told him from the look in her eye to 'not argue', and felt that even a wrong misstep would have him regretting it in more ways than one. However, it was still true that he was a little taken aback by her sudden gesture, as normally she had never been the type to have lowly gone down, then again, his only experiences with her was just over a month ago, and the initial one almost three months ago. It wasn't like Erza (Scarlet) where almost everynight was filled like this, or when Mira would 'force' her way onto them in some form of means. So the fact that Knightwalker had taken this opportune moment took him by surprise if anything else. Although, she **had** been making a means to get alone with him, and since every day was filled with Erza and him training, or Mira, or even Knightwalker herself training alongside him.

"Don't misunderstand" telling him as she rose up and pecked at the corner of his lips, keeping her hand firmly on it as she moved her hand along it, "You and I _**both**_ need to release some stress" telling him straightforward, enjoying how reactive he was towards her, "This way you won't be so preoccupied with thinking of what will happen...what has happened... you'll be stuck on 'this' moment."

Stifling a groan, he dropped his gaze at her, his cheeks burning more, "Sounds like you're just full of shit as usual..." coming to the 'real' conclusion.

"I take what I want" telling him bluntly, "But I am seriously about relieving stress" telling him, "Remember what I've always told you? People like 'us' express things through action" reminding him, "Scarlet is the same, so is that Demon" telling him. "Why else do you think they physically try to 'rid' of the other?" asking him, "It's because that's how they 'talk', and when they fight over you, it's a declaration to 'stay away from what's mine'. If you try thinking too hard about it, you wind up a mess and your judgement gets all screwed up about it."

She had some truth to it all. Thinking logically about things he wasn't an expert at had made things only a little more stressful around, and since Erza's main experience came from all the books she read, and not to mention, things with a certain Blueberry jerk. And the more he thought about that jerk, the more he remembered her tears, and then Mira's tears from earlier today. Was thinking really the cause of all this turmoil that was bubbling between all four of them? Uncertainty and, because of it, the confusion between it all rendered them speechless and preventing them from doing anything about it and letting it fester? He didn't know, but from the collision of thoughts he was beginning to understand more and more, he felt, what Edolas Erza had been trying to point out the entire time. They had just been trying to find the 'words' to describe the things that they were going through, but from what he understood just now, was that it had been **his** fault. His fears about Erza crying and being hurt, Mira's tears. Instead of 'doing something' about it, he just had been pushing it away, wanting to find the 'right words' to say. Even if it couldn't be fixed 'now', maybe then he could at least step up on the plate. It had been selfish thinking it had only been _his_ problem.

"That's it!" coming to a conclusion, he held her by the shoulders, "I wasn't sure! But now I get it! I think I know what I have to d-" Though before he could finish his sentence, just as he was making his way out of the shower, the Scarlet Doppel had violently repeated a previous action, that being, she slammed his back against the wall with another ***THUD*** , "Damn it! You're going to kill me before I even take the Exams!"

Frustrated, a vein was throbbing as she felt her eye twitch, "I just told you 'I get what I want', and while it's good an all you used that gray lump between your ears, I want you to use that thing between your legs!" frustrated with him.

"You don't need to practically kill me over it!" arguing with her, "Though... I get your point" thinking aloud, "More action, less thinking!" drawing right down to that conclusion, "I think I got it!" proud of himself.

Having enough of his talking, the Huntress forced her lips onto his, pressing herself against him as she found her toy once again, "You owe me a 'thank you' then" telling him, "I hate repeating myself, and it's bad enough you're making me wait this long" telling him, feeling him up, "If you're worried about Scarlet, then do something about it. Prove to her she has nothing to worry about."

And with that, he had lifted up up against the bathroom wall, her back pressed up as they fell into another heated embrace, and in a swift motion, he had began to express how he felt about it all. He couldn't necessarily say he had 'all' the answers, but at this point he was further along more than he assumed he'd be at this point, thinking he would be stuck stressing up about everything that had transpired. Could he necessarily say he felt 'nothing' if he had willingly gone along with Mira, or along all the 'excuses' Edolas Erza would say? There was also Erza and her feelings about it. Even though they had been dating for quite a while he wondered if she felt really insecure about everything that was happening, and if she did, wondered why she'd let Mira, of all people, to take him for a day. Though, with every movement, every tore into his skin from the Huntress' nails, the heated times she'd try to quiet herself, he felt his 'stress' leaving. It wasn't like he was out of the clearing though, he was going to talk to them about it and express in 'his own way' as best as he could. Even if it was horrible timing, he couldn't just sit by and _**do nothing**_ anymore. A part of him knew he needed to step up and take responsibility for the mess he had made. Although, he wasn't sure how it **he** made it.

* * *

 **~Bedroom || Erza Scarlet~**

* * *

It had been a while since the two of them had sent the Dragon Slayer out to go fetch them their treats, and if she were honest with herself, she was getting a little more impatient than she liked to be. For the last, what felt like several hours, perhaps an hour and a half, she was stuck with the Take Over Mage, as the two of them were having a little hard of a difficult time still trying to move after their little 'bonding' experience. However, she had been able to rest and take a little nap, well, the both of them were able to. She couldn't lie, it was a little relaxing to have been able to pass out like that after an experience like that, and by the look on the Demon's face beside her, she felt that she felt the same. For her, it was a day spent in bed, namely because of a certain pinkette hampering her movements, but for Mira? She was able to live out her dream and be with the person she loved, even if it were for just a day. A part of her couldn't imagine what that would feel like, trying to get as much things done in a single day, just because it was her 'once in a lifetime' opportunity to do so. And then it began to plague her, just a little. Would this happen again? Could she fathom the idea of 'sharing' him with her friend/rival?

Throughout the entire day she had wondered that as she eased her movements a little, Wendy coming in to have fixed it though she was kind of embarrassed to tell the little bluenette the reasoning behind. She didn't mind the fact, but her tone quickly changed having heard her friend have a breakdown near the end of the day, wondering if she had done more harm than good. She had wanted to believe that 'today' was going to be enough, but if her friend was anything like her, Erza Scarlet, a day wasn't going to be enough. There was a chance she was going to ask for 'another', and soon the time would increase at home, and-. At that point, she had to cut her train of thought, not wanting to believe that there would be a day where Mira would 'go on the offense' and do her best to charm him away from her. While she would have done something like this back in the past, she had always known that Mira loved Natsu, obviously, as much as she did, and if they were as strong as hers, she wouldn't want to trouble him.

Sighing, she rose up a little, stretching out from her just awakened nap, " Ughh..." groaning just a little, having gotten the feeling back from her legs just a little, "Damn it, Natsu..." cursing under her breath, "Just because I want it hard... doesn't mean he has to aim to break my legs..." bothered. Wincing just a bit, it wasn't as painful like it was, but perhaps her body was _slowly_ adjusting to his roughness.

"I know... the little Dragon really does go out of his way, doesn't he?" popping out of the blue, she turned to see the smiled face of the Take Over Mage, perhaps just waking up herself, "I can see why you want to keep him all to yourself~"

Flustered a little, she started getting a little bothered, "T-That's not the reason!" quelling her friend, "Though... all talk aside...he's taking a while longer than he normally doesn't... don't you think?" asking her, "The Cake Shop shouldn't be THAT far away... so he should've gotten home and woken us up..." crossing her arms, she began to ponder the scenarios that could have delayed his delivery.

"Maybe..." biting the back of her thumb, the eldest Strauss sibling also wonder, "No! I couldn't be!" infuriated, "That bitch..." her expression darkening, "I bet she waited till Natsu crippled me in bed...somehow knowing we were going to have a hot passionate night...and right when I wasn't there... she was going to swipe him away!"

Usually, this was _Juvia's method_ of deducing, "What... are you talking about?" curious about what her frenemy had said, "Did something bad happen on your date?"

"Ah! That's right!" coming to the realization, "You didn't hear? Some ex-councilwoman named Ultear Milkovich lured Natsu away with a fake arrest!" telling her, "I thought something was fishy, and so I asked Mest...oh by the way, Mest is joining in the Exams...and he said! Ultear was a co-conspire with your former blueberry!" telling her, "Apparently she went 'missing' after you and Natsu came back from Akane Resort, and..." pondering a little more to see what she could remember, "Right! and apparently she is a Dark Mage working for the Balaam Alliance!"

Her mind came to a screeching halt. The person who was responsible for wrecking her life, had also conspired and infiltrated the Magic Council with ANOTHER Dark Mage? Things began to worry around, especially hearing that this 'Ultear' had not only played a part in firing Etherion at the Tower of Heaven, but also had made an attempt to kidnap Natsu for whatever reasons she didn't know of. The worst of it was the Balaam Alliance, the name of a group of Dark Guild's that lumped together to stand strong. This wasn't the first time this named popped up. Looking back, she had remembered when they went to assist Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus in the capture of the Oracion Seis, a Dark Guild that supposedly made up a third of the entire Alliance just from sheer power.

"Maybe..." thinking, "She wants to get rid of Natsu..." thinking, putting the possibility out there.

Curious, she poked at, "Hmm? What for?" unsure what her friend meant, she wanted to press for answers.

"Well..." she began her explanation, "Remember when Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale asked for assistance with Oracion Seis?" throwing it out there, "They were a part of the Balaam Alliance" informing her, "They wanted to revive Nirvana...but..." her mind trailed, realizing it was a tough subject, "Natsu put a stop to it..." stating, "I mean... he and... 'that' person...did" feeling a sting in her chest, "His contribution was giving Natsu the power needed to use Dragon Force and put a stop to Zeno... but... and even though Natsu did... he also persuaded two of their members 'to stop'...Cobra and Angel... were their names."

Everything then began to make a little more sense to the Demon, "So..." putting the pieces together, "I see... Erza!" calling out to her friend, "We need to go find him. If we leave right no-"

Though despite their high vigor and determination, the door to the room had opened, and right strolled in the pinkette. Her heart racing just from all the heated thoughts and worry, she stumbled on her way to him, forgetting that her legs weren't working as well as she wanted them too. Though, because of it, she had realized something was entirely different. Whether he knew it or not, he just strolled right in with a towel wrapped around his waist, and assuming he was going to ask them for a shower, she had caught on that he already looked a little wet. It was weird, considering he usually showers in their one, but also because he was supposed to be out. However, the strangest thing was just to come as he made eye contact with the the both him, well, passing glances to both before making an attempt to look them both.

"Erza! Mira!" calling out to them, "I want you both to hit me!" telling them. For a moment, it almost sounded like he was 'demanding' they hit him, but she hadn't understood the implication or why. Unless..."I'm late for several reasons..." coming out front, "On my way back... I ran into Cana...and...long story short... she's being treated by Wendy right now down in the living room..." hearing that took both her and the Demon by surprise as well as worry, "And well.. I was just in the shower with Edo Erza...and we kind of...'relieved stress' as she called it."

However, THAT, was what she understood. Feeling a vein throb, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take out her anger on the Scarlet Huntress for likely dragging him into the shower, or her beloved for making no attempt to refrain from doing it. "...While I appreciate you telling us..." she began to say, "Why should we hit you?"

"Because... other than well... that..." feeling a light sweat drip as he tried to keep himself composed, "If you're angry, then I want you both to hit me and prove it, an-"

Before she could finish hearing the rest of that statement, she did as he wanted, and somehow mustered the strength to make her way over to knock him straight into the closed doors, having punched him hard in the chest. Surprisingly, this had gotten an odd reaction out the Demon, as even though she was likely just as angry as she was, she didn't have the same energy boost to get herself out of bed. And while, she didn't necessarily want to do it, and instead wanted to at least 'commend' him on not trying to cover it up, she knew that Natsu wouldn't be 'satisfied' until he got what he wanted, and if it was punishment, which was surprisingly rare on his part, there was no room for the Titania to disagree.

"Well... I definitely felt that one..." struggling a little to get up, he used the door to help himself stand, "Again..." catching his breath.

Tensed, she was shaking, but she didn't know why. "Natsu..." calling out to him, "Why are..."

"Just do it..." telling her, and without holding much of a resistance, she struck him once more, hearing the back of the door creak a little as he slumped against her, "...Again..." breathing a little hard, she didn't get the implication, but she likely assumed his shower activities took a lot out of him, especially considering her Edolas counterpart was involved.

Seeing that she probably struck him too hard, a cold feeling began to fill her chest, "Why are you asking me...to hurt you...?" confused. A part of her really did want to keep going, but...

"Because I'm stupid..." telling her, slumped against her, "I let you and Mira... feel so troubled...over not doing anything..." heaving a little, "I wanted to say something... I wanted to do something... but... I'm stupid..." reiterating the last bit a little to her, "I didn't know what to say... because of that... Mira was crying... and god knows how you're taking it all... I wanted to feel how you both felt..."

It was then she understood what he was getting at, he wanted to 'feel their pain'. Because they didn't know how to express how they felt with words, because they weren't sure how to go about it, they kept it all in. Doing what they thought would be best because they cared too much about another. This realization had made the Titania shake even more. Anger was boiling, that's for sure. And just before she was able to make another form of action, she felt his hands pull himself back up, letting her look directly into her eyes, then, just before she knew it, he pulled her in, pressing his lips hard against hers as a burst of warmth fell through her body. When seconds passed, the kiss broke, and he fell back against her shoulder.

"We don't have to talk about this now... but..." trying to get out, "I hope you felt that,..Erza" calling out to her, "It's not much... but I hope I can keep assuring you with everything that I still love you... and that nothing will tear me apart..."

There was no doubt that she felt that, "...And what about Mira...?" asking him, knowing that this sudden declaration had likely killed her spirits.

"Her too!" stating as he turned to face the Silver-haired Barmaid, "I don't get why..." talking aloud as he stumbled towards her, willing to embrace the death that likely awaited him, "I don't want you to cry... both of you, I don't want to ever see that... again" saying aloud, "That's why..." and to her surprise, he cupped the Take Over Mage's face and planted his lips against hers as well. Wanting to insure she felt the same, he pressed a little harder before losing his strength and collapsing on the bed. "I still don't get it... but if I have to, Mira... I want to do what I can to make you happy" informing her, "And Erza! That goes for you too!" facing her, "If you're angry... I want you to hit me... If you're lonely... I want you to steal me away... If you're scared and worried... I'll give you as much love as I need to to comfort you..."

She didn't know how to reply to that, if she were to be honest. For a moment she felt the worries and troubles she had begin to bubble and mesh away from his words and actions. Though, perhaps that was the point he wanted to get across. She was his first relationship, and for her, he has been her first 'successful' relationship where she could safely and reassuringly say they were together. Where they had trust in another and could rely on another. It was because of this she wasn't sure how to be whenever they had problems, thinking they always needed to be talked out, and while they should be, she forgot that Natsu was never a good person with words. He never was. Everything he had done was through 'what' he did, and how he did it, so it must have been a little hard for him to express everything, which was why he asked them to hit him.

"Sounds like a good deal... don't you think, Erza?" smiling, she watched as the Demon had pulled him up to an embrace, pressing her self firmly against him, "I don't like the idea of sharing you though, Natsu~" honestly telling him, "So are you really going to be okay having Erza and I 'fight' over you?"

A little worn out still, "Yeah... I am, but... I'm kinda hoping that you'd both get along... maybe just a little?" answering her smiling a little nervous, feeling a light cool sweat drip, "Though... you're not going to hit me...Mira?"

"Of course not!" shocked he would even say such a thing, "Only a mean selfish brute could do that~" smiling impishly considering her friend had done just as he wanted without trying to hold back, "But... you were fairly brave..." telling him as she increased her hold, "And that only made me fall for you more~"

Realizing that she was at a loss for words, the Titania wanted to get back at her, "Who are you calling a br-" though before she could finish, the door was kicked open.

"Well...that's done and done..." Knightwalker had said. With her hair tied back up, she wore a simple night piece, nothing too extravagant, but something in the sort of a casual shirt and a pair of boxers, "Good job, Natsu" commending him, "Though can we hurry up?" peeved, "I've been waiting out the door and I really want some of that treat you got me... perhaps then you can explain to us what happened with the Card Mage downstairs."

It was then the two of them, her, Erza Scarlet, and Mira were on the defensive, "You!" pointing at, "You dare show your face after tricking Natsu over here to join you in the shower?!"

"Of course... I live here" dulling her annoyed gaze at her Earth Land counterpart, "And I didn't trick him... how I got him in there... and what we did is 'our' business" passing with a smirk, "I don't ask YOU about what you both do in the bedroom or shower."

Shaking, she realized that perhaps her true enemy was the person smirking with her arms crossed in front of her. Her face was flushed, steaming as she hated getting into scuffles with her Edolas Counterpart. "I'll deal with you later" declaring, "Just be glad Natsu brought me Strawberry Cheesecake!" saying as she was storming off, forcefully making her way past her counterpart.

It was a little frustrating to say the least that Knightwalker was as confident in her 'victory' about swiping her beloved away so easily, but it was also what made her 'her', and wondered how long things would go on like they had. She had to admit that Natsu's sudden declaration and desire took her surprise, making her wonder how long it took for him to come to that decision, and moreso, wondered just how much it was bothering him. While it wasn't a 'surefire' decision, having to constantly express his feelings for the both of him, she contemplated if it was the 'right' decision. Could she live like that? Mira didn't seem to mind, and she was just like her, a person who didn't want to share him. Though, with the time they had spent living together, it would be...awkward, wouldn't it? If she just banned such contact like that, thinking it may make things awkward around the household. And while she didn't want to admit it, at least not to her of all people, the Titania enjoyed having the residents around her and Natsu's home, like they were a large part of it. Looking back, she had realized. Natsu hadn't either of them to change, taking it as 'his' responsibility, which was why he said all of that.

* * *

Eventually the entire upstairs party came down to the first level, and almost immediately they were greeting by a passed out Wendy, napping just beside the slumbering Card Mage that seemed to be doing fine, more or less. She knew that she was going to hear the full story from him while he helped down Mira, seeing as she was still playing the 'It's before 12 so it's still technically my date' card, so she had him carry her down the steps. Though, after that large declaration he was a little more pumped and full of energy and didn't really complain about it, however, that didn't apply to how worn out he was. Still, he kept up to his word and helped her down the stairs, even if she felt a light vein begin to poke its way through. It was going to be interesting, at the least to see how he planned to keep up with it all. However, perhaps she wasn't **entirely** against the idea, if it was just between her and Mira. Knightwalker had seemed like she didn't care in the least, well, she hardly seemed _jealous_ if either her or the silver-haired Barmaid wanted their time with him, rather, as long as she had the 'opportunity' to steal him away, that was all she focused on.

Sitting down, she waited him to get each of them their respective treats, as they waited around the kitchen table. It was the least he could do, considering he made all three of them wait for the things he had gotten them. For the most part, It wasn't unusual that he just sat there, seeing as he was never a big person on sweets, but he did enjoy just having them around being happy. he would just sit there with a smile on his face as he watched the three of them enjoy the treats he had gotten them. For Mira, it was a Devil's chocolate cake, a piece that that coated with several types of chocolate, and finished with a cherry on the top. Knightwalker was simple. As long as she had lime-anything, she was satisfied, but usually she preferred them in ice-cream form. And for her, Erza Scarlet, he had gotten her a Strawberry Cheesecake. Although, from just the first bite, she could tell it was 'more' than just that.

"Natsu..." calling out to him in light shock, "This... where did you...?" mentioning the kind of cheesecake he had gotten her.

If it was possible, his sheepish grin enlarged just from seeing how happy she was about the taste of her strawberry cheesecake, "Welll... I know you wanted 'just' a normal slice for you, but I got you one of the types you had tasted on our recent date" keeping his smile there, "I wanted to sort of get something to life your spirits up considering today,... so..."

"..." A little flustered, she tried to keep it to herself as she realized he had still gone through to make sure she could have a 'special day' herself, even if she had thought it wasn't going to. "...It tastes good..." taking another bite from her treat, trying to hold in her desire to pounce him just in a measure to show how thankful she was.

Although, it wasn't a surprise that the Demon on the otherside caught wind of it and grew a little 'upset', "Natsu~" calling out to him, "So... you said you were going to explain the deal with Cana?" curiously looking over at him.

"Ah! Right" smiling a little sheepish, tapping the bottom of his fist against his open palm, "You see... it happened on my way from the Cake Shop..." he began to explain to them, "It was then I heard a faint voice calling out to me... I'm guessing she had just made her way...either way, I was making on... and I saw her on the ground..." his expression turned a little, "And right when I manage to reach her she collapsed on the ground and she wasn't breathing right... and she was burning up" following a sigh.

Curious, she continued, "Why didn't you take her to the hospital then?" asking, the silver-haired Demon questioned, "Did it really 'have' to be our house?" dropping her eyes just a little. It wasn't like she didn't understand why, but she, Erza Scarlet, would have liked to know as well.

"I wanted to!" trying to make up for being a little blindsided, "But she kept mumbling about not wanting to go... so I kind of hoped that it wouldn't be... too..." leaning back as Mira's intense look began to dig into him, not helping that she was moving in closer, "bad?"

Keeping the gaze fixed and there, she eventually sighed, "Fine..." realizing she hated and both loved this thing about him, "You can move her into my room if you want" telling him with a smile, "Though..." the aura around her suddenly changing, "If I catch you messing it up...I may have to reprimand you for it, Natsu~" smiling, a deathly filled aura surrounding her.

"N-No worries... I got it..." feeling a cool sweat drop.

Though, it began to question then, wondering if Mira was going to stay there or sleep downstairs, "What about you, Mira?" the Knight asked, "If Cana is going to be in your room, are you going to check up on her?"

"Huh? Of course not" putting a large grin as she happily clung to the pinkette beside her, drawing reactions from both Erza's, "I'll be just on the other side... cuddling onto my warm lil' Dragon~"

The noise went silent as everyone had to stay there for a moment just to process what the eldest Strauss had just declared. With no fear or worry, she had just openly stated that she was going to be spending the night. In the same bed. As them. While it wasn't as bad as being with him 'alone', it was still a little more than she would have liked, considering, for as long as they've been together, she had always been alone with him. She didn't know how to reply. Normally she would have openly objected against such a thing, considering that's how they were, but perhaps after what Natsu had just told them, she was a little convinced maybe it wouldn't be as bad? As far as she knew, things were still rocky, and while it was nice that he said that, she herself wasn't sure how things were going to be since this was still new to her as well.

"..." wanting to say something, she instantly closed her mouth, silencing herself, "...Just for tonight" causing everyone to stare at her a little with a shocked look.

Just like with Natsu, everyone began to panic a little, wondering what caused the sudden change, "Natsu!" Mira shouted, grabbing him by the collar, "What did you put in Erza's Strawberry Cheesecake?!" violently beginning to shake him, "Your motion sickness is gone so I can do this all night till you confess!"

"N-Noth-ingggg-" slowly losing sense of reason trying to keep himself still, "..." even though he lost his motion sickness, the fact the Demon was shaking him this hard and violent was enough to make him believe he still had it.

Feeling a vein tick, the Huntress got up and whacked both of them upside the head, "We're not doing this again!" scolding them before things escalated like last time, "Scarlet..." letting out a breath of air, "...You know what to do."

"It's nothing bad!" telling them, "It's just for a night" explaining to the both of them. However, if she were to be honest, there were plenty of other things they could have done to fix this problem aside from letting Mira stay where she did, but, perhaps it was just for her desire to 'see' how it would play out. She was still adamant with keeping him all to herself like she had been, but, she wanted to see for herself if there was something 'more'. "Natsu" calling out to him, "You and Knightwalker go move Cana up to Mira's room" telling them, "After that..." trailing off a little, trying to find the right words and thoughts, "Let's head to bed... tomorrow's the last day you can do any sort of training before the Exams" telling him, "I'd normally tell you to rest two days prior, but you wouldn't be able to rest that long..." sighing just thinking about it.

Smiling, he childishly saluted her, "Got it!" feeling pumped up just from the thought. Rushing up, he dragged Knightwalker along his pace much to the annoyance she had on her face as, out of nowhere, she was caught up in his pace, "Come on!" a little eager, "Oh wait... what about Wendy..." coming to that realization.

"...Did you **just** remember about your little dragon sister?" dropping her gaze at him, the ex-Fairy Hunter looked a bit in disbelief, "She'll be fine on the ground" telling him, "It'll teach her to toughen up and manage to rest anywhere."

Dropping his gaze just a little, "...No" disagreeing, "There's a time for training and a time for uh... not... training" a little dulled, realizing he couldn't find the right words he wanted to tell her. Shaking it off, "Point is!" changing his tune, "Rest now... time to be a strict Captain later."

"She's **my** student" retorting.

Not giving up either, "She's also **my** student 'cause she's a dragon slayer, remember?" reminding the 'major' point of it all.

The two of them stared down at another, not wanting to give in to the other's demand. It was as if the two were tensing their glares at another, seeing who would break first, and who'd remain in the end. While neither her, Erza Scarlet, nor Mira, actually cared what was going on between the two, the fact of the matter remained that they were wasting time as it was with their little staredown. However, she knew why this was important, primarily through an unspoken agreement, the winner of the duel would be Wendy's 'true' mentor, and while they had similar goals for the little Sky Dragon, their methods were far apart than ever. It was a little entertaining to watch seeing that it was a little nostalgic, almost, since Mira and Erza often fought over who should have continued training the Fire Dragon, while Scarlet had won in the end, there was no doubt Mira's teaching was still masterful if anything. So, seeing him and her Edolast counterpart have a little 'disagreement' over who had teaching rights over the Sky Dragon. If she were honest, however, the way all three of four interacted, her, Knightwalker, Mira, and even Natsu. Even with the 'stress' of the situation, maybe, thinking, all of them didn't have to be so separate? Though... she had to push those thoughts for later.

* * *

 **~The Next Morning || Natsu Dragneel~**

* * *

It was a startling morning in the 'new setup' even though it was temporarily. For as long as he could remember and think, there wasn't as much as a couple minutes of sleep [per moment he could have, though there was a reason for that. For the most part, he was just used and content with the Titania cuddling onto him, often taking and trying to crush him like he were her own pillow in her arms. However, consider the last night Mira had popped in the room as well, refusing to sleep anywhere other than on the bed with him, he spent the entire night, and possibly every waking moment with the conscious thought and knowing that two fairly lovely young women were attached to both sides of him, almost like they were trying to get as much of him for themselves. On his left, as usual, Erza had tightly clung to his left side, and to his right, was the new 'roommate', Mirajane, who had taken it upon herself to take his other half. While that was fine and all, there was another discerning fact neither him nor the Knight had known. And to be perfectly, honest, it was how the Demon slept. It was because of that tiny little fact that kept him up all night, praying not only for anything not to happen, but also to assure that Erza wouldn't wake up assuming something of the sort. Erza had always made it a somewhat of a 'point' to get dressed, even if it was loose or a single piece of clothing, to be dressed before they sleep. Obviously that didn't transfer over to silver-haired Strauss sibling.

That was probably why as soon as morning hit, he steadily had to wake up and make his way down the stairs to get breakfast, knowing that Erza would still be sleep a little longer. Though, it didn't particularly help that the Demon had risen up just a few moments after he tried to get away, seeing as she always seemed to be good at waking up fairly earlier than any of the other 'tenants' of the house. Seeing as they were the only ones up, she had taken the step to make sure he didn't escape her; that playful smirk of hers was as deadly as it ever could be. Luckily, for him at least, the two were able to push it aside for 'later' as they both got around to getting and prepping breakfast, especially since they had two guests to take into mind. Although, despite that, it didn't stop her from 'teasing' him every now and then, considering they were the only two currently awake. He was glad everyone started to wake up mid-way through cooking.

After a short while, it wasn't long until everyone began to make their way down, though, the only problem was the dining room table as they never planned to have 'this many' eat with them. While it was a big enough table, holding around six people, they were lucky enough it was good Mira pestered about getting 'extra' chairs, though it was primarily incase either Elfman or Lisanna would come on by. The only person they had to wait for currently, was the tired Card Mage, who didn't particularly move all or make any sense of sound since they placed her back up in the room. "So, Natsu" calling out to him was the Edolas counterpart, "It's your last day you can train before taking the Exams" mentioning, "Got any idea what you wanna do?"

"..." taken back a little, paused in his attempts to eat, "...That's a good question" realizing he hadn't known what he wanted to do. While normally they would go the usual routine of Knightwalker's workout regimen, there was still a chance that he could put himself in a bad situation as there was only a day before the actual thing, "What do you suggest?"

Pondering over it herself, she wondered as well, "Hmm... How about a nice warm up to get the blood flowing and a free for all?" tossing the idea out.

"Absolutely not" The Titania had quickly denied that idea, "You both are just going to rile eachother up and try to beat the living daylights out of the other like usual..." feeling a little exhausted just thinking about it.

Dropping her eyes over at her Earth Land, "What's wrong with that?" questioning her, "It's a good way to loosen up, unless you prefer 2 on 2."

"...2 on 2?" thinking it over. It wasn't a bad idea, it was a nice way for them to learn cooperative battles, as well as improvisation, "Interesting" coming around to that idea, "How do you propose we split up the teams then?" Looking over at the participants on the table. "There's five of us... Though I'm sure Wendy is going to take a bre-"

Interrupting her, the Huntress quelled what nonsense she was about to say, "Wendy's going to take part."

"I am?" Sitting just between her and Mira, she looked over.

Turning to face her, "Of course" telling her before looking over at the Fire Dragon sitting across from her, "Wasn't that what we talked about?"

"Something... like that" dulling a little at the thought trying to remember. If he were any honest, last night almost a long blur to him, what with him and Knightwalker fighting over to see who'd be taking over as Wendy's 'superior' instructor, and the whole deal with Mira. "Did we actually discuss that?" looking at her a little blank.

Though, before any of them could finish or reply, there was a voice that was groaning, "Ughh... Good god where am I..." holding her head, the whole inhabitants turned over to look at the person who arrive. "Ah... I'm guessing this is Natsu's house..." it was Cana, the brunette that was resting upstairs, "For a second I thought it was Mira's... 'cause of the room I woke up in but..." pausing for a moment, she took in the scent, "Breakfast...?" if it wasn't known to everyone, the light desire to eat was making its way through the light desire in her eyes.

"Yup~" smiling, the Demon answered, "There's a plate for you at the table so come on and join us~"

A little taken aback, it was a little strange of her not only to be waking up in someone else's home, but probably just stumbling in on her Guildmate's private lives, well, not that any of them were 'private about things'. "Sure..." not wanting to pass up the offer, the Card Mage made her way over and dished up some food onto her plate before filling the spot on the other side of the table, next to Erza (Scarlet).

"Cana!" excited, he called out to her, "So how do you feel about the Exams?" asking her with a happy expression on her face, "Honestly... Just thinking about it pumps me up!" excited.

Choking a little on her pancake, "Ah... well..." nervous, she tried putting up a smile, "Nothing too worth being excited about" telling him, "Thinking too much about it might bite you, Natsu" trying to regain.

"Hmmm... I suppose you're right" thinking about what she had said, "This is just the first time Gramps said I can finally take part" riling up even more.

Lightly forwarding a stern look at him, the Knight pressed, "She's right..." lightly beginning to lecture him, "Focus on 'now', the Exam'll be when it happens."

"Fiinee..." not wanting to argue, he put that matter aside and continued eating."

It was then the little Sky Dragon who seemed excited, "Wait!" coming to a realization, "If Cana is awake, then maybe she can join in too" causing the brunette to look a little confused.

"What do you mean?" curious, she pressed the little Slayer for answers, "Were you guys planning on doing something today?"

Nodding, Wendy had continued to speak, "Mhmm!" answering her with a happy expression, "We were planning on a 2 on 2 training session, but we couldn't decide how it was going to work considering there were five of is" explaining to her, "With you awake... maybe... you could join us?"

"Ah! That could be fun!" speaking up was the Fire Dragon once more, "But I don't think Cana wants to show us her cards just before the Exam" throwing that out there, "She's a fellow competitor, so she might not wanna spoil any cool moves she may have."

Despite feeling revved up to train against his possible competitor, he also didn't want to ruin any surprises his fellow Guildmate may be wanting to hide to showcase for the big showdown, if they were ever to cross paths. Considering he had already declared he wouldn't be fighting the two S-Class Mages sitting at the table already, and avoiding Gildarts as well until he felt 'ready' to challenge him, there was a chance he was going to run into Cana or some of the other nominated Mages to compete against, one of them that could possible be Cana. Though it began to make him wonder if HE should be doing the same, not wanting her either to know what was up, but, considering that the entire Guild had already seen his 'trump card', namely, Dragon Force, there was no real other surprise he could think of aside from just hitting them fast and hard...something they already expect to see out of him.

"I'll... think about it" passing a light smile. "By the way, Mira" facing the eldest Strauss child, the brunette gave attention, "The food is great as always, Natsu must be lucky living with such a hot cook such as yourself~" putting up the usual smiling snicker that Cana liked to place.

Giggling a little, most of it was likely because Erza had stopped in her tracks just remembering that faint little detail, "I know~" responding, "If it wasn't for me, Natsu would likely have transcended to the next world from a certain someone's cooking~" playfully joking at her friend.

"..." feeling her eye twitch, a violently, deathly aura was soon leaking out from the slowly frustrated Titania.

However, everything fell a little silent as the sibling continued to talk, "Although... to be quite honest, Natsu was the one who made the pancakes you're eating~" commenting, causing everyone to stop in their tracks and stare and either her or the pinkette in shock, "Eh? Didn't you know? Natsu is quite the cook himself~" clasping her hands and teasingly using them as a pillow.

"Are you joking?!" shocked, the Card Mage stood up as she slammed her hands on the table, "...!" catching the glare from the Huntress, likely because of her actions, she soon fell back down, "I mean... Since when could Natsu cook!?" the way she looked and reacted was as this was the first time she had heard about, "Aren't you the one who kept trying to flirt with him with your cooking?!"

Though, it was then he began to fall a little full of dread, and the rest growing a little irate at the claim, "Well~ Since Lisanna passed, as far as I know~" she answered her, "That's how he won our little bet back then."

"Well... it is true Natsu cooks every once in a while..." Knightwalker pieced together, "It's fairly rare though of him, though I suppose since he usually has a rough time getting away from Scarlet, it's not very often he cooks."

Everything was beginning to spiral and dizzy up the Card Mage, after wondering and assuming things without necessarily knowing. It wasn't exactly his fault as it was true, he hardly did cook, primarily because his house wasn't so...neatly made back then, so he relied on eating at the Guild. Even when things had been finished and renovated, it was still a little rare of him to do so, if anything because Mira always offered to cook something up for either morning or late evening/dinner. Other reasons would be because unlike either her or Erza he would be exhausted from training all day with Knightwalker and the two of them in preparation for the exams. Perhaps it was just because of his increased desire to get out of bed this morning that this had happened. But he couldn't necessarily say either was bad, it was just making an attempt to avoid one compromising position while unknowingly throwing himself into another right on the spot. Though, he could tell from the look of his beloved's face that while she had enjoyed eating his cooking a little part of her and wanted to give him the same reaction as he does with her. If anything, just so she didn't have to feel 'inferior' to her friend, or just in the case of wanting to do something for him.

* * *

Unfortunately, though, despite having made breakfast, he was stuck back on dish washing duty as it was his turn to get to it, leaving the rest to have gone out and warm up before the big training session. It wasn't entirely bad, however, considering Cana had up and volunteered to help, considering she spent the night over and also was fed breakfast, so he took it as her ways of thanking them. While he had initially told her it was fine, she continued on insisting, something about not wanting to have to feel like she 'owes' him or anything. With that, he merely gave in to the idea and while he began to wash the plates or pans, she'd help by putting things away or drying them off. possibly knowing he'd want to go out and join the rest in their training. Though, he was 'kind' of glad he and the Card Mage were alone like this, as it also gave him an opportunity to ask her about what happened last night. It hadn't JUST dawned to him that moment, the fact everyone else was around, he didn't want to make it a huge thing while they were all enjoying their meal. Because of that, it wasn't too terrible as maybe she didn't want to talk about out loud in front of everyone, considering two of them, Mira and Erza, could make it out to be a huge deal.

Though, if he were to be also honest, he wasn't entirely sure how to bring it up, considering it looked like she was hoping to move on pass it as well. And while he would have liked to not have this annoying curiosity biting at him, he wasn't sure what boundaries he shouldn't breach. For the most part, he didn't think Cana would have seriously gotten herself into a 'terrible' state like she had, considering all the years he had known her. Even when she'd get dumped for one reason or another, her alcohol intake never really drove her 'that' far, maybe just enough to get her a little irritated and pass out, but almost toxic-level? A part of him knew that it was none of his business, but considering that she was also his friend and Guildmate he had a inkling itch to try and figure it out, and he knew that the only way to do so was to ask her upfront. Perhaps, though, because of that, light confliction began to seed into as he wondered if he should upright and ask her. However, he wished that his mind worked just as well as his ability to consciously control what he does.

"So Cana... about last night..." he already began to say before he could consciously realize, "How come you were all crashed out on the ground?"

This had caused the Card Mage who was wiping the table with the cloth to slip and fall straight onto the table, "Ughh..." reeling in from the light pain. Though, she wasn't sure whether it was because of that or the fact he remembered that caused it, "You still remember that?" getting up, she froze a little trying and wishing he hadn't just brought back up, "...It's nothing..." stretching a little, keeping her face from meeting his, "Just had a little too much to drink is all~ Thinking maybe I should have toned it down a little."

"Well... if that's what you wanna say" shrugging. To be honest perhaps a 'little' part of him had caught on that she was trying to ignore it, but considering that she didn't seem to want to talk about it, there was no real point in trying to continue on with it, "You just seemed really desperate not to go to a Hospital is all..." recollecting, "...Is it because of the exam?" wondering.

Falling a little silent, the brunette wasn't sure much of how to reply or what to say, "..." it was kind of obvious that he knew something had gone wrong, or at least 'something' happened other than a slight accident, but he wasn't entirely pressing her for the answers.

It was because of that that the rest of the time spent cleaning up was done in silence, as the two of them just minded to the duty they were doing. And luckily, there wasn't much of cleaning left to do. With the dishes almost done and tried, and everything else placed away, the only thing that was left was lightly tidy up the place and then he could get on with joining the rest of the group outside. Cana was just about a bit more distant and awkward about the whole time, likely because he had touched upon an 'odd' subject of sorts, but if anything it shouldn't have been his place to ask her if it was private. For him though, he was just a little worried as he never saw her in that deathly of a state before, so he was hoping to have some light shed on the topic, though, with how much she seemed to have been 'avoiding' it all, there was probably no point in trying to push her for more answers.

"Well... That's that" stretching out a little, he smiled as he felt his body loosening up, "Thanks, Cana for the help" scratching his cheek a little, "If you want, you can veg out on the couch or something... or come watch us train" telling her as he began to pass by, "I don't mind if you see spoilers, I mean... Dragon Force was already leaked out so no real point pretending I have something up my sleeve at this point..."

He had definitely wanted to know more about his friend's circumstances, but realized she probably didn't want to talk about it, which led to him pushing it off entirely. It was almost the same as with Erza, if he had forced her to accept or tell him things, she would have just gotten angry with him about it, and well, there was a chance he wouldn't be seeing tomorrow if he did that.

"...Natsu... wait" stopping in his tracks, he turned to see the Card Mage struggling a little, wondering if she should press on or not, "...If I tell you... You can't tell Mira... or Erza...basically,...you can't tell anyone...okay?" enforcing the intensity of the reasoning, "I really...didn't want to be found last night..." she told him, "It was just 'luck'...or well, 'bad luck'... that you found me... and I was probably too lost to realize...but..."

Seeing where she was going to this, he motioned on up to stop her, "Well... if you really want to hush about...you should follow me then" telling her with a serious look on his face, "Well... Just incase because Wendy is outside as well... you know she's a Dragon Slayer like I am."

"...R-Right..." finding it a little difficult to comply, "So... where can we...?"

With a large grin on his face, he took her wrist and led her back to behind the staircase. There, was a door that he fished around his pocket dimension for the key, and unlocked it. After placing it back into his pocket dimension he looked around for a bit and let her through, stealthy closing the door and locking it from the otherside just incase. It wasn't that he wasn't sure that he should be poking around in here without anyone's permission, but primarily because if any of the other's found him sneaking around, they were either going to learn what Cana had wanted to tell him, or was going to snoop in when she didn't want anyone to know of it. Though, he should have expected that she'd look a little awkward following him down the stairs, not entirely knowing where she was heading to. Feeling a little apologetic about the entire thing, he quickly led her down what seemed to be almost countless stairs before clicking on the light, revealing an entirely new room. While it was beneath the house, she didn't expect the area underneath to be larger than the rest of the place, especially seeing that it was under the house.

"Well...Uh... I guess this is the basement" scratching the back of his head a little nervous, "I'd say 'basement', but I think the basement's not usually this big right...?"

Her eyes was a little widened trying to take in the scenery. It wasn't 'that' large, but definitely seemed just about the same size of the other floors, only perhaps a little bigger. Armors were stacked neatly around against the walls, building around the place a little that parted at what seemed to be a door. And while she was curious about what was beyond it, she was still a little taken aback that something like big was just under the house. "No kidding..." commenting, "Did you really build all this...?"

"Sort of?" resting his hands behind his head, "After Knightwalker left, Erza and I pulled out some of our saved up money for 'top' builders to go around renovating, and Mira kind of paid them a little more to get it done 'faster'..or something like that" explaining to her, "I mean there were still other stuff, Elfman and I were edged on to help just so that the work could be done within the wanting time frame... then it was only me and him running back and forth from Fairy Hills and Mira's place with all of their things..." feeling a little dread just remembering.

Regardless, she had wondered how much it had to cost to do the entire thing, "Shit... really?" trying to figure it out. "I mean... I should have figured since you guys have been doing a lot of S-Class..." though, just the thought of mentioning it caught her down.

"...Hmm? What's wrong?" looking at her a little blank, curious.

A bit of silence fell as her face fell a little solemn, "No... It's..." sighing just a little she sat up against the wall, trying to relieve her tension, "...You know..." she drearily began to say, "This is what... my third..fourth time taking the S-Class Exams...?" thinking about it, "You...Erza... and Me... We're all around the same age, but Erza was the first one to make it to S-Class before any of us...y'know?... And now you're taking it too? I didn't think my luck would get this bad..."

"What do you mean..." moving close to her, sitting just a few inches away from her, "Just because I'm taking it doesn't mean anything...?" wondering what she was getting at.

Shuddering a little, shivering just from her own thoughts, "You don't understand..." she began to say, "I'm tired of failing... Every year since my first nomination I haven't passed a single time..." continuing on, "At this rate..."

It was then she fell silent in her own sentence, cutting herself off as her shivering got worse. He could see why she didn't want to talk about this, or why she didn't want anyone else to hear or see her. For the most part, it was very unlike her, to show herself this vulnerable, shaking and shivering. Memories began to play back into his head of the last time he saw someone like this. Since 'that moment' it had never left him, and pushed him further to be where he was. However, thinking a little, he hadn't tried to put that drive into everyone else.

"...If I fail this year..." she regained herself to speak, "I'm quitting Fairy Tai-" though before she could finish her sentence a pair of hands fell onto her shoulders.

Cutting her off, "Don't!" abruptly stopping her, "Don't say,... You're going to quit being in Fairy Tail..." telling herself, finding himself a little tensed. "Why would you even think about leaving just because of one exam?"

"Because!" trying to find the words, "If... I..." biting down on her self, she tightened her fists just a little, "Because I won't be able to proudly face my father unless I am!" shouting it out at him, feeling her heart quiver and shake, trying to stop herself going further. "How... How can he have a daughter... of the strongest Guild and not be an S-Class?! Who has failed every year... and..." though it wasn't enough to stop the tears from flowing, "And still... not be noticed..."

Tilting her head up, despite her not wanting to look at him in the end, "Then I'll just go ahead and beat him into the ground" telling her honestly, "I'll march straight up to him and beat him up."

"...Natsu" shaking him off a little, she cast her eyes astray, feeling a little lifeless, "It's pointless..." telling him, "He doesn't even know I'm his daughter... even though... he's seen me every time he's around... That's why I wanted to be S-Class... why it was so important..." continuing on, "'Cause maybe... maybe if I was... I could tell him that 'Hey, I'm your daughter'...you know? Be an S-Class, to feel proud and have him be proud of that..."

A part of him could understand how she felt. Not entirely, but it was still there. All he ever wanted to do was be strong, and in the beginning, he wanted his foster parent, Igneel, to see that. For all the people who badmouthed his questionable existence, who talked down for making him sound like he was making it up. If he could be strong, he could prove that he was the son of the Great Fire Dragon King, Igneel. And, over time, perhaps, his reasoning to be S-Class began to change. Meeting 'her'. Dating her'. Being with her.

Tightening his fist, he stood up, "Cana" calling out to her, "You should tell him..." telling her, "And if he doesn't care... Or looks down on you... Then I'll definitely give him a punch in the face for you" declaring, "S-Class or not... but..." sighing, calming himself just a little he held out her hand, "If being an S-Class Mage is really what will give you the confidence and courage you need to feel like you can 'finally' do so... Then I guess you'll just have to be an S-Class Mage, don'tcha?" smiling at her.

"...?" looking up at him, she watched as he kept his hand out to her, "Natsu... it's impossible" telling him, "YOU of all people are taking the Exams..." commenting, "You took on Gray AND Gajeel by yourself..." mentioning the one time when Knightwalker joined the Guild officially, "There's no way I..."

Smiling a bit more if it was possible, he fell down to see her level. He couldn't necessarily say everything she said was 'true'. Even if Knightwalker had commended his strength and how far he came, he was always taught there are still chances he could be outmatched. As much as he didn't want to think that, he had to keep it in mind to prevent his cockiness getting the better of him. It was like Erza had told him, if he got too full of himself at this point, it could mean his own downfall and ruin his chances. Either way, there was no way he could just leave his friend like she was in, the only thing was figuring out how to pull her out of this slump, and give her the same confidence that the ones around him had been giving him. He didn't necessarily want to throw the Exams either, considering that he still had his 'own' reasoning for passing the Exams this year, but he also couldn't let Cana fail and have her quit being in Fairy Tail. Everything she was feeling was almost like what he felt, yet the only difference is that he was willing to risk failure if it meant he could believe 'things would go all right'. Then, as he recalled Knightwalker's words. It wasn't a time for 'thinking of words', but rather, the right course of action he needed to take.

* * *

 **~Outside || Erza Knightwalker~**

* * *

For the time spent, she didn't want a moment as they got straight into training once they made their way outside, considering she had always felt that time was better spent at least getting a head start rather than waiting around aimlessly. Surely, they had waited just a moment, knowing that they didn't want to rush straight into a heated session after just eating, so instead of warming up and diving headfirst into physical training, they decided it was better to begin with mental exercises as the last thing they'd want is to ruin their own performance because she was too hasty. On the plus side, this gave the Fire Dragon ample amounts of time to tidy up the kitchen before anything else, since he, alongside the Card Mage that spent the night, would be having to worry about the upcoming trials. Though, considering both Scarlet and Mira had told her that only participants and the Master were allowed to set foot on the Examination grounds, she was going to do something about it since there was no way she was going to be held back, simply for something she felt was trivial like that. If anything, she had also wanted to look over him and see how it went. Of course she wasn't going to interfere, but it wouldn't hurt to oversee how he was doing.

Though, as time began to pass meditating, seeing as it was the only thing that was close to 'relaxing' for the currently moment, there was no doubt there was an unease that began to creep around. It wasn't the lingering Water Mage, that was an obvious tell if anything, but the more she concentrated and relaxed her mind, the more she began to feel that 'something' was flowing around the place. In her time meditating and connecting with the world around her, she began to feel as if she could make some sort of 'connection', much like everyone else, but it was her experience in war that drove the feeling further. She always had a knack for picking out or knowing 'something big' was going to happen, and considering the Exams were just a couple days away, there was a light confusion on whether or not this is what she felt. Surely there was going to be fighting, but as far as she knew, it was a dark foreboding knot in her stomach.

"Everything all right, Captain?" popped out of her concentration, she turned to face the little Sky Dragon who was meditating beside you, "You seemed a little-"

Though before she could finish, she, Erza Knightwalker, had pinched her cheek, dropping her gaze at her, "Captain Knightwalker" correcting her. "Natsu might not care what you call him... but he and I are far different... so when you're training under me, you will address me with the proper title."

"Aaauuuuuu" tearing a little from her cheek being pulled, once the Huntress had let go she quickly saluted, "Yes! Captain Knightwalker!"

Seeing her efforts, she had no other choice but to give her a compliment, "Good..." thinking a little, she then proposed something, "Though... for good measure, I want you to call Natsu 'Captain Dragneel'."

"W-Why...?" looking at her a little curious, "I thought you said that he didn't care what I call hi-"

However, once again she pulled her cheek, possibly just a teensy bit harder, "No back talking your superior, Private Marvell" lecturing her, "And it's true, I did say that" she commenting, "I just want to see how he reacts is all."

Letting go of her, it was then the two behind her began to give her a bit questionable looks, not surprising because neither of them never really approved of her 'tough love' type of training, though, it was without the 'love' behind it all. Either way, there was no point trying to confront them because it wasn't like she was mindlessly scolding the Sky Dragon, but was just teaching her 'proper' manners was all. Whether or not they took that or understood wasn't any of her concern though, as she was still a little focused on what had happened and what she felt. Considering that her student was more support-type, there was also a little chance she might be a little more 'tuned in' with the spirit side more than any of them, though, a part of her felt it would be better to ask her when the others weren't around, considering they usually overreact over anything that's 'different' or anything of such. Right now it was a matter of just figuring out what they were going to do when 'it' would happen, though. Regardless, one way or another, she was going to have to follow them just incase.

"Sorry we're late!" calling out, they watched and looked over to see the Fire Dragon, rushing on over to them with the Card Mage not too far behind, "It wound up taking longer-" though, before he could finished, she noticed there was a little light 'fear' in his face, and as she traced it, she understood why, "Ermm... Erza... Mira..." dulling his eyes, "Why do you both look like you're both going to kill me on spot?"

Keeping a firm eye, the two of them looked at one another before deciding who would keep an eye on Natsu, and who would 'interrogate' Cana. It was a little odd how this were some of the only times that they ever worked with another, or agreed on similar things, which made her, Erza Knightwalker, wonder why it was so hard for them to follow a concept of 'sharing' the pinkette instead of using him as a rope for their personal tug-o-war.

"No reason..." Mira said as she passed by, passing a 'signal nod' to the Knight before pushing on to observe the Card Mage, "It's just been a nearly an hour and we were just..." pushing her head closer trying to get a good look, "...Concerned... that something..." despite the brunette's wishes, the Demon took a ***whiff*** just out of curiosity, "had happened...~" finishing before turning to face her 'temporarily ally' who was doing the same to her beloved, "Erza! She's clean~" commenting.

Feeling like her privacy was invaded, she took her chances to move away from the silver haired Mage, "I'm assuming Natsu did something... and now you both are on high alert?"

"Of course" nodding, keeping a tight hold on him, "Last night... That fiend over there..." pointing over to Huntress who simply shrugged her shoulders, "Kidnapped Natsu and... forced him into...lewd activities!" putting up a front despite her burning red face.

Although, it didn't help that the Demon popped on over to the side and then ripped him away from the Titania into her hold, "Emphasis on 'kidnapped'! On my precious date night!~" possessively tightened her hold onto him, puffing her cheeks, pouting a little.

"..." hearing all that, she couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Jeez... Seems like your merry ol' life with three lovely young women isn't so paradise after all, isn't it, Natsu?~" joking at her friend's predicament.

Dropping his gaze at her, he didn't find a single point about it to be amusing, "...It's a work in progress..." telling her as the Demon affectionate tried to rub her cheek against his own, "By the way... I have to tell you all something" stating aloud. This had gathered the attention of everyone except for Cana who knew what he was going to say, "It's about the S-Class Promotional Exams..." he began to say, "I've decided to take Cana as my partner."

"..!" the entire audience aside from the brunette fell into shock, "WHAT?!" even Mira had let go of him out of going through the shocked motions.

While the Knight and Demon were a little loss for words, she, Knightwalker, found it peculiar that he would go as far as to take another candidate as his partner, primarily because, if she remembered correctly, only one candidate would advance to S-Class. Considering both of them were nominated, there was a light confusion as to why he would pick someone he'd be running against to take as his ally, taking the fact that only one of them would advance. Though, as she looked at the eyes of him, she could tell he wasn't simply trying to ruin his chances. One reason or another, there was a possibility it had something to do with the Card Mage as it may explain for the reason of her condition last night, and the reasoning behind why it had taken them longer than needed to finish up cleaning the kitchen. She had also taken into thought he wasn't going to throw his time way either, but the other two, were a little unsure about his decision. Even if he had declared he was going to solve all disputes between him and his 'mates', this was the perfect time to see his resolve.

"Natsu!" calling out to him was the Knight, "You can't take another S-Class as a partner... I mean... you can, but you'll eventually have to fight her, won't you?" asking him, "Master isn't going to allow **both** of you to progress."

Joining her on the issue was the Demon, "She's right, Natsu" adding on, "Why not take Knightwalker or Happy?" asking him, "Either of them would certainly make it easier on you or at the least reduce the stress of having to turn on your teammate."

"I have my own reason for doing this..." he told the both of them, "And just because I'm doing this doesn't I'm dropping out of the race..." telling them both, "One way or another, I'm going to make sure we **both** pass..."

Shaking a little, she wasn't sure whether to physically beat him for spouting false hope and ideals, "Never... It has never-"

"Erza..." facing the Knight seriously, "Trust me... One way or another those ideals of mine are going to pass through..." firming his stance, " _The chance to reach you... is just in front of me... but there's no way I'd crush someone else's dream to further my own... Besides..._ " cutting his train of thought there, he didn't have to think further of why he was going to do this.

While the Titania was trying to form the words, Mira had turned to face passed him and looked over at the brunette who looked uneasy. What ever has been plaguing her must be a lot if she was in distress herself from seeing him standing up to the rest of them. One way or another though, she was going to find out this 'secret', but for now she was going to just let things play out, wanting to see what action he will take.

"..." still at a loss, she, Scarlet, wasn't sure what words to say, "Na-"

Cutting her off, "If you both don't believe me" telling them both, "I'll prove it you both right here right now!" saying as burst of flames erupted around him, swirling just around his feet. Gritting his teeth, he was pouring all his resolve to fuel his flames whose heat radiated far past where they all stood.

"...Natsu..." clenching her teeth, feeling his flames began to reach and affect her, meddling a little with her senses. Though, still at a loss at what she was going to do, she turned to face Mira, looking at her friend for her response. "Mira..."

Smirking, the Demon had a 'blood lust' look into her face, "He's really serious, Erza" commenting, almost in joy from his actions, "He told us right...?" asking her, "Words are often loss with people like us, which is why we let our actions speak for us" reminding her. In a flash, her body was engulfed in a white light as she began to access her magic, slipping into [Take Over: Satan Soul]. Her punk-ish style clothing was once more replaced with a thin purple leotard that covered her body just barely, as her hands turned into demonic claws. Wings sprouted from behind, as did her long chimera tail. "All right, Natsu... But if you use Dragon Force, you'll drop your silly notion... understand?"

"Gotcha..." passing a confident look as he let the flames rise and burn hotter, roaring with such intensity. "Wendy..." calling out to his fellow Dragon, "I want you to do something for me..." telling her.

Startled, she stood up straight, just remembered her other instructor's words, "Y-Yes, Captain Dragneel?" saluting him as well, "What can I-" Though, she stopped herself as she saw the off look on his face.

"Why are you..." dropping his gaze over at her, Knightwalker, "Damn it, Edo Erza, what are you telling her to do!?"

Shrugging, "Don't know what you mean" telling him, "This is the first I've ever heard about it."

"B-Bu-..." at a loss, she remembered her words of 'back talking' and quickly sunk her shoulders a little, "A-Anyways... what do you need me to do?"

Trying to regain his former state of mind, "I want you to enhance Mira... and well, Erza too if she chooses to pop in" flashing a large smile.

"I-If I do that, you'll be seriously hurt!" warning him, knowing just how strong the Demon was already on her own, "Are you sur-" though what cut her off was a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Knightwalker facing the others.

He was adamant about his resolve, she could see that now, "Do it" ordering her, "Both your Captain's command you to" telling her.

"O...okay..." the Sky Dragon began to chant, "Vernier!" casting, and as she did Mira's body was swirling around in a white light, as wind lightly began to surround her. "Arms!" casting another more, this time, assuring that her physical offensive abilities her effective. And finally, "Armor!" casting a final time, this time, she had increased the defensive capabilities of her. "T-There... That should do it..." still, she was worried, couldn't help but fear for her fellow Dragon's life.

Her eyes shot open, as she felt her body, "This is... amazing..." Mira commented, "With this... she turned to face the Dragon Slayer who hadn't changed face, "I might accidentally kill you, Natsu..." telling him, "Are you sure you don't want he-"

"It's limited!" telling her, "Before it runs out... hit me with all you have, Mira..." bursting his flames with even more intensity.

Though, without needing to blink, she had vanished from her spot, and the Fire Dragon was shot back, leaving a large dug trail in his wake as she took his spot. In that single instance, she had jumped forward and struck him with all her strength. Just by herself would have been enough, but being enhanced by Wendy's Sky Dragon magic made it seem like she was taken to higher new levels. Any normal person wouldn't stand back up from that, hell, no normal person would have been able to stand back up if they took a full-on hit from the Demon of Fairy Tail. However, struggling, bloodied and coughing up blood, he forced himself to stand. Even if he were a Dragon Slayer, that hit would kill him if he took another hit like that. But it was his stand. Facing her, forcing his flames to grow even hotter, he poured it all into his feet as he propelled himself forward. Seeing this, the Demon of course, took charge once more.

His right fist cocked back, he wasn't fast enough. In another blind eye, she closed the distance and dug her fist into him. "..." though, with a smirk on his face, he took the blow head-on, spurting out even more blood, "Fire Dragon's..." pouring all his flames out, "Flaming Iron Fist!" how long had it been since he used this original move? Like that the flames amassed in his tightened fist and forearm. Launching forward, he poured all his might into it, the rest keeping him up.

Though, unsurprising to everyone, despite the massive explosive that erupted from his attack, she remained with just a little burn mark just from where his fist was pressed up against. Even though the attack itself felt like a burning rush of flames, whose heat rushed passed, there was hardly more than a tiny mark remained, and considering the added physical enhancements it was no wonder what she reacted as if nothing had happened.

The one-sided continued as the other four of them watched from the sidelines, wondering if he was going to give in and use Dragon Force. "Up against an S-Class like that Demon... with added buffs... he doesn't stand a chance, or even a living chance without using Dragon Force" thinking to herself, Knightwalker, commented as she watched the Demon knock him around the place, the pinkette taking any moments he could to respond to a physical attack.

"Fire Dragon's Meteor Rain!" instead of spewing it violently at her, he faced the heavens and unleashed the volley, and as they crashed back into the ground beside them, he kept his eyes fixed around for any trace of his opponent. She had been moving around as the volleys of flaming meteors tried to home in on her from their rapid descent "There!" thinking to himself. Gathering an immense power of magic inside of him, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowing a violent stream of flames.

Seeing it shot right at her, she had to try and dodge the dropping balls of fire rushing in on her and keep track of him moving the stream of flames. "...!" bracing her self, the collision of flames bombarded her as she took a brunt of it, "..." breathing hard, the flames, even from it all were still hot. " _...I need to teach him a lesson...!_ " thinking to herself, she endured it all. Feeling the flames grow hotter, she amassed all the darkness around her, concentrating it to prepare her own attack.

"! Mira!" shouting at her was the Knight, who had idly stood by watching. She knew what was going to happen, because of her own experiences, she had a better understanding of how her friend would work. "..." gritting her teeth. Even if she was supposed to join, Mira was already boosted, and if she joined the assault, there was no doubt the two of them would annihilate him to nothing.

On the otherside, Wendy was terrified, worried, but she knew she couldn't interfere in their 'fight', because they were having a private conversation. Their actions were speaking all they needed to say. His promise to not use Dragon Force even a little, her serious assault. Both of them were pouring out their words in ways the other could understand, to test another. It didn't matter regardless what the outcome was, they needed to have a private talk, and this was the only way they could have it without words being misunderstood. She, Knightwalker, had to admit she was a little observant that he was taking far more damage than she had ever seen. In a single moment, she had never seen him cough out so much blood, yet still forcing himself to keep standing and fighting. Cana, she could see that the brunette wanted to push on forward to help her supposed teammate, but fear was holding her back. To see the Demon in far beyond peak strength would send anyone with shivers down their spine. To immobilize them in their one spot. One could only wonder what turmoil the Scarlet Knight-. Wait. As she looked back, she had noticed something was odd. Scarlet was 'gone'.

Breaking out the flames, darkness flooded out as her hands were flooded with immense magic, "Your last chance... Natsu" looking down at him, "I've never once hit you with a _**full**_ Soul Extinction... do you still have your 'resolve'?" asking him.

"...Are you...kidding me..." smirking, despite how beaten he was, "I've never buckled or backed down once... not gonna stop when dreams are on the line..." forcing himself to amass his flames once more.

Gritting her teeth, she was frustrated. It wasn't that she was angry that he was being difficult, well, it was partly because of that, but primarily because she knew there was no talking down to him. "Then..." concentrating the magic into both her hands, swirling with darkness and condensing, "Please... dodge this then..." praying he'd take her advice, "Soul Extinc-" before she could finish, she was cut of.

"Miiirrraaa!" shouting at her, the Titana was racing towards her in her [Black Wing Armor]. Firming her hold she quickly switched into her [Purgatory Armor] and struck with the massive blade.

The collision between the two, caused a massive shockwave that knocked everyone back, especially considering that both were known for fighting, and the chance even Scarlet was enhanced with Wendy's magic, as those were the Sky Dragon's orders. The Knight's eyes were demonic hungry red as the force from her moving speed, coupled with the immense strength switched at the last minute caused the two to the plummet straight into the ground. Even with the smoke clearing, the two were shown, the Knight's blade forcibly trying to crush through the Demon's hold as the latter lied in the small crater she had made with her body. Breaking off, the Titania switched into her [Thunder Empress Armor]. Holding the spear she lunged forward trying to pierce her.

"E-Erza!" shouting at her friend, "What are you doing!" calling out to her, dodging the stabs before taking back off into the sky.

Though, there were no words, "..." silent, her body was shaking once more, again for reasons she didn't know why. Was she mad at Natsu? Mira?

"Erza!" calling out to her, she responded and faced his direction. There, he hobbled and dragged himself over to her, falling limp against her, "Erza..."

As if she was freed from a trance, she fell down to her knees alongside of him, "...Natsu...?" calling out his name, as if she had just consciously figured that it was him, "What... happened...?"

"You mean you didn't see...?" asking her, to which she silently shook her head. "...You kind of flung yourself at Mira..." pointing up to the sky, "She's fine...-ish...I think..." assuming.

Slightly disconnected, she rested up against him, "...That's good..." thinking aloud, "...Did I hurt you by any chance...?" at this point she couldn't trust her own thoughts.

"Nah" smiling up at her, holding her chin up to show her, "All this is from Mira... you actually saved me back there...!"

Falling by them, the Eldest Strauss returned to normal, "I told you to dodge!" crossing her arms, a little upset, "...I wasn't really going to hit you with Soul Extinction..." casting her glance astray, "I just wanted to see if were serious... that's all..."

"How could I dodge that?!" complaining at her a little, "I barely hobbled! and you wanted me to dodge your darkness blast of death?!" trying to make sense of it all.

Watching from afar, the Huntress sighed a little, "Well... that's that..." saying, "Private Marvell."

"Y-Yes!" standing up straight, saluting her.

Smiling a little to herself, a bit amused, "Go over and take care of Natsu" giving her an 'order', "I want him in 100% condition, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" saluting once more before rushing over to help the beaten up Fire Dragon.

Dulling her eyes a little, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted her to keep going with that or change it to 'ma'am'. Although, not wanting to linger on it a little too much, she then turned her attention to the brunette who was still terrified. In the whole short fight, she hadn't budged an inch from her spot, perhaps fallen down from taking in just how insane he was willing to go. She, Knightwalker, had to admit it was quite the resolve he showed them, but it wasn't much as she had expected as much as that from a person like him. The fact he kept standing and kept to his word, again and again, proved the kind of person she first saw in him back during their own fight. Just the thought of remembering it, the heat, the pain, the roughness. While it wasn't known to much, that fight of their etched into her the kind of person he was. Though, as she had the attention away from her, with only the Card Mage around, this was the perfect time to make herself clear.

"...So you just stood there...?" asking her, blunting it at the brunette, who jumped a little from being startled in such a way, "The rules didn't say anything that you couldn't interfere... so you were free to pop in at any time."

Unsure what to say, she didn't want to face her, "...And do what?" asking, "Even he couldn't handle Mira... what ch-"

"Matters not whether you make it out or not" interrupting her, "Natsu chose you as his partner" she told him, "I don't know the specifics... and unlike those two over there... I don't really care" telling her straightforward, "However... Fear is essential for growth" she lightly began to tell her, "Face your problems head on... or runaway... those are your only two options" stabbing her with her words, "Natsu is strong" telling her, "Not because he can crush Scarlet or that Demon... it's because he has resolve" continuing on.

Fidgeting a little, "..."

"We're not entrusting you to him" Knightwalker said as she slowly began to make her way towards the others, "It's the opposite. We're entrusting him to you" continuing on, "He's going to make 'both dreams' come true" reminding her, "Personally, I don't think he can do that,...just the usual shit he likes to say, but..." letting out a sigh, "I still like to believe in him, but it should be possible if you 'both' work for it" pausing for a moment, "Training isn't over..." passing a smirk, "So, if you really want to 'win', for both yours and his sake, I suggest you follow me."

As she made her way over the recovering Dragon, she kept an open mind to wonder if the brunette was going to take heed to her word or not. It wasn't like her, normally, to care what someone else does with their life or choices. Even though Natsu had taken it upon himself to let someone drag him around, it only made her more serious in making sure no one else screwed it up for him. The same went for the two over there, fighting over who got to hold him despite likely putting his life into a worse condition since even though he was in the middle of Wendy healing him, they were still 'fighting' over who took care of him. Just as she reached half way, she paused for a moment, and as she turned around, she saw the brunette, looking a little 'ashamed' she had acted a little like she had, and made sure to catch up the the ex-Fairy Hunter. Seeing 'her' resolve, she, Knightwalker, was beginning to find this a little more interesting thatn she had initially assumed. Because she didn't really care whether or not she did something, but seeing that there were more people of Fairy Tail who were fierce in their resolve made her believe they weren't as weak as she used to think. Still, with just less than two days, this day included, until the Exams, the two of them were going to have to put in a lot of work. Luckily the Former Captain of the 2nd War Division was here.

* * *

 **~The night before the S-Class Promotional Exams - Lucy's House || Juvia Lockser~**

* * *

Sighing with a smile under the hot shower, the Rainwoman began to let her imagination run a little wild as she recalled her last encounter with the Dragon Slayer. Even though it was only brief, and she was forced to help a possible Love Rival, the mere idea alone that he had thanked with a brimming smile was more than enough to make up for her frustration. What more, was that even though one of her enemies had tried to forcibly tear her away from her 'new love', he had come to her rescue and once more saved her from a terrible situation. And as she did, her pale white body began to itch a little, just remembering the night she spent with his parallel self. Even though the two were vastly different in personalities and approach to her love, she couldn't help but still see 'her' Natsu running his hands along her body. Considering that the exams were tomorrow itself, this was also her chance to show him where she stands, and possibly swipe him away from those who are 'undeserving' of his love. It had been almost a month, at least that's how she felt how long it was, since she last felt his touch, making her a little frustrated, and more eager to pass the Promotional Exams. The time she had spent training was finally going to blossom.

Having enough, she turned off the hot water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off just enough so that she could wrap it around her body and make her way out. Since that time, she had spent it oddly enough with her former-crush and his current relationship. And while she had to admit it was a little odd having done so, it made her feel a little better that she was around people who were at least 'close' to the person of her new focus of love. Though, pausing for a moment, perhaps it was also more beneficial, considering that through her detailed research, he was once close to the Demon's younger sister, Lisanna. That was probably why she had chosen her as a partner for the S-Class Exams, because not only would she have 'somewhat' of a ally if they were to fight her older sister, but it was also because she had another opportunity to divulge any new info she may have on her new love.

"Lucy~" calling out to her new friend, "Juvia's done with the shower~" smiling, she popped out, having thrown on something comfortable to wear during the night. Though, she had to pause for a moment, hugging the door and peaking out from the side, "You're not doing something lewd while Juvia is around are you?" peering over.

There was a simple reason she had asked. One of it was because she had known her 'ex' to be somewhat of a stripper, who had always unknowingly disrobed himself whether he knew it or not, and considering he was staying the night, making it easier for them to travel in a group, she didn't want to barge in on a 'private moment'. Though, much to her liking, the were just simply sitting on the bed, looking over at her with dulled eyes.

"Juvia..." trying to keep a smile, despite her face creaking, "...Did you really have to spend the night... you know we're all going to be at the same place anyways."

Nodding, she flew the door open and jumped onto her made bed on the ground, "Of course Juvia needed to!" telling her, "If Juvia slept all by herself... she might not wake up in time for the Exams..." her mind drifting away.

"Oh...?" peering over was the youngest Strauss sibling, also on her own made bed on the ground, "I wouldn't mind waking you up, Juvia" commenting, "What would keep you sleeping far longer in than normal...?" curiously looking over at her.

Flustering a little, "Juvia cannot say..." admitting, hiding her face behind her pillow, "She means... how else would Juvia sleep... having the lovely thought and feeling that once Juvia becomes an S-Class, sweet dearly beloved Natsu will rush into Juvia's arms... and in the heat of the moment..." it was then her mind began to drift into her own fantasy delusions of what she thought was going to happen.

 _ **"N-Natsu~" a little shocked, she felt him firmly hold her in his rough hardened arms, "W-What about Mira? A-And Er-" though her mouth was silenced by the hushing of his lips against hers.**_

 _ **Holding her chin lightly, he'd stare into her eyes, "You're all I ever need, Juvia...~" whispering into her ear, his hands brushing up against her delicate body, "After all-"**_

"OKAY WE HEARD ENOUGH!" crashing her fantasy was the Celestial Mage, whose face, alongside the others, were beaten red, as a light bit of steam filled the place, "Time and Place!" telling her, "We get it. You can spend the night."

Pouting, she held onto the pillow, "Mouuu... You didn't let Juvia finish her future prophecy!" feeling upset as she puffer her cheeks, "She was just getting to the good part too!"

"...I don't think anyone wants to hear the rest...right Lisanna?" asking the youngest Strauss.

Though captivated, her face was far redder than perhaps even the Rainwoman's face was, "H-huh?" just snapping back into reality, "N-No... I-I mean... yeah..." hiding herself under the covers, "I-I'm suddenly tired... I'm going to sleep now... Goodnight!"

"..." a little off of how easily quieted Lisanna was, she turned to face her boyfriend who was on the bed beside her, "See... aren't you glad she's over you and instead focused on Natsu?"

Though, she paused for a moment, having seen his face was a little red as well, "What?" trying to throw her off, "I'm a guy too. I'm just not as oblivious as Flame Brain."

"...Yeah... that seems to be a problem..." sighing she fell down against the bedding and him, looking over at her friend on the ground, "Juvia...?" calling out to her. Waiting until she knew she had her attention, she waited until then before continuing, "Why **are** you pining after Natsu now...?" asking her, "Before you used to be all over Gray... and now it's Natsu..." pointing out.

Curling up a little in her blankets, she held onto a spare pillow as if holding onto someone, "Juvia doesn't know..." she said aloud, "Other Levy said Juvia of her world was much happier with Natsu..." pointing it out. It had been a while, but she hadn't forgotten the words McGarden had said about the Natsu of her world dating multiple women, and one of them being Juvia, "And when Juvia found out Lucy was dating Gray... She wondered if it was 'fate'" saying aloud, "She... never really talked to him much, so she never wondered about it...but hearing Other Levy say how happy Juvia was... and even Other Natsu say how happy his Juvia is with him... Juvia just... thinks..." trailing a little, "She might be happy too...?" throwing it out there.

A lot **had** changed for them since McGarden appeared in their world that long ago. Even though the biggest change was Edolas Erza appearing and then making her home here, they were also introduced to 'another reality'. Another Universe, with another Fairy Tail, and in that Universe, everything was completely different. It was darker, and that particular Fairy Tail had lost dear friends in a war from yet another Universe. They didn't realize just how much had changed since their visit, and how relationships had changed over just because of it. Even learning what happened to their other counterparts began to linger, and with the last visit of them popping on over, they were painted another picture of just how different their worlds were.

"...It was different... wasn't it?" the Celestial Mage said in a low depressing tone. For her, things were probably harder, "I mean... after all that had happened to us... you'd think it couldn't be worse... but..." just hearing what her 'other' had to go through began to get to her.

Though, feeling a tug, she looked to see the Ice Mage firmly hold her close in his arms, assuring her with a light smile, "That just means we have to start living our lives better" telling her with confidence, "Knowing that 'anything' could happen... doesn't seem like a point anymore to take things for granted."

"Gray..." burrowing herself into him a little, "You're right..." keeping herself like that.

Just hearing them began to get to her a little, and to say she wasn't jealous was a complete lie. Maybe before, had she never heard those words, she would lash out at the couple on the bed, but now that her goal was different, there wasn't much she felt was 'right' to do. Clutching onto her pillow a little tighter, she made herself comfortable at the thought of her beloved Natsu giving her that same love and feeling. As impatient as she was, she remembered Corporal Dragneel telling her she needed to be patient, and have an understanding that perhaps maybe 'her' Natsu was having a hard time as it was trying to get the others to cooperate. She wasn't going to give up, that was far from her plans, though she did wonder how long it would take for him to notice her in the way she wanted him to. And while she was probably having 'selfish' reasons for aiming to be an S-Class Mage, that being so she can steal him and bribe him with S-Class Quests and food, she had to keep inspiring herself to keep going on. Though, a part of her hoped that something good would come out regardless. She knew that he admired those stronger than him, or just like him, taking into account the Rivals that plagued around him, and hoped that if he saw her strength, he would notice her. Yeah. As long as he noticed her, that would be enough. For 'now'.

* * *

 **~Fairy Hills || Levy McGarden~**

* * *

Having just finished a day from studying and training, the Solid Script Mage pushed her way through the door of her apartment and navigated her way through the stacks of books and papers that were littered around the place. Seeing as she spent most of her time studying with Gajeel, seeing as he 'enforced' that everyone in Team Shadow Gear keep up in their training, she was at least glad he was taking care of Jet and Droy, especially hearing what happened to them in the other Universe. Though, she couldn't say it was entirely bad, it was amusing of her to see the 'Big Bad Gajeel', the one who used to fight for Phantom Lord, be such a 'headstrong' leader, although, she didn't like how he'd always comment and tease her about her height. Almost all the time they were together and something happened, he'd make some rude and mean reference to how tiny she was. It wasn't like she didn't know that she was small, though, it was just because for some reason he always looked like to pick on her, and while he didn't seem like he was being mean about it, she started regretting 'just a little' making him her partner for the Exams. However, seeing as it was her chance to shine finally, she was a little hopeful in the least that with the added rank, she could go on higher Quests, and perhaps get more funding for all the projects she's been working on. With such little S-Classes around, especially those willing to take her along, funding had been a little difficult to pursue her inventions.

Stretching, she had hopped in the shower, trying to relax and relieve herself a bit more before the big day. Gajeel was off somewhere with Lily with even more training, this time personal training, and told her he'd definitely make it back in the morning. She had noticed that he had been a little 'off' of sorts lately, always looking like he was pushing himself further when they weren't around, or when he'd force Jet and Droy to train alongside him. And while it was nice to see that they were getting along, more or less, since their first encounter, he really made sure that they weren't slacking. Perhaps after, they could go on more quests together, though she would have to admit she would like at least knowing where he'd been running off to on his own. Well... not like she was worried or anything.

Having finished her shower, she popped out, drying herself off with a separate towel with one tightly wrapped around her. Considering it was just her, she didn't think there was any harm in doing so. "Hmm...?" pausing for a moment, she thought she had heard something, prompting her to cautiously look around.

"Levy!" calling out to her once more, this time it was a little more audible, prompting the bluenette to peer around. It wasn't like there was much places to hide, given how packed full of books there were, "LEVY!" Turning facing a large green rectangle floating in mid-air, and in it was her, or rather the 'Other' her, "Finally! I've been calling at you for a while now!" telling her.

Her eyes bolted open, "M-McGarden?!" a little surprised, "W-What are yo-" though, having just remembered, she quickly threw herself under the covers, "Don't look! I just got out of the shower!"

"Come on!" hearing her doppel call out at...her, "We're the same person!" telling.

Peering out of the blanket, she looked at her 'other' from Universe 137-C, deadpanned, "...I suppose" commenting, "What's going on? Is everything okay?!" growing worried.

"Calm down calm downnn..." telling 'herself', "Everything's fine!" assuring her, "Actually... now that you mention it... I was wondering something" she began to say, "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

Thinking, "Mmmm... We're taking the S-Class Promotional Exams" telling her, "I'm a candidate, so I'm pretty excited" smiling brightly.

"Really?! That's amazing" congratulating her 551-G self, "I'm sure you'll do great" giving her a bout of confidence.

Nodding, she flexed just for the sake of it, "Gajeel and Pantherlily had been taking all of us for training almost everyday" telling her, "I really felt I've gotten even stronger!"

"Wow... If you want, maybe you and I can have a mock battle to see which doppel is better..." joking with her friend, "Just kidding... I wouldn't hurt myself... I'm not like some dumb pink idiot who has no problems."

Though, another voice popped on on McGarden's side, "Oi! I'm standing right here, Levy!" this had no doubt belonged to Corporal Dragneel.

"Oh you'll be FINE... you've had Locust after you, I'm sure a tiny comment is nothing" telling 'her' Natsu just before facing her counterpart, "Anyways... the Exams are tomorrow?" asking just to confirm. Seeing Levy nod, "Hmm... well that sounds like fun..." then she turned to face off the IVD, "Hey! Natsu!" calling out to Dragneel, "Isn't Erza and Sam dragging you to Crocus tomorrow?"

She could hear the other pinkette groan, "Ughh... Don't fucking remind me..." despite not seeing his face, she could tell Corporal Dragneel wasn't looking forward to it, "Mira is going too, and somehow Sam got dragged in all that, I'm going to be a pack mule."

"That's what you get for having a harem" lecturing him, shrugging despite the annoyed grunt that followed. "Anyways! Good luck, Levy" smiling, "Go ahead and win! You got this!" encouraging her.

Smiling, "Thanks, McGarden! So..."

And before she knew it, Levy had begun spending time on the IVD, talking to her parallel self from Universe 137-C. It had been a long time, at least for her, since she got to hear from her other self, and considering how much she worried over her, she was happy to have heard from her. Even though she would have found it easier to just pop on over, or the otherway around, it was just comfortable as it was sitting on her bed talking to her other. They exchanged stories on what happened in their respective lives, for example, McGarden would tell Levy stories about how things have been with Sera and how Magnolia had been. She had remembered that there was a big devastation that occured, and hearing that things were getting along better started to cheer the Solid Script Mage up. It was then that she would tell McGarden stories about the inventions she had made, especially the Magic Lacrima she made for Knightwalker. That especially had brought out a startled look that she had 'somehow' managed to create and artificial mage, and because of how interesting it sounded, they continued to talk about that topic for a while, and actaully, was told that she and Natsu might think more about it since they had more experience with technology.

* * *

 **~ Natsu's House || Natsu Dragneel ~**

* * *

After an almost long and grueling day, they were finally done as they just finished getting settled in for the rest of the night. Originally the plan was to spend today and just relax and rest up before the big day tomorrow, but considering Edo Erza had 'inspired' Cana to take their partnership seriously, they spent an extra day just sparring against another, seeing as it was the perfect thing for them to understand another and how they fought. Erza and Mira were especially helpful, often exchanging partners. They had picked Mest up when they stepped into town to pick up the Exceeds who were spending time with Lisanna. Realizing he was lacking a partner, and seeing that no one else at the Guild were offering to join, they all put him through a test to see if he was 'worthy' enough to have Wendy, even if the person in question simply had no problems at all in being his partner, they really just wanted to see what was going on, especially Mira who just felt like 'venting' at the double-agent of the Magic Council for the mishap that happened with her and Natsu on her date. Although, despite how exhausting the entire day was, he had to admit that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way, feeling like it was giving him even more energy and comfort, especially since he and Cana have 'somewhat' gotten to know eachother's skills.

Considering night had fallen, they were all rested and showered, taking in the rest of the evening to relax and mentally prepare themselves for the day tomorrow. Stretching, yawning a little, he slumped up against the couch, the Titania nestling up against him, tired as well. She probably worked the hardest, considering she and Mira had to be in 'tip top' shape since they were proctors for the exam. Mira, on the otherhand, was on the otherside, possessively clinging onto what arm was free of his, seeing as Erza didn't have the energy to start anything. Resting across from them, Edo Erza was resting up on the table, a book open as the little Sky Dragon was seemingly snoozing on the table, and considering Cana was still staying, since Mira said she could use her room 'temporarily', not really arguing since it gave her another excuse to spend the night in the same bed as Natsu.

"Sorry about that mishap, Natsu" Mest had apologized 'yet again' about the mishap with the fake Council summons. Popping out of the guest shower with a change of clothes he took a seat on the otherside of the table, across from Knightwalker, "Thanks again though for letting me crash on the couch..." falling a little exhausted, "For a second, I almost forgot I was taking the Exams..."

Snickering a little, the Dragon Slayer, waved off, "It's fine" telling him, "It's been a while since we've seen you anyways" reminding him, "Do you always have to do that memory stuff... or something?" questioning.

"Yeah" groaning just at the thought of it, "If I don't, I might be leaning towards a little more biased when the Magic Council starts talking about Fairy Tail... It's bad enough I'm working for the Council as part of Makarov's orders."

Though, just hearing that piqued the Huntress' mind, "You're a spy for the Council?" thinking aloud.

"Yeah..." sighing. Though, it was then it had just dawned to him, "Ah, I don't think I've introduced myself" facing the Edolas Counterpart, "Name's Mest Gryder" mentioning, "A-Class Mage of Fairy Tail."

Just with a little indifference, "Erza Knightwalker" returning the compliments, "I'd say more, but considering you worked for the Magic Council, chances are you've already heard about me."

"Something of the sorts" he continued on, "Lahar mentioned that Fairy Tail was 'hiding' something, back when reports of the Titania acting suspiciously was flooding the place, and only again when you and Natsu and Erza over there took care of 'our' problem with the Rune Knights..." commenting, "Though... I think Lila stole the case from Lahar, considering she hated the way he does things" though, it was then he turned to face the Fire Dragon, "By the way! I heard the news, Natsu. You and Erza performed a 'Unison Raid'?"

Smiling, full of pride, "Yup!" looking down at the slumbering Titania against him, "We have done a lot of training together, so it was only natural that we'd develop a Unison Raid, right?" wondering about it.

"..." just the thought about Fairy Tail's top destructive members joining together filled his face with dread, "...A part of me is glad I wasn't assigned as your guys' guide..." thinking aloud, "Lila was in such high spirits because of it, she literally incinerated the case papers regarding Knightwalker."

Though, having heard that, the Card Mage spit out her water, considering she forced herself to not drink alcohol for once, "...Wait... Natsu and Erza... with a Unision Raid?" thinking about it gave her the same expression as the double-agent, "...H...Just how are we all alive?!" thinking that maybe the magic of both the fearsome Fire Dragon Slayer and the Mighty Titania should have ended the world, "Wait... You guys haven't done a Unison Raid since you learned to use Dragon Force... right?"

"..." this silenced everyone who was awake in the room all at once, "...What?" and then immediately turned their face to look over at the pinkette for answers.

Thinking about it, "No... when you ask me like that..." pondering over it. It was then his eyes popped open in wonder, "Oh fuck..." shaking Erza a little, "Erza! Erza" though, his actions terrified everyone except the Huntress.

"Mmmn... Natsu... I'm tired..." grumbling to him, she shifted around him to get comfortable again, clutching onto him just a bit, "What do you want..."

A little nervous, he realized he shouldn't be waking her up like this, "Cana just reminded me of something..." he began to tell her, "What if we did a Unison Raid when I was in Dragon Force?"

"...What?" at first, they were terrified because the moment he had said that, her eyes shot open and rose straight up, "You're right..." crossing her arms, thinking intensely as she looked a little worried, "We haven't done a Unison Raid since 'that time' and then you haven't yet used Dragon Force..." shocked that she could have missed something like this so easily.

Joining in, "I know right!" agreeing with her, "Plus! I'm even stronger than I was back then..." saying as she had her arms crossed, nodding sage-like, "I even know Dragon Force!" adding on, "Wouldn't that mean our Unison Raid would be AT LEAST several thousand times stronger?!"

"...Natsu" coming to a conclusion, "You're right. We _**absolutely**_ have to test the new efficiency of our Unison Raid!" grabbing hold of his wrist, ignoring the Demon's hold on the other, she sharply rose up, only for her to fall just a little.

Despite as much as she wanted to go out and test the new Unison Raid between the two of them, she couldn't fight against the fact her body needed ample rest before tackling tomorrow. Even for the Mighty Titania, she had her limits, and seeing as she spent most of it sparring with practically everyone, aside from Mest who was a little terrified to do so, she needed as well deserved rest if she wanted to do anything else. Smiling a little soft to himself, realizing she had really pushed herself for everyone's sake, even Mira who was too tired, she just copied the Knight and plopped down next to him. Regardless of whether or not he was just as tired as they are, he thought perhaps it would be wise for them to crash into the night for now. Though, considering that both young women had been passed out, he realized he was going to have a difficult time bringing both of them up.

"Hey, Edo Erza" calling out to the ex-Fairy Hunter on the table, who took a moment away from her book to face him. "Think you can help me bring up Erza?" smiling a bit nervous, "Mira's out cold so..."

Sighing just a little, she marked the page she was at in her book before sending it away to her pocket dimension, "Sure" figuring he was going to ask her either way, "Though... you should probably pick Scarlet up" she advised, "I'll bring the fallen barmaid up..." standing up, she stretched out a little, "Well... seems like perfect timing" she thought over, "A Goodnight's sleep will do us some good."

"Yeah..." smiling, he gently, somehow, released his hold from the Demon, and picked the slumbering Scarlet Knight, hooking under her legs and carrying her under her back, almost as if she were his bride, "Well.. Goodnight, Mest!" smiling over his fellow Guildmate, "You too, Cana!" telling her, "Don't worry, all right?" assuring her with a smile, "We'll be fine. I promise you, I'll definitely take you to the top" sheepishly smiling at her.

Facing him, he could see that her face was a lot more 'cheerier' than it was yesterday. However, she had a little red on her face, wondering if she was just feeling a bit more off of having to ask him to help her with her situation "Y-Yeah!" agreeing with him, though he had picked up she sounded a little odd in saying that. Though, he had taken it that she was just a little jittered from the thought of taking the exams tomorrow. "Goodnight... Natsu" returning his greeting, " _Again... Thank you..._ " thinking to herself.

Not thinking too much about it, he smiled one last time before making his way up the stairs, Edo Erza following close after him with Mira slung over her shoulders as if she were just a duffle bag. As they made their way to his room, again, like a bag, she just plopped the Demon down on the bed, not hard or rough, but she wasn't really caring considering it WAS Mira of all she had to carry. For him, he had settled Erza into her bed, easing her in before himself. He was glad that Edo Erza was nice enough to lock the door for him, seeing as she could teleport to the otherside with little trouble. However, just before she did, she passed a look saying, 'You owe me another~' prompting her to sigh just a little just thinking about it. While it wasn't necessarily bad, it wasn't like either Erza or Mira, he usually had an inkling what they'd want. With Knightwalker, it was almost a mystery every time. Shrugging it off for later, he stripped off his clothes via [Requip] aside from his boxers, a habit he came to enjoy sleeping in, as well as never letting the Ice Princess know. As he lied back down getting himself comfortable, just as Erza rolled into him, comfortably making herself at hom against him, he tucked his arms around her, only to be caught by the Demon, who had, in her sleep, begging him for the same. Smiling with a light sigh, he complied and, once more, gave them both his arms. For the moment, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but knowing that Knightwalker was indifferent to the whole thing, all he had to worry about was Erza and Mira. He knew that he loved Erza, that much was true, and it wasn't like he didn't feel the same for Mira. Regardless, everything was going to be handled after the Exams.

Sighing out, he held the both of them close to him.

It wasn't much, and wasn't sure if they were going to be happy.

But for now, this was all he could do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey! I'm somewhat back (; I apologize for how late this is, but i've been getting waaayyy back into graphics as well as busy with school. So really this chapter was written in a span longer than I wanted. Some days I'd come up not bother writing... other times i'd just do artsy stuff. Either way I'm going to try and make time for all the above :3**

 **But yeah! I want to explain something. I decided, thanks to (thehappy) that I'm going to treat this story like my 'original' stories. So there may be more scenes that seem 'unlike' mine, but it's really just because i've been afraid of getting taken down ._. While I'm not against it, I'm also fairly paranoid. Either way, I hope you guys are fine with this new format (old for me, new for you).**

 **I was actually a little worried about this chapter. Seeing as this was 'in-between' the last and Tenrou, This really felt like 25k words of really just random shit or boredom. So I don't blame you guys for being bored ^^; I really just needed to prep everything for Tenroujima. It's actually pretty funny too. I didn't think i'd 'somewhat' solve the harem problem this chapter, but I was writing dialogue for Knightwalker and I was like "holy fuck, that solves EVERYTHING" and so it explains a couple scenes.**

 **Well. I'm good to sleep now... I hope this was worth the wait... and it was of some a good read... :Zzzzz..: Lemme know what you thought with a review ❤❤❤❤ Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! ._.**


	5. The First Exam - Tenrou Arc Part 1

**|| The First Exam - Tenrou Arc Part 1 ||**

* * *

 **|| _Natsu's Perspective - Hargeon Port -_** ** _December 15, X784_ ||**

* * *

It was the day of the S-Class Promotional Exams, and all the candidates had met at the dock at Hargeon Town, to send off to the 'special' testing grounds only Fairy Tail members were allowed to. Tenrou Island. Normally only the participants, proctors, and the Master were allowed to be traveling, but since Knightwalker had made a stern point about not wanting to stay behind, she forced her way on board. Though, whether she liked it or not, she would be standing in for assistance if there was any trouble or to go out and retrieve and contestants who have failed a portion of the exam, and be escorted back to the Main Area until the others would comeback. Seeing as she didn't care that much, after all she had done to make sure that she could 'come along' despite protests, it was merely a 'minor inconvenience' for her if anything. For him, however, it was a slightly worse scenario considering they had just announced then that he and Cana were going to be partner's for the Exams. While it wasn't too bad, well, almost not that bad, it was still a little irksome trying to get by that he and Cana were both determined to get that promotion despite their situation. For her, however, he was a little more weighed on her considering he hadn't know just how much she 'felt' she needed to win this year. Regardless, he was going to have to put in the same amount of effort as well if he were to prove his words to Erza and everyone. However, it was because of that, that Master Makarov took the two to a 'special' location, wanting to be stern about the specifics of their 'declaration'.

Unfortunately, however, considering they were on a boat to Tenrou, it was quickly found out that he had lost his motion sickness as both Gajeel and Wendy were clinging for their lives against one of the chairs and railings to keep their world from spinning too much. For him however, he was relaxing in the breeze, taking in the scenery for once seeing as he never had much of an opportunity to enjoy things like this. Cana, his teammate, was sunbathing on the deck, along with Lucy, Wendy, who was struggling to survive, while Knightwalker was reading alongside Levy, albeit different things. Mira was with her sister and Elfman, enjoying the 'friendly' company with another before the seriousness hit with the exams. Though, Erza didn't seem to be around, something that brought his curious nature to fold. Usually she wouldn't miss out on the sights like this, and considering all the books she's read, he had assumed she'd say something about how 'romantic' this would be.

"Hey... Happy..." calling out to his flying friend floating above him, "Have you seen Erza?" asking, "I haven't seen her since we set out earlier."

Holding his chin, pondering, "That's a good question..." saying aloud, "She was with Mira, planning... something... I think..." losing faith in his friend's story already, "But then she kind of just... disappeared."

"Hurhm..." thinking aloud, he turned and made his way over to the Eldest Strauss sibling, "Hey, Mira?" calling out to her, lightly breaking her away from her interaction with her siblings, "Sorry about 'bothering' you buu-" though, before he could finish that train of thought, the Demon of Fairy Tail quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. The expressions on her siblings face's were just as expected they would be like.

Cutting him off, she tightened her hold onto him, pressing her cheek and entire being with a smile, "You're never interrupting~" sweetly correcting him, "I was just telling Elfman and Lisanna all about our date~" reminding him, "Considering what happened,..." keeping hush about Cana's situation, "There hasn't had much time to see them, and seeing as we had this short little trip, I thought it was a little perfect to let them know how much of a sweet gentleman you were...~" sighing in happiness, "Especially later that ni-"

"...!" seeing the faces of her siblings, Elfman was the first to react, having an angry, furious look on his face, while Lisanna's face went completely red, "R-Right! About why I'm here" smiling a little nervous, scratching his cheek, "Have you seen Erza, Mira?" asking her, "Happy sa-" stopping in his tracks, her happy loving smile went suddenly dark as malicious vibes began seeping out.

Despite the smile on her face, this was similar to when they had their 'date', "Natsu~" pretending to sweetly call out to him, luring him into a false sense of hope, "Remember what I said about treating a girl very special?~ And what **NOT** to do?~"

"...Y-Yeah..." remembering. It wasn't a lie. That one instance had impressed the fact that when a girl is wanting 'special' attention, that he wasn't allowed to mention any other girl, "I remember... it's just..." gulping down. Despite the smile remaining there, it was growing, and so was her 'inner darkness', "I haven't really seen Erza since we left... and I was just worried about her is all..."

After a couple moments, she let it go, "Fiiinneee..." letting out a sigh, she plopped her head onto his shoulder, "I haven't seen her either..." telling him honestly, "She said she was going to go get something below deck and be back but it's been nearly half the trip already... so she might've gotten lost...or something."

"Ah! Okay, I'll go check there then" smiling a little sheepish, he gave the Silver-haired Barmaid a firm embrace before taking off and light peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Mira! I owe you one~" saying, "Let's go Happy!~"

Flying beside him, the Exceed cried out, "Aye, sir!"

"Damn it, Natsu!" the middle Strauss child bellowed, "Get back here and tell me what you did to my sist-" though before the rest of the sentence could be heard, he stopped half way, followed by the youngest, Lisanna, giggling, likely because Mira had given him the 'Don't pester my lover' glare.

With that, he and the exceeded descended down below deck, in search for the missing Titania. It was a little strange of her, he felt, that she would get lost so easily, especially in something as small like this. Luckily, the place wasn't that filled. Some people, like Juvia and Mest, were off in their own rooms wanting to 'prepare' for the upcoming exams. Freed and Bickslow were also likely planning in preparation what they were going to do, but as for the Scarlet Knight, it didn't seem like her to seclude herself like this, which made him all the more worried. It wasn't just this, however, it was also that time when he and Mira were 'dishing out' their feelings for another in a heated mock battle. She, in a rush, blasted over and rampaged against the Demon, flawlessly switching through her armor to crush the demon. And while he had assumed it was going to be more or less like they used to, she was far more violent than she normally was, even with him. If all of that wasn't a reason to be concerned, the biggest reason was that she didn't even remember doing all of that.

Eventually, he came to the room that was designated to be 'theirs', since they were a couple the two of them shared the room, even though the trip wasn't meant to be 'too long'. He had figured that if Erza wasn't up on deck, she was liking here, at least, that was her scent trail was telling im. Regardless, he opened the door, and there, lying on the bed was a young woman with long scarlet hair, wearing a two-pieced black swimsuit. Though, she looked restless, finding it hard to breath as if she were in pain. Without a moments pause he ran up to her, leaning her up as he held her gently.

"Erza...!" calling out to her, "You don't look so good... what's wrong?" pulling her close to him in a warm embrace, keeping her propped lightly.

Her eyes closed tight, she burrowed into him, "I'm... fine...just..." cringing just a little, she dug a little closer into him, "I don't know... I just feel sick all of a sudden... I was fine earlier, but the moment we started moving I started feeling nauseous..." telling him, "I've been resting since... but I haven't been feeling any better..."

"Yeah..." unsure of what else to say, he looked at her a little more worringly, "I'll stay with you... don't worry about it..."

Shaking her head, "No... I'm fine... you should rest as mu-" before she had more reasons to protest, his lips gently flushed up against hers. Being attacked with his lips and the motion sickness she was feeling, her body was weak, tensing her grip onto his shoulders.

"..." smirking, he gently broke the kiss, resting his head against hers, "The Dragon needs to protect his Knight~" murmuring affectionately to her. Looking on over, the Exceed had his eyes closed. "Happy... you can open them" chuckling a little, "But I'm going to stick here for a while, is that okay?"

Nodding, the little blue exceed saluted him, "Aye! None shall disturb the Knight and Draa-" smiling, he started yawning, giving up on finishing that statement. Eventually, the Exceed plopped down on the bed at the end.

"Natsu... you don't have to..." wincing a little more, crippling under the nauseating feeling overcoming her.

Picking her up in both arms, he took a place on the bed, preferably against the wall and corner, giving her most of the mattress, and lied her down beside, "I want to" smiling, he pulled her to close embrace.

"Mmmn... Natsu..." Murmuring just a little, she felt his arms pull her into him, allowing him to as she tucked herself while on her side. "I still won't go easy on you... if we meet during the Exams..."

Smiling to himself, he simply held her comfortably against him, patting and petting her long scarlet hair, "I know... I don't expect you to..." resting his head up against the side of hers, "Just rest as best you can... We're almost there..."

Lying there on the bed, he had to be honest. He wasn't entirely sure how suddenly she began feeling sick. To him it was a little worrying as she never displayed these kinds of symptoms before, usually always being straight and headstrong, or the one to be perfectly fine. Though, as much as she continued to insinuate that she was going to be okay, he was hoping that much so, thinking once things with Tenrou were over she was going to be better. There was also the possibility that the whole living situation, and well, things concerning everyone else's affection for him was starting to stress her out, perhaps worrying her a little and had just now reached its 'limit'. Sighing just a little, he tightened his hold onto her, rubbing her back, hoping to ease her affections. Normally this was his chance to do the same as she did with him, when he used to have motion sickness, but if he were as careless as her about, he'd probably space out on waking her up.

Shifting a little, he felt her finding herself comfortable, her arms around him, back to her 'usual' sleeping position, which was clinging onto him as tight as she good, relishing in his warmth. Rubbing her head against his arm, acting as a pillow for 'her' use, the Titania cuddled onto him, still showing light signs of discomfort from her sickness. He had to admit, it was fairly cute to see her like this, even if it were in a bad situation. Letting out a puff of air, relaxing, he did his own best to ease himself, knowing that not too long later he was going to be challenged, and considering he was partnered with another candidate, he wasn't sure how the outcome was going to be.

"Natsu..." weakly calling out to him was the tuckered out Scarlet Knight, "Why did you decide to be Cana's partner...?" asking him.

Truth be told he never gave anyone a 'real' reason why he did that, only stated something about how she needed to win, and he wasn't going to lose this year either. Though, as much as he wanted to tell her, he promised Cana he wouldn't tell 'anyone' the reason she needed to win. "...I can't necessarily say..." saying, receiving, as he expected, a glare from the Knighter, "It's nothing 'bad'... just... I promised Cana I wouldn't..." telling her. "But.. it just so happens we both have the 'same' goal... and hearing that, I didn't think I could crush someone else's goal just for my own... you know?"

"Mmm..." giving him a light pout, "I hate it when you're so nice... especially to other girls..." tucking her head into the crook of his neck, "But then... why do 'you' want to be an S-Class...? You've already proven you're strong..." adjusting herself a little more into him.

Placing a soft kiss against her cheek, "I know... but I just..." stopping himself there, "I'll tell you when it's over... win or lose... okay?" hoping to assure her.

"Fine..." grumbling a little, "Though... I have faith that you won't lose..." pulling the blanket over them, she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy, "You've trained... so hard..." murmuring a little more, "Natsu... I..." falling asleep, "...love you..." completely trails off into sleep.

Smiling, "I love you too... Erza" whispering lightly as he pushes her scarlet hair out of her face. Yawning just a little, he leaned up, "Happy... I'm gonna..." though, before he could finish, he realized that his friend too, had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed. "All right... guess Mira will get us."

Moving around just a bit, he managed to get into a position the two of them could rest and fall asleep, at least for the duration of the trip. Relaxing his own self, he relished in the sense of being able to be this close to her, just with her. Even though it had only been a couple nights since Mira had been taking point in their room, it was much more different than he would have noticed, being in bed with both of them at the same time. And while he was a guy, he couldn't complain. Being in bed with Fairy Tail's most admirable mages would have made any other man insane with jealousy, but for him, it was...different. Having just decided on 'expressing' it felt a little more stressful in the atmosphere, making it a little harder for either of them, probably, to sleep peacefully. Another concerning factor was Cana's situation. He promised the brunette he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Erza, and worst of all, Mira.

But, it wasn't a lie. Both of them waited to become S-Class so they could 'fulfill' their desire. For him, it was to finally reach beside the one he loved, to be able to proudly stand beside her. And for her, so that she could feel proud to tell her father, that she was his child. It didn't make sense when she first told him why it mattered all that much, but never would he had imagined that her father was the man he admired growing up. Gildarts Clive. The strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island**

* * *

As the ship finally docked, the proctors were the first to leave so that they could get situated within their respective places, and await the challengers who would 'unfortunately' run into them along the exam. For the rest of them, they were taken on a trip to the other side of the Island, where the 'Trials' were going to begin. This was it, the day he had been training for for a few months. With the ship coming to another dock, coming to a stand still, all the participants were readying themselves as they faced the impending trials that would await them. A cool breeze whisked through, giving a sense of 'whats to come' and the changes it may bring later on, at least, that was the feeling he got as he stepped off the boat, alongside his partner, and fellow candidate, Cana Alberona. It was then that everyone else got off, standing there as they awaited the announcement by their Guild Master, Makarov Dreyus. Levy was paired with Gajeel, Freed went with Bickslow, Elfman with Evergreen, Juvia was along with Lisanna, Gray was with Lucy, and Mest was partnered up with Wendy. If there was a feeling he could describe, it was a mixture of anticipation and determination, though, the look on his partner's face seemed a little more stressed.

If he were honest, he wasn't sure how it was going to go either, but he could only push through not only for his sake, but hers as well. He recalled back when he told he she should have just told him how she felt, knowing that Gildarts wasn't the kind of guy to care what rank she was. Though, he was also in the same situation, just with Erza. While he knew she had already acknowledged his strength, he felt there was more he had to do, just so he could feel content and assured that he and her were on the 'same' level. To reach the levels and heights above, with her, this had to be the first step that he needed to take an accomplish. However, the more he thought about it, perhaps it was also his own feeling of 'not measuring' up when it had counted. Tensing on his own thoughts, he began to wonder.

"All those who have been chosen to be Fairy Tail's newest addition to our S-Class Ranks, I welcome you" their Master, Makarov had announced, speaking do them from the boats. Knightwalker and Happy together, "Before you lies the trials to see whether you are qualified to join..." adding on, "There will be three tests. One Power. Within the cave are tunnels where you'll either fight one another, or one of our proctors. Each proctor has the 'key' that will unlock the gate to press on forward. However, if you are one of those that battle one another, the room won't unseal until there are 'only' one team remaining" he explained, "After that, your next test is Wisdom. More will be revealed upon the content of the Exam from the Proctor you face, or at the Checkpoint. Your overall goal, is to obtain 'Fairy Glitter'. "As for the third part... Courage...that is all I can divulge" he said, "Pass all three tests and return with Fairy Glitter to the main camp, and you will have passed. You will have one hour to complete the first part. Six to complete the second. And only forty-five minutes for the last segment."

Motioning forth was Knightwalker, Happy perched on her shoulder, "I will be going around picking up those who have failed the first segment... any those who try to conspire and team up in a means to break the rules" passing a light 'look' over the Natsu especially, "Will be dealt with by me and disqualified."

"Question" Gray had said, raising his hand, "Considering it means you, Erza, and Mira... what does it mean for Natsu?"

Feeling a vein twitch, "Oi, What are you tryna say, snowflake?!" shouting over at the Ice Mage.

"Natsu, quiet" Knightwalker had 'ordered' before turning to face Gray, "That's a good question... didn't expect you to have one... but there isn't anything 'special' in regards to Natsu. Mira, Scarlet, and I have sworn to be fair and unbiased in regards to 'Natsu Dragneel'" she answered, "In fact, the two of them had swore to go 'all out' in a means to attempt and murder if he were to have 'accidentally' crossed their paths during the first round by any chance."

Feeling the life escape from them, the Ice Mage looked over, "..I see... well... That's good... I suppose" though, if there was every a first time, this was perhaps the first he had every felt anything close to 'pity' for the Fire Dragon Slayer, knowing that he was in the cross-fire between both Mira and Erza, Fairy Tail's most violent women, he almost felt bad for the Dragon's misfortune. almost.

"If that is all... then I officially declare Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Promotions to Commence!" shouting, as fireworks shot up into the air...somehow.

With that, the teams bolted, each with their partners and had made their way over to the beginning of the first trial, which started out in a cave with several other paths that each led to the same goal, that is, if you completed the first trial. Though, before of the Dragon's hesitance to fight either of his 'lovers', well, one of them his actual girlfriend, the Dragon had taken the time to catch a whiff before even 'trying' to guess what path he was going to take. Just like Master had said, however, the pathways each sealed off once a person went through them, making sure that no one else took the same path. Unfortunately, he had placed 'a lot' of time trying to assure himself that he could single out their scents, especially Gildarts'. Neither of them had wanted to see him in the get go, especially the brunette who didn't want to face him, at least when she wasn't ready to.

One by one, the path ways sealed up aside from two, and considering it was meant for all candidates to take a single passage, and he and Cana have partnered up, they were stuck with two options, path 6 and 7, and honestly, he couldn't discern what one would be better. With the threat of three of the Guild's 'now current strongest' S-Rank members being proctors, as well as other Team's competing, there was a chance things could get ugly. Fast.

"Any idea?" the Card Mage had asked, a bit frightful as well, "We can't just sit here all day and guess" telling him.

Wracking his brain out, growing a little frustrated, "I can't!" a little frustrated, he ruffled his own hair, "It's like they've plastered their scents all over just to fuck with me!" grumbling.

"Hahaha...That's priceless..." letting out a laugh, "All right, let me do a divination" telling him as she pulled out her deck of cards, "We only got two options so it should be easier..." taking a seat, crossing her legs. Taking out the cards, she concentrated as she drew cards and placed them in order, channeling magic lightly through them as she set about to figure out which of the two rooms would be best for them to take to ensure their chances of passing the first round. "Mmm..." focusing further...

A little dulled, the Dragon Slayer stood, his arms crossed as he tapped the side of his bicep, "..." watching in anticipation, the pinkette observed and stood patient as best he could, not wanting to interrupt her. Despite being as impatient as he was, rushing this would probably make things problematic if he were to realize his 'goal' of getting both of them to pass.

"Hmmm..." concentrating a little more, she extending her index finger ready to point, "We're more of a chance to go to... path..." getting ready to raise and point, she, within the next moment, pointed it to the path, "Tunnel...7" opening her eyes to see where she had pointed, "It's supposedly going to be our 'good luck' tunnel" smirking, shuffling her cards back into the deck before standing up and sliding them back in her pouch. "So... are you ready, Natsu?" asking her partner as she faced him.

Slightly unsure, he faced the tunnel ahead of them and had to have a light fear about what lied ahead of the tunnel. "...Kind of..." imagining what other 'horrors' could lie. Honestly, with just two points, the last thing he wanted was to go up against either Erza or Mira at this point of the Exams. After hearing with what Knightwalker had told the contestants, he'd have to go 'full Dragon Force' just to be able to topple them, and considering how draining it was, especially at the power he'd need to beat them, he wasn't going to last the rest of the Exam. "Well... with only two hours... no point is wasting time standing around contemplating" falling into a sly sense of awkwardness, scratching the back of his head. Turning to face the Card Mage, he threw his determination on, "Welp! Let's go, Partner" snickering, he raised his fist up.

"Definitely" returning his smile, she raised her own as well, as they both moved and tapped the back of their fists together, "Again... Thanks... for..."

Smiling, he pulled on her wrist as he bolted through the tunnel, "Don't thank me just yet!" telling her as they raced, "Thank me... after we've become S-Class" taking a short moment, he turned to face her, "Then... you can face your Dad proudly and stay in Fairy Tail... right?" smiling sheepish.

"R-Right..." taken back by the look on his face. She wasn't sure what it was about it, but the way he looked was the same look he had passed to her every time back when Mira used to train him. His unyielding spirit, not fathomed or stirred by the challenges ahead. " _...Definitely..._ " smiling to herself, thinking in her thoughts as they ran.

As they ran and made their way down the tunnel to their destination, a sense of perseverance imbued them as they focused on relying on not only their own strength, but also the strength they have from working together as a team. It wasn't that he doubted Cana's divination ability. He had known her to be fairly proficient with it, it was just a matter of wanting to know how much of his strength he should conserve if they were going to survive the entirety of the exam. That being, unless Cana could conjure up 'some' fire, he would be able to at least have a standing chance. Then again, considering he knew Levy was paired up with Gajeel, he knew there wasn't a doubt she could use her Solid Script to produce some stamina boosting iron for the Iron Dragon Slayer, making him a decent road block in the way. And while he didn't know how much Gray had trained since that day in the Guild, there was a slight chance things could be further complicated with him. The worst thought was 'if' he had to fight either of them in the Second Round, meaning it was all the more detrimental that he make it through at least 'this' round with as much remaining stamina as possible. As long as he could do that, there was a better chance of being a little more liberal with his energy afterwards.

Beside him, he could see his partner rushing alongside him as they continued to make their way down the tunnel. It wasn't that he wasn't full of doubt that he couldn't do it, but the look of determination on her face made it seem like she was feeling a lot more confident about things compared to that night he found her in the alley. For a moment it was a little bumpy, but at the least he was glad she managed to push through the last couple of days, especially considering how last minute everything had been compared to what else was going on. Though, to be fighting with someone who wasn't on any sort of team, as almost everyone knew her to be more 'solo' type when she went out on jobs, it was a little interesting for him to see how their battling strategy would have to go. All he could do was hope that if they did wind up going up against a team, that they wouldn't be something too terrible and they could get it through without too much trouble. Namely put, their coordination was still a little bumpy when it came to understanding the way the other fought.

* * *

 **|| _Erza's Perspective - Tunnel 4_ ||**

* * *

For the Titania, she was glad and lucky that she was feeling in tip top shape after her little mishap on the ride over, because for now she had to pay mind to the Promotional Exam, as someone had the 'unfortunate' luck in picked her path. Luckily for her, it was exactly the person she had been meaning to 'confront' for a while, namely, Juvia Lockser, and on a lesser note, Lisanna Strauss. While she had no particular grudge against the youngest Take Over sister, her real situation was with the Rainwoman. While it was true that she and Mirajane agreed to 'not go easy' on Natsu, if he were to ever be the one to confront them, they had also agreed that they were going to pay the Rainwoman back for damaging their home back when the other Fairy Tail popped on over for a visit. Since then, they hadn't had much time to go and seek her out, what with training and everything, which was why it was important for them to do this while the Exams were taking place. Though, it felt a 'little' unethical to be dishing out personal problems in such a situation, she felt that it was the only way she could do something like it without overall feeling guilty for punishing her Guildmate while also receiving the moral justice that she had been waiting for a while.

As the two of them traced across the battlefield, the Titania was impressed, however, with the skill the two of them had shown. It wasn't wary of either them to have begun training since the meeting with McGarden, but it was also a little surprising on her end as for a light moment she was going to have an overwhelming advantage over the two. Though, whatever what was driving the Rainwoman was far more than she had thought. It wasn't that she was being pushed back by any means, but she was rather surprised at how 'well' they were doing in not being overwhelmed as much as she thought they'd be. Tracing around the battlefield set for 'their' Examination, the Water Mage was fluidly slipping around the field as she sliced through the bullets of water aimed at her as she moved around, avoiding the strikes coming in from the younger Strauss sibling. While she wasn't as an expert as her older sister was, even she had to admit that she had great considerable skill.

"I'm impressed you two" smiling as she faced the candidate and her supporting help, "You've both managed to keep up with me thus far" congratulating them. There was no problem for her when it came to acknowledging her opponents strength, may they be actual friend or foe. The challenge of the fight an drive always motivated her, and made her feel comfortable about letting loose just a little more.

Catching her breath lightly, the Water Mage kept her guard up as she took a moment to relax under the , "Juvia is pleased... to receive such a comment from you" facing her proctor, "She has been training hard ever since that 'other' Levy popped over" explaining, "Juvia's going to win~ And Natsu will be so impressed with her that he'll fly into her arms and beg her to train him~" fawning over at the thought she had of imagining it.

"Ermmm..." nervously tapping onto her shoulder, the youngest Strauss sibling tried to get her attention, "While I'm enjoying that you are getting nice and motivated... I don't think those are the words you want to be saying to Erza all of a sudden..." telling her as she made an attempt to drag the Rainwoman out of her fantasy.

A little frutrasted, she, begrudging, turned to face the youngest Take Over sibling, "What?! Juvia was having a fairly lovely imagination of the time Natsu comes rushing her into his strong... muscular..."

"J-Juvia..." turning her friend hastily, a chilling feeling ran down her spine as she turned the Water Mage to face the fuming Titania standing there. "I... I think you should stop talking... not that I mind hearing you gush over my ex but..." a little terrified, she pointed on over to the Titania who was fuming with rage and anger, well, she was bottling it up, attempting to at the least, but the 'experience' they all shared was more than enough for her to be 'slightly' a bit more cruel to the Rainwoman.

Cracking a smile, just barely, the Knight had found a new sense of strength and energy welling withing her as she slipped into **[Requip: Sea Empress]**. In a flash, the scarlet Knight was adorned with a fairly revealing set of green armor breastplate that barely covered her breasts with a singular black bikini. Green gauntlets manifested around her elbow and covered her entire arm, as well as her hand. The same was for the armored leg segments that covered her knees down. Around her head was a blue-ish fin-like helmet that covered the sides of her face, and similar colored fin-liked pauldrons that covered her shoulders. The sword in her hand changed to one with a hand guard has been replaced by two symmetrical fins centered by a green jewel. The blade of the sword is colored a faint shade of green with three protrusions shaping the blade. Much like her Thunder Empress and her Fire Empress, this particular armor and weapon of hers allowed her to control and had a resistance against Water Magic, cutting all forms of offensive spells of the type by half. Normally, she would have used this earlier in the bout, but considering she wanted to be a 'fair' proctor and not actually overwhelm her opponents, she went against the usage of her [Purgatory Armor] and any elemental-type ones, as it would have proven to be an actual disadvantage to them. However, considering that this was Juvia Lockser, the young woman who, not only stalked her boyfriend, but also had the nerve to trash their house with her steam, she felt the appropriate 'punishment' was in order. A smile cracked onto her face as she stared at two, both whom were fairly terrified.

Without warning, the two of them began their assault towards the Titania, ready to 'take her down' with everything that they had in their arsenal. Lisanna, buying time for her friend, switched over into **[Animal Soul: Wild Cat]** , and charged at the scarlet Knight. Her body was enhanced, thanks to the 'oversoul', allowing her to be more dexterous and quick. "Hmmm... Interesting... not a Take Over?" asking as she avoided the younger Strauss sibling's wild strikes. Returning, she was impressed as the sibling stepped out of the range of the Knight's blade as she struck, managing to make it just be a half second.

"Too... much... Magic" saying in breaks as she concentrated on fighting the Titania, making attempts to land a hit while also paying more mind to the Knight's strikes, " _It's taking every bit of my concentration to not...get...diced..._ " eventually, as the two exchanged strikes, she managed to slip into **[Animal Soul: Raging Bull]** , and caught the Titania's blade, "Nnghh..." immediately, she buckled down , crippling under the Titania's might, " _Too...Strong..._ " grunting, the blade closing in on her closer by the second, " _Juvia...Hurry... up...!_ "

As for the Water Mage, she was busy 'concentrating', namely, she was focusing as she tuned herself into all the available water around her. Holding both of her hands out, "Completed!" shouting out, "Thank you, Lisanna! _**[Water Make:...-**_ " saying as spheres of water began to manifest around her, condensing themselves, " _ **\- Bullet Storm!]**_ " Saying as she shot them forward.

"...!" catching wind of the incoming assault, she shot her foot into the youngest Strauss Sister's stomach, knocking her back as she skipped against the water before finally stopping, and processing the incoming assault. Firming her grip on her blade, she swung her blade against one of the incoming spheres shot at her, and, to everyone's shock, reflected the sphere of water back at the Rainwoman.

Watching just as she dodged the reflected attack, the Titania stood firm in her ground, 'reflecting' the other spheres of water back at the Water Mage. Just as she managed to get a few seconds of rest, she lunged forward, closing the gap between them. Her blade drawn back, she changed the output, and as more spheres came charging after her from behind, she quickly flipped around and 'severed' through the remaining spheres of water shot at her before swerving her body back around and clashing with a blade of water that Juvia herself had created. Smiling, she commended Juvia on knowing she wouldn't go as far as 'severely harming her', making her switch back to 'reflection', so that it wouldn't sever her friend's hand. Bouncing back off of the two, the two Mages swung back at the other, clashing against. Juvia's **[Water Sword]** clashing against Erza's **[Sea Empress Armor]**. While one was a steel-made blade, the reflective properties granted by the armor treated Juvia's 'water-made' blade as 'steel'.

Still, the Titania wasn't about to allow her to defile her boyfriend with such thoughts, especially considering she had previously destroyed their home with her... lewd...activities. Pushing her magic into her blade, she poured her skills into play. "I'm impressed... not many have made me say that to them more than once in battle..." smiling a little smug at the opponent.

"Juvia... has been training for this day!" saying as she winced a little, feeling her limit hit.

Falling back, the two of them struck at another again, attempting to strike at the others opening, only for the other to be blocked, ending in another stalemate, "Tell me... why... are you after, Natsu?" pushing, taking another step forward, "I get you're upset with Gray and Lucy... but why 'him'?"

"Be... Because!..." feeling her body pushed back by the Titania's might, "J-Juvia... wants... happiness... Juvia's first love... she didn't think it'd end like that!"

As if something snapped inside of her, the Knight 'knocked' her back with a brunt of the blade bashed against the Water Blade, knocking her off her guard just slightly. In that instance, she stepped forward and drove her left fist into the woman's stomach, knocking her back further before pouring all her anger into her right, pounding her into the water with a large splash. Her heart was racing, burning through her body as her breath accelerated. Why did she do that? Stepping back a little, she understood that it was part of her role as a 'proctor', but as the Rainwoman twitched a little, stumbling as she tried pushing herself up. Her heart sunk a little, hearing her friend sob just a little. Stumbling back a little, she began to heave just a little, using her sword to hold herself up as she fell to the floor just a bit.

And it was clear to her why she did that.

"... _Natsu felt like this..._ " thinking back to his anger back when they dealt with Nirvana, she brushed it aside, thinking he was being childish. "... _He felt...pained, and...angry because of Jellal..._ " looking over at the Water Mage, it was a little weird that the person she was angry with the most, was a person who had their heartbroken. Her only crime being that she wanted to find 'happiness'. "... _Juvia...Maybe...you and I could understand each other..._ ". Afraid, she didn't know if it was okay to approach her friend, "Juvia... Are...you okay...?"

Sniffling just a little, she rose up, wiping the light tears just a little, "Juvia's... Juvia's okay..." saying, "She's sorry... she's really sorry...Erza..." saying, "Juvia just... wants to be happy! She wants to be like Mira and Erza..." admitting, "She sees you both fighting all the time... but... you both look so happy...Even Mira!" admitting, "Mira always... looked so lonely... and distant...behind that smile. Even you! Ever since 'then'...you looked so much happier..." referencing the incident at Akane Resort, "Then McGarden came... and told Juvia stories about how 'her' Juvia was happy with her Natsu..." telling. Staggering, breathing hard as she tried pushing herself up, "That's why... That's why Juvia needs to find out!... If... If 'this' Natsu...your Natsu... will make Juvia happy too..." breathing rough, banged up from the Titania's battering, "Because of that... no matter what...Juvia will win this...!"

"..." Seeing the determination marked in the Rainwoman, she couldn't deny, that she saw a bit of her boyfriend in that smile of hers. Smiling just a little gently, "...You really amaze me...Juvia..." smiling at her fellow Guildmate, "Three times..." saying as she held up three extended fingers, "You've impressed me three times..." making her way up. Just as she had, even the youngest Strauss had managed to wake back up and join in the battle once more. "However... as I've said..." with a glint in her eyes. She prepared as another 'assault wave' began.

Sending her sword away, she summoned an Ogre's Club to retaliate against the Lisanna's launched punched, enhanced with **[Animal Soul: Prime Ape]** and without a moment's surprise, she swung her back with the brunt force of her weapon, only to realize this time, Juvia had already surrounded her with countless volley's of her **[Water Make: Bullet Hell]** _._ And, as the volleys came crashing down, she raced forward in her **[Flight Armor]** , adorned in skimpy and revealing animal-like wear, and she began to skim past the spheres of water crashing in beside her. Much like Lisanna's own spell, she was slightly more dexterous than before, allowing her to maintain her speed while weaving through the crashing water spheres. Seeing that she was approaching, the youngest Strauss sibling fell forward, taking the opportunity to strike once more. This time, however, Erza met the young woman's attacks, only a little quicker. For ever punch or swipe the silver-haired mage made, the Titania blocked them with her own. Taking the advantage, she kicked her shin, causing Lisanna to fumble slightly, allowing the Knight to unleashing a quick volley of punches, ending as she crashed her heel against the mage's side, angling it to a point she crashed her into the ground.

Turning to face Juvia, the Rainwoman responded, " _ **[Water Lock]**_ **!** " casting, only for the Titania to have vanished in a blur, "..!" in that instance, her body was electrocuted, made only worse by the fact she was standing in shallow water and her **[Water Body]** was almost always active.. Falling forward, light bits of electricity cackled around her body as she twitched lightly.

"...He's mine..." Erza had said, having appeared on a slightly large rock near the edge of the pond they were fighting in. Though, unlike before, she was adorned with her **[Thunder Empress Armor]** , full on with her spear as well. Electricity ran across her body, having just unleashed a blast in that short moment.

Seeing that she had already won, and Juvia was now deemed 'defeated' and thus, 'disqualified', the Titania took a moment to look over the battlefield, learning all she just did about her friend, and wondered a little more about herself. Things becoming clearer as to why she was so 'possessive' and 'easily provoked' whenever another girl would even mention the idea of liking her boyfriend. Requiping back into her casual wear, she took a moment before dragging both Lisanna and Juvia back to camp, carrying them without much of a problem. With a sigh, she wondered how everyone else was doing, trying to take her mind off of everything that had just transpired. They used a special spell to eliminate tracking, knowing that Natsu would use it to purposely avoid her, Mira, and Gildarts, while also thwarting Gajeel, who may use it and drag Levy to fight against Natsu. Wondering, she couldn't help be drawn to the nature that Natsu and Cana 'somehow' were able to weasel a deal with Master about their Promotional Exam. It was important to note that the idea of how he decided to handle the situation came about from a suggestion from Levy. And, after hearing the 'idea' on how to handle Natsu and Cana's situation, it seemed it was better left that 'special measures' were made to see how determined those two were. When she had asked him about it, she only heard that he promised both Natsu and Cana that he wouldn't divulge the 'reason' behind it, as it was going to come clear at the end. Win or Lose. Hearing that, she didn't like the way it sounded, though, she just had to continue have faith and belief that he was going to be able to survive the exams. Especially since, even though she didn't know what the Master had planned, it couldn't be good when he said that it would be a test 'worthy' to judge the magnitude of their determination.

* * *

 **|| _Mirajane's Perspective - Tunnel 8_ ||**

* * *

As for the Eldest Strauss sibling, she was evading strikes from the middle sibling, as he came at her in his own **[Beast Soul]** throwing strike after strike, punching holes into the ground in her wake. It was almost a thousand times easier, moving around, dodging, ever since she started wearing her belted boots again. It was a little irksome having to 'move' around too much in her 'normal' form back when she was wearing heels and a dress, but after sort of reverting back to her old style, it was easier for her to fight a lot more like she used to. Because of this, she was able to dodge her brother's strikes more fluid-like. The only 'problem' was Evergreen, who was taking every inch of openings she could to fire off bolts of her **[Fairy Magic]** , forcing her to take extra steps in her evasion. Eventually, she knew that she was going to have to on the offensive, but for the moment, she wanted to see how good they were, gauging more than just their power. For the most part, she couldn't tell if their teamwork was 'perfect', one attacking from the ground, keeping her on her toes, while the one in the air tried to catch her off her balance. Or if they just so happened to be 'ideal'. Either way, she wasn't sure how she wanted to approach this fight.

Thought, just as she hit the wall behind her, 'cut off' from any form of escape, she knew that if she were to have a plan to escape from this, it was going to have to be 'now'. Both her brother, in his beast-chimeric form, was quickly closing in on her, and Evergreen 'sealed' off all escape routes to the side with **[Fairy Magic: Electric Barrier]**. With a light sigh, she figured 'now' was a good a time if any to see how well she could use 'that'. Calming her breath, she ignored the outside world as she focused on her surroundings, keeping eye that Ever was building up mass particles of light around her, assuming it was going to be fired off like laser bolts. Elfman was closing in without issues, meaning before she dealt with the Thunder God Fairy in the sky, her brother was going to have to come first. Just as he closed in, she expelled a burst of black aura, allowing her darkness magic to seep out. Light purple electricity ran across her body as she blocked a striked form her brother's current form.

"?!" the first stunned was the brunette in the sky, watching how only 'slightly' Mirajane had looked. With little difficult, a faint purple aura covered her as she pushed her brother back, "That... but...!" it was almost like having a little crisis. She had expected to see Mira unleashed her 'Satan Soul', but with what she saw, it wasn't. It was just a form that she looked slightly partial to it. Notable, her eyes were sharpened more, her round pupils turned to slits. Her hair spiked just a bit, faint red lips and cross-hatched scales on her forearm.

Though, her personality was more or less what everyone expected. "Big Sister is proud of you, Elfman~" smiling at him slightly, "You've been keeping up your training since you trained with Natsu...But..." as she caught the other thrown fist with her other, she quickly let go, knocking both of them to the side as she hopped forward, jutting her foot out and sending him crashing against the ground. "I've been training as well... Especially with two Rival's~"

"Nghh..." gritting her teeth, she amassed a massive ball of light, condensing it, " _**[Fairy Magic: Particle Blast]!**_ " finalizing, as electricity cackled around the sphere before throwing it.

Almost mindlessly, she whacked it to the side, her hand covered in the same darkness expelling from her body, "Don't worry Evergreen~ I haven't forgotten you!~" smiling cheerfully.

"Ttcch... Don't mock me!" Infuriated, she threw a constant barrage of her **[Particle Blast]** at the Eldest Sibling. Feeling a cool sweat, watching as the Eldest simply either moved out of the way or whacked it aside, following it up with a generated sphere of Darkness Magic she created in her left and threw it at her "...Is this S-Class...?!" panicking slightly as barely scratched her, "Nnckk!" wincing, it felt as if just the outer part was enough to near burn the upper layer of skin off, " _...She's gotten even stronger... perhaps even surpassed Laxus...!_ " thinking to herself, " _If that's the case... I can only shudder how terrifying the Titania herself must be..._ "

Just as she took a step towards the direction of the 'beauty', she quickly threw her left hand to catch an incoming strike from a revitalized 'Elfman' who seemed to have taken the power of [Beast Soul] And condensed into a singular form, noted how it was slightly similar to her 'Satan Soul'. Clenching her fist, she bit down as she caught the other strike once more, and amazed that he was managing to push her back slightly while she was in 'this form'. Feeling the weight of her brother's strength begin to slightly overwhelm her in this state, she stabbed her feet into the ground, stabilizing herself as she forced herself to come to a sudden halt. Wincing a little, she pushed herself to to apply more force against her brother, giving her the idea to fall back, letting go of his wrists, she submerged her hands in darkness, cackling in purple electricity. Her body, giving off a faint aura of purple, began to explode out, as more demonic features were made noticeable as she launched herself forward. Watching carefully, she watched his movements the two of them blocking blow after blow, both of them exchanged hits.

" _Now's my chance...!_ " thinking to herself, Evergreen created an array of yellow cackling balls of light as she dove in, " _ **[Fairy Magic: Machine Gun]!**_ " saying, she threw her arms forward, causing a shower of lasers to fire down at the Satan Sister. "...!" her eyes fell open.

Feeling the impending threat, she spiked her output to max slightly, allowing her smash her fist into her brother's chest, a blast of magic unleashing, sending him crashing. In a blink, darkness magic covered and enveloped her arm, and she swung her arm, eliminating her attack, she grabbed onto the brunette-girl, gripping before following through with her motion, slammed the woman of the Thunder God Tribe into her brother. " _ **[Satan Magic: Soul Blast]**_ " in a lightly cold monotonous voice, her hand created and concentrating a sphere of darkness that she shot off towards the 'couple'. Watching almost 'uncaring' as the blast ran off towards them. In the light moment, she had watched as Elfman stood guard, bracing himself as he took the blast point-blank to save Evergreen from the attack.

"Nnngh..." Grunting, baring the pain, "I trained hard..." the brother spoke, "When Lisanna came back..." falling to his knees a little, breathing a little heavy, "I took it... as a second chance... but... if I'm going to do that... I'm going to have to beat you... Sis" passing a confident smile.

Smiling was something that was even more of a contrast given the lightly 'vicious' look of her current attire, "~ You're going to have to work a lot harder than this" advising him, "If you're not careful, I may go a little overboard..." playfully tapping her fist against her head, giving off a silly expression. It was then her expression changed even the slightest, "I too... came to the realization that I needed to get stronger... ever since 'then'... a little ironic if you think about it, but..." calming her expression, "I may... have to end this~ So you better start getting serious you two~"

"..." a little intimated, he was already 'fused' with **[Beast Soul]** to a point like his sister's Satan Soul. Flexing his fingers out a bit, trying to get feeling back into them, "Ever... I'm going to use 'that' so... when I do... stay FAR away from the Ground..."

A little taken back, "Wait... 'THAT'!?" knowingly understanding what the middle child was referring to, "Even if it IS your sister, you haven't even gathered enough understanding what damage it could do!"

"Sometimes, being a man is taking the chance!...Besides" his face grinned, boasting with confidence, "I didn't train with the Thunder God Tribe for nothing!"

Watching his resolve, the brunette began to lightly waver, " _All brawn... no brain... but..._ " crossing, her arms, she scoffed a little before getting up, "Fine, I'll support you as best I can... but if you break something, don't expect me to cradle you about. I'm not as shameless as Titania."

"...So cruel..." falling slight with a smile, he worked up the determination once more. "Well! Get ready Sis, I've been saving this in case I ever went against Natsu... but... it seems that if I even want to get a chance to fight him during the rest of the tournament, I'll first have to get through you."

Passing a smile, "Of course~" leaning her head against her clasped hand.

It was then, she allowed them, watching as her younger brother calmed himself. The monstrous behemoth figure that was embedded into his body began to change. Unlike her, the more power she drew out, more demonic features would make its way. Though, she couldn't tell if he had 'given' up, and decided to switch up on another plan, but the beast characteristics, namely the tufts of hair around his eyes and jawline, chest, began to seep back into his body. The horns protruded from his forehead, receded. Everything that made him much like the **[Beast Soul]** placed on his body was returning to normal. From her position, however, she felt a sudden 'change' placed around him. As if it was like an animal's way of 'warning' its predator that it was promptly defended, and that he was giving them another chance to back away. The air quaked around him, from a light rumble through the ground, to the turbulence of air that was was wrapping around him. A feeling of shock was running through her as it reminded her of the time it 'first happened'. From the moment that they thought they lost Lisanna, she had not forgotten this feeling. However, the fact that it was coming from her brother intrigued her.

" _ **[Take Over: Berserked Beast Soul]**_ " uttering.

Before she could finish processing the response, in a flash, he closed the gap between her and him, his face latched around her face. In the next second, he threw her straight against side of the large mountain that they were fighting next to. Coughing out a bit of blood, she didn't have a second to finish processing the bit of information that happened, as she immediately just narrowly dodged a diving strike, luckily, as the amount of force he was generating was enough to dig through, almost bad enough to break her had he actually managed to connect. Though, that was just the beginning. His attacks were fast and sporadic. As he went after her, even she couldn't predict where he would strike. Was it fear coursing through her veins? Or excitement. As the 'Berserked!Elfman' ran rampant after her, she did her best trying to avoid his thrown punches. Unfortunately, because of his randomness, once he managed to strike her in the gut, she stumbled a bit, allowing the next one to connect to her face, punching her into the ground.

"Ngnhhh!" coughing out a little more, she could still hear the brother of hers running rampant across the field. Evergreen was up in the air, keeping out of harms reach. " _I see... The first step was him mastering the [Beast Soul] so that he could then take it to the next step... Make a much more 'controlled' power much like my [Take Over: Satan Soul]..._ " she began to think, " _Practicing with the Thunder God Tribe... Hypothetically...Freed could inscribe a runic barrier...Bickslow could...if needed use his [Soul Controlling] eyes...You really did go all out, haven't you~_ " she couldn't help but complement her little brother's efforts over the past time. " _The question is... what is Evergreen doing... now would be the perfect chance to double against me... but she's waiting... for 'something'._ "

Wiping her blood, she stood up, the heavy breathing of her brother grinning as he made his way over. Massaging the kink of her neck, she firmed her foothold, watching the two as best as she could. For now, as much as she didn't want to worry, her attention had to be focused on the Berserked!Elfman, who, slowly, was picking up speed, until just a few seconds later, began a full ravenous sprint towards her. Tightening her fist, her body shrouded by her **[Darkness Magic]** , and waited, because as he 'vanished' once more. She threw her fist straight, and as she 'predicted', he would appear in that moment. Although, the hit connected, the damage recoil was only enough to knock him back 'a bit'. Prompting her to quickly follow with the other to amplify the knock back. Despite how her state greatly 'powered' her up, it still felt like she was punching a bag of rocks.

"...!" In the midst of her striking, as if he were ignoring the pain, slugged her back. Though, this time she was prepared for it and exerted a flare of darkness to buffer the damage, "I didn't expect you to make it seem like it was nothing..." passing a smirk, "But... That works for 'Big Sister'!" passing a smile, she fell into another slugfest.

The two of them continued exchanging punches. One of them would eventually get the 'upper hand' for a brief moment, such as Mira who managed to get in a few good punches, staggering him a little, allowing her to uppercut him, knocking him off his balance. However, the same way, her younger brother would, despite his situation, find some means to retaliate, even in the sense of slugging forward, wildly crashing his heel into her.

"Nghh..." Gritting her teeth, she blocked the kick full force, "It's... Over... Elfman...!" stating.

Grabbing hold of his ankle, she tightened her grip around him as she spun, spinning the brother around. With each rotation, she picked up more speed, pushing faster and faster, until her own grip began to slip, deciding to 'let go' at that moment, flinging him straight off. Although, just as she was about to rush off and 'finish it', something held her back. Taking a moment, she looked down and noticed there was a cackling yellow light locked around her. Several 'chains' of light began to form, wrapping around her, tightening as shackles bound her.

"Elfman said, once you got 'too invested'...your guard would slip" she commented, drawing back a large arrow of pure energy, "That's why...If you fought him as he were, you would wait until you 'finally' have the upperhand, and then 'go in for the kill'.

Giving up on resisting, knowing that there was no use trying to 'force' her way out the way she was. "Ohhh? He really thought that?" smiling, "He's very observant... sadly even **I** have my moments of being cocky... though it doesn't help that dating little Natsu kind of amplified it a little~" feeling a little embarrassed about it.

"...Please don't go further..." exasperated, she looked at her, "I care not for the love affairs of children..." saying, pulling the arrow back a bit. "Sorry... but... not sorry" passing a slight mischief look. " _ **[Fairy Magic: Judgment Arrow]!**_ " releasing the arrow of pure energy, launching it at the bound Strauss sister "Game...Set..." letting out an exhausted sigh.

As the arrow made contact, a massive burst of light exploded, blinding all but those from several miles away from its impact. Slowly, the light began to dim, but for Evergreen, a wave of fear overwhelmed her. Panicked. Her heart sank. The 'pure' light that was engulfing the world was soon being devoured by a ominous darkness that was swelling from within. Like a virus, the 'brilliant' light was outshining the world faded, leaving nothing but pure darkness in its wake. It was a feeling most vile, just the mere sight of it was enough to send shivers through the Beauty's skin.

"...!" In a panic, she summoned mass amounts of particles of light, " _ **[Fairy Magic: Machine gun]**_!" unleashing a rain of lasers that tried piercing through the darkness. When that failed, she tried 'another' barrage, " _**\- Particle Blasts]!**_ " condensed orbs of magic formed and launched at the darkness, exploding upon contact. As bright light after bright light exploded from each volley, nothing affected it. "..W-What is... What is that darkness?!" And. In a cool monotone manner.

She heard a voice.

"Me."

In a blink. There she was. A young woman wrapped in the mantle of Darkness herself. And as the wind swept pass, she dispersed in a blackened smoke, and as her fear took over, she, ready to gather 'fairy magic' to whisk off. Spun, only for her momentum to stop dead, coming face to face with a large ball of pure darkness. The outer part was black, but as it got closer to the center, it was purpler, lighter, even more, until the core was completely white. Growing in size, the cackling of electricity sparked all over. As much as the brunette wanted to flee, she knew that moment there was nothing that could be done about it. She was going to be done in, and considering she hadn't seen the magnitude of this 'particular' attack, she knew first hand that whatever it was, she was in a position that was strong enough to devour all the light Fairy magic she could muster.

"Mira!" calling out, the two of them paid slight mind to the injured Elfman on the ground, shouting up at them, "Don't... Don't hurt Ever.. she's..." and then, what she never was going to expect in a million years came out of his mouth, "She's my betrothed!"

Coming a 'blank' cracked look, even Ever wasn't sure where he was going about this. "...What?" for once, they were in unison.

"It's true!" despite the light fluster and forced yelling, "S-She is to be with child!"

Both of their minds went blank.

"...R-Really?" the 'kind' Mira popped through. "You... and ELFMAN!?"

A bit dulled, she would have figured that the Eldest sibling would take it this way. "Y-Yess... Urm... He's.. Uh... Such... a beast in the sack" she wanted to vomit just saying those things out loud.

"..."

Slowly she drifted to the ground, trying to process all of the things that was going on. Shifting out of her 'new' demonic form, she held her head in disbelief as if she were trying to understand everything that was going on. Ever had fallen down in suit as well, looking over at him with a light glare and questionable look about his comment. Though, eventually, the longer the poor Satan sister was making attempts to process this 'new' information, her eyes began to spin just from the mere thought of what kind of child they, Evergreen and Elfman, could happen. The fact that they were 'in love'. Or even how the whole ordeal would have gone.

"...It's working! She's...about to-" before Elfman could finish, he was cut off.

Then. With a large smile, she held a 'v-sign' pressed against her cheek, "That's WONDERFUL!" bubbly, as if hearts and flowers were popping all over the place. The two of them were dumbfounded as to what was going on. "I mean... I was so afraid... but... Knowing that Evergreen will be with child soon. It means I have someone to have a dual baby-shower with!"

"...What..."

Passing a wink, she looked at both him and Ever, who took the moment to flutter down beside him, "Yup! You see...Elfman..." rubbing her stomach a little timid-like, "I... wasn't sure how you'd think about it... but... I'm pregnant too~" smiling a little bashful, "Righhtttt before Knightwalker came back, Natsu rreaaalllyyy gave it to me good~" fawning at the thought lightly, rubbing her cheeks at the memory, "Soooo many hours... of constant pounding and pounding... ramming, hips crashing against another,... hotness alll ovveerrrrrr, then ***pop*** he got your big sister pregnant~" playfully tapping her head, as if she was insinuating she was an idiot for being careless.

"...N-Natsu... i...impregnat.. m-my... older sister..." twitching, the thought of having tons and tons of tiny little Natsu's calling him 'Uncle' was too much for him to process, "..." Soon, it was too much for him. As quickly his mind began to overheat, before coming to a definite halt. Rage was about to peak, but as it did, he was too distraught over the thought of his 'pure and innocent' older sister in such a manner, and had completely fell unconscious, murmuring something incoherent.

Blinking for a moment, Ever looked over at the Eldest Strauss, "...Just how much of that was true?"

"Not telling~" smiling a bit more mischief.

With a heavy sigh like that, the 'Beauty' had given up, not wanting to meddle anymore in what was going to pop up next in this mischief. Seeing that Elfman had lost conscious and thus rendered 'unable' to fight, he was deemed to have 'lost' and disqualified, as nothing she did ever snapped him out of it. Sighing just a little bit, she realized that it was 'to be expected' from a man who was about to 'shamelessly' spout something like that. She, Mirajane, on the other hand had to admit that her little brother had done so well, even going as far as to 'mimic' her Satan Soul, going to the Thunder God Tribe for additional training. Though, her battle like this realized that her mental training was 'slipping'. For a moment, she thought she had lost herself to the 'darkness', something she realized what was potentially dangerous. Even if it were for the sake of power, had Elfman not tripped her out of it, she herself wasn't sure what would have happened in the next moment. It was a reminder of the first time, when she first acquired the demon particles that allowed her to subjugate and 'Take Over' demons and other creatures of malicious creation. Though, the one thing she did know was that she was going to have to work even hard at controlling it, if she were ever to obtain a much higher power. Despite things being 'peaceful' as of late, she didn't want to take another chance if 'something else' happened.

* * *

 **|| _Natsu + Cana's Perspective - Tunnel 7_ ||**

* * *

Running, the two of them were running down the long narrow tunnel, and honestly, he thought it was going to 'never' end. He could only imagine how everyone else's fights were going, and honestly, hoping the best for those who had to deal with his loving 'girlfriends', seeing as they may be a little pent up after his thing with Cana, and for some of them, his determination to avoid them at all costs. He knew first hand that it was going to be difficult, and while he had asked Cana about previous Exams, she had said that the way they were done had been different for as long as she could imagine. While proctors were still used, they were often used in different manners. Since this had been an 'all out' combat section of the Exam, it was different than others where it was 'purely' survival in one instinct. Though, for him he couldn't help but imagine what excite led for him. While it was true that he didn't want to exactly fight up against any of his girlfriend's, well, Erza and Mira. God save him if he came across Gildarts. He was genuinely curious about where the other members stacked since everyone bulked up their training regimens since McGarden's visit. And While he had taken out Gray and Gajeel, neither of them were 'actually' using magic, so for all he knew they could still be stronger than just fighting bare-fisted. Cana, on the other hand, didn't seem to share that same enthusiasm, and while she did enjoy a good ol' fashion Guild brawl here and there, the fact that her Promotion was at slight risk, she would likely want to do as little fighting as possible, well, if he could help it.

Eventually, they made their way to a slightly 'large' open space, and while they panicked for a bit, seeing as there was 'another' entrance, they wondered 'who' would be their opponent. It was empty the moment they arrived, so the fact they were still needed to wait didn't make things any easier. Anticipation was often the 'worst' in comparison to actually knowing what threat was going to loom over you. And since they didn't know what tunnels connected what, there was a chance that there was either a slight delay in whoever was coming, or, seeing that 'no one' showed up when 'they' appeared, they just took off and made their ways forward. At the very least, however for the Dragon Slayer, he was relieved that it wasn't any of the 'Terror 3' that he was doing his best to avoid. Perhaps Cana's fortune 'did' work and they managed to make their way to their 'lucky' tunnel.

"..." standing there, the two of them waited a bit, loafing around just so at least they could say they 'waited' and tried, "Well... I guess we can go?" asking, he turned to face the Card Mage, "I mean if they weren't going to bother show... I guess easy first round?"

Smiling, she felt a little proud of herself, "Of course!~ I told you my divination was spot on" passing him a proud look, "We'll get through this no probleemm~" saying. "Besides. Master said he has something 'waiting' for us... so saving up as much energy as we can is ultimately a good thing" trying to convince him.

"Yeaaahh... I suppose..." lightly kicking pebbles as he held his hands behind his head, "I was all raring to fight someone strong~" saying with a large smile on his face, "But I guess I'll just have to wait until the Second or Third Phase."

Relieved, he didn't seem 'too' disappointed with the fact he wasn't going to be fighting anyone for an access point, but at the same time he figured it was probably the best for them seeing as their 'coordination' was still a little messy. A days worth of training wasn't nearly enough time to perfect their sync, but she was at least 'glad' they made attempts to. Even back when she would watch him train, she still couldn't grasp his prowess all that well. She understood then why a team such as 'Team Natsu' got along so well, simply because they all fight the same way.

"Well... I guess we sho-" though before he could finish, he walked face front into an invisible barrier, "...Eh?" feeling his eye twitch he felt around, "...There's a barrier here..." he commented.

Alerted, she bolted to the same place, a light sweat falling as she realized there really was an invisible 'wall' blocking the exit, "What?!" commenting, "But there's no one! Surely..."

"Don't think you got out 'that' easy."

A voice around, they watched as a figure approached from the end, from the 'second' entrance that was there, the one they hadn't traveled from. As the figure gained shape and light, the first thing to notice was the 'scarlet hair' covering half of her face. As more details, she was shown to have the navy bikini top. Long gauntlets that were worn on, covering half of her forearm. She had black cargo pants with bright red trimmings, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. It wasn't just her however. A small blue exceed was 'perched' onto her shoulder almost perfectly. Wearing a small green bandanna around like a scarf.

"Oh, Erza" casually saying, he waved on over, "Something's wrong with this room, no one's here yet it wouldn't let us through" he explained to her.

Though, the brunette beside him had a fairly bad feeling about this, "Urm... Natsu..." calling out to him, she watched as the Huntress began to make her way towards them, "I don't think she's here to help..." saying, "I think she's going to 'fight us'."

"Really?" thinking, "I don't see why... I mean she's not an S-Class Mage so she can't be a proctor... yet..." correcting himself slightly a little, "And she said she was going to be going around picking up those that were 'disqualified'."

Stretching, the Exceed hopped off of her shoulder, "I did" commenting, "There weren't that many as I thought there would be, but Mira and Scarlet are handling theirs... though from what I heard both teams that fought up against them 'lost'" she began to explain. "What was it... Elfman + Evergreen lost to Mira,... Juvia + Lisanna lost to Scarlet... actually the last I saw that stalker she's bound up with a 'I deserve this punishment' plastered on the rope..." saying a little, "Gray + Lucy got lucky and found the 'safe passage'..."

"Tch... Lucky bastard" he let out an annoyed grunt.

Smiling a bit, "Annndddd... Gajeel + Levy..." stretching her arms out now, "barely won against Private Marvell, not a surprise, but she lasted longer than I thought."

"...Did you enlist Wendy into the army...?" the Card Mage looked on over to the Dragon Slayer.

Looking over to his partner, "Nah... That's Just how Erza K. does things..." he explained, "Well... how do you wanna do this?" saying as he stretched his arms out, eyeing the 'key' around her neck, "That thing unlocks the barrier I presume?"

"Correct~" saying with a little bloodlust in her voice, "They didn't realize that two contestants would pair up together, having just found out recently, and they didn't want 'two' paths to be free so I got the 'green-light' to have some fun" summoning her Ten Commandments via **[Requip]**.

Loosening the kink in his neck the pinkette let his flames burst and roar around him, "Works fine for me~" feeling a little 'too' excited, "Well, we might as well get on with it, as I don't think we'll be getting out till we beat her" talking over to Cana, "How 'bout it? Ready to take the first step towards success?"

"Y-yeah..." saying as she fanned out a few cards, keeping her eyes on the target of the one from Edolas.

Thus, a few seconds had started to pass. Neither side making a single move, or uttering a word. Through the side of her vision she could see that Natsu was keeping a clam relaxed demeanor, meaning to take note of the Knightwalker's movements. Unlike the Dragon Slayer, the Card Mage had no real prior experience in fighting neither the Titania, nor the Demon of Fairy Tail. Considering that both of them were the 'youngest' to ever reach 'S-Class', Erza succeeding ahead by one year, their power was already well known through that fact alone. She had also heard rumors about Knightwalker, about how she was 'once' Erza Scarlet's equal in terms of skill and power, having come to a draw, more or less, in their last encounter in Edolas. Adding to the fact that she was once known as the 'Fairy Hunter' in Edolas, it was almost easy to discern that despite having 'just' obtaining magic, her magic spear could be considered at least 'on par' with Erza. Though, Natsu was calm. She could see that in the corner of his eyes. To him, at least in her perspective, this was just another 'match' he would have with her. And for her sake, he was gauging just how much power he was going to need to use in order to at least pull one over on the Huntress, and still have enough for the rest of the Exams.

"... _I can't..._ " finding her breathing was picking up, her vision started to blur, her heart picking up in speed, " _...I need... I need to try, but... gah... I told him! Our styles are too different! It wouldn't work..._ " buckling down her mind was starting to come to a screeching halt as she remember the 'failures' of their training sessions, trying to make a point to see how to adapt to the others work.

Seeing the 'weak' point, Knightwalker launched herself towards the Card Mage, "...!" In the next second, two things had happened near the same time. Knightwalker had 'vanished', and appeared mid-air, her spear pointed down. " _ **[Eisenmeteor]!**_ " saying, as her spear tip changed. On both sides of the pole, a singular blade curved to the side, opposite direction on both ends. The second thing that had happened, was that Natsu had shoved her, Cana, out of the side, just enough to have caught the blade, ignoring the fact that it lightly cut him. While she tried to apply more force to 'cut' through him, he was applying more force to push her away.

"...Heh" pushing a smile through his struggle, he shoved it to the side and fell forward, jutting his leg out to the side, and against her stomach, kicking her back, "I'd be careful if I were you, Cana" smiling, keeping his eyes fixed, "The Fairy Hunter likes to pick off those she can". Jumping forward, before she had a chance to 'run away' by her teleport, he grabbed hold of the spear and jerked it back, pulling her forward for a moment, allowing him to strike her again.

Knowing that she would wind up playing into his hands, the Huntress quickly spun, changing her grip, lengthening her reach as she swung the curve end, only for him to have ducked backwards, "No Dragon Force?" smirking as his means to 'take it easy'.

"Can't afford... to waste..." saying as he fell forward when he could to block up against the 'blunt' parts, only for her to quickly pull him out of the 'safe zone' with a lunge strike, connected with a gouge, "Energy!..." blocking an overhead strike, he threw his fist out, unleashing a torrent of flames, only for her flatten herself against her spear, letting it 'just' singe her

Teleporting back-aways, "Damn it, Natsu!" scolding him a little, "This was my favorite top!" noticing how her bikini top was ruined, leaving her just in her black bra, "Tch... I guess I have no choice" commenting. "...How was it... again?" sending her **[Ten Commandments]** away to her pocket dimension. Watching a curious Natsu, she concentrated, picking out what she 'needed'. "Right, here we go" calming her breath, " _ **[Requip: Inferno Knight]!**_ " saying. The name in itself caught Natsu off guard, but like the name implied, a bright glow engulfed Knightwalker's body. In the next moment, as the light dimmed out, she was adorned with dark set of crimson-colored light armor that covered her torso, raised to cover her mouth slightly most of the times. There weren't anything on the shoulders. The gauntlet's however, were darker, matching the suit around her body. She had braces around her knees, and plates on her boots. "I went to Scarlet about this..." she commented, pulling the spear out, "Didn't want anything as 'disgraceful' as that piece of 'armor'... **[Fire Empress]**? So I simply just saw what would work best."

"Not bad..." saying with a grin. "That just means I can go all out if I need to, huh?"

Leaping forward, her technique was the same. "That's the plan" a malicious smile that matched the Dragon's. Her fist cocked back, she threw it, slamming it straight against his cheek, knocking him back. "Lay it on me, Natsu...!" calling out at him, "Hold back and I'll seriously hate...you!" grunting as she flung another towards him.

"Oh... I'm definitely... Turning up the heat!" spouting, throwing his fist straight crashing into Knightwalker's.

Barrels of flames exploded upon contact, and despite that, another strike tore through the flames and smacked him in the face once more, pushing him back, "Starting to see why Scarlet wears so much Armor..." commenting, not having much as a light singe on her, "Elemental protection?..." saying as she flexed her fingers, watching him regroup. "I'm sure with this I can be a better training pa-" jumping for a second, she caught herself just a bit.

"Hmm?" Calling out to her, wiping the blood from his mouth, "You can be a better what?"

Stunned for a few seconds, she caught herself being almost as soft and 'lovely', "...I can better... Kick your ass with it!" throwing on an angry expression, " _Tch...Can't believe I almost..._ " thinking to herself, "What?! Afraid you can't beat me because I got actual armor on!?"

"?!" Feeling a vein pop, he let his flames roar out, "Oh, I'll be burning you so hot that no protection will save you!" declaring to her, "Cana!" calling out to his partner. Then, his expression softened, "Feel free to jump in! Don't worry about me, that's what the real fun is!" flicking his nose.

Twitching, watching him be 'nice' to her, she felt a vein pop, "...I'm going to break you, Natsu..." glaring at him lightly.

Without warning, she, Cana, watched as the two of them went back into brawling. She could see why the Huntress had gotten 'armor'. Mainly, it was so that she could fight against the Dragon Slayer without worrying about the heat taking her down a notch. His flames condensed and wrapped around his fists, it was almost like back when he'd fight against Mira and Elfman, back to back. Flinging their strikes against another. Even with the addition of metal coating, he took the hits like nothing, bouncing back a bit of course, but he retaliated straight back with another, slamming his fist straight into her face. Amplifying his flames even more to enhance his 'knock-back' power, he went for an uppercut, only for her to guard against it with both hands. Taking the advantage, she slammed her head into his, making him stumble back. In that moment, she dove, tackling him to the ground, pinning him by sitting on his torso. Despite cutting off his movements, he was still able narrowly miss her punches as he struck the ground beneath him.

Eventually he caught one strike, then another, putting them into a stalemate. as they tried physically overpowering another. Gripping her cards, she, Cana, wanted-no. She _needed_ to do something. Natsu was relying on her to pull through, much like she was planning to be dependent on him. Thinking, she realized she needed Natsu back on his feet, and regardless if it were against an Erza or not, she needed to _at least_ try. Calming her breath, she focused her magic into her cards, having picked out the 'right' spell she needed.

" _ **[Card Magic: Card Shuriken]**_ **!** " Filled with determination, she threw five cards she had fanned out previous, and watched as they flew straight at the duo, spinning madly with glistening points, " _Now... before that goes... If I think it's going to go the way it is... then..._ " finishing that train of she imbued another card with magic.

As the two of them continued to struggle, they both caught wind of the impending threat and, seeing Cana's attack, the Huntress fell back just barely nicked by one of the cards as he cut through her should, "Tchh..." sliding back from her evasion, she pulled out her **[Ten Commandments]** from her pocket dimension, "!" seeing more being thrown at her, she swung her spear, cutting through the cards like ribbons, " **[Melforce]!** " shouting, the spear tip changed once more, glowing bright white before thrusting towards the Card Mage, unleashing a vicious tunnel of wind.

"...Damn it!" in a rush, she drew three cards and threw it straight at the incoming attack, " **[Card Magic: Shield]** ". Just as they two collided, the cards were arranged in a triangle manner, blocking the blast of wind, "Natsu!" calling out to her teammate, she threw a card, "Do _**NOT**_ , lose that!" commanding him.

Curious, he looked and noticed it was a card with a picture of her in a cartoon manner, "Gotcha!" smiling he sent it to his pocket dimension, finding it was an easier place for it be. As he darted towards the Huntress, he began to gather magic within himself, " **[ _Fire Dragon's Roar_ ]!**" casting, unleashing a slew of violent flames.

"That... doesn't... work anymore!" annoyed she threw her closed fist at the incoming flames, watching as the attack diverged all around her, not having an effect, " _Nghh... it's hot..._ " Thinking to herself, " **[RuneSave]!** " changing the tip of her spear into a glow of energy, she 'severed' through the flames, and as she did, she watched Natsu, again like he did before in their first fight, dive straight in for a punch. However, this time she was prepared. Just as he was about to strike, she 'teleported' out of his attack. Appearing, she was just a few feet back away from where she initially was. Changing her spear back to 'normal' she began to 'gouge' swipe at him, lunging the blade and making 'scoop' motions.

Watching, she would have nicked him every other chance, and while she knew it was probably 'easier' to go after Cana at this point, she deemed the Dragon Slayer as the 'real' threat. Though, having enough, after the last 'lunge' he had dodged, she threw the spear, knowing that he would dodge. Taking that 'gap' in his action, she tucked her arms in and began to 'brawl' with him, returning to their 'fist back'. Strike after strike, she noticed something was 'weird'. He had stopped going on the offensive, more or less, and focused all of his efforts in striking precisely her own attacks, nullifying it. No movements were wasted. Every punch she threw, he would watch it carefully, as if he was 'predicting' her. Side stepping, using his own strikes, he made it his goal to block her as much as possible, making as little efforts as possible to counter. Eventually, they fell into a rhythm to where once she had struck him with her right tightened fist, he countered by grabbing hold of her thrown hands, and folded it behind her, wrapping his other arm under the other to wrap around and 'locked' it with the other, trapping her in a head-lock.

"Nngnghh!" grunting the Huntress tried fighting back, "L-Let... me... Go!" growling at him lightly, she thrashed about to let him go.

Wincing just a bit, he dealt with the blows she was giving him by jamming her gaurded elbow into his side. Repeatedly, one after another, she continued to strike. "Nghh... Cana!" calling out to her, "Are you done yet?!" shouting out at his teammate.

"What are you..." annoyed, she realized. The entire time she had 'ignored' the brunette. "! W-Where is..." frantically looking around she watched the Card Mage doing 'something'. All she could gather, was that she was focusing intently on imbuing her cards with magic. "NNGgaauuu!" grunting she leapt backwards, teleporting, and appearing just in front of the cavern walls, using the constant momentum she was already in to smash the Dragon against the wall, "Gaahh..!" coughing a bit, she dealt with the recoil. Building all her strength, she kept jumping against the wall, banging him against the walls, "Let... Go...!" grunting. The constant bashing's soon grew too much even for him, prompting him to finally let go, noted by the lighter feeling, and the harder damage of when she still bashed herself up against the wall 'just in case'. "That's it... I'm pissed..." glaring at him, she 'summoned' her **[Ten Commandments]** first dispelling it, then re-summoning it through her pocket space. " **[Ravelet]!** "

Whisking her spear to the side, the head changes to a spear with a straight point that has four edges curving inwards and downwards, respectively. There was a separation by a golden arrow extending out of the head of the spear horizontally, with a diamond-shaped figure surrounding a red crystal. Gripping the spear fiercely, angered, the spear itself began to generate mass amounts of electricity from the spear tip. Angered, she jumped forward, and teleported, appearing near the ceiling of the cavern, and used her continuous momentum to jump off of the cavern ceiling and dive straight at him. Though, through her 'murderous' attempt, her eyes fell open in shock as she 'caught on' what she was doing and instead sent it away at the last second, opting to slug him into the ground instead. Breathing a little heavy, she realized something 'strange'. Watching him from below as stumbled his way up, catching his breath a bit.

"Damn it... Cana..." calling out to his partner, "Next time get a earlier jump on that thing..." groaning out of exhaustion.

Smiling, "Sorry sorry..." replying back to him from afar. It was a devious, slightly malicious smile as her right arm began twitching, holding out a five cards fanned out. All of them were glowing green, giving of a large glow, "Hey Natsu~" calling out to him, "Still got my card?"

"!" Realizing what may be happening, the Huntress 'teleported' straight for the Card Mage. She didnt like the presence those cards gave off, and as she fell from the area she teleported into, her **[Ten Commandments]** drawn, " **[RuneSave]!** " the blade changed into one of pure energy, she swiped down 'cutting' through the cards, "Now you can't-" Though, she had misinterpreted it. It wasn't the cards that was giving off that green glow. It was the young woman's arm. What she had just cut then were NORMAL cards, as if all the magic from it was... drained-. "Shit!" cursing aloud she quickly rose and gripped tightly onto her spear, hoping to make in ti-.

As the Huntress spun, everything fell in slow motion, as hers and the brunette's moments were in sync. While the hunter was in to 'sever' whatever magic the Card Mage had 'stolen', the Card Mage herself was already in full momentum, her fist tighten as she slung it into the her opponents chest. And. As soon as she managed to make contact first. " **[Crush]** " Uttering. In the next second, Erza Knightwalker's **[Inferno Knight]** Armor shattered into pieces around the chest area, blowing her back a bit. Falling to the ground, the brunette stumbled drawing her 'last card', " **[Card Magic:...Card Swap]...** " holding up a card with the picture of a cartoon version of Natsu Dragneel on the front.

Like the name suggested, Cana's entire body was immersed in a bright white light, until she completely 'disappeared', and in her place, charging straight towards the Huntress herself, was the pinkette. Gritting her teeth, not wanting to lose here, she fell down a little, using her gauntlet's to try and break her fall before 'teleporting' once more. Not wanting her current momentum being applied to wherever she was planning to go. However, picking up on that, the Dragon Slayer propelled himself forward by propelling flames straight out of his feet. His fist cocked back.

Massive flames burst and flared around his forearm, " **[Fire Dragon's Flaming Iron Fist!]** " the large flames rapidly condensed as he found his footing. Just as she was about to slow to a nice pace.

"..." thinking about it, she, Erza Knightwalker, remembered the words he spouted about 'I'm going to make sure Cana and I both pass!' and how she called it just 'shit he likes to say, "...I really do hate you..." saying in a low voice. In that moment, the attack struck, connecting with her now 'armor-less' torso, digging into her before slamming her straight up against the wall, bouncing off of it just before falling to the ground. Twitching, trying to see how bad shape she was in after it, she sluggishly rolled over, and watched as he approached her, smiling with the beaten-up look on his face.

Squatting down, he was close to hear, "Well... satisfied...?" chuckling a little to himself as he smiled down at her.

"...Fuck off..." averting her eyes, "This doesn't even count... I could have squashed you with **[Ravelet]** but I decided to give you a 'break' since you didn't bother using **[Dragon Force]** ..." scoffing lightly at him, "You still haven't proven shit to me..."

Smiling still, he let out a sigh, "Erza... heh..." looking down at her, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, "Sorry about your armor..." commenting, "How's this. After I'm S-Class I'll definitely help you reforge this..."

"..." feeling something strange bubble, up, she grew suddenly aggravated for some reason, "Why don't you kiss my as-" before she could finish, he had taken her lips. She was going to bite him, teach him a lesson, teach him.-

In a fell swoop, he yanked off the key around her neck, breaking the kiss slightly, "Well... first I gotta get there first... so... I'll be taking this" saying as he cheerfully held up the key around her neck. "Happy" calling over to the tiny exceed that just observed the entire fight, "Make sure you're careful taking Knightwalker back to base!" waving off at his friend.

"What?!" a little disheartened, "I've been carrying her all dayyy thoughhhhhh" starting to 'cry'.

Kneeling down, he looked down at her teammate, "...Takes a lot outta you, doesn't it?" asking, noticing how exhausted she looked.

"...It was primarily my trump card... thinking I could save it till I 'really' needed it..." letting out a sigh, "Really botched up our chances huh...?" sulking a little.

Dulling his eyes, he turned around, "Come on" telling her, his back facing her, "I'll carry you till you can manage, it's the least I owe you..."

"...!" just the thought sent her mind flustered, "T-F-fine..." mumbling a little to herself, she hesitantly climbed onto his back. "Don't get any strange thoughts... I swear, I'll tell Erza and Mira about this if you-"

Flustered himself, "Just what are you assuming of me!? I was just offering to carry you!"

"Okay then!" yelling back at his own shout, "NGhh.." fumbling, she clung to his back as the rose him, "!" shivered a little as she felt his arms wrap under her legs to carry her, piggyback style. "..." tensing her grip a little on his back, she looked through the bit of his shoulder, " _God... this is embarrassing..._ " feeling her breasts pressed against his hard back.

Despite their situation, the two of them made their way over to the 'barrier', and with the key that was around Knightwalker's neck, they were able to unlock and dispel the invisible wall that was closing them in. Hopefully not too much time had passed, and as they made their way down the tunnel, she couldn't help but feel a sense of 'hope' that maybe,... just maybe that he was going to be able to stay true to what he said. Even with her trump card used, there was no telling how long it was going to take her to 'fully' recover, and with at least three other teams out there, unsure about what happened with Freed + Biscklow, it was extremely bad for them to get caught in another fight. Natsu, of course, still had his **[Dragon Force]** to use, but again, this was only the first round of the S-Class Promotional Exams. They still had two more. Regardless of what was going to happen next, she wanted to at least focus on resting, at least gaining enough stamina and strength to walk on her own two feet. It was a warm feeling, comforting. Familiar. Though, the idea that it was 'familiar' was what bothered her, as she hadn't the faintest memory of the last time she and Natsu were 'ever' in a situation where they were this close. With the Promotional Exams 'just' going underway, there were still two more hurdles for the two of them to overcome. And with what the Master had said about a 'special Alternate' third exam, there was no telling what was going to pop up. All she could do. All she wanted to do. Was believe in her partner.

* * *

 ** _Concepts/Spells (aka things readers may be upset of):_**

 ** _Cana's Crash Magic:_ _Honestly for this, since she IS Gildarts' daughter, I thought she could somewhat handle [Crash] Magic. I tried doing research on Cana's Card Magic, and while it's REALLY tedious always going 'oh okay.. she did this... and that...using...' it just stresses me out more. So I gave her Crash magic... I dunno. I thought it would be cool. I meant... I'm going to explain how she came about it later of course, just... I wanted to show it off..._**

 ** _Take over Sibling's_ _what?:_** ** _To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what falls under 'Take Over'. First you see Lisanna turn into a normal rabbit, then half a cat... and what? XD SO! I decided to split it. [Animal Soul] for Lisanna is basically like a demi-human. Cat ears, paws, abilities, etc. Aka, not a full transformation. Elfman, for the 'first' part of the fight is using that chimera monster thingy... but the entire rest of the fight it's really much like Mira's Satan Soul. Except monstrous features instead of demons._**

 ** _MIRA IS THE LSSJ?! (Satan Magic):_** ** _I love Mira. So basically its a whole new form of 'Satan Magic' derived from her Satan Soul. It isn't complete 'yet' but when it's down it'll probably be a lot like pure 'Satan Soul' instead of [Take Over: Satan Soul]. And yes, for the sake of making it easier on how I'm differentiating it, I will be writing it as if she's using super saiyan and firing Ki blasts. (Thank you thehappy). xD._**

 ** _NO. KNIGHTWALKER IS THE KNIGHT (Inferno Armor):_** ** _Yeah... Always having Knightwalker use a spear is [b_o_r_i_n_g]. So I'm gonna be adding new things for her. While it is true I am technically merging Mystogan (Love you mysty~) and Erza Scarlet, I do have more plans for her in the future and just thought this was a great starting point. But hey! She can teleport currently :3. I also like the whole Idea of Knightwalker litrreaaalllyy donning armor to FIGHT Natsu. Maybe at some point she'll be able to win their matches ;) For now its finding a balance._**

 _ **WHERE ARE THE ITALICS?!: Honestly it's a new format I'm working on. See. Whenever I write not on FFNET I like using the arrow brackets for 'techniques' and 'spells' but since I can't do that here I'm using "[ ]". And it's a little annoying even for me. but basically (in the story):**_

 **Normal pattern speaking. _Thought speaking._**

 _ **Probably annoying, but again, it helps 'me' figure out what's a spell and what's not. Plus for me it looks cool. Separates it from 'normal' dialogue and gives more insinuation they're attacking and whatnot.**_

 _ **GIRLS GONE WILD** **: Yeah, remember that poll I put up? A LOT of people loved Cana + Ultear, so...yeah. Cana + Ultear is going to be huge this arc. All for our hyper Dragon Slayer. Why? I don't know. I never really had a fixation on writing 'harems' for fanfics, and generally it just seems fun to do. Write an Action + Love + Adventure + harem? So I'll try to tone down a lot, but I am trying to write how I want while taking thoughts from others.**_

 _ **MY PRECIOUS KNIGHT IS PREGNANT?**_ _ **The whole 'pregnancy' thing popped up a lot in this chapter... then again Erza has been super moody. I wonder what's wrong with her...**_

 **Authors Notes: Ughhh... Finalllllllyyyyy _ I had written my other short short thing 'Universe 413-T' simply because I wanted to at least get it started. But then so much had happened, as well as anxiety that I wound up putting this off. Much like that story, I kinda...put this one one off for several months. School was in the way. etc. And just... It's been a stressful. It still kind of is. And I've been faarrrr distracted and what not. None the less. I hope to keep up writing. I have a lot of people wanting me to continue 'Boiling Water' and I haven't quit it. It's just im trying to keep up with like... five stories... 'cause im stupid. Literally I just go "OH I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR A FAIRY TAIL STORY" and then I do it... 'cause... again... I'm stupid. xD. And I don't have favorites, and it's not like if I do I'm like "Oh I'm gonna just focus on that one!" no it's not like that. Coming up with a 'new' chapter for me is annoyingly complicated, 'cause I have to think about how I want to advance the story or the plot. Then I have to remember the previous chapters... etc. So no. I'm not playing favorites. It's just whatever's easier to come up with I go to next. (Hell! He hasn't updated Route XX in MONTHS) yeah, stop reminding me! _ Again. five...six stories.**

 **Anywho, yeah this story. Wow. A LOT OF FIGHTING OH MY GOD. I am so sorry if you guys were annoyed or lost. Literally I was annoyed and lost as well because I was like "fuck... I have an entire thing to do..." and I didn't know how to approach it! xD. I originally thought like I was going to do all three in one chapter but... it seemed super boring... but again, a chapter of constant fighting seems super boring too. Meh. Either way i'm sorry QwQ;;**

 **But yeah! Signing off... Hope you liked this story! Please leave a review on your thoughts. If you've any questions... I dunno, email someone...:3**


	6. The Second Exam - Tenrou Arc Part 2

_**A/N: So! I updated :O But more on that on the lower part. I wanted to mention quickly. I kind f-cked up XD. It had been a LONG time since I ever visited the Tenrou Arc in the canon-verse, so stuff like the check-point stuff... Mavis' Grave location were things I completely - honestly, had no idea. SO! Just bear in mind that EVERYONE - whether they win or lose - can check in at the check-point. Contestants (Like the 3-4 teams still there) get a slight glass of water and an update on the Second Part. AND. To be honest, I watched the anime... dug through the manga... and I STILL don't understand how Mavis' Grave location makes sense (like its physical location) So again... please bear with me as I try to make some sense of it. Probably should have just threw it some other location... but meh, chose not to. Also! There is some corrections on this chapter such as certain events, but I'll go ahead and fix them after I post this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**_

 **|| The Second Exam - Tenrou Arc Part 2 ||**

* * *

 **|| Natsu's Perspective - Past the First Area ||**

* * *

After travelling out of the tunnel from the First part of the Exam the two of them, Natsu and Cana, had pushed after their tedious battle with Knightwalker, who was graced the opportunity to be a 'temporarily' proctor after having not much to do and the situation involving the two's examination. Because he didn't want to push through his Dragon Force already, the battle was slightly more difficult than he had wanted, but thankfully, as well as unfortunately for his partner, she pulled out her trump card far earlier than she had planned. Namely, her [Crash Magic]. Though, because of that, the overexertion of such immense magic wound up slightly incapacitating the Card Mage, needing for him to carry her for the moment being. It wasn't that much of a hassle, he had at least owed her that much for coming up with that instead of him having to blow through his [Dragon Force] and wind up in a state likely far worse than the brunette. With two parts of the exams remaining, he was at least assured by the Huntress' efforts to pointlessly explain to him the winners and losers of the previous match, however, it was because of that he knew that there were at least two teams out there that he might have a slight difficulty with. Namely, Levy + Gajeel had advanced onward to the second part of the exam, as did Gray + Lucy. Because of that, he didn't want to overthink and assume they would be easy to swat away, especially on the off chance that the two of them team up for the moment after the slight thrashing he gave them not too long ago. Still, even in the time since then, there was a chance they piled their training on, meaning that if they went full force, there may be some slightly complication, especially since his own teammate was currently not in the best of shape to fight. Meaning it would be a four on one if anything, leading to a possibility that [Dragon Force] would definitely be needed to overcome the situation.

The trip from the caverns wasn't that long, but even so he kept his wits about him, knowing that he had to be careful in the event that he could kept ambushed at any moment. While he didn't pick of a trace of scent from either of the two teams, it didn't mean that they weren't around. For all he knew, with Levy's [Script Magic], she could have done something to eliminate their tracks for a stealthily approach. As for the other team, they could have probably done something with Lucy's Celestial Magic, and made things more difficult for him to pick up on. It was because of that, that it was slightly harder for him to decide whether or not he was going to make a run for it and find some means of cover so that they themselves could regroup a little, or make a run for it and find the resting area wherever it was and risk the chance of running into either of them before the Card Mage could regain her strength again. Unfortunately, he had to rely on his 'luck' about the situation, thinking that maybe the two with clash on their own, and if he were to run into either one of them afterwards, they could be in a state to where it wouldn't matter too much and it would be easier to deal with them then. Though, with his particular luck, it could go either way.

Traveling through, he could feel her stammer against his back lightly, feeling a bit more worn than she thought she thought herself she would be. "Nghh..." mumbling just a little, he could tell from how much she tried holding onto him that she was using as much of her strength as possible to keep her hold, "...That spell really wore me out..." pushing her words out, "That really would have gone south real quick had she caught on to the plan earlier..." breathing a bit rough, "To be honest... I didn't really have much of a planning time to practice that..."

"...About that..." catching her attention there, "...How did you manage to do that?" trying to keep his enthusiasm down. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel extremely stoked about seeing someone else use the same type of magic as Gildarts, but at the time it was a struggle for him at the moment considering they were up against Knightwalker. "I thought..."

Groaning just a bit, "It wasn't easy... seriously..." mulling over the thought as she reminisced, "Remember when you and pops duked it out before you guys went to Edolas?" asking him, "Well... when I was on standby, I was trying to get a grasp on how he did it, and honestly, I figured since I was his daughter I would have a chance to replicate it" making a point to explain it to him. "Normally my [Card Magic] requires specific combinations, but if they're used properly they can produce catastrophic results."

"Mmm..." trying to put the pieces together, he was mumbling just a bit trying to figure out where she was going with this, "So..."

Chuckling just a little, "I basically lied..." telling him, "...I asked pops if there was some way he could 'explain' his magic, I mean, he still doesn't know what I'm his daughter... so...I improvised with what he was telling me" falling slightly at the thought, "It's made to seem like [Card Magic] because I currently can't fathom how he uses it, so I imbue the cards with the spell, and after enough preparation, I take it into my body..." straining just a little, "...But shit that's some colossal power..." grumbling slightly, "I really have been slacking on the training..."

"Hah... Slacking is just putting it ligh-" thought before he could finish that sentence, he was met with a swift flick to face, "Gah! I was just being honest!" slightly irate with how she responded, "Sheesh... I mean, what were you thinking, jumping straight into the exam with something you're not even used to" mentioning, "Mira used to scold me about that all the time" falling slightly into a dreadful state just recollecting the events of their training in the beginning, "She'd say 'If you can't use it without falling or passing out, it isn't worth using'... or some nonsense like that..." thinking aloud, "I wasn't strong enough before, and I just created my first skill during a session with Elfman..." reminiscing aloud, "And honestly it's still in the middle of tweaking" smiling a little wide, chuckling like a kid.

She had known about his magic, having seen them up close during the short time they sparred together in their attempts to have a better feel for how another one fights. In fact, there was the brief moment he and Mira duked it out because she disagreed with his ideals. With all the extra buffs that she was given by the Sky Dragon Slayer, that _one_ attack he had said was in the middle of tweaking was able to leave a mark on the powered up Demon. The only problem she had noticed. It caused a severe strain on him, and the arm he had used it on was lightly battered from his own strike. She had remembered that move especially though, since she had to fix him up the first time had used it. Whether or not he had worked on it in that time since before Oracion Seis was unknown, but since they needed as much of cards on the table for this exam, he was probably going to save it for a **last resort** along with his Dragon Force. All they needed was to avoid any unnecessarily fights as they could.

The two continued along their way, passing through the trees and boulders, making idly - stealthy - movements as they needed, knowing that anywhere could be a threat. Normally there would be a 'Checkpoint Zone' that would mark the end of First part of the exam, leading them over to the second part where they would make their way and receive the conditions to reach and pass the Second Exam. The only problem. He wouldn't put it past either Gray or Gajeel to bump in while Cana was in a dire state to make it easier and wipe out another team to lessen the competition.

"Say,... Natsu" he heard the brunette called out to him, "Why are...you going through all of this?" she asked, "Parterning with me basically just means things will be much more complicated... You heard the old man, He said he was going to make it extra hard on us... sending Knightwalker likely at us to make up for the lack of proctors... Plus..."

Interrupting her slightly, he simply continued on the way, keeping a firm hold of her as they traversed through the woods, "Well... You're a friend of mine, right?" asking him, "I mean... yeah we're in the same Guild... don't really go on jobs... but, you really helped me out back then" she could see the faint smile on his face, "Well... I think you did it just for shits and giggles... and well... I wouldn't say I'm just paying back a debt..." running through the list in his head, "Don't really know... I guess in all I just didn't want to think of losing someone else in our Guild."

"..." thinking of those words made her wonder who 'Natsu Dragneel' was. Well, of course he was a fellow Guildmate, but over the time she had 'assisted him', she began to wonder what she knew about him. Was he always this way, or was he just a loud mouthed, hot headed, simply minded person? They were complete opposites, that was noticeable. He loved running about and going on jobs, training. While she, honestly, she simply just enjoyed taking it easy. Going on jobs simply when she needed or wanted to. To give a simple answer like that. "...You sure you can handle carrying me...?" asking, feeling a slight burdensome.

Cocking his head slightly to look at her, "Eeh?" a bit confused by what she meant, "Of course I don't mind" blankly answering her, "I was just being cautious about Rustbucket and Snow Princess" explaining his careful movements, "But if you want I can kick it into high gear to the Check-Point" smiling largely at her.

"...!" realizing her folly in her lack of letting him know what she meant, "N-No! This is per-"

Cutting her off, he gripped tightly, "All right then!" grinning maddeningly, "Hold tight!"

"W-Wait! Natsu!" frantically holding tight, "I swear.. I'm going to kill-"

Though her cries were cut off as she was suddenly rushed off at the pinkette's whim. Gripping as tight as she could, her arms wrapped around him as they two of them sped off nearly at fast as the pinkette could manage without expending too much extra energy. Having anticipated this, the brunette firmly latched onto him, locking her hand against her other wrist. The wind around them barrelled through as he tried taking any sort of short cut he could find, using his nose to determine that Erza should be there along with the rest of the people who didn't quite making it out of the first round. Unfortunately, this had meant that he was taking short and sharper turns, jumping onto and leaping off of trees to boost his speed. If it wasn't for her desperate attempt to keep a firm hold on, she likely would have fallen off somewhere between the third or fifth tree he was using as platforms to leap off from. As for him, normally he wouldn't try to take the time away from their current objective, namely - to finish the exam, however, considering that Cana wasn't in any shape to be able to move on her own, it was already a recipe for disaster if they were to encounter anything.

At the very least they would be able to take a moment to regroup at the rest-point before anything about the Second Exam were to commence.

* * *

 **|| Mirajane's Perspective - Check Point ||**

* * *

With the first part of the Exam already completed, she didn't think that there would be so many teams already having failed, though, when she thought about the fact she and Erza were the main reason behind it all, perhaps it didn't seem that unreasonable. At the very least, she had to be proud from what she heard from them about Lisanna's progress when she was helping Juvia. For the past moments, while she had tried to spend as much time as she could to help her sister re-adjust, she had felt a little guilty for spending as much time as she had with Natsu preparing for the exams. Well, she had to admit a bit more of that had to do with trying to snatch him out of Erza's grasps, and with Knightwalker having come as well as Juvia's recent stalkering, a part of her felt she needed to step up her game if she were going to be able to promptly make her self favorble. It wasn't all a 'lovey romcom' as she saw it, the training sessions each of them put eachother through well made it worthwhile to step up their games and try to find means to best one another and grow stronger as a whole. Perhaps after hearing and seeing what her siblings have accomplished on their own, she should incite them over. Well, that would be if any of them would be willing to be under the guidance of 'Coach Mira' again. Thinking back of how Elfman and Natsu first trained under her made her giggle slightly at the thought of the 'terror' she bestowed during then, and that made her only wonder what else she could do.

While everyone relaxed at the resting point, she helped around as much as she could, bringing drinks to those who were worn out from their fights, or looking over the ones that were a little too sore. Some of them were slightly worse off considering their lack of control over their own magic, such as Elfman, while there was those who were beaten almost intensely, such as the fate Juvia 'suffered'. And while it was unfortunate that Wendy hadn't made it out of the First Round, though the praise of Mest was received from how she handled her own, it was a little more fortunate as she was able to heal up the others. Though, if she had to be honest, she was a little worried about Erza. She had noticed that even though the Scarlet Knight had helped the Rain woman to her feet and assisted in bringing her back, there was a light bit of tension running between, as if something had happened.

"A little concerned your Edolas-twin may ruin your Dragon's chances of S-Class?" popping on over to the redhead, the Demon of Fairy Tail probed around a little. Despite her expression and tone being as mocking sarcastic as they could be known, she merely just wanted to test the Knight's reactions. "..." though, she wasn't given a response. "..." a little pestered by the idea, she decided to come about a different approach. Stretching her arms out wide, "Haaahh~ I can't wait for Natsu to make it over... After dealing with miss Knightwalker, I'm sure he'll need a lot of tender loving care to rejuvenate for the next bout~" passing off a slighly devious smile.

Though, her gaze was still focused elsewhere.

She hadn't heard a lot of what was going on in Erza's mind, and normally regardless, the Demonness always knew the Knight to be a stubborn fault, rather to get it bottled up and push on like nothing ever bothered her. However, something must have happened during her Proctoring exam that triggered something to bring her back to this state.

Sighing just slightly, she patted her 'friend' on the head before letting out a breath of air, "If you keep this up, Natsu is sure to-"

"...Am I wrong to keep Natsu all for myself?" asking her out of the blue. Hearing the strange words that spouted out of the red-head, she gave out a slight concern and decided to take a seat beside her. "I started thinking... since that day you took Natsu out for your...'day'..." feeling difficulty trying to accept it, "Things like... 'how many people feel this way'... 'what does Natsu mean to them...'...and it isn't just you. Juvia... mentioned something similar... about him being her 'ray of happiness'...or how even Cana..." shaking just a little, "...And when you get down to it... that's how I feel. After so long... being - feeling, trapped."

It wasn't unnatural for her to feel that way, given with what the Titania had gone through most of her life. For the long eight to nine years she joined Fairy Tail, the armor clad Mage was locked tighter than a vault. She hadn't spoke a word to try and bond closely, and the words she did were empty. Some wondered if the mean scarlet knight wanted more, some pondered if this was how she was. What they did know, was that there wasn't a soul that she could get close to. Everyone person she met, she kept at a blade's reach. The people she knew was kept at an even futher distance. Strict. Strong. Distant. For a Guild such as their own, the tragedy that clung to the knight was thick enough for the world to see.

However that had changed, the moment an incident took place at Akane Resort.

The day that her closed off heart was finally freed.

"...I don't think It's wrong" she pondered out, "As reckless and troublesome as he can be, Natsu really isn't the kind of person who would just go around and about doing this to cause you any trouble or pain... it's just... natural I suppose" thinking aloud, "You feel it too... don't you? the way it feels like the sun radiates out of him... selfless...reckless..." giggling a little at the last bit.

Sighing, he rested her head into her palm, "That's because he doesn't know any better when you're 'supposed' and 'not supposed' to fight."

"Hey Hey..." tapping her head to the side lightly, "All of us are like that... Natsu may be a little more... but nevertheless..."

Thinking it over, the Titania pulled her knees to her chest, looking out to the far beyond as she pulled herself in thought. How many times had he saved her? Defended her. If anyone had been in her shoes would they feel the same as her? Even back with the incident recently, he went out of his way to protect someone who didn't want to be bothered with him. Gray. Even Jellal. Even knowing that he only went out of his way for her sake, it was something everyone was thinking and didn't have to courage to actually do. To go up against Rune Knights for her sake. Willing to throw away his own feelings for the one in her shoes. The more she thought about it, the more she came to a hardened conclusion that there was something about him that she could see that everyone finding some admiration for. It wouldn't have mattered to him what conflict would approach him, he would find a way around it, throw it all for the sake of someone. Even now, his promotion was already on the line for helping Cana the way he is. Knowingly aware that the trials would be harder and the need for the both of them to make it out of the mess. Whether he knew it or not, the kind of person he was growing to be was beginning to radiate to even those he hadn't known it would.

And for some reason, that thought made her wonder, would he leave her?

For the time since the travesty that her 'ex' had caused, she had spent the long eight years reading novel after novel, living and dreaming of a love that she never knew of. She wanted for herself, to confirm what love really was. If what she felt was love or the passing remnants of a love crushed. And the more she read, the more she felt that everything in the books soon became a lie. The protagonist never felt conflicted about the person she loved, nor did she have any 'rivals', least for the most part. And if there were, they were always horrible people. Nothing like the girls like Juvia... or Mira.

"I guess... I just thought love would be like one of my books..." letting out an exasperated sigh, "The lone separate souls that find one another... and then spend a magical happy ending with another..." of the many novels, she couldn't count how many times she was happy to read that ending, "No real challenges... evil exes... the darkest thing that I've ever read was just attempted murder or brainwashing one or the other..." saying as she continued reminiscing about her smut, "And the ending..." a smile briefly crept onto her lips, "...It was always happy. So passionate between the two... and an epilogue where everyone has kids..."

The Demonness could see the fantasy that her friend and rival dreamt of, how couldn't she? "But have you considered that maybe if everything was like your books it wouldn't happen the way you think?"

"...Huh?" this caught the shocked expression on her face, "What... do you mean..."

Casting out to the same far off distant gaze as her friend, "If our life was like you think of in your books... I don't think **you'd** be the main love interest" saying aloud, assuming, "If everything was left to how 'fantasy romances' are, then Lucy or Lisanna would be the main heroine... and no matter how close you and Natsu are and would be... it wouldn't change the fact you're just there as a 'supportive friend'... I mean, as would I, but that's why life isn't like fairy tales" smiling, "I'd hate to read a story where despite as much pain Natsu and I have been through together... or how close you and Natsu have become... would just be written off just to preserve cliche's and adhere to people with a terrible sense of romance..."

"..." dulling her eyes, "...You do remember that **I'm** one of those people with a 'terrible sense of romance'..." a vein bulged and began to tick.

Giggling, she patted her friend on the back, "And that's why... if there are a large group of people who'd prefer such terrible character progression to satiate their own delusions... then 'real people' like us wouldn't get our 'true happy endings'..." passing a smirk, "Besides... things in stories are meant to just be that... 'stories'. They don't show the pain... the tedious things... and after all... if it really was a 'happy ending' would you be happy with it ending like that?" her expression then changed slightly. "...Before you and Natsu...I always wondered 'what if' between him and I" she began to run off, "How many kids would we have... what kind of magic would that show... and even more... I'd want to see our grand kids..." letting out a happy sigh, "Even if Natsu saves so many others... if so many others start falling for him...I'd be happy with just my share of love."

"Just like that...?" a little surprised, "Even if Juvia... or Cana... or..."

Looking at her a bit blank, "He doesn't have to love them" wondering what Erza was getting at, "I mean sure... Natsu loves you, no doubt about that" stretching out a little, "But that doesn't mean he 'has' to reciprocate every affection... he's just going to do follow his instincts is all" rising up, dusting her clothes off a tad, "And what I'm going to do... I'm going to simply make sure no one abuses that kindness" smiling the grin that hid a dark malice behind it.

The look her friend gave was understandable, the confusion mixed, but at the same time Mirajane had hoped in the slightest she understood the weight and meaning behind her words. Hoping to help her understand that the difference between reality and works of fiction was something she didn't think the Titania was having difficulty with. However, if she had to think about it personally, it wasn't like she was alone in the matter. There were many a day where she pondered behind the counter, looking over the Guild, and more notably, the Team of misfits. Holding in her affections to herself, she too dabbled in the cliche romance situations she wanted to find herself in, but the possibility of her hacing her wish answered was always far from reality. And what she had to realize as well, was that she didn't know how Natsu felt about her. Whether she was just another big sister to another member to the Guild for being just the slightest older, or she was far too intimidating just because she was stronger than him. Maybe as well because she was taller.

Had she kept lingering in the same mindset Erza had, she would have to write off her own feelings - set herself to look for someone perhaps older than her...stronger... taller. Everything if she had to keep her mind the way it was felt too stressful and painful for her to continue forth. That was why she dared ponder in the realms of imagination of the younger man. Bright as the sun. She hadn't forgotten the slightest the moments they spent and dared herself to take them further. With a smile on her face, she kept to her duties and let the glance pass by her as she'd watch him in the corner of her eye.

"Hm?" lost in her memories, she heard chatter and rustle, and as she turned around, she saw the one that she lovingly felt tainted her thoughts. Popping from the bushes, she had noticed that Natsu had managed to make his way into the rest point. With a smile, she popped on over, "Ah... Natsu~" chipper as her usual self, she made way to see how he was doing. "I trust that Knightwalker wasn't too much of a-" though the closer she got to the pair, the more aware she was to what was happening.

The alcoholic card mage herself was there riding onto his back.

She could see the tanned fleshed orbs hiding behind a torn piece of white blouse and her usual blue bikini top pressed firmly against his back as the brunette hung her arms around his neck. It was then it felt like her soul was slowly leaving her body as impossible fantasies began to form within her head. Until, her vein snapped and she felt a slight percentage of her satan soul cackle and flare up around her, startling those around her from the sudden dark mood that ruptured around her. Almost like she was taunting her, the ground beneath her slowly began to break the more her anger would flare out on itself.

"Mnn..." looking around, the lightly dim Dragonslayer looked around tiredly until finally, "Ah! Mira" saying with a chipper careless look on his face that seemed to radiate outward to her, "I heard what happened with Elfman. No worries, we're just here for a little pit-stop and then we'll be back to 1500%" smiling slightly large and full of confidence.

Popped from her 'bad mood' the demon felt her jealousy instantly diminish, "A-Ah~" feeling a little relieved, she felt it was her opportunity to rise to the top of his favor, "If you want, you can rest Cana down for a bit while I get yo-"

"Nah...We're in a little of a hurry" he mentioned, "While I'd like to let her rest and recover, she's really determined not to fall behind, so... yeah" smiling a bit sheepish.

Her opportunity crushed, the Demon couldn't help but respect his decision. While she would have loved to sit him down, give him a nice massage, perhaps a little skin-to-skin...- it was then her cheeks puffed a little red as she felt a little steam burst from her body. Already she was getting ahead of herself, deluding in what she would prefer. Nevertheless, she knew that it couldn't help but just to give him a simple glass of water, and while she'd prefer giving a little more, she didn't want to obstruct in his way of getting ahead without any problems. At the very least she could give him what he needed and could at least play a role in helping in support what he needed. Seeing it as a way to one up her rival, she hurried over and looked for a fresh cool bottle of water that she could give him.

"B-Beloved~" stuck in her tracks, she turned to see another 'hindrance' she completely forgot of. "J-Juvia brought you some cool refreshing water~" a little dulled and deadpanned, Mirajane could see the obsession of infatuated hearts popping in the water mage's eyes. "S-She hopes that you could take a break perhaps and... let Juvia relax you?" smiling a little bright.

Looking a little innocent, the pinkette didn't see a reason to refuse the rainwoman's kindness, "Sure... thanks, Juv" smiling large, he took the drink without hesitation.

"Anything for Juvia's beloved~" smiling as if the imaginative hearts in her eyes were going to pop out. "Don't spill a drop now~ Every little bit is important to recover for the trials" almost pushing it. " _...Sweet fresh water made directly from Juvia's own water body~~_ " thinking and fawning at the thought of Natsu 'consuming' a bit of her, being his strength.

Not entirely sure what she was getting at, for a moment he took a pause to look around a bit to see if she wasn't mistaking him for Gray, he simply shrugged it off, wanting to take advantage of the situation before head straight back out. "Ah... I almost forgot" stopping just a moment before the liquid left the cup. Setting down the fallen mage beside him, he held her steady, "Here... I think you'll need this more than I do" grinning at the brunette. "After all, once you make a speedy recovery, we can focus moreso on crushing the competition" firing up just slightly.

"..." looking up a bit, still reeling in a little from the recoil and strain, a smile cracked as she took the glass, "...Thanks..." though compared to him, who had taken the brunt of the beating upfront, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "...Are you sure?" asking him a little, " You're pretty beaten up yourself after taking Knightwalker on like that..."

Sighing just briefly, he eased the water into her, "It'll be fineeee..." assuring her with a grin, "I've been beaten around far worse than this..."

"...Nghh~!" mentally, the silver haired demon could see the torn rejected arrow pierce through the Water Mage as she watched a probably 'love rival' drink what was meant for her 'beloved'. "A forceful method may be requir-"

Pulling her back just slightly, "None of that... Come on Juvia" sighing, the bartender dragged the flailing attempts of the rain woman to feed him her 'essence'... even though it was just meant to give him water. "If you really want to-..." though, once she had stopped moving, she was a tad curious, and her dabble in curiousity dragged her to wonder what was powerful enough to stun even the rain woman.

Surely enough, she could see what would cause such an awkward stunned reaction. As a smile made her way onto her face, she could see the red-head tending to the dragon slayer whether he had wanted it or not. While she wasn't doing anything extensive, something that would go against either of what the two of them wanted, it wasn't like he was getting treated any different than the other who made their way here. Rather, she just made sure he drank at least a glass, considering everyone who passed the first round was elible and allowed as much as that before continuing on. Though, the fact that Erza had managed to pull herself out of that rut was something that she was at the least glad to see. Even if it meant that she was going to be a 'problem' - in the sense that she'd be more firm and dominate to assert that no others get close, it was still welcoming to see her back to her 'old self'. Wondering if she had taken her words to heart and decided to pursue her own sense of a fairy tale. Seeing that, she turned to the disheartened water mage.

As much as she knew Juvia was going to also be after him, she didn't want her Guild Mate to end up the same like she had before. And even if they were to be 'rivals' she didn't want the competition to be wallowing. Perhaps, though, it was because she could relate to her, and also the fact that Mira couldn't let a fellow Guild member to feel the same as she.

Afterall, the game would be far more interesting to her if she had more rivals that were as 'active' as she were.

"Juvia" calling out to her, helping the Water Mage off to her feet, walking her a bit away from the Dragon Slayer, "...I shouldn't be saying this, but if you're vying for Natsu's attention **that much** you're going to have to be more blunt about it" telling her, "...As much as I love him, he can be really dense. Even if you strip yourself down to the bare, he's not going to catch on that you like him" sighing at the couple of attempts she had presented herself to him in such a manner, "Seriously... Though I can't blame him... one is raised by a dragon... the other is raised by smut books" resting her head, thinking of how odd Natsu and Erza made sense as a couple.

Curious, the mage looked over at her, "Mmmm..." as if she were trying to reject the advice, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, "Juvia thought that Mira was her 'Love Rival'" lowering her gaze a little.

"I am the 'ultimate' Rival" giving a loving 'cute' smile, "Therefore... It won't be any fun if my competition isn't challenging enough."

A little frozen, the rain woman looked at her with a slight ounce of fear, "...Juvia didn't realize that Mira could be scary..." feeling the chill run down her spin the longer she gazed.

"One second..." holding a finger up to hold Juvia's thoughts. After that she quickly turned attention to Natsu, "Natsu! You better hurry up!" saying with a chipper tone, "The Second Part of the Exam is the hardest! And the only thing we can tell you is that you have to find: 'The First Guildmaster's Grave' in **six** hours!" informing him, "Normally Proctor's are supposed to tell you this, but considering that Knightwalker was doing it out of fun, she didn't know, but hurry up!" waving him off. "Good Luck! I'm sure you'll do great!" lovingly sending him off despite the fury that was building up from the Knight.

Almost immediately the Dragon Slayer picked the card mage back up, particularly unnerved once more as the brunette was flushed _firmly_ , as she noticed by detail, against his back. With his large chipper innocent smile, she watched as he ran off ecstatic about taking on the second challenge. As for the knight, however, a looming, scathing, wrath was rapidly forming. The demonness could only smile as she could see the crimson hair of the knight flare up almost wildly. However, as per usual, the silver-hair barmaid had no worries about it, seeing that she was simply just glad that her 'rival' was back up to her usual self. For the most part she knew that she was creating more and more complications. But if she were to be honest, even if it were for the sake of 'rivarly', if they were to function as a larger unit like Dragneel had, she needed to step it and help while knowing that Natsu himself isn't good at these matters. She thought it was just a little cute how hard he was trying for all of them.

At the very least, as long as she could managed to get everyone to get along with one another, perhaps there was some harmony that could come out of it. Living with Natsu, Erza, and even Knightwalker, had been an interesting experience for her. Though if there was one thing that she was sure of, was that it was as if they were all kids who had to live together, much like living at the Guild. The only real difference, was that they had often used Natsu as a 'shield', but as much as that were true, it was still fun for her. Being like how they were, they - to her at the least - felt like a family. Not like how everyone in the Guild was, but a sort of family that could eventually share things with one another, knowing the trust that was in there.

Smiling up at the sky, there wasn't a single lie in what she felt.

* * *

 **|| Natsu's Perspective - Wandering through the Forest ||**

* * *

Having made their way through the resting point, it was a little of ease to know that the both of them were past the the mid-way point - having not known the actual order of these things, and allowing the two of them to progress further now that they know what the next Exam is. Although, the fact that the two of them needed to search for the First Master's Grave proved difficult, as they both didn't have the faintest idea where it could be. As much as he wanted to just rush through the area, he didn't want the worse scenario coming to fruition, which would be either Team Gray or Team Levy growing aware of their presence. The other though that prevented him from pulling such an action was that there was also a chance that he could accidentally destroy it, if it were possible, and seeing that it was important for it to be intact it didn't seem a good idea to wreck it. Well, the other reason being it would have been a disrespect for the the First, having destroyed their resting tomb just for the sake of passing the examination. Though, with his usual options nulled out, that had made it slightly more harder for him to figure out how they would go about finding the grave marker.

Stumped, he wasn't sure how to progress. Though, with an understanding that he was perhaps the last team to have made it through the checkpoint, from the knowledge that Knightwalker had given him, there was the opportunity to use his fear into his advantage. Instead of mindlessly wandering around, he decided to take the 'stealth' route, being the ninja he always admired to be. Though the problem was that even though he had the idea of how to keenly pic out the scents, incase that there was a chance of them covering it up. If scent didn't work, he'd have to go by hearing, and considering the rumbling and many creatures moving along the forest, that would make it hard to discern the different types of noises that he wanted to find compared to the ones that were just obstructions.

"...Hey, Cana" lightly hopping her to get her attention, "Can you do me a fav-"

Startled by the sudden jump, the brunette freaked out slightly, causing her to squeeze her hold onto him, "Damn it... Natsu" feeling her heart race from the sudden spook she didn't expect to receive, "What the hell was that for... I seriously thought that you were going to drop me for a second" wincing just slightly, feeling the ache in her muscles find some relief. "What do you need?"

"..ngh..." coughing just slightly, he felt her arms crushing his throat, "L-l...loosen..." tapping her grip, he gasped for air the moment she lessened her hold. "Gah...haahh..." finally able to breathe, "Well... I had an idea on how we could find our way to the grave" mentioning as he carried her along, looking as best as he could, "Honestly... Levy is brilliant. There's no doubt she has a stronger sense that's giving her more hints to locating where the First's grave could 'possibly' be" he began to say, "However... from my experience, it's always easier if we find clues to **them** as opposed to the actual target... considering that they're headed there anyways."

Though, the brunette still wasn't sure where he was getting at, "...So you want to follow them?" asking, assuming that was where he was getting at, "It sounds like a great idea,... But I'm pretty sure that Gajeel would catch onto your scent if you got anywhere near them and problem throw us off" commenting, "Plus... if she's as smart as we both know, there's a good chance she's already thought of throwing us off by some means."

It was true. Even if it were a great idea, there was still that small chance that she was secretly already planning on somehow thrwarting anyone from following her by setting a false trail by any means necessary. And with Gajeel working as her partner, there wasn't a doubt that he could be taking part in that same idea as there was a chance he was technically the 'brawn' while Levy remained the 'brains'. Still, there was needing a way to find a way to catch up to the other two teams, without falling too far behind.

Then. It hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"I'm going to put you down for a bit" he told her, "I have an idea."

Worried, the card mage didn't like the sound of that. "...O...kay...?" complying with his request.

As he gently let her down, the brunette herself didn't know what he was planning - watching as he thoroughly loosened the joints in his arms and legs. For him, however, he had a plan. It wasn't one that he could be entirely proud of, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was a fatal flaw in the way of this thinking. However, seeing as the more they just mindlessly wander around, the more he would know they would lose more time, considering the other two teams that were still out there.

"...Ngh..." tensing slightly, he looked as if he were concentrating intensely, " _...Just use 5%..._ " thinking.

Curious, the card mage couldn't help but wonder what was happening, until...

"...!" his eyes forced open, a light burst of flames scattered about under he got what he thought. "..." moving his arms around, he noticed the faint traces of scales on his arms, and smiled largely, " _...Good! I can work with this..._ " taking a deep breath, he focused his energy as he gathered and stored enough energy for a jump.

In a tiny burst of air, he launched himself straight into the air, managing to tower over the trees that covered the entire forest. Thinking for a moment, he looked around while he landed and, not to his surprise. Couldn't find anything. Though, with his next jump, he climbed his way up the nearby rock formation and began to scout around. Considering that the island itself was small and wrapped around the large tree in the middle. He still made note to remember where he was in comparison to where he traveled, making sure not to go too far out so that his partner didn't have to worry, and that he wouldn't attract any other people still looking for the grave. And in all honesty, he didn't know what he was doing. The idea of finding a grave to him couldn't have been made so easily that one person could just run through the entire island, running around straight... and then finding it. At least that was his thought process.

Considering it was an important part of the test, if it were that easy, Cana would have had no problem getting at least to the third part - if they reused this part for the Exam in the previous years. Either way, given that they had to look for the First Guildmaster's grave, in all of this forest, it couldn't have been just somewhere _out in the open._ Again. Something he would think of at the least.

"Natsu...!" shouting from below, his senses perked up a bit as he turned attention to the Card Mage below him, "What are you doing?"

Looking down, he saw that the mage could at the very least stand on her own. "Taking a quick look around" he responded. It was no surprise she'd call him out like that, especially considering that the more he lingered, the more time would be wasted. " _Still..._ " a little frustrated, he took a quick look around, knowing full well that if he wasted enough time, he was going to disappoint his friend. "Nevermind... I'm coming do-" though just as he sighed and turned around, he noticed something bizarre. "... _Didn't we just come from that?_ " thinking as he looked at the path way that they came back from.

It was a large rock mountainous like structure that was just where they were just in for the first exam, something that he noted because just behind them, and in front of the structure, was the check-point/rest stop they were just at. However, the longed he looked at it, the more he found something odd and bizarre. Thinking about it, he quickly hopped over, climbing up the stone plateau he found himself on to get a closer look. And what he found strange, was that although the mountain itself was its own segment, there was an odd divergence he noticed on the sides of the cave like structure. It wasn't clear, but with the large grass and trees around the area, he wondered why there was a slight almost path. At the very least. He could see the how even though the segment wasn't long, as it led to different 'battle sites', he noticed that there was a thick foresty grove almost smacked dab in the middle, acting almost as a divider. Amongst the covering trees, there was one in particular that was large that sat near the front. Another was located further along the path. Sure the area also had trees, but none were as big as that.

Taking a look around quickly, he noticed that aside from the gigantic tree that was in the middle of the Island, that stood at the tip top of the plateau he was currently resting on, there weren't that many others. Again, he ran through the process of looking for the Grave. Why it would be such a tough examination process.

" _...Even if I look all around..._ " he muttered to himself hastily making his way around the tree. "Even if I look around. There's just a thick forest..." commenting as he tried to put pieces together. "...AAhhhh!" Coming to an answer, he realized something from experience. "Cana!" having dropped down, releasing the low leveled Dragon Force, he rushed over, "I think I figured out something!"

Her eyes shot open in surprise, "What?!"

"...It's a long shot..." a bit unsure himself, "But..." leaning close to her, "What's the best way to hide something?" asking her. "Mira would always tease me when I was kid, telling me she took something of mine and hid it somewhere in the Guild" he began telling her, "However, the truth was, she did-" shaking his head, "The point is... what if the Grave wasn't hidden, but was ACTED as if it were hidden?!"

In reaction, she grabbed his shoulders, "Wait what?!" shaking him almost until he grew dizzy, "Are you saying we already went past it!?"

"Knightwalker said... 'Gray and Lucy got lucky, they didn't have to fight anyone'...and then I wondered... What's the first thing you and I would do if we had that path?" asking her, sweating just a bit from his realization.

Stunned. The Card Mage shook, trembling a little as she realized what they would have done. It was the S-Class Promotional Exams, the fact that anyone would managed to be 'lucky' and find the path that wasn't occupied by either a proctor or fellow competitor would make anyone just casually make their way up without needing to worry about anything. "..." trembling, the Card Mage found it too good to be true. Did they really pass it? For a moment, she couldn't think of why Natsu would, now of course, make a massive assumption that something like that could be concluded. "...I'm..." shaking a little. "I hope you're right."

"Of course" Smiling, "If I'm wrong. I'll Dragon Force us through the entire place till we find it" assuring her, "But for no-"

Without warning, he caught a scent, prompting him to fall silent and try to feel his surroundings.

Slightly deadpanned, he couldn't figure out one of them, but one of the most obvious that he could make out was Lucy, meaning that the only other people that it could belong to was the person she was assiting in the matter, Gray. Sure enough, as he turned around he saw the two of them making their way over. Why they didn't just outright attack didn't make much sense, but it almost seemed as if they spotted him when he was examining the area, and tried listening in on what he was telling Cana. Surely, the main reason he tried to be secretive was for being wary of Gajeel, but seeing that they were likely going to tail the two at some point was likely the reason why they were out in the open right now. Things would only get worse if by some means Levy had the same idea and was already there.

"...Go on ahead..." he whispered to his partner, "I'll catch up with you afterwards, all right?" smiling largely at her.

Hesitant, she knew what he was planning to do. "Are... you sure?" asking. If she were honest though, she wanted to race on as fast as she could ahead of time, and conclude whether or not he was correct in his thinking process. Though, if she were to wait here and just fight out her hardest alongside her partner, would that mean Levy and Gajeel would find their way around to it.

"Hey hey... what's with the panicked look?" assuring her, pushing her lightly to help her get started, "We're in it to win... right?" asking her. "Gotta be more confident than that!" trying to pump confidence into her. "I'm going to take care of Ice Princess over there and I'll be right on you afterwards" letting a little flare of flames flicker out, loosening his neck just a bit. "I promised you I was going to make us S-Class."

Falling back a bit, she felt the weight of his words and determination shine at her like a burning radiant flame. "...Fine" taking out a card, she pressed her lips lightly to it and handed it to him in a light fluster. "Use this to come find me" she told him with a firm look of her own. "Don't. Lose it." making every attempt to reassure him that it was important that he didn't lose it. "You won't be able to find me without it."

"Got it got it..." saying as he casually took it. Sending it to his spatial dimension. "You... hurry on up..." he said. The moment he heard the first of her steps take, despite how much she struggled, " **[Fire Dragon's Scorching Cage!]** " casting. Flaring, he gathered his breath and let out a violent breath of flames into the air. After reaching a certain point, the flames dispersed and formed a large cage around them, making sure to keep them contained. "Sorry,... Gray. I can't let you guys go any further."

A bit taken back, Lucy watched as Cana made her way backwards, disappearing through the thickness of the trees. "...I see you guys thought the same" she said, "It took us a while,... but after thinking it over we both came to the same conclusion that the First's Grave had to have been back in the passageway we came in... considering what you guys were thinking and what Cana's up to, I think I can safely say the theory was about 75% correct" saying full of confidence. "Though...I have to ask... how did **you** manage to figure that out?"

"...I climbed the rocks and looked around" casually saying, pointing to the thick stone structure next to them, "It was really just a hunch on my part... so considering you guys thought of too meant I was correct."

The two of them, Gray and Lucy, couldn't help but stand a little dumbfounded by how the Dragonslayer came to the answer that took them at least a short while of brainstorming. Considering that they've had it easy up to this point suddenly became a hassle considering that Natsu of all teams stood in their way. It wouldn't have been too bad if it were just him, however, considering that he was just buying time for his other partner to hurry up and make it to the spot before them. And if that wasn't bad, they both knew it was only a matter of time before Team Levy went ahead and made their way over there as well, meaning that time was of an essence for the both of them. However, all three of them knew that the only way out of the cage that Natsu had set up was to fight until they either won or lost. Though, despite the sense of urgency that was thought to have been in the air, there was only a calm tension that was welling up the more he and Natsu faced one another.

Like sparks clashing against one another, the hurricane that was building up around them slowly grew violent. The clashing between those two storms resulted in a breath of ice starting to frost around Gray, as the tiny flickers of flames ignited around Natsu. The celestial mage on the other hand was a little timid, feeling the intensity that was brewing between the two as she tried thinking of a way out.

Feeling the sweat drop, the blonde began to devise a plan, " _If Gray can keep Natsu preoccupied... I'll quickly go ahead and use Virgo to dig myself out..._ " commenting as she thought, " _But... It wouldn't matter if_ _ **I**_ _made it to the Grave, after all, I'm just acting as Gray's partner...still..._ " while there was a plan, there was still the factor of needing to do something about the flames that Natsu set up.

" **[Fire Dragon's...-** " gathering a large breath, " **-Roar]**...!" unleashing a monstrous breath of flames at the two.

Almost immediately, the surrounding area was already caught on fire, raising the intense heat. Aside from that, his pre-emptive attack had separated the two already, as before Gray could respond, Natsu had popped through flames and struck him in the gut, knocking him a second time with a connected punch that slammed him against the searing cage. If the heat wasn't bad enough, the impact upon crashing up against the flames was found to be solid enough to leave a light burn upon impact. "Gaaahhh!" wincing a bit, the Ice Mage threw himself forward to get away from the cage, "Not pulling any punches... are you... flame brain" catching his breath.

Already, it was difficult to breath from just the heat that was bellowing around them. Looking around through the corner of his eye, he watched as Lucy was already buckled down, the heat burning into her already. Every second was even more important to the opposing team, knowing full well Natsu can tolerate this heat as if it were a sauna to him. Their breaths heaved harder, far more scarce with almost every exhale. The burning on Gray's back lessened, but the faint reminder was still there, making him wary of how to approach his rival. But then again, considering how hard he had been training. This was to be expected.

" **[Ice Make:...-** " the raven haired man began to form. Ice manifested around him, freezing over the ground around him, "- **...Rushed Spikes]**!" throwing out.

Suddenly a mesh of sharp jagged spikes of ice rose from the ground and made its way rushing on over to the pinkette in a flurry. Watching, Natsu flipped to the side, unleashing another vicious roar towards the Ice Mage, causing the man to avoid it. The spikes of ice that were left soon melted in response to the flames that roared past. With the flames getting hotter, and the way neither of them wanted to fatally hurt one another, they were left at a sort of crossroads. Obstacles kept in their path. The cage, the burning heat. It was clear that this was just meant to wear them out instead of an actual fight. Knowing that, the Ice Mage rose up. Catching his breath, he looked back on the growth between the two, and despite always keeping neck and neck with one another, he had to admit that Natsu's strength skyrocketed. It wasn't all too bad. He knew living with three monstrous members of Fairy Tail would eventually prompt the Dragonslayer's own strength to rise up. But even before that, during the mission to take out Oracion Seis.

It was a strange period of time. Natsu was often on his own or training with Mirajane during his temporary random inactiveness around Team Natsu. Even since the event at the Akane Resort, things had changed within the Team. Some for the better. Though he had to admit it frustrated him. And as he stared his rival down, it felt like the difference between them was more prominent than ever.

" _...I haven't worked out the kinks but..._ " thinking to himself, the Ice lunged forward. " _Right now it'll be the only thing that's goint to keep me conscious through all this..._ "

The two of them collided. Ducking from a thrown punch, Natsu launched a quick couple of hits. It was similar to the first assault he let out; A punch to the gut followed by tightened straight. However, unlike before, the Ice Mage caught wind of the possible follow up and caught the strike before it was able to make contact. Almost immediately, he reeled in the Dragon Slayer to follow up with his own punch, smashing his fist into his jaw and knocking him back. Taking advantage of it, he jumped forward, throwing his foot out, kicking him straight against his own scorching cage.

Knocked up against the firm flaming bars of fire, it wasn't a shock that it didn't affect him, "...I don't have time to be wasting..." commenting a bit to himself,

" **[Ice Magic: ...Frozen Soul]** " Casting around himself. Almost immediately, a burst of cool frost rushed up from the ground, seemingly wrapping itself around the Ice Mage. "Hah..." relieved a bit, the sudden burst of frozen air relieved him from the intense heat, prompting him to rise up. "I didn't think I'd have to use this now, but considering you almost literally trapped us in an oven... I had no choice but to make this the test run" he commented. Loosening the kink from his own neck and stretching out, he moved his fingers around, just to feel its effect. "But considering the heat It's really warring down faster than I expected."

Igniting his entire body on fire, Natsu tried leveling the field just slightly, "Yeah..." putting him a light smirk, "Day after day... night after night... Knightwalker drives me into the ground" mentioning.

"I could tell..." replying. Almost in an instant, he jumped forward - a trail of ice lightly forming the path he made as he launched himself against his friend.

It was close to near impossible for him to even have traced the movement, having not noticed that he made a move until he appeared in front of him with a punch held back. Having no time to catch it, he was forced to take the hit, a cool ice cold sensation quickly covering the area. Bearing through the feeling of his face quickly freezing, the pinkette gripped tight to the raven-haired man's wrist, letting his flames burn wildly to lessen the freezing pain. Just as the other punch came, this time he was able to catch it, again locking his hand around the other wrist as the flames grew larger. With all his strength, the fire mage pried the fist off of his face, using his brute might to force Gray back until he took advantage and struck him with his foot, knocking his friend back. Free from the fist that was nearly freezing his face, the ice began to rapidly melt under the intense heat of both the battle area, and the fact his own body was already ignited with flames.

Counteracting, the Fire Dragon dashed in, driving his blazed fist straight into his rival's face, throwing him back. However, the ice around the Ice Mage conjured large ice blocks jutting from the ground, stopping him from falling back anymore. This prompted the Dragon to strike with a heavy roundhouse, only for the man to block it with both arms acting as a shield. Barely being able to withstand it, he could feel the weight behind the fire enhanced kick to cause fair amount of damage. The attack itself was hard enough to shake his stance, causing him to stumble a little.

"I don't... have time for this...!" grunting, Natsu pulled back and tried once more. Only this time, it was a feint, and continued to spin. " **[Fire Dragon's... Tail Whip]**!"

In a blink of a moment, the Dragonslayer's feint was quickly turned into a crushing heel strike that swung around, having using the built up momentum from the feint kick. Catching the Ice Mage off guard and made a connecting hit, having rammed the heel of his ignited strike into his opponent's sides. The strength behind the attack was strong enough that it knocked him straight into the Celestial Mage who was worn to a point of near exhaustion. Standing there, he stood over the two with an almost tired look on his face as he made sure to keep track of any further movements.

Coughing, Gray reeled in from the effect the one kick had. Considering he had taken quite a bit in just a short amount of time, he felt like he was struck with bars of iron. Struggling slightly, he looked up, heaving his breath as he noticed everything had barely an effect on his friend. While the dragon was still looking as if he were getting tired, it didn't seem anywhere close to the state he was in.

"Nghh..." Forcing himself up, the Ice Mage wobbled slightly, feeling the lingering pain where the last hit remained, "...I'm going to feel that in the morning..."

Seeing that both of them were already waning, "...I'm going to release the cage" he commented, "Lucy's almost outta it... and I can't keep Cana waiting" he commented.

"..." focusing the icy aura around him closer to him, "..." tightening his fist, ice formed around it, compacting together until the top layer of his fist was covered in an almost thick layer of frozen ice. "This isn't over yet, Natsu..." his breathing lightly hampered by the damage done. It wasn't too terrible, but it was still enough to leave an impression as he used the icy aura to keep him steady. " _...Why does this bother me_ " cursing at himself. Flashes of the Rainwoman flickered in his thoughts, the time they spent together during the moment they were training up until the S-Class Promotional Exams.

Seeing the determination in Gray's eyes, he let the Cage down, not wanting to let the heat get too dangerous for the fallen Celestial Mage. But even so, he couldn't back down after seeing his fellow Guildmate and Teammate determined to continue their fight. Wanting to just leave them where they were, he felt they would just rush right after without solving this right now. "...Fine. Have it your way" calming his breath, he let the flames ramp up around his body, making sure to keep track of his surroundings just incase they drew the attention of Gajeel and Levy. And with Cana just being able to walk, he wasn't sure how much of her body was recovered incase either or both of them showed up at the Grave. That was, if it was the correct place.

Having released the cage, the air grew easier for one of them, giving him a bit more strength. Concentrating, he rose his foot and stomped it into the ground, unleashing a vicious flurry of ice spikes towards the Fire Dragon. Planning carefully, he watched his movements, and as he jumped to the right, he quickly leapt forward in blinding speed once more. However, unlike before, once he threw a strike it was blocked - knocked away to the side as Natsu quickly countered with a fiery strike to the jaw. The searing pain almost knocked him senseless, but as he bared through it, he found his footing once more and tightened his ice fist once more before slamming it into the pinkette's chest, crashing him against the nearby stone structure. Whether it was striking or getting hit, every bit of contact made the Ice Mage believe the constant training had immensely built up the Fire Mage's toughness. If it wasn't for the layer of ice wrapped around his hand, he wondered how much would actually have happened.

Breaking out of the stone wall he got slammed into, the Dragonslayer dodged the incoming strike, not having time to watch as the area started freezing over almost instantly. As strikes continued coming in, freezing more and more of the stone structure behind him, he needed to find a clear way out. Thinking there was no other way, he met the next strike head on as he struck with his own. The extra force placed into his strike sent the Ice Mage stumbling just a bit. Time was of the essence right now, meaning he couldn't hold back. As such, he made sure that his body relaxed, making sure he wasn't tensed anywhere before closing the gap between him and the self-recovered Mage. Throwing his left open hand out to catch him off guard. In the next second, his other with a relaxed flattened hand forwards, stopping just a mere couple inches from his chest. Breathing and exhaling calmly for just a slight moment.

Tightening and focusing all of his strength as he torque'd forward.

The impact from the sudden strike pierced through without fail.

* * *

 **[Cana's Perspective - Nearing the First Area]**

* * *

Her body ridden with pain, she quickly made her way backward through the forest, combing through as she kept in mind what Natsu said about checking out the path Gray and Lucy took during the first part of the Exam. Unfortunately for her she wasn't sure what the exact path was that was he was talking about as he didn't know what it was either. Though, she felt a little at ease that if anything failed, she would be able to make it back to him, having a card of his picture on just incase she herself needed a way back. Even so, if Lucy and Gray were going to tail them, she had to assume that Lucy came to a conclusion like that and was wanting to follow them just incase they had the same idea. That in itself made her believe that if Lucy managed to figure it out, it was only a matter of time before Levy and Gajeel do, considering how smart the Script Mage of theirs could be, and with Natsu busy fighting both Gray and Lucy she wasn't sure if the Fire Dragon could handle all four of them AND make it back. The worst case scenario would be her having to handle the Iron Dragonslayer on her own, and with her body in the condition it was in, there wasn't a real chance that she could manage to hold them back for Natsu to come back.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to shake those thoughts out of her head, wanting to place her faith that Natsu would pull through for her. Though, just really thinking that made her stop the rising pace she was getting at, slowing until she came to a full stop. Thinking, she caught herself knowing that she only thought about herself. Even if he had done a lot for her, she was still thinking that everything was for the sake of _her_ , even though he was going at it with such intensity so that they both could fullfill their goals. Fighting through Knightwalker. Holding Gray and Lucy off while she goes ahead and reach the First Guildmaster's Grave. She didn't even know what was going to happen if she found it. Their fates were tied, but for her it felt like it was a one-sided adventure.

"..." pulling out the card with Natsu's picture on it, she noticed that there wasn't any movement in his position, thinking that either he had been defeated, or he ran into another Team and got held up. "...I should have fought with him... maybe if we worked out something like against Knightwalker, we could have made better progress."

Even though he had told her about rushing on to the spot ahead of them, she felt as her responsibility as his partner she should have fought a little more with him and assisted him so they could hurry on with the Exam. Wanting to rush back, however, she felt a strange presence calling out to her lightly. A faint whisper beckoning her. Conflicted, she pressed on, trying to narrow the faint noises that made its appearance. She couldn't pick out what it sounded like, unfortunately, though she felt it was related to that of a little girl. Looking around, she realized that admist her wandering, she found herself back at the beginning in front of the eight different tunnels that led them through to the first stage of the Exam. The difficulty, was trying to figure out which path Gray and Lucy took that allowed them the 'free path' passage.

" _...Right now I can't think about what I should or could have done_ " she thought to herself, holding tightly to the card with a picture of Natsu on it, " _Natsu is counting on me to find out the passage Gray and Lucy took... and search around for a secret entrance..._ " saying as she eyed the tunnels.

What made it slightly easier was that she already could count out the passage that she and Natsu took, which was path four. And considering that she wound up passing through one of the larger battlefields, and that she was just at the end of the eight tunnels, she could cross out the eigth one. That meant she had a choice between six tunnels to pick from that would be the key in finding where Natsu saw the possible hidden grove that was kept hidden, yet also open in plain sight. The problem however, was that she'd have to run back through the six remaining ones.

"Wait..." thinking, she reflected, "Natsu and I took tunnel seven..." pointing to the seventh one, "And the reason we fought Knightwalker was because originally there was supposed to be a second person there, but because there wasn't..." thinking intently, she looked at the tunnel she and him previously went into. "That would mean... There's only so many paths if they cut down the exits ahead of time..."

When she had hurried made her way over back to the entrance of the exams, she didn't catch on that if there were three proctors, that meant there were at least two instances where teams would Clash. Three paths that lead to single paths. And **one** path was the freebie that happened to be the one they needed to look for. And considering that she ran through a passage that had only one passage leading in and out of the cavern, that had to mean that her choices narrowed even more. Going from six tunnels to pick from, to five. Already it was still a better chance, considering there could only be so many other alternatives that would lead to the second team vs team battle confrontation. Tunnels 1 + 2, 2 + 3, 3 + 4, and 4 + 5. She crossed out the possibility of it being six because the passageway connecting to her passage was six, considering she just went through eight. All she had to do now was determine where the second connecting tunnel was, and she'd be set. At least, for the moment.

With her options ranging from 1 - 5, she tried thinking hard where the 'free path' could be. Although, in order to effectively scout it out, she needed to first confirm where the second 'team vs team' battle would take place. Gripping the card, she slid it between her breasts before rushing off through the fourth tunnel from the beginning. All she needed to do then was confirm what tunnel was connected and then hopefully by then, Natsu would have made it back to help her cut down the work. The pain from her strained body ached, but the more she ran the less she felt it.

* * *

 **[Natsu's & Cana's Perspective - Tunnel Five]**

* * *

Running as fast as he could without using [Dragon Force], the Dragonslayer made his way racing through back to the beginning hoping to meet up with Cana. Every few moments or so he glanced down at the picture of Cana on a card, aided with a directional arrow guiding him to wherever she was. It was fortunate that his fight with Gray didn't go as long as she feared it to be, but considering that he had still wasted a bit of time afterwards, making it a little worrisome on how Cana was doing. That was, considering he told her straight up to rush on ahead despite her still recovering from the strain her body was under after using that immense powerful magic for the first in her life. What also didn't help was that he hadn't specifically told her _where_ he saw the mysterious looking grove smack dabbed just near the one side of the mountainous structure where the caverns were. Perhaps it was because he didn't want the others to hear, and worst off, he didn't want Gajeel of all people to catch it from some distance and speed off without him being able to catch him. Though, even with that information, he wasn't quite sure where it was...until Gray told him. Whether or not he could trust the information was risky, but he felt he could trust him. At least this once for now.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

Still, the fact Gray of all people had all that to say was really an eye-opener, especially considering that he was already in the middle of a stressful situation regarding Erza and the rest. Though at the same time, he had to be thankful at least for that, considering that if he didn't, there would be another issue that he would have carelessly ignored. Trying to push it all aside, he did his best to try and digest everything the Ice Mage had to say in regards to Juvia for the most part. Everything else seemed to be something he hadn't thought of his 'rival' to say of.

" _Juvia likes you... you know_ " _he said with an exhausted look. Worn out from the sudden strike that sent everything in his body going into shock, he and the Celestial Mage were propped up against another as they rested on the stone structure that took place in their fight_ , " _Don't ask me why... To be honest I didn't know either until that Dragneel guy showed up... something about needed to help her._ "

For the most part, he didn't realize that someone like Juvia - one that was known to be obsessed with Gray up until Lucy came into the picture, would switch over to fall and try to get him, Natsu, instead. And while he would usually just brush that off as something Gray would say just to stress and confuse him, the way he looked and sounded couldn't be taken other than being serious. However, looking back on all the things Juvia has said and done over the time made it a little more sense considering he just thought she was just being really friendly. Perhaps that was why Erza, Mira, and Knightwalker were angry with her.

" _Don't get me wrong... I don't really care what you end up doing..._ " _he sighed, stretching up to reposition himself,_ " _However, I thought I should make it clear that Juvia has made_ _ **you**_ _the center of her world. Infact, the only reason she teamed up with Lisanna was to get closer to someone who knew you best - try and find a way to win you all for herself._ "

 _The words he said shook him. Juvia... liked him? Granted while he had known Juvia was being a little more friendly, as well as doing her best to get closer into his life, he didn't think it stretched as far as to liking him the way the others do. It was a miracle itself that Erza felt the way she does about him, the same was for Mirajane. For Knightwalker, he had just assumed she was a strict coach, so there was no need to think of anything. She simply just enjoyed having what she liked, when she wanted it._ " _Why are you telling me this..?_ " _he asked._

" _...I don't know..._ " _grumbling, catching his breath._ " _To be honest, I just felt relieved she wasn't going to do anything drastic to get back at me for dating Luce..._ " _saying as he mindlessly ran his fingers through the blonde's hair,_ " _But seeing how different she felt... when you hear her speak about how much she believes that 'you' are the shining sun that will answer her prayers...I felt the need to make sure you don't crush her like the way I did.._ " _remembering back when news spread and Juvia saw the two of them on a date. As much as they wanted to brush it off, he could still remember the terror and devastation she felt after they tried hiding it to prevent just that._ " _Look... I don't really give a shit what you feel. You don't have to love her, you don't have to hate her. All I care about is that you're upfront and honest to her before you break her heart._ "

 _It was true that no one knew how or when Juvia found out about the relationship. But the one thing that everyone in the Guild knew was that after that moment the Rainwoman was devastated to a point that Fairy Hills drowned in a torrent of rain for days on end. That had only meant that for the entire time, the water mage hadn't bothered leaving her room. The pain and heartbreak was far too much for her to handle._

 _Struggling to get up, he dusted himself off,_ " _I don't envy you, ash fer brains_ " _returning to his usual retort,_ " _However... at the very least give Juvia a chance before you just rush off and decide. A fair chance. Everyone already knows about you and Mira going on a date - something that Elfman whimpered when Mira threatened him not to ruin it, all I'm saying is that you don't know Juvia. If tell her that head on, that would make it easier._ "

" _...Not going to lie...It's a little odd for you to get all sentimental about Juv despite you ignoring all her advances..._ " _he pointed out,_ " _But I get what you're saying... to be honest I'm not even so sure what I'm going to do with Mira at all either. Right now we're all just taking it as it is and after this is all over we'll somehow settle it._ "

 _Hearing what he had to say, the Ice Mage turned to face him, staring him down with a dark stern look._ " _..._ " _and after a short while he rested up, feeling perhaps a little relieved,_ " _...Good..._ " sighing out just a bit, " _And another thing... stop trying to do everything by yourself_ " _glaring at him lightly once more,_ " _The difference in our strengths is obvious... and no doubt it pisses me off..._ " _groaning at the thought that ever admitted he was jealous of him just because he was stronger. However, as he took one look at Lucy resting against the stone structure,_ " _...All of us wants to get stronger. Not just because we don't want to lose to anyone... but because I guess I understand how you felt. Erza is strong, the fact she had to fight someone stronger or perhaps someone that could make her that weak... that would piss me off too if I was there..._ " _recalling what he overheard Mira say one day in the Guild._ " _When you disappeared all that time before we took on part of the Balaam Alliance-_ "

 _But his thought was cut off as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Without delay, a big raven-haired man with metal bolt piercings came charging through with a tiny girl on his back, one who had light blue hair. It was Gajeel and Levy. In almost an instant, Gray went back into what he called 'Ice Mode' and stomped his foot hard, unleashing a spread flurry of ice spikes, just barely missing the Iron Dragonslayer as they leapt to the tree on the side. Holding steadfast the two of them glanced down as Natsu flared back up, feeling the need to take them out._

" _Just go_ " _the Ice Mage declared,_ " _Tunnel 5 is where Luce and I came through, you can't miss it...it's the fourth entrance when you're running towards it from this direction.._ "

 _Stunned. Natsu wasn't sure why Gray was going on like this, telling him everything he needed to know._ " _What are you talking about?_ " _a little peeved that Gray was basically telling him to leave it to him._ " _I have to make sure they don't chase after u-_ " _though before even he could finished, Gray had kicked him straight out of the way and began erecting a large thick ice wall behind him._

" _Don't get the wrong idea, flame-o_ " _he could hear the cockiness in his voice_ , " _I'm just doing this to 'pay you back' for considering not breaking Juvia's heart. Besides, now you can be equally embarassed that you had to get 'saved' by me of all people_ " grinning a bit devious as he suffered a self-humiliation in having to admit he envied Natsu's strength. " _And when you become S-Class. I'm going to kick your ass next year!_ "

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Having had gone through all that, the Dragonslayer couldn't believe that he was getting help like this. While it was true that he was annoyed and frustrated with how Gray of all people were helping him, he had to admit that it was a little helpful that he had a little more confirmation. The only problem, was that knowing all that, he had to make sure to get to Cana while Gray was busy fending off Team Levy, and considering how much damage was done - despite not thinking that far, he wasn't sure how long the Ice Mage could stand up to the Iron Dragonslayer who had only Wendy of all people to fight up against. Regardless, he had to take the good time he was given and put as much effort as he could into assuring that the two of them made it in time to before Levy caught up. Not that he was doubting Gray's strength by anymeans, but it was mostly because even if Gray manages to hold him off for a good lenth of time, he still had the issue of locating and meeting up with Cana so he could tell her the information he got.

Pulling up the card, he got the information that according to where the arrow was pointing, Cana was supposedly straight ahead. Although, because he was a little too preoccupied with how fast he was running, mixed with him reflecting on what had just happened not too long ago, he failed to catch on to the ***CRASH*** that occured, causing him to fall backwards. Looking up as he held his head, he realized somehow he had already made his way back to the caverns, and judging by how large the area was, there was a chance he swiftly ran straight past the entrance that he was searching for.

"Nghh... What the..." he heard a voice grumbling, making sound that he crashed into a person. "Natsu?!" sitting up upon hearing his name, he saw the brunette looking more exhausted than he ever had seen. "Where have you been?" asking him, "Did it really take you that long to take care of Gray?"

Standing up, he pulled her up to her feet, "It was a little more troublesome than I thought, but... nevermind that" not wanting to fill in on everything that had happened, "Gray told me that the path that they took was the fifth one, and that Lucy figured it out considering the layout of the tunnels could be taken as 'letters' instead of 'numbers'" he explained. "Apparently... the Six hours was oddly placed for the event such as a 'Grave' so she tried thinking of a six letter word that had referenced to it... I really just jumped high into the air and based it off of miserable experiences."

"..." relieved, she fell her hands onto his shoulder, "Thank god..." sighing, trying to catch her breath. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it was for me?" giving him an expression filled with dread. "My body feels like it's torn, yet I had to run all the way here... and I have to guess which one by running back and forth... running all over searching every inch of the damn fucking cave..." breathing heavy. Sweating beyond belief.

Feeling a little guilty, he tried calming her down, "Well... Let's just hurry and find the Grave... finish the Exam and you can drink all the alcohol that you want" not sure if he should have been delving into her bad habit like this. However, the glint in her eyes was really the only thing that mattered considering that would motivate her enough to hurry up and finish.

As the two of them began to make their way over and through the fifth tunnel, the only one Cana had to admit that she didn't necessarily check, they kept a firm eye out for anything that looked suspicious. After mentioning to her that the grove was shown to the side they carefully checked anything that could look like an exit. Turning over anything that could be moved, feeling the walls for a secret passage. It was a little frustrating, wondering if there was a trick to it, or if they weren't that deep into the cavern. Either way, the Card Mage was already feel worn out from just searching all over excessively with no real reward behind it. Natsu on the other hand, was trying to mimic what he saw from on top. He didn't want to give up, especially considering that Gajeel and Levy were also headed this way. And considering that Gray was spiting him by holding them back for as long as he could, he didn't wnat to waste the extra time he could find. All he needed was a slight clue.

Slightly worn out, the brunette took a seat on one of the rocks wanting to relax a little after realizing that stressing herself out would just make it slightly harder to even think about wondering where the passage could be. It wouldn't have been too bad, but considering that she spent quite a bit of energy earlier running back and forth, she was tired of looking at rocks as it was. As for the Fire Mage, he was focusing a little hard as he gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what and where he could place an entrance that even they couldn't fine. Glanced over, his gaze caught her in it as it took in how exhausted she looked.

"Hehe he~" a light childish giggle appeared the thick out of nowhere. "Hehehehe~"

Perked up, the two of them looked around, immediately reacting to the sound of a young child giggling. It echoed through the small cave, making it difficult for even Natsu to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Over and over the young voice echoed, and as they glanced around, they saw a dim light, looking forward, they noticed a slight dip in the cavern wall, just where it angled at the corner. Proceeding further, they noticed there was a passage just a few feet away from where they 'gave up for the moment', and considering this was the 'single passage' that the other team took, they pushed forward. From there, the voice grew louder and louder the more they followed the passage. Luckily for them it wasn't a complicated sort of passage, but rather it was a slight narrow tunnel with various stalactites scattered all over the place. Aside from the other parts of the cavern, the air in it was slightly humid, moist as noted by the light shine that was glistening just slightly.

After a short walk, the two of them came across not a grave, but the source of the laughter. A little girl with long slightly curled blonde hair. She had white angelic-like feather wings in her hair and a casual white dress. The girl walked barefoot as she happily bounced across the cave, as if she were playing a game with something, or someone 'imaginary'.

"...Erhhm... Hello?" she called out, " _What's a little girl doing here... is she lost..?._ " thinking to herself. "Na-..." turning to ask her partner what to do, she had realized he was already gone. Curious, and hearing another set of laughter, she turned face forward and saw that he was already playing with the little girl as if they were friends forever. "..." filled with dread, she dragged her hand down her face. "Natsu..."

In the middle of tossing the little girl in the air, he stood still as he looked over, "Hum?" curiously looking over at her. "..." after a moment of silence, it hit him like Erza's fist to his face, "Ah! Right... the Exam" smiliing a bit embarassed. Turning on over, he set the little girl down, "Sorry..." ruffling her head a bit, "My name's Natsu... and over there is..."

"Zera!" rushing over, the little blonde girl plopped herself against Cana, hugging her seemingly with all her might. "Ah!..." her eyes popped open in astoundment as she pushed herself off slightly. "Zera! What happened?! You got all big..." innocently, she reached up and began fondling the Card Mage, "Even big here..." almost mesmerized by the action she was doing. A light fluster fell across her face the more she put effort into her actions, possibly due to curiousity taking the mantle and pulling her strings around like a marrionette.

Standing there, the Card Mage was doing everything in her power not to deck the little kid. At first she thought it was a little harmless, but considering that the little blonde hadn't done anything to stop herself after the first hundred times just made it seem like she was taking advantage of the fact she was just a 'curious kid'. "...We are..." though the groping continued, "...trying to..." as it continued on, she was reaching the end of her patience. Just at the next second, right when she was about to smack the kid, she let go and just left like she was disinterested, crushing her spirit near the end. "Oi" Ready to reach out and scold the child for her inappropriate behavior. Natsu had stepped in and squatted down so that he could talk to her on the same eye level as she was.

"Hey... I gotta question..." asking her with a large smile. "We're looking for erm... a sort of grave... it belonged to our guildmaster...well... the First" he asked her. "Have you..." though as he should have expected, he was met with a dull confused look on her face. "Errmm... Me and the 'big' (boobed) lady over there" pointing on over to Cana, "Are looking for a rock or 'something' stuck in the ground..." trying to explain what a tombstone was. "Is there anything like that over there?" he asked.

Pondering, the little girl contemplated on what he had asked her, "Mmm... I don't think so" commenting, "But my house is at the end of here" she told them. Puffing her cheeks, she looked down in frustration, "I came here to play in the caves, but when I went back it was already covered with giant monsters" throwing her arms out wide to express how large the creatures were. "I've been stuck here ever since then..."

"Hehhh?! There's giant monsters over there?!" he commented in shock.

Smiling, she simply giggled, "Nope!" laughing, "But... I did get lost on my way..."

"It's not nice to trick people!" a little frustrated, she lightly knocked her on the top of her head. "But... Maybe we can help" commenting. "Who knows... maybe the Grave is somewhere over there."

Her eyes lit up and sparkled. "Really?!" happy she jumped up and shoved her head into the brunette's chest. "You must REALLY be Zera~ Only Zera would be this nice to me."

"..." taking advantage, she plucked the blonde girl off of her and looked at her dead in the eye, "First... some ground rules... no touching" glaring her eyes deep into the little girl's skulls. "Second of all... if there's any trouble, you hide when we tell you to. Don't worry about us, we're both fairly strong... and even though he may act like an idiot for the most part..." turning her over to face Natsu - who was loafing around slightly, "He's definitely strong, so don't worry about us if trouble happens. You got it?" she asked her.

Without hesitation, she smiled. "Say say...~ Are you and him Mages?" her eyes glistening.

"We're not just ANY Mages" she said with a grin full of confidence, "We're **Fairy Tail** Mages" saying full of pride for her Guild. "So you just leave the bad guys to him~" not having a moments guilt of throwing him under the bus. "He's a super special kind of Mage... he knows the magic skills only used by Dragons!" building him up just for the sake of the child.

Calling on over, Natsu came back as if he was taking a sneak peak further ahead, "Hey Cana" cupping his hands to further his voice. After getting her attention he rushed up closer to her, "I didn't go too far but I shot out a tiny flare of flames to check to see what we're dealing with" though if he were honest, he was more excited in wanted to confirm whether or not there were actually giant monsters up ahead. Though in the next second he sulked down a bit, "Well... There wasn't anything exicted" letting out a miserable sigh. "Oh wells..." almost imediately perking back up, "At the very least it shouldn't too long a walk..."

"...You need to remember not everything has to be 'dangerous'" lecturing him just before she looked down, "Well... Natsu and I will help you...Ermm..."

Dropping down, the litle girl smiled. "Mavis" her grin grew larger, "Mavis Vermilion~" she said.

"All right then... Mavis" she said, "Let's head on!"

With that, the two of them made their way through the cavern hoping to both find the little girl's house, and hopefully, the ending of their Second Exam. The two of them couldn't understand what a little girl like this was doing in the middle of the cavern, especially of how no one else had known about her until now. Either way, the fact that they found her must mean she recently just got lost by some means, and thought that her house was down through the passage. Unfortunately, that also meant that if she got 'lost' they weren't going to know what to do once they found her home. Did she have parents? If so what were her parents doing not noticing that a little girl of theirs was possibly wandering around an island like this on her own. Even with the slight possibility of the girl being an orphan, there wasn't a reason how no one heard about it. Though, the one thing that they knew they had to do was someone inform Master Makarov about this and maybe they could bring her into the Guild. After all, she and Natsu DID get along. And while the two of them were still in it for their examination, he couldn't just leave her behind even if it did manage to kick them in the shins later.

Though, something about this passage seemed to peeve the Dragonslayer just a slight bit. From above he could tell that the grove was smack there, meaning that there couldn't have been a passage as long as this. And the fact that he had only heard about the little girl the moment he and Cana were looking for it seemed a little too coincidental.

* * *

As the three of them continued to make their way out of the oddly long passage, Mavis wound up hitching a ride ontop of Natsu, sitting on his back much like Cana had been not too long ago. Considering that the two of them didn't know what or where the passage was taking them - hoping that Mavis would be a good guide, it was an easier way for them to keep track of the little girl so that none of them would get lost. Though, with that in mind, it wasn't easy on the Card Mage either. Not wanting to lose her way, she quickly latched onto the Fire Mage's arm, a little embarassingly as she usually wouldn't do this unless with a lover. However, considering that they were in the middle of a cavern, she didn't want to risk getting lost, especially if by for some reason she couldn't use her tracking card. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to mind the action, though after all they already had done there was no doubt he was probably immune to it at this point. There was a slight notice of odd focus he had on his mind the moment he returned, especially when they were taking a light break. With how knowing how strong he already was, it was slightly strange it took him as long as it did to handle Gray seeing as when he returned he didn't seem too worn out. Although, the moment they managed to enter a strange opened area, larger than it should have been given the size of the cave, they were presented to three extra passages.

Not wanting to wander too far the two of them moved around, wanting to take a look whether to see which path that they should take. The way that they came. A passage on both sides. And one straight ahead. It was easier to get lost standing in the middle as every exit looked the same. Spinning around, they didn't know where each path went, what they did know, was that there was a faint shake in the ground, a low rumble coming from all corners. Suddenly a looming threat made the situation a bit more tense.

" _Nghh... Which one..._ " cursing at herself in her thoughts, everywhere she looked, the passageways looked the same. The rumble growing from all directions.

Disillude to the threat that was coming at them, both the Dragonslayer and Mavis were idly checking each passage, as if they were trying to find something to tell them apart. " _All them couldn't be the same... could it?_ " he asked himself as he focused on the situation at hand. Gathering a bit of breath, " _ **[Fire Dragon's... Fireball Flower]**_ " conjuring as he launched several balls of intense flames down each path, waiting to see how the fireball affected each one. Unfortunately, each fireball passed through, making it seem like he was testing to see whether or not they crashed upon impact.

Until.

Seeing what he was trying to do in the short span of time they had, Cana began to realize what he was trying to do. Whether or not they came to the same conclusion, all that matter was that he needed to find out how each path affected the fireball. If they burst into flames earlier, he could determine whether or not which path was going to take them somewhere new, while one could be a deadend. She had to remember. They were still in a cave, and if there was only a short limited path, there could only be one true passage that would take them further. Meaning instead of having a 1/4 means of getting out, it was reduced to 1/3. As long as they remembered the way they came in of course. Thinking of that similar way, Cana felt she could add on to help him determine whether or not each passage had a way to progress further. Even so since the loud rumble was getting far more violent the longer they stayed in.

Growls soon echoed though the passages, sending shivers down her spine.

" _...Now's not the time_ " lightly smacking her face to get her to stop worrying. "Natsu!" calling out to him, "Can you do another round for me?" she asked. Pulling out a deck of cards, she folded several of them out in a fan-like manner, " **[Card Magic: Cards Volley]!** " saying as she turned around and threw several of them behind her in the passage. However, as faint as it was, she had eventually heard an explosion, meaning the cards had eventually come in contact with the ground after slowly losing the speed it had to keep it flying. " _...The passage behind us is real... meaning..._ " thinking hard, doing her best to ignore the loud growls accompanying the violent shakes in the ground, "...That's it" coming to a conclusion, "Natsu. I need a fireball flower, but pay attention until the flames go out. Understand? You can hear far better than I can so if it keeps going that's our path."

Grinning a bit violent, "Got it!" intrigued by the idea, he gathered a larger breath, " _ **[Fire Dragon's Fireball Flower]**_!" casting, just before unleashing smaller sized volleys. Keeping focused, he opened his sense, tryin to keep track of the sight of the flames flickered, the smell of the burning flares, and the sound of the crackling fire. " _...Listen..._ " hearing the cackling of the flames going out within a few seconds. " _...Again..._ " thinking to himself he ran to another location and repeated the process, trying to listen carefully to the sounds of the burning flames cackling. Faint. The flying balls of fire traveled deep into the cavern. "...! Cana, this way!" commenting. "Mavis... Hold on for a bit..."

"...Huh?" asking, the little blonde girl was a little curious as to what the Dragonslayer was talking about, "Wh-"

Before she could finish, he lit his fist on fire before slamming it straight into the ground, catching the attention of the brunette. "!... Natsu, what are you doing?!" shouting at him, if you're not careful, you're going to cause the whole cave to collapse!" scolding him. But after she finished, she noticed what he was doing. He was marking the location they took just incase they were wrong, but also created a whole bunch of tiny rocks that he could substitute for needing to expend magic if they encountered another situation like this.

"All right... Let's go!" saying with a large smile after pocketing each of the rocks in his pocket dimension, "This should be quicker, and a little more accurate" he commented before running down the passage.

Startled by how fast he already took off, "W-Wait... Natsu! Wait up for me!" the brunette said as she chased after him.

As the two of them rushed their way down the passage, they were lucky enough that they didn't encounter the worst case scenario of them running into a curved dead-end. Just incase, Natsu pulled out another rock from his dimension and threw it with all his might forward - having lit it just incase for safe measure. Just like they thought, they could hear the flamed rock echoing through the ground as it collided into the ground, bouncing around until they came in full view of another room that was similar just like the last one, only with the rock he had thrown. Unfortunately, the growl and violent shaking had grown louder, shaking the area they were in despite thinking they had progressed. Though, Cana searched around the room and noticed that the mark Natsu had made in the ground prior to leaving was nowhere to be seen, giving her a slight sense of relief that they were progressing fairly well in consideration to what the worst would be.

Still, having no time to rest, Natsu pulled out another rock and flung it forward, again, with all his strength. Despite the sound vanishing for a slight second, he eventually heard the rock bouncing off something and skipping across the ground, proving him that the way they were going was the same way the rock had went.

* * *

As the three of them made their way through the differing paths, the sound of vicious growling grew lounder and the shaking grew violent to a point to where it was almost unbearable for them to stand properly. And soon enough, the reason was made clear. After a few seconds of following one of the longest paths with no other way through, they reason became clear. Before them was a large creature, snarling and growling. It was a canine - wolf-like, with three vicious heads. Rampaging around, the creature roared, causing violent quakes almost enough for bits of the cavern ceiling to fall to the ground. Terrified, the Card Mage fell back a bit, while the Fire Dragon's eyes opened in excitement. Everything she had wanted to avoid was right in front of her, and even then it made it wonder her wonder if everywhere they went was the wrong path instead of the right one. Considering all the possible things Tenrou Island could have, this wasn't too far a stretch, which made her understand why finding the First Guildmaster's Grave couldn't be an easy task, and why the running time would be about six hours. Though, even with having Natsu around, even she wasn't sure if he with his [Dragon Force] would be strong enough to tackle something as large and vicious as this and come out unscathed. However, if it was her sight playing games with her, she had noticed that there was something around its neck.

It was a key, and if it weren't anything else, she heard and rememberd Levy babbling one day about a 'three-headed-dog', calling it 'Cerberus'.

"Aahhhh... I want one" Natsu gleamed with excitement after seeing the large Canine, "Hey Cana" calling out to her in a cheerful manner, "Do you think Gramps would mind if we brought this giant dog back with us after the Exam?" he asked. The look in his eyes was no doubt filled with the expectation and dreams of what he could do with such a large dog as a pet.

Dulling her gaze over at him, "No" rejecting his idea, "Besides, before we can even think about somehow dragging this large big dog back, we need to find a way out of this!" trying to keep him focused. However, it was like he didn't listen to a single word she had said considering that he and Mavis were already sparkling with another, wondering if there was any point in trying to persuade him. Looking back at the beast, despite how intimidating it was. Although, that didn't stop her from getting closer to the pinkette just incase something happened. It wasn't that she was going to immediately throw him under the bus, but the sense of being near him had started to bring a since of calming relief to him. She hadn't known why that was the case, perhaps it was just because in situations as these she felt he could be far more reliable.

"Ahhh~ Is the giant doggy bad?" Mavis asked. Pointing to the large dog.

Upon closer gaze, the two of them had noticed that the giant three-headed dog was indeed scarred. Marks were lashed all over its body, and it seemed that there was something refraining it from allowing it to get closer. She couldn't make it out clearly, but despite its thrashing and ferocious attempts to leap at them, it was restrained. As for Natsu, the pinkette was getting in a closer look to the beast, wanting to see how far he could test the waters before it would be bad for both him and Mavis. Though despite it being a dangerous idea, he was a little curious to see himself what was holding him back.

Looking around, the Dragonslayer had noticed there were various traps placed all over the place, making him wonder if it was set here for them, or for the the giant canine if it were to escape by some means. Following his gaze, the brunette had noticed too that there were large bear traps placed all over. Dried blood and skeletons were seen, literring the place. Some were holding wooden spears and shields, but nevertheless, the scene painted some old battle ground as if all these people had tried getting rid of the dog. Feeling a bit uneased about the situation, he quickly set off all the traps, startling the brunette as sounds of metal teeth clashing together in a bone crunching ***SNAP***. Making sure neither of them got caught into them while taking them out.

" _...Is that the case?_ " thinking, taking in the skeletal remains of the ones lying around. " _It's hard to think, but with all these around... it seems a little..._ " pondering, she looked at the large scarred dog and wondered what the key on its collar could be used for. Was it the way out? The way to a short cut? While she wanted to think of what it could lead to, she knew that the first thing she needed to do was swipe that key from.

Thinking hard, however, the Fire Dragon lowered down, "Hey, Mavis? Could you get off my back for a moment?" smiling warmly at her to assure her nothing was wrong.

"...Sure?" curious, she didn't want to think too hard of it, the young girl slid off his back. "Ahh! Is the Dragon Wizard going to fight the big doggy?" smiling a bit innocent at him.

Catching her attention, the brunette locked her shocked look at him, "Figh... You can't possibly think you can beat that thing head on!" she called out to him, "Even if you DO use [Dragon Force] there's no telling whether or not it won't smack you around or rip you apart" wanting to warn him. "There's plenty of stuff around us. If we take our time, we can-" Though, before she could finish her sentence, he channeled the same amount of energy he used earlier. Watching as the fairly faint scales on his body etched just barely over his body. "...Damn it..." wincing, she pulled out her cards and began running, throwing them straight at the large dog.

With the convenience that it was preoccupied with trying to slam and nip at the Fire Dragon, the Card Mage was able to plaster three cards that stuck themselves to the canine's head. Feeling the sense of success, she made sure to keep out of the range of its swipes after catching its attention. This had allowed Natsu to slip by one of the heads, and just as another tried to chomp down on him, she drew another three and threw them straight at it, watching as another head was plastered with three cards, leaving only one of them unaffected. However, because of this, she was a little upset with having to worry that Mavis was having a little too much fun cheering them on despite how hard the situation may be. It was a little strange that being as young as she was, she acted as if she knew this dog, or at the least, had nothing to worry about it harming her.

"Nghhh..." hearing a grunt, she saw the faint look of Natsu just near the back legs of the dog, "This... is tougher than I thought... Cana! Can you put it to sleep?!" asking her. Grunting, he was having a hard time trying not to be hit by the tail or its leg. "I think I found the solution to the problem" he asked.

Looking around, she wasn't sure what he was planning. "Sure..." With six cards, three on two heads, she looked around for something she could use to help, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I just need it to relax for a moment" he responded.

Biting her lip, she shakingly held the cards in her hand as she split them between both hands. Fanned out, she held seven in her left, and as she rose up the rest of the deck in the other, she bent the cards until they shot out like a shot-gun, flurrying out at the creature as it lit up. " **[Card Magic: Blinding Sunlight]**!" casting as she shielded her eyes. Just as she finished, the cards she shot out lit up white before shining bright to a point of causing anyone that wasn't shielded to suffer temporarily blindness. " _...Now's my chance..._ " thinking allowed as she ran towards the last head. Using the same procedure, she drew three of the seven cards remaining and threw them, plastering them against the head of the last dog. "I hope you know what you're doing, Natsu..." she called out to him. Holding up a single card, " **[Card Magic: Power Sleep]**!"

Instantly, the cards attached to each of the dog's head began to glow and give off a small explosion of purple mist, causing the each of the dogs' head's to nod off an on. The dog stumbled around here and there before eventually collapsing to the ground, allowing the dog to fall asleep. A little worn out, she looked over to see Mavis,... passed out on the ground, as if she was also hit by the dose of 'Blinding Sunlight' and 'Power Sleep' making her wonder how a girl like her managed to survive on her own if things like this happened possibly too frequent.

"... _10%_..." thinking to himself, the Dragonslayer powered up his [Dragon Force] slightly further as the scales on his body became slightly more defined. A light red hue added. "All... right..." stepping in, he placed himself between the steel teeth of a large trap that ensnared the large dog. Gripping the spots that connected each of the sharp points, he poured all his might into pushing them **apart**. "Nnnghh..." wincing, he could feel the trap resisting against his push, making him wonder how strong the metal jaws these traps had were. "Just... going to..." biting down, he didn't want to push more past than what he already needed to do.

His flames began to flare the more aggrivated he was getting due to the strength of the steel traps.

"Nnghh..." He could feel his muscles straining, "Gaaa-" his voice fading the more strength he tried pouring in. Eventually, he managed to push it apart far enough so that it tore itself out of the Dog's leg, meaning that once it woke it could be freed. " _Great...Now... I just need... to hurry up and get this giant paw out of the way before I run out of strength_ " thinking to himself. "C-...Cana!" calling out to her, "Get over here, I need your help!" grunting, feeling the large resistence of the trap desperately trying to close itself off again.

Luckily, the brunette had heard him and quickly made her way over, "...! What are you..." shocked, she didn't know what thought to begin to say.

"Can...You push the leg out" he asked, "This... is really... heavy" forcing his body to continue fighting against the trap. "Listen... once you push it out, you need to RUN...It's going to snap straight back within a secon-..." feeling it close in, " _Fine...15%..._ " telling himself. The flames rose around and engulfed him, deepening the scales and darkening the red hue. "All right..." a little relieved from the pressure eased from increasing the amount of Dragon Force used. "...Right...Now" saying as he pushed the steel trap even further apart, making it even eaiser for her to take the leg out. "Just push it on the otherside."

Unsure what he was talking about, especially considering she thought the dog was the obstacle they needed to pass, she didn't want to waste his efforts any further. Almost immediately, she made her way over to where he was and was a little more relieved that it was asleep, meaning she didn't have to worry about it giving her a hard time. Just a little luck on her part, considering that she spent almost years in the Guild sneaking large barrels of alcohol out of the storage when Mira would be distracted, that the leg wasn't too heavy. Focusing on her task, she lifted up the leg and used all her strength pushing it out of the trap, throwing it straight out on the other side of the sharp teeth so that it would be in the way once it snapped. The only thing that was left was wondering how Natsu was going to get out just after she got out herself.

"Just..." lowering himself down just as he kept the two sides far apart, "Just going to..." waning just a little, he could feel his arms shaking as it tried pushing back together. "...Now!" in a sudden motion he fell to the ground, allowing the steel trap to suddenly ***SNAP*** together, just missing him by the tiniest hair. Having dispelled his Dragon Force at the moment, he stared up at the closed traps, his heart beating madly against his chest as he caught his breath. "H...Holy...shit..." feeling it pound madly against his chest, "I...I honestly didn't think I'd make it" chuckling all of a sudden before rising up, resting up on the side of the sleeping beast. Hmmm...?" turning on over, he noticed Cana was healing up its leg as much as she could. Looking on over past her, he noticed that there was a dark passage further behind them.

A little worn herself, she looked over at him, "...Why did you save it?" she asked. "I thought it was... you know. An obstacle."

"Mmm..." thinking to himself just a bit, "Well... I noticed that as much as it tried to get me, it seemed... stuck" he answered walking with her back to pick up Mavis, "Plus, it was growing and thrasing around all this time right?" smiling over at her, "Igneel used to say that sometimes animals are vicious for numerous reasons... but if you can hear it, usually there's something wrong with it... or...well... something like that" a little perturbed, trying to figure out the right words. "Anyways... Dogs are like...Guard dogs...so if anything... it's master probably told it to 'Protect' whatevers back there... and if there's anything worth protecting..." smiling a bit large. "Well... all of it is just me assuming really..." accelerating his resting just a bit more. "I mean... there's no door...or gate... so that key seemed a little useless."

Considering all that they had accomplished already, she wasn't sure if it were her place to place doubt. "...It has to be the Gravestone..." letting out a sigh of exhaustion, "Sheesh... six hours to find one grave... seriously... I'm going to drink a lifetimes worth when this is all over" saying as she casually ignore the aspect of the last one part of the examination. "Makes me wonder what Erza and Mira had to do for their examination."

"Welp... We can ask them later about it" saying as he walked on over, slinging the slumbering girl over his shoulders. "For now we should be getting close... then we'll blitz through the last part and relax for a short bit."

Chuckling, she teased him a little, "Relaxing?" poking fun at, "In my few days of training over there, 'Relaxing' was NOT part of it."

"That's why I said 'a bit'" laughing a little timidly.

Needing to relax, the two of them carried on at their own pace, not having to worry too much about the dog. Even when it eventually wakes up, the chances are is that Gajeel and Levy would have to deal with it, if and when they'd make their way out of the 'maze' from earlier. A little worn out, they were at least grateful that the path wasn't as complicated has it had been previously. Nothing was trying to mess with their sense of direction by throwing multiple paths, or hidden at some angle. It was just a simple path, with the humidity getting more unbearable as the moisture and warm air made more of its way into the caverns. The two of them weren't sure how it was going to go or how long it had already been. Usually they could use the sun to atleast gauge a better sense of time, but within the cave? It would be a miracle that if by some means they hadn't taken near or half the six hour length of a time limit they were given, and considering how they still weren't sure how close they were to completing the task. Even then, the third part was still a mystery to them. And after coming as far as they both had, neither of them wanted to worry about the midst of failure.

Looking on over to the Dragonslayer, the Card Mage wondered how nothing seemed to have bothered him.

At least, not as much as it was stressing her.

* * *

After a short while of progressing through the fairly simple path, the two of them, three if you count the little girl happily sitting and tagging onto the pinkette's back, made their way out of the Cave. Though, instead of coming in contact with anything close to reminding them of a grave or house, it was a slightly large open path, almost like one of the cavern grounds there they fought Knightwalker. The sides on each end were adorned with large thick bushes, and trees standing tall to a point it felt they were covering the sky. The fresh air breezed through them, getting rid of the cave feeling they were stuck with. Though, something was a making them feel a little unease. At the far end of the plain was a hollowed out log that led to a larger cut down tree. In front of it, there were two statues, standing just on both sides of the opening. Looking back, the Card Mage contemplated if this was the path Natsu was talking about when he said he saw something strange in the middle of the stone cavern structure. While the air was fresh, she wondered if they could have easily just cut their way through to here, and wanted to figure out why it was so important that they had to find the passage within the fifth tunnel. Though, as she got a closer look, she found out that there was a strange mesh of stone mixed in with the sides around them, making her wonder if over time during the formation, there was some sort of clash between the cavern formation and the vegetation around growing amongst another.

The path wasn't that large, perhaps just the same size or smaller to where they fought the Edolas Knight. What caught both of their eyes were the odd statues that made their footing, and as they got closer, made it seem like they were _watching_ them. At least, that was the vibe Natsu was getting. While he had been usually calm about the situations so far, it was at this point he was a little on edge, and if he were honest, he wasn't sure why that was. Something about the statues seemed to have sent chills down his spine, even if it was just a little.

"Nmm...?" stumbling awake, the little girl Mavis managed to wake up, "...Are we there yet?" yawning just a little.

Looking up, the Fire Dragon smiled, "Ah,... Morning" smiling sheepish. "Well... It's not necessarily morning,... but its just easy to call that out to people" telling her.

"We're not sure..." Cana answered her. "Though I have no idea how you fell asleep when the spell wasn't anywhere near you" dulling her gaze at him, "Either way, we think we're headed the right direction, all we have to do is pass on through there" pointing to the hollowed out log. " _Though... Natsu seems a little... cautious..._ " catching on to his altered gaze.

Perked up to the situation, the little blonde's eyes sparkled wide as a large grin, "It's there!" wriggling a little before managing to drop down his back. "I'm sure of it!" saying as she bolts towards the hollowed out log, keeping unaware about the the statues that were standing there. "C'mon, Zera! Natsu!" happily calling out to them as she carelessly made her way through.

"Wait! Mavis!" calling out to her, "Natsu! Don't fall behind" the brunette chased after her, the Dragonslayer following close behind her.

Just as she passed through to the open hollowed out log, the guards soon came to life as they both barred their paths, forcing the two to come to a complete stop. Runes appeared around them, seemingly casted by the statutes, and step by step, the statutes walked closer towards them. With every step they took towards them, the two of them took one step back, watching as pieces of the statues crumbled away, revealing pieces of texture undeaneath. Step by step further, the crumbling accelerated until finally it revealed a mirror image of the two of them. It was as if they were staring into a mirror, looking into their reflection as they looked at their stone clones. Almost every detail of what they were currently wearing was reflecting onto the statue. The only real difference was the slight desaturated looks and cracks throughout the stone figure. The eyes were blank, darkened completely as their lips seemed like they couldn't open.

Feeling a light cool sweat drip from their forehead, no one on either side had moved.

"...We don't have time for this" grunting, the Dragon lightly growled as he charged forward, "We'll just smash these things and then leave right?" tightening his fist as he pulled it back. However, as it registered slightly a bit slower than he would have liked. He noticed that his statue charged straight at him as well, the same hand held back. "... _what?_..." catching on just as he threw the strike, he wasn't sure what to expect after it matched his own as they crashed into one another. Despite all the strength he poured into it, the statue's strength reflected the same amount. No more, no less. Falling back, he tried another strike, only to prove that the statue was doing the same thing, cancelling his power out with the same amount of strength. "...I don't..." trying once more, it only proved pointless as well. "Gah..." falling back a bit, he watched as the statue version of himself did the same. "...It's...copying me...?" catching on to its behavior.

Hearing what he had to say, the brunette turned to face her own, and as she looked through the corner of her vision, she understood what he was getting at. Every little moment she could see, such as moving her left arm, would prompt the statue to the lift the same arm in the same manner during the same instance. "...It's a Mirror spell?" thinking aloud. " _No... it couldn't be. Mavis was able to just rush ahead,..._ " recalling what had happened just a couple minute ago. " _But then how would we get past them?..._ "

"Maybe I just need to hit it harder..." thinking. Channeling his flames around him, it was no surprise that the statue clone of himself was doing the same. " _ **[Fire Dragon's...**_ " raging the flames even higher and hotter, " _ **...Flaming Iron Fist]**_!" engulfing his hand and forearm in intense flames, he charged forward, his hand pulled back.

Slamming it forward, the attack was met dead-on as the the collision of forces of the same magnitude crashed into another, blasting both him and the statue clone back. Sighing, the Card Mage didn't know what to do, considering the two of them had - at the least, both acknowledged that the clone was going to mimic every move with the same magnitude. Thinking that he could just smack it harder didn't seem to be the right answer, since that would just abandon the belief that they wouldn't be able to produce the same results effortlessly. Still, that made the question all the more important. How do you surpass them?

"...This is harder than I thought..." a little worn after expending all the energy he had in a short time. "Maybe I just need to think of another way to-"

Interrupting him, "-hitting him harder, isn't going to help" darting her eyes at him. "But maybe my Card Magic can do something..." thinking, she pulled out a fresh deck of cards that she packed just in case she blew a whole stack at some point. "The results can usually be random if not used correctly, and if they can mimic our moves, that leaves just 'randomness' right?" planning out loud. " _Though... planning and actually executing are usually two completely different things..._ " thinking to herself. Facing her clone that was, not surprisingly, mimicking her.

"While you're doing that..." he commented as he fell to the ground, crossing his legs in contemplation, "I'm going to think of a way to beat that thing..."

The flames of motivation lit in her hotter than she's ever been. "All right..." saying as she closed her eyes. "If I can't see what I'm planning to do... that means the Clone wouldn't be able to as well... right?" hoping that her plan would work. "Keep a watch out, Natsu... to be honest... I have no idea what I'm doing. So if I produce anything hazardous, be sure to watch out for it" warning him before casting. "[ **Card Magic: Random Draw]**!" Commencing with her planned assault.

Watching, the Dragonslayer observed the two try to blindly mix and match cards together and flinging them at one another. However, as much as she wanted to admit she was doing well, the Cards thrown were the same. Three were thrown from both sides, and turned to flames. Seven were thrown, and turned into shards of ice. Four were thrown and turned into bolts of lightning. No matter the amount she threw or what they turned into, the statue would do the same, and it would continue on until both of them were out of cards. Looking to the side, he noticed that the statue, not surprisingly, was following his actions. Sitting crosslegged, arms folded against his chest as they watched the other two try and duke it out. Raising his hand up, he made a fist and slowly inched it towards the other, knowing full well at this point it was going to press against itself like a reflection would. At this point, the Dragonslayer made the conclusion that it wasn't just that they were fighting statues, but they were essentially fighting themselves. Move by move, spell by spell.

Falling on his back, he tried to look back on the previous things they had to do while getting to this point. From what he understood, the Second Exam was: Searching for the First's Grave. That was the part he understood. They were given six hours, and the way Lucy found it - supposedly the 'right' way of thinking, was that she related a word to six letters. And the passage that they were searching for was the tunnel noted by the 'letter' not the 'number'. Even when finding it, things had only gotten confusing from there. They had the pressure of finding the right path that the wrong could lead to their death. The second was confronting terror in the face, but in reality, it was just a hurt animal that had grown vicious because it was in pain.

"Hey Cana..." rising back up, he turned to see the Card Mage worn out on the ground. "Do you think there was a pattern to what we've done so far?" he asked.

Seeing as there wouldn't be any harm if she didn't, the brunette followed through and sat down facing him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "All we did was try to make our way to the Grave... in this magical cave I guess... but other than that, was there a specific pattern we had to do?" pondering alongside him. "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." throwing himself into a thinking position, namely just holding his chin in thought. "Wasn't it weird that the very first thing we had to do was find ways to avoid 'death'...or well. 'Failure' may be the right word" he thought aloud. "I mean we had that earth shaking stress of being eaten if we made the wrong path choice... or something... And then we assumed that the Giant dog was the objective because of the key...and well... the dead skeleton bodies..." he mulled over. "I don't know... this whole 'six hour hunt for a grave' made me wonder what word there could be that related to 'grave'. I mean usually you'd associate 'death' with grave right?" looking over at her. "Like... when you die, you wind up in a grave... or something."

For a rare moment, she couldn't help but be curious about what his words were hinting at. Whether he knew the answer and was testing her, what was he asking? "You said Lucy came up with the word that gave her the hint to the Grave right?" she asked, and as he replied with a nod, she continued on. "We went to tunnel 5...so alphabet wise that would be 'e'...I think..."

"A...b...c...d...E!" he said counting with his fingers, "You're right! 5 is E...whew...you learn something new everyday" smiling largely childish.

Holding her face in her palm she could feel her brain cells slightly dimming. "Natsu... I'm sure EVERYONE knows that..." feeling like it was exhausting trying to keep up with him. "But, yeah. Grave has the letter 'E'...so does 'Death'... but neither of those could even be related to six letters."

"Time to do what I do best..." smiling full of confidence. "Pretend I'm one of my Teammates!" smiling he jumped up full of energy. "A-hem..." though, just before he could act, his partner looked at him oddly. "...Look, I'm trying to figure out what word Lucy came up with, so the only way I can do that, is to pretend I'm them" saying with some sense of reason. "Now... to start off with..." saying as he unbuttoned his top, dropping it to the ground. "Tch... That flame-brain...-"

Interrupting him, "Natsu... If you're going to imitate Gray, you need to strip to your boxers" slying a mischevious grin towards him.

"..." wanting to say something, he saw the devilish smile and blush on her face as she said that, "...Yeahhh no. Erza will murder me if I suddenly stripped in front of a girl...I mean... the only reason Mira gets a pass is because Erza can't beat Mira... so..." changing his mind he placed his top back on, "Changing characters" coughing. "A-hem..." inhaling just a bit, "I'm Erza!" saying with a strong fierce and proud voice. "Stand aside or my blade will rip you asunder!" trying to think of anything cool his beloved would say. Granted she wouldn't it was just how he saw her, "Stand back... Less you wish to meet your demise!"

Stifling just a little, Cana could help but hold in a chuckle at his attempts to imitate his girlfriend. As he continued to go on, she eventually let loose and allowed herself to laugh a bit, though it was perhaps it was because she could also imagine that Erza would wreck him in an instant if she saw what he was doing. Even after hearing that he dressed up as her and broke into the Magic Council hearing room to save her, she could imagine the horrible costume he placed together just to do that. Though, if even for a moment, she felt a little relaxed. Although, in his interpretation, she couldn't help but notice something.

"All right. Now Lucy..." trying to cough and get his voice ready. "I-" though, he had stopped himself as he watched her try to engrave something into the ground. "...Cana?"

Focused, she did her best to scrape and carve the words into the ground. "Let's see.. d...e...m...i...s...e..." counting. Then, it hit her, "Natsu. I think I figured it out" she called out to him. "I think the word is 'demise'" she told him. "It has to do with 'death' it has the letter 'e' and importantly... its six letters" she commented. "But if that's the case...Does that mean there are six parts..." contemplating out loud so that he could hear her. "...But..." thinking she wondered herself. "...the first step was escaping death... if you thought about it like that" thinking about how a possible wrong corner could be fatal. "Then... the second was confronting death...?" she asked. "I mean... there there the giant dog... but maybe all the other hints too... the skeletal remains... confronting the dog..."

"...And now we're faced with our selves... after passing through 'death'..." he threw out, turning to face his statue-self. "No matter what we do... we can't push past it..." thinking hard. "...It's like you can't overcome yourself?" asking aloud. "But what does one have to overcome?" rubbing his temple, thinking intensely about it. "I mean look..." saying as he turned to face the Cana-Statue. "Even if I try to attack the fake you, the fake me just goes ahead and gets in the way" saying as he casually threw a fireball, only for the statue to cancel it out. "I can't adjust myself... move..." taking just a few steps here and there. "Nothing works."

Glancing on over to her own statue self. She looked intense at it. "Hey Natsu" calling out to him. "We agreed that this is like a mirror right...?" asking him. "What's another word for 'mirror'?"

"...Reflection?" he answered. And then. It hit him. "...Self-Reflection" coming to the conclusion as he looked at himself. "You try hard to fight death... wanting to do any means to escape it..." thinking aloud.

Continuing on, "And eventually... you have to confront it... like you're accepting it..."

"And while you're in the midst of death..." he added on.

Then, at the same time, they came to the conclusion together. "You reflect upon yourself..." synchronizing just a bit.

Self-reflection was often a lesser-known concept in the Fairy Tail Guild, the both of them especially knew that. While the Guild comprised a lot of orphans, the Guild acting as the adopted parents, for the most part they didn't really have any rules growing up. Because of that, a lot of the older members still acted like they did because there was no one to scold them to tell them otherwise. They were able to act as they did with little repercussions, as long as they didn't hurt their 'family'. Granted there were still a sense of morals having embedded just being around the people that were there, but none of them needed to reflect on their actions. Aside from Natsu, however, who would get scolded frequently by Erza. Although even when that happened he didn't necessarily try to learn about what he did wrong, rather he just would get angry and figure out another way to get stronger so that she wouldn't be able to beat him. Even if all those attempts failed at the least.

Though, even if they knew what it was that was going on, they didn't know what to do.

"Self-reflect huh...?" he asked himself aloud. "What does it even mean to 'self-reflect'?"

Struggling a little on her own, the Card Mage probably knew the answer. "It means to think about what you've done, and whether or not you question things" she attempted to guess. "Most people wonder about whether or not they feel guilty about the things they've done... or rather the motivations and actions."

"Hmm..." thinking about it, he wondered if there was anything for him to 'reflect' upon. "I'm not sure where that leaves me..." simply stating. "I mean... It's easier to just do what you want, right?" he asked. "But..." then the image of Erza popped into his head. And then Mira. Falling down on his back. "I guess I'm just not sure what I'll do about Erza and the rest..." saying aloud. "But also... I guess... I tend to just rush in..." Remembering back when he just blindly started attacking, "I mean... It's not so wrong to just... do what you can,... right?" asking aloud.

Smiling on over, "Sounds like the Fiery Dragon has a lot of concern on his mind" poking at him devilishly.

"Of course I do!" feeling a bit attacked for wanting to do that, "I mean... Erza talked about it before too how I'm always just rushing into things..." remembering one of the few times they. "Stuff about needing to think things through..." mumbling about the rest of the things. "Usually I can trust my instincts 'cause usually they're right..." stating, "Battle wise I'm definitely the best" grinning at her. "...But. I guess that's why I attack other stuff like its a fight..." pondering. "Erza and Mira are always talking about the 'big' picture..." mulling over it. "Still don't know what picture they're talking about."

Sighing, the brunette scratched the back of her head lightly, "I guess I'm no better" mentioning. "Life's just seemed easier when you just ignore everything and drink away your problems."

"...If this is to 'simulate' death..." he thought aloud, he turned ahead and faced his statue-self. "Then I guess it's like if we're giving ourselves advice" saying with a smile, he rose up and turned to his statue self. "Listen... Natsu" saying to the fake him. "You can't always tackle every situation you run into like its a battle of life or death" telling him. "Sure,... there are definitely times you might not know want to do... 'cause honestly, you... and I... we're just not good at that sort of thing" smiling a little embarrassed. Scratching his cheek a bit nervously. "Yeah... We're kind of crap when it comes to the other stuff about life. Fighting? We're good at. Just... try to rely on people who're better at it... Like Mira... Or Erza..." thinking over it. "Though... Mira seems like the more mature one in that aspect..." shaking his head to get off the strayed topic. "Basically..." exhaling just a bit. "Don't try to figure out everything on your own... and that's fine if you can. But... it still doesn't hurt to let the people you trust help you... especially if you're not that great at it."

With that, he silently placed his hands on its shoulders, lowering his head as if he and just unloaded a lot off of himself, ironically onto his statue-self. Though, it was strange. As much as the statue self moved according to him. After he had unloaded everything onto the statue self, there was no response from it. And as he looked up, he saw the image of himself smiling on the statue fade slowly before indefinitely returning to the stone cracked statue it was before it. And then almost on queue, the statue broke and crumbled until all the pieces fell to the ground and turned to dust. Startled, he stepped back just a couple steps, before wandering if what he saw was real. Motioning his hand forward, he noticed that there was in-deed, nothing. At the least, the statue that was mimicking his movements were gone, making him wonder, if the whole idea was meant for him to reflect, and to tell himself that. Well, in a sense trying to pass on something for him to learn something useful.

Looking over at him, the brunette was a little amazed that Natsu was able to do something like. Considering after all, he was the type to just blast into things with fire. However, the problem lied with her. Could she do the same thing? Glancing over at her 'self' she wondered what she needed to know. What she wanted to learn and work on. There wasn't a whole lot she thought she had trouble with. She lived a casual life. Did things as she wanted. Even with all the troubles of trying to find love, she would wind up brushing it off with a drink.

"..." stumped, she wasn't sure what to say.

And then, it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

Standing up, she looked 'herself' dead in the eye. "...Don't be afraid" she rested out. "Failure... doesn't really mean anything. But... even if you do wind up failing, just remember that all the friends you've made, they are the family that was there even before you found your dad. And even when your dad didn't even know you were his daughter... he still treated you like his kid" it was slightly hard for her. Because while she was giving the statue life advice, she was essentially trying to tell that to herself. "Go out... get adventurous, and no matter what happens, it's not worth spending night after night in the bar trying to drink away your problems..." now it just sounded like she was scolding herself. "You're a Fairy Tail Mage!... we don't quit just because you stumbled... And if you can't find the courage to do it. Find some brainless idiot who does nothing but shout shit about 'adventure' or 'wanting to be stronger'. Sure, scoffing and drinking it off sounds like fun... but maybe take advantage of it..." reminding her. "Don't think the road is blocked and you can't do anything about it... if you can't break it down... then maybe..." and for some strange reason, a particular person's image popped into her mind. "...That person will always help you."

...

After a moment, she felt a bit worn out, leaning onto herself, though, in the midst of all her rambling, she hadn't yet realized that the statue of her had already disappeared. Instead of falling towards the ground, she felt herself fall head first into someone. Waking up, it was then that she realized that the person she fell into was the Dragonslayer who had come to help her up after witnessing the statue vanishing before her notice and caught her before she fell face first into the hard surface below them. Feeling a slight embarrassed being heard like that by 'him' of all people, it hadn't helped that when she was venting out towards 'herself' she didn't pick up on the self of her already taking its leave, leaving her wondering at what point it thought she had said enough and turned into dust. However, the more she thought about, she was more concerned as to why she saw HIM of all people when she was talking about inspiration. The only thing that kept her from really freaking out about it, was that if she were in any of the sense lucky, Natsu wasn't, a) listening to what she had said by some possible means, or, b) he didn't have the faintest idea who she was talking about. Either answer was the reason she could feel so relieved.

As he smiled up at her, she realized that at this point he was still holding her up, forcing her to accept the help as it came so that he wouldn't comment on the reason why she felt her cheeks were a little hot. Nevertheless, she was at the least relieved that she didn't have to worry about any future questions, considering that he was more concerned at the moment of finding the way out. Considering that with the 'Guards' were gone, that there was no need to worry about the runes plastered around the walls.

Until...

* * *

In a break of light, the world around them collapsed, shattered to ground like glass. Looking around, the two of them found themselves back in the cave, only this time, they were in a new location. Surrounding them were cavern walls, drips of water from the stalactites. Slight vegetation embedded themselves to the sides of the wall, much like the area they were in, however, instead of large thick bushes, they were small cactus-like plants with flowers all over the place. Taking a glance back, she realized that the path they had somehow traveled was really much like the short path they took when they first heard and saw the little girl, Mavis. Only now, there was nothing, and in front of them lied a tomb. The First Guildmaster's Tomb. Not knowing how long they had been 'in there', the two of them approached the large tombstone, and in front of it were runes dictating the Guild's Three Great Magicks. Though, what caught both of their eyes almost immediately was the name that was engraved onto the gravestone. And after that, everything that happened to them made her question the reasoning behind it. Getting a closer look, she brushed aside the dust and grass that was making it illegible, feeling the need to confirm the name for herself.

Mavis Vermilion - Fairy Tail's First Guildmaster

The name read. Her heart jumped, thinking that the little girl they had 'somehow met' was the Guildmaster of the grave that they had been searched for for the entire length of the second portion of the exam. And also, was the sound of the little girl she had giggle just while she was spending her time looking for it. And then, the same giggle echoed back behind them, prompting them quickly turn back.

"Was it..." thinking, the brunette thought. "Natsu... did you...?" though, as she turned to face him and ask, his eyes were wide open in shock. Turning around, she fell back a bit, and then she understood why.

Sitting on the tip top of her grave. Lingering there as if there was no problem. Was the small little blonde girl. Mavis. The First Guildmaster, sitting there with her legs crossed. On her face was a playful, yet mature smile, one that was a complete opposite from the one that they knew of. Rocking her legs, she sat there, silently before she started humming. And then...

"Congratulations,... Cana and Natsu" she said in a different tone. "You found me~ You both Pass the Second Exam."

The world around her shook, not only because of the news that she and Natsu had made it through over half the Promotional Exam, but because the short trip she and him had was them being accompanied by the First Guildmaster. This had made her her wonder about all the things they have had to do. The Maze. The Cerberus. Even the confrontation with one's own self. From the very moment that they had been in the cave, the idea made her question when and how the idea of them being stuck in that sort of 'situation', lack for a better term that she could come up with. Even then, all she could think about was why the First had made her way towards them like she had. Or rather, if it was normal for them to meet the one they would know as the 'original' Fairy Tail Guildmaster. Standing there, it all felt like a surreal dream that they entered, and when the dream was over, made her question the very true nature behind the exam.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Phew... This was a doozy to write. If you made it this far, Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it. First and foremost, thank [thehappy] for dragging me out of my Cave (school... then i started watching One Piece...) and get to writing. For a while I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to show, but for the most part I hope the points I wanted to get across were good. For a while, when I began to brainstorm how I was going to make the exams, I wanted to make them 'different'. And way back before I started this, I was wanting to make this a more 'adventurous' kind of Exam while keeping the theme of 'finding the First's Grave'. And as I said before... I COMPLETELY HAD NO WHERE IT WAS. Like. I ripped apart the manga... the anime. I got really 'no' answers aside from "Ohhhh... it's in Tunnel E... 'cause of demise..." blegh. So I went with what I tried. I added 'trials' to the Second half of the...second exam (if that makes sense) kind of just... because I liked to play with the concept and theme. xD. I thought it would be fun to create trials to determine if they were 'worthy' or something. And...somehow. All the events wound up 'death' themed without realizing it. On the plus side, it sounded cool to me. On the bad side... you guys might've been confused. Basically. I based the mazes off of some stuff. I based the first part on Ocarina of Time's 'Lost wood's Maze'. The second... I don't know. I liked the idea of thinking harder on the actual concept. In the end. I wanted to create 'trials' that relied more on 'thinking' and 'self realization' than just beating up stuff. Buutt... yeah. That's just me._**

 ** _Anywho... I need to go fix some stuff..._**

 ** _Also! I wasn't bashing the Fairy Tail manga. As much as that scene with Mira may seem. The idea behind it was that most people 'treated' the manga like a cliche romance story...and that its sparkkedd waaayyyy too many fandom ship wars. So I kind of just wanted to expand on an idea that "Just because stories like to use cliche's, doesn't mean it makes sense in real life"...or something. For the most part I just want people to realize its fine to love what you do. Most people don't like shipping harems. Most people like x and y together. etc. But for the most part, I wanted to address that in some ways people need to stop using cliche's as a reason to bash other people. Not really a PSA. And that's all it was. Most people just go with "Welll! x and y need to be together because its basic love stuff 101!" and its usually just how it is._**

 ** _Was just a little reference to how not all love stories need to abide by 'cliches'...so...yeah._**

 ** _Also! I'm not dropping my stories _ . In case you guys are worried. I've just been busy :3 After I finished Tenrou Arc I'll get back to...some other story...for a chapter. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what needs to be tweaked (please no grammar advice I kinda mean storywise xD). I also have plans to bring in Brandish Myu because she's a perfect G_o_d_d_e_s_s. xD. So... somehow... i'll figure stuff out... one by one..._**


End file.
